Rhum & Coke
by miriamme
Summary: Élisabeth participe au concours American Idol afin de se donner toutes les chances de devenir chanteuse. Toutefois, elle se heurte rapidement aux critiques sévères du juge William Darcy tout en découvrant les hauts et les bas de la vie artistique.
1. On veut Today!

_**Me revoilà! Cette nouvelle histoire s'inspire directement de la célèbre émission American Idol. Vous y retrouverez une bonne partie de nos personnages préférés de Jane Austen (Élisabeth, William, Jane, Charles, Fitzwilliam, Georgianna, la famille Bennet... etc.) et quelques nouveaux dont j'ai besoin pour faire avancer cette fantaisie. Pour William, plus spécifiquement, je me suis inspirée du célèbre juge Simon Cowell. Ceux et celles qui connaissent l'émission, savent comment il était reconnu pour ses propos sévères et quelques fois méchants.  
**_

_**Je tiens à remercier toutes celles qui lisent mes histoires et qui prennent le temps de m'écrire des commentaires. Continuez à le faire. N'arrêtez pas. Merci aussi à celles qui se sont ajoutées depuis le début. Merci aussi à celles qui insèrent mes histoires dans la section «favorites» ou dans la section «alerts». C'est très gratifiant!  
**_

_**Pour finir, je dois remercier plus spécialement deux personnes: Tout d'abord Youk qui commente et corrige mes textes avec rigueur, puis une nouvelle lectrice qui a accepté d'insérer les paroles de ses chansons dans cette histoire. En effet, Fafii m'a gentiment proposé d'écrire les paroles des chansons qui, dans mon histoire, doivent être composées par Élisabeth (ou par d'autres). Il y en a une première dans ce chapitre. FaFii et moi avons bien hâte de savoir ce que vous en pensez.  
**_

_**Sur ce, bonne lecture. Miriamme  
**_

**Première partie**

_-Liz, tu ne songes pas réellement à faire ça_ ? S'inquiéta Jane, les sourcils froncés et la bouche tordue en un rictus désapprobateur.

_-Jane, c'est la seule voie qui existe pour ceux et celles qui veulent se faire connaître rapidement! Pourquoi ne puis-je pas en profiter moi aussi? _Plaida Élisabeth, en pointant l'affiche qu'un employé venait de coller contre le mur extérieur de la bibliothèque municipale.

-_Mais as-tu pensé à la famille? Une fois que tu seras entrée dans la bouche de la machine «American Idol», on va tous être impliqués, que tu le veuilles ou non. _Plaida Jane en haussant le ton.

_-Jane, comment veux-tu que je m'y prenne alors? Je n'ai pas les moyens d'engager des musiciens. De me payer un auteur. Un agent. Un studio. Tu ne peux même pas imaginer tout ce que ça prend pour produire ne serait-ce qu'«une démo». Alors imagine à quelle distance je me trouve du rêve que je caresse depuis que je suis née._

_-Fais-toi connaître comme choriste avant? _Suggéra Jane.

_-Jane, mon rêve est de devenir soliste et de faire un album. Je ne veux pas faire partie de la chorale familiale toute ma vie. _Hurla Élisabeth avec exaspération.

_-Je ne suis pas sourde Liz. Je comprends très bien ce que tu veux dire. Mais, je reste convaincue que si tu cherchais vraiment, tu trouverais un autre moyen d'y arriver, sans en passer par là. _Ajouta-t-elle en pointant l'affiche à son tour.

_-Aucun moyen ne sera aussi rapide et efficace que celui-là. Je veux essayer Jane. De toute façon, c'est presque certain que je ne serai pas choisie. Mais si jamais je me trompe, si j'ai de la chance et que j'entre dans la compétition… Alors là, j'aurais au moins l'occasion de suivre des cours, de travailler avec de vrais artistes et, ce qui est encore plus intéressant, de rencontrer des gens de l'industrie : des gens influents._

_-Aurais-tu oublié les critiques humiliantes, les railleries, le trac démesuré et les articles de journaux offensants? Mais enfin, Liz, as-tu seulement pensé aux juges? Tu sais comment ils peuvent se montrer durs, insensibles et bourrés de préjugés? Enfin, surtout l'un d'entre eux. Tu le sais bien, William Darcy. Il ne ménage aucun candidat. Il est méchant! Tu passes ton temps à l'insulter quand on regarde les émissions._

_-Il m'est également arrivée d'être d'accord avec lui._

_-Rarement._

_-Il est le seul qui réussit à influencer le vote! Le seul qui dit réellement ce qu'il pense des candidats._

_-À t'entendre, on croirait que ce sont les autres juges qui sont trop gentils._

_-Non, je n'irais pas jusque là. Mais je refuse de rater ma chance uniquement parce que j'ai peur d'être intimidée ou démolie par William Darcy._

Après avoir exhalé un profond soupir, Jane contre attaqua :_ En as-tu parlé à nos parents? Ils ont leur mot à dire aussi._

_-Non. Et je n'en ferai rien. Pas tout de suite en tout cas. Je préfère attendre de savoir si je passe le cap de la première étape avant de les mettre au courant._

_-Tu les préviendrais seulement après ta première audition? _

_-Oui et seulement si je réussis. Après tout, si je ne suis pas retenue… cela ne changera rien pour eux._

_-Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu y songes sérieusement._

_-Je ne fais pas qu'y songer comme tu dis : JE SUIS DÉJÀ INSCRITE! _S'écria Élisabeth tout en sortant le formulaire qu'elle venait de faire signer par le répartiteur du concours pendant qu'elle attendait sa sœur.

_-Mais ton audition est cet après-midi? _Paniqua Jane après avoir jeté un coup d'œil sur la feuille que tenait sa sœur.

_-Oui. Voilà pourquoi j'ai fait appel à toi. J'aimerais que tu m'accompagnes. J'aimerais beaucoup que tu viennes avec moi pour me soutenir._

_-Tu es vraiment décidée, hein?_

_-Oui!_

_-Bon alors, très bien : j'irai. Mais je te répète que c'est de la folie._

Après avoir avalé leurs sandwichs respectifs (préparés à la hâte comme tous les matins), Jane aida Élisabeth à passer en revue l'ensemble des chansons qu'elle connaissait afin de choisir non seulement la plus originale, mais également celle qui aurait le plus de chance de mettre sa voix en valeur. Elles cherchèrent également deux autres pièces afin que la jeune chanteuse ne fût pas prise au dépourvu, s'il advenait que les juges lui demandassent de présenter une autre chanson.

Connaissant les styles que sa sœur cadette maîtrisait le mieux, Jane lui suggéra de présenter la chanson de la comédie musicale Les Misérables : «_I dreamed a dream_». Cet air très émouvant, correspond à l'instant où Fantine raconte comment elle s'est laissé séduire par un aventurier. De son côté, comme seconde chanson, Élisabeth sélectionna sa chanson préférée de la comédie musicale Jésus Christ Superstar : «_Superstar_».

Deux heures plus tard, Élisabeth et Jane faisaient la queue derrière plusieurs centaines d'aspirants chanteurs qui caressaient tous le même rêve : devenir le ou la prochaine «_American_ _Idol_». Lorsque quarante-cinq minutes plus tard, elles purent enfin entrer dans la salle, on leur remit un numéro et on leur suggéra de revenir dans une heure afin de ne pas avoir à attendre trop longtemps. Levant les yeux vers le panneau lumineux que lui désignait l'homme chargé de l'inscription officielle, Élisabeth découvrit que celui-ci affichait le numéro 1908 alors que le sien était une centaine plus loin.

_-2008? Ton numéro c'est vraiment 2008?_

_-Oui._

_-L'année 2008. Ce n'est pas l'année où ton ami Marc a essayé de t'embrasser avec la langue à ton bal de graduation?_

_-Oh, Jane, pourquoi tu parles de ça?_

_-Ce nombre pourrait te porter malheur non? _Blagua-t-elle pour détendre l'atmosphère.

_-Jane! _S'insurgea Élisabeth qui commençait à avoir la bouche sèche et les jambes molles.

_-Tu peux toujours changer d'idée, tu sais?_

_-À t'entendre, je pourrais presque croire que tu ne crois pas à mon talent._

_-Je veux seulement t'éviter d'être humiliée. Les juges sont rarement capables de reconnaître le vrai talent lorsqu'ils le voient._

_-Oui, sans doute. Mais si je n'essaie pas, si je n'y vais pas, je vais m'en vouloir toute ma vie. Jane, j'en ai assez de travailler comme barmaid chanteuse dans un bar à la mode. Et surtout, je veux réaliser mes rêves avant d'avoir vingt-cinq ans._

_-Je sais, je comprends. _Convint-elle, comprenant qu'elle devait changer d'attitude et tout mettre en œuvre pour supporter sa sœur du mieux qu'elle le pouvait.

_-Sans compter que je n'ai plus les moyens de me payer des cours de chant._

_-On pourrait s'arranger si tu voulais._

_-Jane Bennet! Tu as déjà mis fin tes propres études pour travailler plus tôt et aider nos parents à payer les frais scolaires de Mary, Kate et Lydia. Je veux bien croire que tu es une excellente coiffeuse, tu es même la meilleure. Et je suis certaine que tu aimes ton métier. Mais Jane, avec les notes que tu obtenais à l'école, tu aurais pu entreprendre des études plus importantes. Tu aurais pu devenir avocate ou même médecin…_

_-Il ne faut pas exagérer Liz._

_-Tu aurais pu faire tout ça et tu le sais très bien, mais tu es d'une nature trop généreuse pour t'en plaindre._

_-Mais je suis heureuse comme ça._

_-Je l'sais Jane. C'est justement ce que je te dis. Mais en tout cas, moi non. Je vais aller passer cette audition que tu le veuilles ou non! Je donnerai le meilleur de moi-même et après? Eh bien après, on verra…_

Après quelques minutes de silence à regarder les candidats passer les portes et en ressortir en ayant des réactions aussi diversifiées qu'eux-mêmes, Jane regarda sa montre, fronça les sourcils, puis se tourna vers Élisabeth :_ Tu ne travailles pas ce soir? _S'inquiéta-t-elle.

_-Oui, je commence à six heures. _

_-Ouf! Heureusement que tu vas passer bientôt._

_-Change de sujet, s'il te plait. _La pria Élisabeth pour éviter de succomber à la panique.

_-J'arriverai au bar vers 19h00 heures, comme prévu! Juste avant ton numéro._

_-À ce rythme là, je vais finir par être obligée de demander qu'on te donne le cachet de Collins._

_-Liz, tu sais bien que je le fais pour toi. Pas pour lui en tout cas. _

_-Je sais. J'ai tellement de chance que tu sois aussi disponible._

_-Je t'en prie! Si tu réussis cette première étape, qu'est-ce qui va arriver après?_

_-Si je reviens de la salle avec un carton jaune, ça voudra dire que j'aurai été sélectionnée pour aller passer cinq jours à Hollywood. C'est là-bas que se déroulera la deuxième étape. C'est au terme de ces cinq longues journées que seront choisis ceux et celles qui passeront à la télévision et donc à la troisième étape_. _En général, ils essaient de former un groupe de 24 chanteurs : 12 gars et 12 filles. Toutefois, années après années, ils font des changements… _

_-J'ai vraiment peur pour toi. Comprends-moi bien, j'ai confiance en toi. Mais tu sais comme moi à quel point le niveau est élevé, très élevé._

Une heure plus tard, Élisabeth et Jane revinrent vers la salle. Elles eurent beaucoup de difficulté à se trouver une place pour s'asseoir puisqu'il y avait des gens partout. Les uns étaient en larmes, les autres chantaient tout bas dans un coin alors que certains semblaient tellement anxieux que c'était à se demander comment ils allaient faire pour performer.

Quelques minutes après son retour, Élisabeth avait vu entrer une dizaine de personnes dans la salle d'audition sans qu'aucune n'en fût ressortie avec le fameux carton jaune. Elle fut d'autant plus étonnée qu'elle connaissait le talent de plusieurs candidats et qu'à cet effet, elle s'était attendue à ce que les plus talentueux eussent eu réussi la première étape.

Lorsque le panneau lumineux imprima le numéro 2000, Élisabeth commença à ressentir les effets du trac comme avant chacune de ses prestations sur scène. Au moment où le candidat 2007 s'engagea dans la salle, elle se leva, prit un grande bouffée d'air et s'approcha de l'animateur. Elle avait beau savoir qu'elle aurait à lui parler avant d'entrer dans la salle et que depuis son inscription, il possédait déjà certaines informations la concernant, Élisabeth attendit la dernière minute pour l'aborder. Lorsqu'il se tourna vers elle, il la dévisagea avec scepticisme, jeta un œil sur ses notes puis se décida à l'interroger : _Quel âge avez-vous mademoiselle Bennet?_

_-J'ai 22 ans. C'est écrit noir sur blanc sur votre feuille, non ?_

_-Oui, bien entendu, mais c'est que vous avez l'air beaucoup plus jeune…_

_-Vous me flattez._

_-Êtes-vous nerveuse?_

_-J'ai le trac! Qui ne l'a pas avant de franchir cette porte?_

La porte s'ouvrit derrière eux pour laisser sortir le jeune homme précédent. Celui-ci passa tout près de l'animateur, leva sa main gauche et esquissa un geste bien connu de tous (impliquant un majeur) au moment où le caméraman tournait son objectif vers lui.

-_Tu perds ton temps. Ils sont tous fous._ Confia-t-il à Élisabeth avant de prendre la poudre d'escampette.

_-Est-ce qu'ils ont accepté quelqu'un depuis ce matin? _S'enquit Élisabeth juste avant d'avancer vers la porte.

_-Trois, seulement trois. Pour ma part, c'est la première fois que je vois ça. _Répondit Nyeem, l'animateur vedette de l'émission.

La lumière indiquant que les juges étaient prêts à recevoir le prochain candidat se mit à clignoter. Nyeem ouvrit la porte et invita Élisabeth à entrer. Pendant qu'elle avançait vers les trois personnes qui l'attendaient bien assises derrière une table, son cœur battait si fort que la jeune chanteuse fut presque convaincue que les juges pouvaient l'entendre.

_-Veuillez décliner votre nom, votre âge et le titre de la chanson que vous allez interpréter à la caméra. _Lui demanda Charles Bingley d'un ton parfaitement neutre.

_-Je me nomme Élisabeth Bennet, j'ai 22 ans et je vais vous interpréter une chanson tirée de la comédie musicale les Misérables._

_-Allez-y quand vous êtes prête. Nous vous écoutons._ Renchérit celle qui se nommait Caroline Kingsburry.

Élisabeth se concentra sur sa respiration, retint son souffle quelques secondes et commença à se mettre dans la peau de Fantine. Elle prit également le temps de penser à son avenir qu'elle souhaitait pouvoir prendre en charge toute seule, faute d'avoir les moyens financiers de se payer des cours de chant, espérant que la frustration et la rage que ces pensées faisaient naître en elle pourraient nourrir son interprétation de la chanson «_I dreamed a dream»_. Elle savait aussi qu'à tout moment, l'un des juges pouvait lui demander de s'arrêter. Au bout de deux couplets, elle commença à paniquer puisqu'en général, lorsque les juges laissaient un candidat chanter aussi longtemps, c'était parce qu'ils riaient tant qu'ils se retrouvaient incapables de la stopper. Élisabeth éprouva dont un immense soulagement, lorsqu'elle entendit Caroline l'interpeller : _Merci mademoiselle Bennet. Bien, très bien même. J'ai vraiment aimé ça. Charles, tu en penses quoi? _S'enquit-elle en se tournant vers son voisin de gauche.

_-Enfin une candidate intéressante. Votre voix est forte, bien placée. Quel âge avez-vous?_

-_J'ai 22 ans._ Répondit la jeune femme tout en jetant un œil sur le troisième juge dont les yeux étaient toujours rivés sur la fiche d'inscription qu'il tenait entre ses mains.

_-On vous en donnerait 18. _S'exclama Caroline avant de s'intéresser à son voisin :_ William?_

_-Quoi?_ Sursauta ce dernier. _Oh! Mademoiselle Bennet? C'est ça? Bien en général. Sauf pour le choix de chanson bien entendu. _Un rictus désapprobateur déforma sa bouche pendant quelques secondes. _Je ne suis pas convaincu que les comédies musicales vous conviennent parfaitement. _Conclut-il.

-_Pourquoi?_ Lui demanda alors la jeune femme.

_-Vous me semblez avoir eu de la difficulté à doser l'émotion. J'avais franchement l'impression vous étiez en train de jouer votre avenir et non votre amour. _Ajouta-t-il d'un ton paternaliste.

_-Je comprends ce que vous voulez dire, mais… c'est quand même un peu plus «mon avenir» que je suis venue jouer ici? _Commenta Élisabeth, avec un léger sourire.

_-Bien répondu mademoiselle. _Admit Charles Bingley avant de s'adresser à William à nouveau :_ Alors cher collègue, qu'est-ce que tu décides? C'est OUI ou NON pour toi?_

_-Je dis NON. _Répondit William avec conviction.

-_Pour ma part c'est un OUI_. Affirma Charles avant de se tourner vers Caroline.

_-Cette jeune femme a quelque chose, c'est indéniable. Alors, c'est OUI._

_-Deux OUI et un NON pour Élisabeth Bennet. Bienvenue à Hollywood mademoiselle! _La félicita Charles avant de lui tendre un petit carton jaune.

_-Merci_. Lui dit Élisabeth en allant prendre le carton dans sa main.

Lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte pour revenir dans la salle d'attente, Nyeem la questionna du regard. En réponse à son interrogation muette et pour surprendre sa sœur qui s'était approchée dès qu'elle l'avait vue réapparaître, Élisabeth leva son carton jaune et l'utilisa pour se cacher le visage. Plusieurs cris s'élevèrent dans la salle. L'animateur s'approcha avec le micro pour lui demander d'expliquer comment s'était passée son audition. Élisabeth lui résuma brièvement sa prestation, consciente de la caméra braquée sur elle. Dès que ce fut possible, Jane lui fit une accolade et l'entraîna vers la sortie.

Conformément à l'accord préalable passé avec son aînée, Élisabeth se résigna à appeler chez elle pour prévenir le reste de la famille. Ses parents furent très heureux pour leur fille, mais la prévinrent qu'ils souhaitaient une bonne conversation plus tard, pour comprendre toutes les implications de cette démarche qui leur semblait tout de même un peu risquée. Jane quitta Élisabeth à quelques pas de là, après avoir marché avec elle jusqu'au bar où elle travaillait depuis un an. Fidèle à son habitude, Élisabeth entra par l'arrière et s'enferma dans la salle de bain pour se changer.

L'uniforme de ce bar chantant à la mode était un «tee-shirt» noir moulant, une jupe de cuir de la même couleur s'arrêtant mi-cuisses, éclairée d'un minuscule tablier blanc. Un bonnet assez mignon complétait le tout. Le patron, un homme très strict pour la tenue, insistait également pour que ses «barmaids» fussent outrageusement maquillées. Une fois changée, Élisabeth rejoignit sa collègue et amie Charlotte qui s'empressa de lui demander des nouvelles de son audition. Lorsqu'Élisabeth lui présenta le carton jaune qu'elle avait apporté avec elle, Charlotte poussa un cri strident et la serra dans ses bras. Tandis qu'elles s'entraidaient pour finaliser leur maquillage respectif, Élisabeth lui fit part de ses impressions sur les juges.

_-William Darcy a vraiment voté contre toi? _S'insurgea Charlotte.

_-Ouais, il n'était pas satisfait de mon interprétation._

_-Pfff! Il n'aime jamais rien._

Une fois satisfaites des couleurs qu'elles venaient d'appliquer sur leurs paupières, les deux jeunes femmes se rendirent au comptoir pour aider leurs deux collègues de la journée à regarnir le bar pour la soirée. Immédiatement, les deux jeunes filles devinèrent que la soirée serait mouvementée. Il y avait déjà une foule impressionnante et les autres employés leur firent savoir que la journée n'avait pas été de tout repos.

_-Tu crois qu'il y a un lien avec les auditions qui se tiennent tout près?_ S'informa Charlotte avant d'aider Danielle à détacher son tablier.

_-Probablement. En tout cas, les clients sont très impatients._

Comme pour corroborer les paroles de leur collègue Danielle, des hurlements provenant de l'entrée du bar firent se retourner d'un bloc presque tous les clients. Élisabeth préféra jeter un œil dans le miroir derrière le bar, s'attendant à voir une vedette ou une célébrité. Il faut dire que l'endroit était si bien situé qu'il n'était pas rare que des gens connus vinssent y prendre un verre entre deux déplacements. Charlotte, qui était mieux placée qu'elle pour détailler les nouveaux arrivants, lui asséna un coup de coude et lui fit signe de regarder vers sa gauche.

Élisabeth se pencha pour mieux distinguer les nouveaux venus et rougit instantanément. Les trois juges et l'animateur vedette de l'émission «American Idol» venaient tout juste d'entrer dans le bar. La jeune femme retrouva un semblant de calme en prenant conscience qu'elle n'aurait pas à les servir puisqu'elle était en avance sur son horaire. De plus, son apparence était maintenant si différente de celle de l'après-midi qu'elle se doutait bien qu'il y avait peu de chance que l'un d'eux la reconnût. Les quatre nouveaux arrivants se présentèrent directement au bar pour commander. Élisabeth entendit Charles commander une bière pression, Caroline un verre de vin blanc, Nyeem un gin tonic tandis que William demanda un Rhum & coke. Comme elle se trouvait juste devant la bouteille de Rhum, Élisabeth la passa machinalement au barman à qui William s'était adressé.

_-Je comprends pourquoi on nous a dit qu'il fallait venir voir cet endroit._ Entendit-elle Charles affirmer.

_-Il ressemble un peu au bar où nous sommes allés dans la ville de Dallas, tu ne trouves pas?_ Lui demanda William à son tour.

_-Un petit peu. Mais seulement le décor._ Répliqua Caroline en venant s'installer entre les deux juges pour recevoir son verre.

_-La tenue des serveuses est intéressante! _Admit Charles en admirant la silhouette de Charlotte pendant qu'elle plaçait des bouteilles sur les tablettes du haut.

_-En tout cas, heureusement qu'il ne nous reste qu'une ville à faire. Parce que moi, mes oreilles sont saturées._

_-Tout sera fini après Philadelphie William. _L'encouragea Nyeem.

_-Seulement 12 cartons jaunes ici à Boston. C'est du jamais vu. Je me trompe ou c'est la première fois qu'on en sélectionne si peu? _Les questionna Caroline.

_-C'est étonnant en effet. _concéda Charles en prenant une gorgée de bière.

_-On devient peut être de plus en plus difficile… _Suggéra Caroline.

_-Honnêtement, j'ai trouvé que nos choix d'aujourd'hui, n'était pas d'un calibre aussi élevé que celui des autres régions. _Trancha William après avoir avalé une première gorgée de son verre.

_-Ça dépend de qui tu parles? _Rétorqua Charles en se tournant vers lui.

_-Ouais parce que les sept gars étaient bons. Sauf le premier, le tout petit avec la voix grave. J'avoue que j'ai eu pitié de lui… un peu. _Confia Caroline aux trois autres.

_-Tu n'as pas aimé les filles? _Lui demanda alors Charles curieux.

_-Pas toutes._

_-Pourtant, tu as voté pour chacune d'elles._ Rétorqua Charles surpris.

_-Si je fais le compte, sur les 12 cartons jaunes remis, il n'y a que 6 candidats seulement pour lesquels nous avons voté positivement tous les trois? _Demanda William à ses deux collègues.

_-Oui. _Lui répondit Caroline.

_-Quand je pense que nous avons entendu 36 fois la chanson «Taking Chances». _Déplora Charles en prenant une autre gorgée de bière.

_-J'aime encore moins quand on entend sans arrêt les mêmes extraits de comédies musicales. _Rétorqua William sans remarquer qu'Élisabeth s'était raidie derrière lui.

_-Ah! Moi je garde un bon souvenir de mademoiselle Bennet. Celle qui a chanté «On my own» avec beaucoup d'émotion_. reconnut Caroline.

_-C'est vrai qu'elle avait une très belle voix, avec beaucoup de maturité._ Renchérit Charles.

_-«I Dreamed a Dream»! Elle a chanté «I Dreamed a Dream», pas «On My Own»._ Rectifia William avec impatience.

_-Tu vois, tu l'as remarqué toi aussi. _Le taquina Charles.

_-Charles, les autres filles étaient carrément mauvaises. Ce n'est pas difficile de se distinguer après ça. Vous vous êtes laissé prendre d'ailleurs : selon moi, mademoiselle Bennet en faisait trop. Sans compter que... côté apparence? Elle n'a fait aucun effort vestimentaire. Rien pour se mettre en valeur._

_-Le bon goût ça se développe William. Tu es trop sévère. _Le sermonna Caroline.

_-On ne juge pas un chanteur sur son apparence, voyons. _Plaida Charles.

_-On cherche une star. Vous oubliez que l'apparence compte beaucoup chez une idole. _Termina William en portant à nouveau son verre à sa bouche.

Au moment où William abaissa son bras, il remarqua pour la première fois les deux serveuses qui ricanaient dans le coin droit du bar. Le barman lui réclamant son argent au même instant, il se concentra sur son portefeuille et sur la transaction à effectuer. Tout en posant un billet de 10$ devant le barman impatient, il constata que les deux jeunes filles s'étaient écartées l'une de l'autre, mais qu'elles continuaient à s'esclaffer chacune de leur côté. Déterminé à leur faire savoir qu'il n'appréciait pas leur attitude, il se tourna tout d'abord vers celle qui était à sa gauche. Il assista alors à une relève de personnel impliquant les deux ricaneuses. Tandis qu'elles attachaient les liens du tablier que leurs collègues venaient de leur passer, William eut tout le loisir de les détailler. La première était d'une beauté ordinaire et n'aurait certainement pas pu être engagée sans son épais maquillage. La deuxième par contre était vraiment très belle. En la regardant attentivement, William constata que sa beauté ne devait rien à ses vêtements, ni même à son maquillage qui était aussi prononcé que celui de sa collègue. Lorsqu'il eut terminé son examen, il réalisa qu'elle le dévisageait tout autant, sans sourciller. Habitué à susciter l'admiration, William soutint son regard jusqu'à qu'une légère secousse sur son bras lui fît renverser une partie de son verre. Se tournant vers Charles pour le réprimander, il constata que ses trois collègues, immobiles et muets, ne quittaient pas des yeux la même jeune fille que lui. Ayant compris qu'il se passait quelque chose d'anormal, William s'intéressa de nouveau à la jeune femme tandis qu'elle nettoyait le comptoir et le dessous du verre qu'il venait de renverser. La seconde serveuse recommença à rire aux éclats. Soudain, une voix d'homme hystérique interpella celle que tous dévisageaient encore et ce fut en entendant son nom qu'il la reconnut.

_-Élisabeth Bennet, il arrive mon verre de bière?_

_-Brune, rousse ou blonde ce soir, Collins?_

_-Aussi brune que toi, ma chérie. _Rétorqua celui qui n'en était certainement pas qu'à sa première consommation.

Ne perdant rien de cet échange entre la barmaid et son client, William comprit qu'aucun d'entre eux ne devait rester au bar. Cherchant autour de lui une table qui serait libre, William constata qu'il n'y en avait qu'une, très près de la scène. Il se leva, marcha jusqu'à la table en question et fit signe aux trois autres de venir le rejoindre. Le dénommé Collins en profita pour prendre sa place et s'installer au bar, juste devant la jeune candidate démasquée, accompagné de deux individus qui n'étaient déjà plus en état de conduire.

_-Collins, tu sembles avoir oublié que dans quelques minutes, tu dois… _Commença Élisabeth.

_-Pas ce soir. Appelle ta sœur!_ La coupa Collins d'une voix pâteuse et incertaine.

_-Elle n'est pas payée et c'est ton travail._

_-Charlotte, donne-moi une bière! _Hurla-t-il en direction de l'autre barmaid.

_-Tu me le paieras Collins!_ Le menaça Élisabeth en déposant une bière pression devant lui. _Je te jure que je vais en parler à Thomas, dès ce soir._

_-Si tu fais cela, mes copains et moi, on va s'occuper de toi!_ Répliqua Collins en se levant.

_-Liz, laisse-le faire, de toute façon ta sœur vient d'arriver._

Pendant que Jane venait retrouver Élisabeth derrière le bar, Charlotte en profita pour s'esquiver et nettoyer la table où les quatre vedettes venaient de s'asseoir. Une fois Charlotte partie, Caroline regarda en direction du bar, cherchant Élisabeth des yeux.

_-Nous ne pouvions pas savoir._ Confia-t-elle aux trois hommes qui étaient assis avec elle.

_-Elle aurait dû se manifester dès qu'elle nous a reconnus. _Se plaignit William.

_-Personnellement, je ne l'ai pas reconnue du tout, elle est très différente de cet après-midi. _Se justifia Charles.

_-Croyez-vous qu'elle va chanter ce soir? _Demanda Nyeem aux juges.

_-On est dans un bar chantant…_

-_J'aimerais bien l'entendre à nouveau, moi._ Se prononça Charles.

_-Moi aussi. Je la trouve très séduisante habillée comme ça. _Renchérit Nyeem.

_-Manifestement, nous ne sommes pas les seuls à le penser._ Constata Charles en voyant que plusieurs hommes, assis près du bar, reluquaient la jeune serveuse-chanteuse.

Tandis que Charles détaillait attentivement la jeune femme blonde à la silhouette parfaite qui discutait avec Élisabeth Bennet, il fut le témoin privilégié de la violente altercation qui se tint entre le dénommé Collins et la jeune barmaid. La collègue d'Élisabeth revint de la salle, passa derrière Collins et s'adressa à lui pour essayer de le calmer, mais rien ne semblait fonctionner.

Plus Élisabeth s'approchait du téléphone accroché au mur derrière le comptoir, plus le dénommé Collins se faisait menaçant. Sentant que l'attention de tous les clients était désormais sur lui, Collins se mit à rire tout en continuant à contourner le comptoir. Élisabeth décrocha finalement le téléphone, lui tourna dos et commença à discuter avec son interlocuteur. Collins serra les poings, continua à avancer et interpella Élisabeth en hurlant. Ses deux amis tentèrent de le retenir, mais arrivèrent à peine à le ralentir. Écourtant sa conversation, Élisabeth se retourna pour surveiller la progression de Collins.

La scène qui suivit aurait pu se produire au ralenti tant elle fut intéressante. Collins se dégagea de la prise peu contraignante de ses deux copains, progressa rapidement le long du bar et allongea les bras pour essayer d'agripper la fille. Celle-ci fut plus rapide, recula juste assez pour ramasser le boyau distributeur de bière pression et arrosa son assaillant d'un long jet de bière froide. Quelques secondes plus tard, l'hurluberlu perdit l'équilibre et se retrouva face contre terre, baignant dans une mare impressionnante de liquide mousseux.

Sans attendre une seconde de plus, la jeune femme ordonna aux deux acolytes de son agresseur de le transporter hors du bar. Pendant qu'ils s'exécutaient, la belle blonde qui était entrée un peu plus tôt et qui s'était écartée du bar au début de l'incident, se rapprocha en contournant la flaque qui avait cessé de croître afin de prêter main forte à sa sœur.

Une minute plus tard, le patron de l'établissement émergea de derrière le bar, prit la mesure de ce qui s'était passé et grimaça. Constatant que tout le monde regardait dans sa direction, il reprit contenance et escorta la barmaid responsable de l'incident vers l'arrière afin qu'elle lui expliquât l'incident. Pendant ce temps, le plus naturellement du monde, Jane se rendit derrière le comptoir, enfila un tablier et commença à aider la seconde barmaid à nettoyer les dégâts. Quelques minutes plus tard, conformément aux directives de l'établissement, Charlotte et Jane circulèrent parmi les clients afin de leur offrir un verre de bière pression en précisant qu'il s'agissait d'une gracieuseté du patron. Lorsqu'elle arriva devant la table où étaient installés les quatre vedettes de l'émission «_American Idol_», elle se renfrogna et attendit de savoir s'ils avaient l'intention de prendre une seconde consommation avant de leur servir un verre.

Ce furent Nyeem et Charles qui prirent la décision de rester, au grand désarroi de William qui aurait franchement préféré partir avant le début du spectacle. Jane termina son service auprès d'eux, tandis que la foule se mettait à s'agiter lentement, devinant aux mouvements qu'ils percevaient derrière l'épais rideau que les musiciens étaient en train de se mettre en place.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, le public était passé d'une agitation paisible à une excitation contagieuse. Lorsque le rideau commença à s'écarter, la foule qui entourait les juges se mit à émettre des sifflements stridents et à scander : _Lizzie, Lizzie, on veut Lizzie!_

_-Avec un nom pareil, c'est sûrement une effeuilleuse. _Gloussa Caroline en regardant vers la scène.

_-Mais non, on n'est pas dans ce genre d'établissement._ Rétorqua Charles à celle-ci.

Un coup léger heurtant son épaule força William à se retourner. Découvrant la belle blonde de toute à l'heure, William fronça les sourcils et remarqua qu'elle lui faisait signe de la suivre.

Dès qu'ils furent assez loin de la scène, William lui demanda : _Qu'est-ce qui se passe?_

_-Vous êtes bien William Darcy?_ Lui demanda Jane pour la forme puisqu'elle l'avait reconnu dès son entrée.

_-Oui. _Répondit-il avec impatience croyant qu'elle voulait simplement obtenir son autographe.

_-Je suis désolée de venir vous déranger comme ça, mais on vous demande au téléphone._

_-Oh! _Répondit-il en changeant totalement d'attitude.

_-Suivez-moi, le téléphone est dans le couloir, derrière le bar._

Dès que la jeune femme arriva devant l'appareil, William saisit le combiné qu'elle lui tendit et répondit à son interlocuteur. Il n'avait laissé les coordonnées du bar qu'à sa sœur, compte tenu que la batterie de son cellulaire était morte et qu'il tenait à ce qu'elle puisse le joindre n'importe où en cas de besoin. Pendant qu'il écoutait attentivement ce qu'elle avait à lui confier, il assista également à une scène désagréable entre le patron de l'établissement et Élisabeth Bennet.

_-Tu dois payer pour la bière que tu as gaspillée. De même que pour les frais occasionnés par la tournée générale que j'ai dû offrir aux clients pour qu'ils oublient l'incident. _Lui rappela Thomas.

_-C'est tellement injuste! Il allait me sauter dessus! _S'insurgea Élisabeth.

_-Tu connais les règles de mon établissement, celles-ci ne sont pas négociables. _Lui intima-t-il pour finir.

_-Collins n'a eu que ce qu'il méritait. Il m'a insultée! _Se défendit Élisabeth avec ferveur.

_-Tu l'as provoqué! Tu le fais toujours! _S'emporta à nouveau Thomas Myers_._

_-Quoi? Je voulais seulement m'assurer qu'il serait en état de jouer. _Plaida la jeune femme en haussant le ton à son tour.

_-Collins a toujours pris un verre avant d'aller jouer. _

_-Ouais! Eh bien, tu sauras que ça fait deux semaines qu'il ne joue plus!_ Explosa Élisabeth.

D'abord soufflé par la nouvelle, Thomas retrouva son aplomb et lui demanda :_ Qui a joué à sa place?_

_-Ma sœur Jane._

_-Pourquoi me l'avoir caché?_

_-Collins voulait que je lui donne une chance de se reprendre. Il traverse une mauvaise passe. _Admit Élisabeth à contre cœur.

_-Bon! Alors tu rembourses les dégâts comme prévu et je m'occupe de régler la situation avec Collins. _Trancha Thomas avant de lui tourner le dos et d'entrer dans son bureau.

La jeune femme poussa un profond soupir avant de gagner le bar.

_«Comme si j'avais le choix» _Dit-elle à voix haute en passantdevant William Darcy sans le voir.

Ayant terminé sa conversation téléphonique avec sa sœur depuis quelques instants, William attendit que la jeune femme eut disparu pour aller frapper à la porte derrière laquelle avait disparu le propriétaire.

Lorsque Thomas ouvrit la porte, il reconnut immédiatement son visiteur et rougit instantanément. William profita de son embarras pour lui dire : _Excusez-moi, mais je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'entendre votre conversation avec votre employée._

_-Vous avez été aspergé de bière vous aussi? _S'inquiéta Thomas.

_-Non, d'ailleurs ce n'est pas pour ça que je suis là. En fait, je voulais vous faire une offre. Une offre intéressante pour votre établissement et j'aimerais bien en discuter avec vous maintenant._

Beaucoup plus intéressé qu'il ne le laissa réellement transparaître, Thomas s'empressa d'offrir une chaise à son visiteur tandis que la musique annonçant le début du spectacle envahissait le couloir et que le bruit assourdissant des applaudissements des clients l'obligeait à refermer la porte de son bureau.

Pendant ce temps sur la scène, Élisabeth attendait le silence pour s'adresser à la foule.

_-Bonsoir à tous et à toutes. Je suis contente de voir que vous êtes en grand nombre ce soir. Au menu de la soirée, vous verrez défiler devant vous vos barmaids chanteuses préférées: Charlotte Lucas, Janice Stevens, Anne Feras et moi même Élisabeth Bennet. J'ai le plaisir et l'honneur de briser la glace comme on dit. Toutefois, puisque je viens de perdre mon musicien. Après tout, vous l'avez tous vu se noyer dans le houblon! Vous buvez même une bière à sa santé. Par conséquent, une âme charitable viendra le remplacer et j'ai nommé ma sœur Jane Bennet._

Pendant que Jane s'installait au clavier, Élisabeth présenta les deux pièces qu'elle allait chanter pour l'occasion.

_-Ce soir, je vais vous offrir deux nouvelles compositions. Voici la première qui s'intitule : _

_Mauvais départ_

Dring, le réveil sonne, une nouvelle journée commence

Et comme tous les matins, je n'me sens pas très bien

Il est temps d'me lever et partir travailler

La vie appartient, à ce qu'on dit, au plus malin

Mon bus est en retard, quand il est là

J'y trouve des gens bizarres, un nouveau à la barre

J'me retrouve plantée, d'vant des bureaux fermés

Oh mince c'est samedi, j'aurais pu rester au lit

Ce début de journée est un mauvais départ

C'est plus que sûr : ce soir, je finirai au bar !

Serveur, encore un verre

Cette nuit, j'veux avoir la tête à l'envers

Serveur, sers-moi une bière

Que celle-ci me porte jusqu'au sommet de la Terre

Qu'elle me fasse oublier enfin toutes mes galères

Oh ! Espérer que demain soit meilleur qu'hier

C'soir voici ma devise, chanter, danser et boire

Alors levez vos verres à ma santé ce soir !

Avant de retourner, ouais, à la case départ

Shopping pour pouvoir être, la sensation du bar

À peine ai-je avancé, la femme du boulanger

Je crois, qui porte en son sein, l'espoir de demain

Et puis ce pauvre chien, semblant être l'maître du sien

C'te bonne femme distinguée, que j'aimerais déridée

Mon ex, sa nouvelle bombe, il ne faut pas qu'je tombe

Je voulais être discrète, boum, j'attire toutes vos têtes

William regagna la salle alors qu'Élisabeth attaquait la seconde partie de sa chanson. La foule étant vraiment compacte, le jeune homme ne fut pas en mesure de se frayer un chemin pour retourner à sa place, ni même capable de s'avancer suffisamment pour apercevoir la chanteuse.

_«Ça c'est une belle voix!»_ Pensa-t-il en essayant de voir la jeune femme à travers les silhouettes dressées devant lui.

Cette journée quel bazar

C'est plus que sûr : ce soir, je finirai au bar !

Serveur, encore un verre

Cette nuit, j'veux avoir la tête à l'envers

Serveur, sers-moi une bière

Que celle-ci me porte jusqu'au sommet de la Terre

Qu'elle me fasse oublier enfin toutes mes galères

Oh ! Espérer que demain soit meilleur qu'hier

C'soir voici ma devise, chanter, danser et boire

Alors levez vos verres à ma santé ce soir !

Tequila, Margarita... je ne les compte plus

Danse, danse... danse après danse, je mets l'ambiance

Tape, tape... tape dans tes mains, y'a pas de lendemains

Debout, laisse-toi porter, par cette chanson osée

Serveur, encore un verre

Cette nuit, j'veux avoir la tête à l'envers

Serveur, encore un verre

Cette nuit, j'veux avoir la tête à l'envers

Serveur, sers-moi une bière

Que celle-ci me porte jusqu'au sommet de la Terre

Qu'elle me fasse oublier enfin toutes mes galères

Oh ! Espérer que demain soit meilleur qu'hier

C'soir voici ma devise, chanter, danser et boire

Alors levez vos verres à ma santé ce soir !

Les paroles du refrain réussirent à le faire sourire, l'intriguant assez pour qu'il s'interrogeât sur son auteur. Lorsque la foule commença à reprendre le refrain avec la chanteuse, William fut certain que l'interprète avait beaucoup de métier puisqu'elle savait parfaitement ce qu'il fallait faire pour charmer son public.

_«Si seulement les aspirants chanteurs pouvaient être aussi bons que cela. Mon rôle de juge serait tellement plus satisfaisant.»_ Pensa-t-il pendant qu'un intéressant silence s'installait et régnait assez longtemps pour que l'artiste comprît qu'elle avait réussi son effet. Cette chanson terminée, les spectateurs s'écartèrent légèrement lui permettant ainsi de marcher vers la table que ses collègues occupaient toujours. Une fois assis, il leva les yeux vers la scène et resta figé par la surprise.

«_Élisabeth Bennet!_» Entendit-il résonner dans sa tête. Se tournant vers Caroline, il vérifia tout de même tant il était ébloui par la beauté de la jeune femme alors que son visage était imprégné de lumière : _C'est elle qui chantait à l'instant?_

_-Oui! Elle est tellement bonne._

N'en croyant pas davantage ses oreilles que ses yeux, William ne put que se joindre aux autres spectateurs et la suivre du regard tandis qu'elle revenait vers l'avant scène pour se percher sur un petit tabouret. Après avoir jeté un dernier coup d'œil vers sa sœur qui était au clavier, Élisabeth tourna la tête vers les spectateurs, avec un éblouissant sourire sur les lèvres.

_-Ma seconde chanson est aussi une nouvelle composition…_

_-On veut entendre «Today!»_ Protesta un habitué, assis dans la première rangée.

_-Désolé Benny! Not «Today!» _Répliqua-t-elle faisant naître un rire joyeux dans la salle._ Je n'ai droit qu'à deux chansons et comme je viens d'en mettre deux au monde cette semaine, vous comprendrez que j'ai vraiment hâte de vous les présenter. Si vous n'aimez pas la seconde, n'applaudissez pas et je comprendrai._

Subjugué par son charisme et sa beauté, William s'enfonça confortablement sur sa chaise et attendit le début de la chanson. Un étroit faisceau lumineux l'enveloppait et tous les spectateurs étaient suspendus à ses lèvres. Lorsque sa voix s'éleva, basse et rauque, William sentit un frisson lui traverser le corps. Les paroles, vraiment bien choisies, racontaient l'histoire d'une jeune femme sans ressources qui rencontra un jour un homme ayant confiance en son talent. Celui-ci la modela et lui apprit tout ce qu'il savait. Lorsqu'elle fut enfin suffisamment sûre d'elle, il la quitta. Une fois seule, elle s'éteignit et se retrouva rapidement sans ressource à nouveau. La chanson se terminait sur la même voix basse et rauque d'Élisabeth que William appréciait réellement. Lorsque la musique se tut, les spectateurs se levèrent d'un bloc et l'applaudirent à tout rompre. William n'en revenait pas. Son talent était si brut, si unique qu'il frissonna à l'idée que le concours, au lieu de lui offrir un enrichissement, puisse la dénaturer. Combien de fois n'avait-il pas vu des artistes dotés d'un potentiel extraordinaire, craquer sous la pression et pire encore, subir de mauvaises influences. Certains s'étaient mis à boire, d'autres à prendre de la drogue, sans compter ceux et celles qui en étaient venus à confondre «_admiration_» et «_amour_» au point qu'ils s'étaient mis à coucher à droite et à gauche.

Pendant que les applaudissements fusaient, interminables, William en vint même à souhaiter que la jeune femme commît tellement d'erreur durant la première étape du concours qu'elle serait évincée de la compétition.

_-Quel moment inoubliable! _S'exclama Charles tout en gardant les yeux rivés sur la scène où la belle Jane alla retrouver sa sœur pour la serrer dans ses bras.

_-William s'en mordra les doigts de ne pas avoir voté pour elle. _confia Caroline à Charles et à Nyeem, ses voisins de gauche.

-_Au contraire._ Protesta William avec conviction.

Les trois autres le regardèrent comme s'il était fou, mais n'eurent pas le temps de lui demander de s'expliquer puisque la seconde chanteuse commençait son tour de chant. Toutes les prestations qui suivirent ne réussirent pas à atteindre le même niveau d'excellence. Aucune serveuse-chanteuse n'arriva à la cheville d'Élisabeth.

Dès que ce fut à nouveau possible, William proposa aux trois autres de regagner leur l'hôtel. Caroline accepta de rentrer avec lui alors que Nyeem et Charles choisirent de rester encore un peu. William comprit que son collègue masculin n'avait qu'une idée en tête et que celle-ci tournait autour d'une jeune et jolie blonde : la sœur d'Élisabeth Bennet. Il soupira et offrit galamment son bras à Caroline afin de l'aider à se frayer un chemin vers la sortie. Arrivé près de la porte, il se rendit compte que la jeune femme qui intéressait tant Charles Bingley se dressait devant l'entrée. En le voyant, elle s'écarta afin de lui laisser la voie libre. Changeant soudainement d'idée, elle lui toucha le bras et lui demanda : _Comment avez-vous trouvé ma sœur, ce soir?_

_-Excellente. Mais il n'y a pas à dire, à sa place, je laisserais tomber le concours._

_-C'est quoi votre problème? Vous êtes sourd ou quoi? _L'agressa-t-elle, le prenant par surprise.

_-Vous prétendez le savoir mieux que moi? _Enchaîna-t-il aussitôt.

_-Vous n'êtes pas objectif! _L'accusa-t-elle en s'écartant pour lui montrer la porte.

_-Qui a le plus de chance d'être impartial, une sœur ou un juge? _Riposta William.

_-Ne vous en faites pas mademoiselle Bennet. C'est le public qui décide réellement, pas nous. _Tempéra Caroline.

_-Mademoiselle Bennet, si vous aimez votre sœur autant que vous le dites, dissuadez-la de venir à Hollywood. _Lui jeta finalement William d'un ton sans réplique.

_-Vous avez de la chance que nous ne soyons pas près du bar, autrement je vous aurais certainement aspergé de bière. _Le menaça Jane en plaquant un sourire de convenance sur son beau visage.

_-Ne vous en faites pas, il me fait souvent le même effet. _Blagua Caroline juste avant de pousser son camarade dans le dos afin de s'assurer qu'il sortît une bonne fois pour toutes.

_-Bonne fin de soirée mademoiselle Bennet._

Indignée et déçue, Jane se dirigea vers le bar. Elle regarda sa sœur attentivement et lui demanda de lui servir une bière. Surprise par son air choqué, Élisabeth lui prépara son verre tout en espérant avoir le temps de l'interroger.

_-Je peux vous l'offrir? _Lui demanda Charles qui s'était approché sans qu'elle l'eût vu.

_-Non merci. Je paie toujours mes consommations moi-même._

_-Et vous Élisabeth, prenez-vous quelque chose?_

_-Je travaille au cas où vous ne l'auriez pas remarqué._ Lança celle-ci d'un ton sarcastique.

_-Vous avez beaucoup de talent._ La complimenta Charles en recevant sa boisson.

_-J'ai vraiment hâte de voir comment vous allez vous en sortir durant le concours. _Ajouta Nyeem en arrivant au bar à son tour.

_-Et moi, je vous prédis qu'elle ne franchira pas la première étape. _Prophétisa Jane en levant son verre de bière.

_-Quoi?_ Réagirent Charles et Nyeem en même temps.

-_William Darcy y veillera. _Affirma Jane.

_-Il n'est pas le seul juge. _Répliqua Charles indigné.

_-Durant la première phase, c'est vous trois qui décidez, non? Le public n'a pas encore son mot à dire, n'est-ce pas? _Demanda Jane à Nyeem.

_-C'est vrai!_ Admit Nyeem.

-_Mais nous sommes trois juges : votre sœur a autant de chance que tous les autres candidats! _Plaida Charles.

_-Jane Bennet, qu'est-ce qui se passe? Allez, dis-moi ce que tu as sur le cœur? _L'apostropha Élisabeth qui voulait comprendre pourquoi Jane était aussi remontée et vindicative.

_-En sortant, il y a quelques minutes, William a laissé entendre que tu n'avais rien à faire dans le concours._

_-Jane! Il dit toujours ça…_ Se moqua Élisabeth, en se mettant à rire aux éclats.

-_Il n'a pas le droit de dire des choses comme cela._ Se fâcha Jane en jetant un œil sur Nyeem et Charles l'un après l'autre.

-_Votre sœur à raison, mademoiselle Bennet. William est souvent excessif dans ses jugements. Ceci dit, il est loin d'être le seul à décider et je vous garantis qu'il change aussi très souvent d'idée à l'égard d'un candidat. _

_-Rien n'est décidé à l'avance._ Conclut Nyeem. _Toutefois, il est vrai que l'étape de Hollywood est la plus cruelle, la plus critique. Mais si je me fie à la réaction du public ici ce soir et à ce que j'ai entendu moi-même, votre sœur a de bonnes chances de réussir cette étape._

_-Qu'elle gagne ou perde m'importe peu._ Avança Jane, surprenant même sa sœur.

_-Eh!_ S'exclama Élisabeth.

_-Laisse-moi finir! Gagner ou perdre n'est pas si important. Ce qu'il faut c'est qu'elle soit jugée équitablement et que son talent soit reconnu._

_-Je vous comprends et je suis entièrement d'accord avec vous._ Admit Charles en la dévorant des yeux.

Remarquant le manège de Charles et surtout étant familière avec la situation, Élisabeth s'éloigna du comptoir afin d'aller servir d'autres clients. Revenant vers le bar quelques instants plus tard pour aller chercher un verre de bière pression, Élisabeth constata que Jane semblait tout à fait rassurée. Chaque fois que sa sœur aînée venait dans l'établissement, elle suscitait l'admiration inconditionnelle des hommes, plusieurs s'étaient essayés à lui faire la cour et à lui payer un verre, mais aucun d'entre eux n'avait réussi. Lorsque l'animateur de l'émission quitta le bar à son tour, Charles se retrouva seul avec Jane. Élisabeth remarqua alors que sa sœur semblait s'amuser énormément en sa compagnie. Finalement, lorsque Jane mentionna qu'elle voulait rentrer, Charles lui offrit galamment de la déposer chez elle en partageant un taxi. Élisabeth fut réellement étonnée de l'entendre accepter son offre. Tous les deux vinrent la saluer avant de partir.

_-Au revoir Élisabeth, j'ai bien hâte de vous revoir à Hollywood._

_-Pas autant que moi._

Lorsqu'elle regagna l'appartement qu'elle partageait avec sa sœur, deux heures plus tard, Élisabeth constata que Jane n'était pas encore rentrée. Un message sur le répondeur lui apprit qu'elle était allée prendre un dernier verre à l'hôtel où Charles et les autres étaient descendus.

_«Une fois n'est pas coutume.»_ Se dit la jeune femme avant d'entrer dans la salle de bain pour faire sa toilette.

Le lendemain matin, les quatre collègues prirent un minuscule petit déjeuner avant de se rendre à l'aéroport où un vol direct en direction de la ville Philadelphie les attendait. Arrivant à peine à garder les yeux ouverts, Charles remarqua tout de même que Caroline jetait sans cesse un œil soupçonneux vers lui alors que Nyeem - qui avait quitté le bar aussitôt après avoir compris que Charles s'intéressait à la jeune blonde - fuyait son regard. William quant à lui demeurait fidèle à lui-même, c'est-à-dire indifférent à tout sauf à son journal qu'il lisait tranquillement.

_-Je ne suis pas mécontent que nous n'ayons plus qu'une ville à faire. _Souffla Nyeem à l'intention de celui qui avait le plus de chance de l'approuver : William.

_-Moi aussi. _Soupira Charles après avoir baillé.

_-Tu n'as pas l'air très en forme Charles, tu t'es couché au moins? _Lui demanda William.

_-Il est resté au bar. En passant William, après ton départ hier soir, on a été obligés de réparer tes dégâts. _Annonça Nyeem en esquissant une moue réprobatrice.

_-Quels dégâts? _S'étonna William_._

_-Il ne s'en souvient pas?_ Se scandalisa Charles.

_-Je peux savoir de quoi vous parlez? _S'ingéra Caroline qui n'arrivait pas à suivre la conversation.

_-Nous parlons de Jane Bennet._ Lui expliqua Nyeem.

_-Ah, la sœur d'Élisabeth._ Réalisa William en hochant la tête.

_-La charmante blonde qu'on a croisée à la sortie?_ Demanda Caroline encore incertaine.

_-Ça nous a pris au moins 20 minutes à Nyeem et à moi pour la calmer. _Indiqua Charles en fixant William.

_-20 minutes minimum. Tu joues avec le feu William._ Le gronda Nyeem.

_-Il est bourré de préjugés, plutôt. _Ajouta Charles.

_-Lorsqu'on me demande gentiment mon opinion, je ne la dissimule pas. _Se défendit William.

_-Pourtant, c'est mieux quelques fois. _Le conseilla Nyeem, songeur.

_-Non, jamais! Après tout, si on n'est pas prêt à accepter la vérité : il ne faut pas la demander._ Affirma William.

_-William, il est parfois nécessaire de faire preuve de diplomatie._ Argumenta Caroline.

_-Je suis juge, pas diplomate._ Trancha définitivement William avant de se replonger dans la lecture de son journal.

_-Tu trouves réellement que cette jeune fille n'a aucun talent comme tu l'as laissé entendre à sa sœur? _Se renseigna Nyeem.

_-Et voilà! Qu'est-ce que je disais? _S'exclama William en refermant le cahier qu'il avait commencé à parcourir._ Vous êtes tous tombés dans le panneau. Je n'ai jamais dit que je trouvais que mademoiselle Bennet n'avait pas de talent._

_-Mais si! _Le contredit Charles.

_-Mais non, j'ai lui simplement fait remarquer que je ne croyais pas que sa sœur était faite pour le concours._

_-Et ça ne veut pas dire la même chose? Évidemment! _Ironisa Nyeem.

_-Non justement! Et si sa sœur m'avait demandé pourquoi je disais cela, j'aurais pris le temps de lui expliquer…_ Termina William.

_-William, même moi je n'aurais pas cherché plus loin! _S'exaspéra Charles.

_-Mais tu l'as rassurée, Charles? Enfin, je crois… _Ajouta Nyeem n'arrivant pas à dissimuler totalement le double sens que pouvait contenir sa question.

_-Oui. Je crois que oui. _Répondit Charles sans relever l'allusion de l'animateur.

_-Tout est bien qui finit bien alors? _Interrogea William.

_-Je crois oui. Mais je vous en prie, parlons d'autre chose. _Intima Charles qui n'avait qu'une hâte : que cette dernière journée d'audition fût derrière lui.

Sa nuit avec Jane avait été aussi inattendue que merveilleuse. Il avait bien hâte de lui reparler de vive voix et espérait qu'elle comprendrait qu'à cause de l'implication de sa sœur dans le concours, il ne serait pas vraiment capable lui faire signe pendant quelques temps.

Deux semaines plus tard, Élisabeth préparait sa valise pour son séjour à Hollywood. Elle venait juste d'appeler un taxi pour l'emmener à l'aéroport lorsqu'elle repensa à la surprise qu'elle avait éprouvée au moment où elle avait vu Nyeem arriver au bar la semaine précédente. Il était venu rendre visite à son patron Thomas pour faire suite à une entente que William Darcy aurait prise avec lui afin que la courte séquence qui devait être tournée pour la présenter en tant que candidate, fût justement filmée dans le bar où elle travaillait comme barmaid chanteuse. Le tout s'était déroulé très vite et sans qu'elle ne puisse émettre le moindre commentaire. Elle avait été interviewée et filmée en train de chanter sur scène devant les habitués ou pendant qu'elle servait les clients. Son patron avait même été amené à donner son opinion sur son talent et sur sa personnalité. Ce fut par Nyeem également qu'elle apprit ensuite que Thomas avait accepté d'effacer sa dette en bière – contractée après avoir arrosé Collins – à condition que le bar fût mentionné dans la présentation de la jeune candidate. Jane avait été aussi stupéfaite en apprenant que sa sœur devait cette intervention à William Darcy, mais puisqu'elle était toujours fâchée contre lui, elle resta sceptique quant à ses motivations profondes.

_-Qui te dit que son objectif n'est pas justement que tu aies l'air d'une jeune fille facile? On ne projette pas la même image quand on est barmaid que lorsqu'on est chanteuse dans une chorale familiale. L'Américain moyen préfère la deuxième option et de loin. _Appuya Jane.

_-Je le déteste autant que toi sinon plus, mais je dois reconnaître que sans lui, je serais plus pauvre de $1 300! Tu admettras comme moi que ce n'est pas rien._ Philosopha Élisabeth avant de franchir les portes tournantes de l'entrée de l'aéroport de Boston.

Les deux jeunes filles s'étreignirent affectueusement devant les portes coulissantes de la sécurité. Ses parents lui ayant fait leurs adieux à la maison, préférant ne pas se retrouver dans la foule, Élisabeth passa les douanes et prit place à bord de l'avion avec les autres candidats et candidates qui, comme elle, avait réussi à obtenir un carton jaune. Puisqu'elle connaissait bien deux d'entre eux, elle se dirigea vers la section où ils étaient assis.

Arrivés à Hollywood, un autobus vint les cueillir et les mener dans les bureaux de la compagnie. Là on leur demanda de regagner leur chambre en les prévenant qu'ils avaient été placés deux par deux : les filles avec les filles, les gars avec les gars. Un étage complet de l'hôtel était réservé aux garçons, un autre pour les filles et un dernier pour l'équipe technique de l'émission dont les juges et l'animateur. On leur précisa finalement qu'ils étaient tous attendus à 17h00 dans l'amphithéâtre du Rez-de-chaussée.

Lorsqu'elle pénétra dans sa chambre, Élisabeth fut étonnée de voir à quel point celle-ci était grande et luxueuse. Comme elle fut la première arrivée, elle choisit son lit et commença à ranger ses vêtements dans les deux derniers tiroirs de la commode. 30 minutes plus tard, une autre fille entra et se présenta à Élisabeth en disant qu'elle était la seule fille à avoir été retenue à Philadelphie.

_-Par contre, j'en suis à ma deuxième année de participation à l'émission. L'an dernier, j'ai été éliminée ici à Hollywood. _Ajouta Josie en faisant une jolie moue.

Élisabeth et elle sympathisèrent immédiatement. 10 minutes avant 17h00, elles retouchèrent leurs maquillages et se dirigèrent vers l'amphithéâtre. Lorsque Josie et Élisabeth entrèrent dans la salle, les trois juges et Nyeem étaient déjà rassemblés autour de la scène et bavardaient avec certains candidats au fur et à mesure qu'ils les voyaient entrer. Lorsque les deux jeunes filles passèrent devant ceux-ci, William Darcy se tourna vers elles et les regarda comme s'il les voyait pour la première fois. Une seconde plus tard, un grand sourire apparut sur son visage tandis qu'il s'avançait vers elles la main tendue.

_-Josie Rosenberg? Philadelphie. Bienvenue mademoiselle. Vous devriez aller vous asseoir devant. Nous allons bientôt vous expliquer le déroulement de l'étape Hollywood. _

_-Merci, monsieur Darcy._

Lorsqu'Élisabeth le gratifia d'un sourire une seconde avant de suivre Josie, William se détourna et ne prit même pas la peine de la saluer. Dès qu'Élisabeth eut rejoint son amie, Josie lui demanda à quand remontait son audition.

_-Il y a 10 jours à peine._

Sans montrer qu'elle était blessée par l'attitude méprisante de William, Élisabeth suivit Josie jusqu'à l'avant scène où la plupart des candidats et des candidates étaient déjà installés.

-_Bon! Puisque tout le monde est là et parce que c'est l'heure surtout, je vais vous expliquer le déroulement de la semaine. Vous avez tous reçu une pochette verte en entrant. Je vous prie donc de l'ouvrir et de jeter un coup d'œil sur son contenu avec moi. Dans un premier temps, vous y trouverez une fiche jaune à compléter et à nous remettre avant de remonter vers vos chambres. La deuxième feuille est la plus importante, il s'agit de vos rendez-vous de travail avec le répétiteur. _

_Vous le rencontrez à deux reprises demain, une fois durant la matinée et une autre fois durant l'après-midi. Il vous aidera à préparer une première chanson que vous aurez à présenter demain soir à partir de 18h30. Vers 22h00, lorsque vos présentations seront terminées, les juges se retireront et formeront des trios. Vous connaîtrez les noms de vos partenaires le soir même. Vous aurez jusqu'au lendemain soir pour répéter entre vous la chanson qui vous sera imposée. Le moment venu, chaque trio viendra présenter sa chanson à tour de rôle. Encore une fois les juges devront délibérer. Le lendemain matin, à la première heure, vous apprendrez si vous êtes éliminés ou non. Ceux qui auront la chance de rester pour la 4__e__ journée – et je vous précise à l'avance que plus de la moitié d'entre vous ne le feront pas – ceux qui resteront donc, auront à préparer une chanson de leur choix, mais sans avoir recours à un répétiteur. Vous présenterez celle-ci le soir de la quatrième journée. Une très longue délibération suivra afin que les juges choisissent les 24 candidats qui passeront à la phase 3. La dernière journée, vous serez appelés à tour de rôle et rencontrerez les juges individuellement afin d'apprendre si vous êtes classés parmi les 24 meilleurs. Bonne chance à tous et toutes._

Soudain, très nerveuse, Élisabeth jeta un œil sur sa feuille et constata qu'elle avait rendez-vous à 7h00 du matin avec le répétiteur. Dans l'après-midi par contre, son rendez-vous était fixé à 15h00. Josie, sa partenaire de chambre passerait tout de suite après elle, les deux fois. Les deux filles complétèrent leurs feuilles respectives et la remirent à Caroline qui les remercia et leur souhaita bonne chance. Comme elle s'apprêtait à quitter la salle, Élisabeth revint sur ses pas pour s'approcher de Charles Bingley qui venait tout juste de l'interpeller.

_-Votre sœur vous a-t-elle accompagnée_? Lui demanda-t-il sans perdre un instant.

_-NON! Elle travaille, mais elle m'a demandé de vous saluer._

_-Très bien. Merci Élisabeth._

_-Tiens, tiens. En tout cas lui, il se souvient de toi_. L'agaça Josie lorsqu'elle la rejoignit quelques secondes plus tard.

_-De ma sœur tu veux dire. Il se souvient de ma sœur._ Rétorqua Élisabeth sans cacher sa déception.

Tout en mangeant, les deux jeunes filles passèrent de longues minutes à se faire des suggestions de chansons qui pourraient leur convenir. Tout y passa, de la simple ballade romantique aux chansons rock les plus connues. Dans la soirée, elles rallièrent leur chambre, firent des recherches concernant une bonne vingtaine de chansons chacune et se mirent au lit après avoir appelé leurs proches à tour de rôle. À 22h00, elles dormaient profondément toutes les deux. Vers minuit, Élisabeth s'éveilla une première fois. Le bruit qui provenait du corridor était si fort qu'elle n'arrivait pas à dormir. Elle leva la tête et constata que Josie, quant à elle, était toujours endormie. Tout en enviant sa nouvelle amie, elle se leva et remercia sa sœur Jane de lui avoir fait penser à acheter des bouchons pour les oreilles. Dix minutes plus tard, elle se rendormait pour de bon. Il était 6 heures du matin lorsqu'Élisabeth ouvrit les yeux. Josie dormait toujours.

Pressée d'aller prendre son petit déjeuner afin d'être capable de bien travailler avec le répétiteur, Élisabeth se leva, retira ses bouchons et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Avant qu'elle n'eût pénétré dans la minuscule salle de bain, Josie s'éveilla à son tour et commença à se plaindre du bruit qu'il y avait eu la nuit en précisant qu'elle avait bien l'intention de prévenir les responsables afin que les concurrents fautifs fussent punis par l'équipe, compte tenu que les rassemblements et les fêtes tardives étaient interdits. Sortant de la salle de bain, Élisabeth revint prendre ses vêtements, mais Josie la devança en lui remettant ceux qu'elle portait la veille et qu'elle avait laissés sur une chaise à côté de son lit. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit le tiroir de sa commode pour s'emparer d'autre chose, Élisabeth remarqua une feuille pliée en deux, qui traînait sur le sol comme si une personne l'avait glissée sous la porte. Se penchant pour la ramasser, elle la déplia et découvrit un message qui lui était adressée.

_-C'est pour me prévenir que ma répétition est déplacée à 11h30 à cause d'un imprévu._

_-Tu es certaine que tu es la seule concernée? _Lui demanda Josie s'inquiétant pour sa propre répétition.

_-Oui. Le mot a été écrit par Nyeem. En tout cas c'est sa signature. _

_-Tu en as de la chance, tu vas pouvoir réfléchir plus longtemps à ta chanson._

Puisqu'elle était déjà réveillée et fin prête pour commencer cette journée qui serait nécessairement éprouvante, Élisabeth décida de suivre son amie au moment où elle partit pour aller déjeuner. Dans la cafétéria, il y avait déjà une foule impressionnante. Une fois assise devant son bol de céréales, la faim ne vint pas. Le trac faisait déjà son œuvre. Découragée, Élisabeth repoussa son assiette d'un geste brusque et regarda Josie qui dévorait son repas avec appétit.

_-Je n'ai pas faim. _Se plaignit Élisabeth_._

_-Attend après ta séance de travail, l'appétit reviendra_. La rassura Josie.

_-Alors, qu'as-tu choisi : une ballade ou autre chose?_

_-C'est pas juste! Toi tu peux chanter tout ce que tu veux. Ton talent peut venir à bout de tout. Moi je n'ai pas vraiment le choix de choisir une ballade, c'est ce qu'il y a de plus facile pour moi._

_-Josie, avec ton charme et ton expérience, tu es nécessairement capable de tirer ton épingle du jeu même en choisissant un air plus difficile. _

_-Ouais! Tu as raison. Après mon échec de l'an dernier, je sais quand même un peu plus ce qu'il faut faire pour gagner… et ce qu'il faut éviter à tout prix._

_-Et bien fais-le… _Lui conseilla Élisabeth.

_-J'en ai bien l'intention. Oups. Je dois y aller maintenant. Je te raconterai comment ça s'est passé après ma répétition. Si on a le même répétiteur que l'an dernier, tu verras, c'est vraiment un as! Il est excellent._

À 11h30, lorsque la jeune fille se présenta au local de répétition, elle réalisa immédiatement qu'il n'y avait plus personne. Elle examina l'horaire qui était affiché sur la porte et constata qu'elle y était toujours inscrite pour 7h00 du matin. En l'examinant de plus près, elle découvrit une annotation faite au stylo noir juste à côté de son nom : ABSENTE.

_«Comment ça, absente?»_ s'exclama Élisabeth, trop surprise pour bouger de là. La seule explication plausible qui lui vint fut que le répétiteur n'avait pas été prévenu du changement d'horaire. Seule cette omission pouvait expliquer qu'il ne fût pas là. Hésitante et perplexe, la jeune fille décida d'aller trouver l'auteur de la note afin de clarifier la situation. Tous les candidats devant être à la cafétéria pour le repas du midi, Élisabeth se dirigea vers le hall où les administrateurs avaient leurs bureaux. Elle chercha la porte du local de Nyeem, mais ne la découvrit pas. Elle revint vers le bureau de la réceptionniste au moment même où les trois juges sortaient de l'ascenseur. Désespérée, elle se dirigea vers Charles.

_-Ah! Monsieur Bingley? Avez-vous vu Nyeem? _L'interpella-t-elle sans se soucier des deux autres juges qui suivaient derrière.

_-Oui, il est en rencontre avec le répétiteur au deuxième étage._

_-Oh non! C'est qu'il faut absolument que je discute avec lui. _déplora Élisabeth.

_-Je peux peut-être vous aider? _Proposa Charles.

_-Oui, j'imagine que je ne perds rien à vous en parler : je n'ai pas pu répéter ce matin._

_-Vous vous êtes couchée trop tard? _Tenta Charles.

_-Non! _Répondit-elle indignée avant d'ajouter :_ j'ai reçu une petite note ce matin venant de Nyeem. Il me demandait d'aller pratiquer à 11h30._

_-Donc elle vient tout juste de se terminer! Quel est problème alors? _S'impatienta Caroline, après avoir jeté un œil sur sa montre.

_-Non! Quand je me suis présentée au local à 11h30, le répétiteur était déjà parti et les portes étaient fermées._

_-Puis-je voir le mot de Nyeem? _Lui demanda William qui était resté silencieux depuis le début.

_-Tenez, voyez pas vous-même. _

_-Vous avez imité sa signature, voilà ce qui est arrivé! _S'exclama-t-il après avec jeté un œil méprisant sur la feuille qu'Élisabeth lui avait donnée.

_-Quoi?_ S'indigna la jeune femme.

-_Vous vous êtes levée en retard, vous n'avez pas pu vous rendre à temps pour votre rendez-vous et vous avez inventé cette histoire de rendez-vous déplacé…_ Démontra William comme une évidence.

_-Vous n'êtes pas la première à y avoir pensé, chaque année nous avons droit à une histoire semblable… à quelques variantes près._ Ajouta Caroline presque gentiment.

_-Vous croyez vraiment que j'ai écrit ce mot moi-même?_ S'emporta Élisabeth.

-_Attendez. Laissez-moi vérifier auprès de Nyeem._ Lui demanda Charles en s'éloignant avec son cellulaire.

Regardant à nouveau le mot de Ryan, William ajouta : _Vous ne deviez pas savoir que les répétitions se terminent toujours à 11h00 quand vous avez rédigé cela?_

Avant même qu'Élisabeth ne rétorquât autre chose, Caroline ajouta : _Elle ne devait pas savoir non plus que Nyeem n'avait rien à voir avec les horaires de répétition et que nous le savons._

Élisabeth préféra se taire comprenant d'elle même qu'elle était victime d'une machination. Elle retourna son attention vers Charles espérant qu'il put obtenir la confirmation que Nyeem lui avait bien envoyé ce petit mot. Toutefois, lorsque Charles se tourna vers elle après avoir mis fin à sa conversation avec l'animateur, il lui fit un bien triste sourire.

_-Nyeem n'a rien à voir avec votre mot. Il ne s'occupe pas de ces choses là, Élisabeth. Je suis désolé._

Étant prise d'un fou rire insultant pour Élisabeth, Caroline se tourna vers William qui l'entraîna plus loin. Ne pouvant plus supporter leur attitude condescendante, Élisabeth remercia brièvement Charles et s'engouffra dans l'ascenseur. Une fois dans sa chambre, elle se jeta de travers sur son lit et se défoula sur son oreiller. Élisabeth n'avait aucune difficulté à accepter qu'on eut pu vouloir lui jouer un vilain tour, mais que William, Caroline et même Charles la crussent capable d'utiliser le mensonge pour arriver à ses fins, la révoltait. La jeune femme réalisa ensuite qu'elle ignorait totalement l'impact d'une telle absence sur ses chances de réussir cette première étape Hollywoodienne.

_**...À suivre...  
**_

_**Alors?**_

_** Des commentaires? **_

_**À vous d'écrire maintenant...**_

_**Miriamme**_


	2. Étape Hollywood

**Mieux vaut tard que jamais. Voilà le second chapitre de cette histoire chantante. Merci à toutes celles qui sont devenues essentielles à ma vie: Youk, FaFii, Calazzi, Juliette, Fumesck666, Yo, Laurence, Gwen, France-Ena, MissPapagena, Herminionne, Laura... et toutes les autres qui suivent mes histoires et qui m'inspirent par leur commentaire._  
_**

**Deuxième partie**

«_Le répétiteur refusera-t-il de me recevoir cet après-midi?»_ Se demanda Élisabeth, sentant sa nervosité atteindre un seuil critique, à cette seule idée.

Vers 13h00, Josie pénétra dans la chambre à son tour et découvrit Élisabeth, endormie sur son lit. Celle-ci s'éveilla en sursaut au moment où Josie refermait la porte de la salle de bain. Lorsque son amie revint dans la pièce quelques minutes plus tard, Élisabeth s'empressa de lui raconter sa mésaventure et surtout son altercation avec les juges.

Josie passa au moins quinze minutes à la réconforter en insistant que ce n'était pas la première fois qu'un candidat n'était pas en mesure de se présenter à sa répétition. Elle l'incita à oublier ce fâcheux contretemps et à plutôt se concentrer sur le choix sa chanson (ce qu'elle aurait normalement fait avec le répétiteur si elle avait pu assister à la rencontre) afin de pouvoir tirer le maximum de l'unique entraînement dont elle disposait désormais. Elle lui suggéra également de se méfier de tous changements qui lui seraient proposés.

_-Et ce, durant toute la durée du concours. Compris?_

_-Oui chef._

Tout de même assez rassurée par les propos de son amie, Élisabeth lui fit part de son coup de cœur musical et se réjouit de la voir cautionner son choix avec sincérité et enthousiasme. Cela ne fut toutefois pas suffisant pour lui épargner d'être tendue à l'extrême lorsqu'elle entra dans salle de chant. Elle comprit rapidement que le répétiteur ne croyait pas plus que les juges son histoire de changement d'horaire. Son attitude froide et réservée durant la majeure partie de la période de travail acheva de la démoraliser.

À l'heure du souper, Élisabeth ne se faisait déjà plus d'illusions, elle avait le sentiment que même si elle accomplissait une bonne performance, elle ne serait pas jugée équitablement. Que ce fût vrai ou non, au moment de délibérer, les juges seraient nécessairement influencés par le malheureux incident à propos duquel ils restaient dubitatifs.

«_Ils ne m'offriront pas de seconde chance.» _S'attrista-t-elle tout en faisant la queue pour commander son repas. «_Après tout, ils doivent se défaire du tiers des participants.»_

Une fois assise à une table avec une assiette de spaghetti et un verre de jus d'orange, Élisabeth mangea sans appétit et n'écouta que d'une oreille distraite les anecdotes amusantes que leur racontait Josie sur son expérience de l'an dernier. Vers 18h15, la cafétéria s'était déjà vidée et tous les participants attendaient impatiemment l'ouverture des portes de l'amphithéâtre. À leur entrée, une secrétaire leur remit une copie sur laquelle était inscrit l'ordre des présentations. Élisabeth fut soulagée lorsqu'elle vit son nom y figurer. Même si Jolie lui avait assuré qu'elle était encore dans la compétition, ce ne fut qu'à ce moment-là qu'elle le crût réellement.

_«Il ne tient qu'à moi de leur montrer ce que je sais faire maintenant.» _Se motiva-t-elle.

Une longue série de présentations commença tout de suite après le discours des trois juges. Ils insistèrent beaucoup auprès des jeunes candidats pour leur faire comprendre que leur but était de trouver des artistes talentueux qui seraient capables – à la limite – de débuter leur carrière immédiatement. Caroline prit la parole en dernier et s'adressa plus particulièrement à ceux et celles dont le parcours se terminerait après l'étape Hollywood.

_-Le simple fait que vous vous soyez rendus jusqu'ici constitue une preuve concrète que vous êtes faits pour ce métier. _Les encouragea-t-elle.

Le talent des concurrents était époustouflant et si diversifié qu'Élisabeth sentit sa confiance fondre graduellement. Lorsque deux anciens collègues musiciens avec qui elle s'était déjà produite dans le bar où elle servait montèrent sur scène et offrirent un numéro extrêmement brillant, la jeune fille se résigna définitivement à ne pas être retenue pour la prochaine phase, d'autant plus qu'elle passerait très bientôt et que les juges montraient des signes de fatigue (leurs commentaires qui n'avaient jamais été bien longs, se faisaient maintenant extrêmement rares).

Une minute avant de se retrouver devant eux, Élisabeth n'aspirait plus qu'à une chose : se sentir aussi bien sur scène que sur son lieu de travail où elle connaissait la majorité des clients. Ce fut leurs visages souriants et encourageants qu'elle tenta de substituer à ceux hostiles de la plupart des candidats et à ceux imperturbables des juges. Pensant très fort à sa camarade Charlotte, elle réussit finalement à oublier l'amphithéâtre. Se remémorant la scène étroite et vieillie du bar, elle arriva même à sentir le parfum amer de la bière et la légère pression que faisait sur sa tête le petit bonnet que Thomas les obligeait à porter. Lorsqu'elle laissa sortir ses premières notes, elle crut même distinguer le rire contagieux de Charlotte. Vers le milieu, elle fut également presque certaine de percevoir le doux frottement des doigts de Jane sur les touches du clavier électronique. Lorsqu'elle entendit Caroline lui ordonner d'arrêter, elle revint sur terre brusquement, déconcertée par les applaudissements des autres concurrents. Charles lui adressa le premier la parole, après l'avoir gratifié d'un généreux sourire.

_-Bien mademoiselle Bennet. Mieux que votre première audition même. _La surprit-il.

_-Je vous aurais laissé continuer, mais nous avons d'autres candidats à auditionner. Bravo Élisabeth! _L'étonna Caroline à son tour.

Le cœur battant la chamade, Élisabeth se tourna légèrement vers William, curieuse de savoir ce que celui qui n'avait pas voté pour elle au début, avait pensé de sa prestation actuelle.

_-Je suis soulagé de voir que vous avez choisi une chanson facile. Compte tenu du fait que vous n'avez eu droit qu'à une seule répétition, eh bien, vous conviendrez comme moi que c'était le bon choix à faire. _Expliqua-t-il sans quitter la jeune femme des yeux.

Depuis qu'elle s'intéressait à cette émission, Élisabeth écoutait toujours attentivement ce que William avait à dire aux candidats. Elle fut bien obligée de s'avouer que dans la plupart des cas, elle était d'accord avec lui. Ce qui la dérangeait par contre – plus souvent qu'autrement, c'était sa façon de présenter les choses. À quelques reprises, par exemple, elle estimait qu'il avait dépassé les bornes. Elle comprenait donc que certaines filles eussent pleuré en direct et que des garçons se fussent tellement mis en colère qu'il leur avait fallu plusieurs minutes pour se calmer. Alors, en l'entendant mentionner que sa chanson ne représentait pas un «_challenge_» suffisant pour sa voix, elle vit rouge, mais elle fut encore plus irritée par le fait qu'il eût précisé devant tous qu'elle avait manqué une répétition, sans même expliquer dans quel contexte cela s'était produit. Elle garda pour elle la réplique cinglante qu'elle aurait bien voulu lui lancer au visage, remercia les deux autres de l'avoir écoutée et redescendit l'escalier pour retourner s'asseoir dans la salle. Dix minutes plus tard, tous les candidats étaient passés et les juges purent enfin se dégourdir les jambes.

William Darcy s'avança alors vers le micro central et s'adressa à l'ensemble des candidats.

_-Dès demain matin 7h00, vous trouverez la liste des trios formés par nous trois affichée sur la porte close de l'amphithéâtre. Vous utiliserez la journée comme bon vous semble. Tous les locaux seront disponibles. À 18h00, vous reviendrez ici même pour débuter les présentations. Attention : il n'y aura pas de changement d'horaire. _

Élisabeth fut certaine que cette information lui était destinée surtout lorsqu'elle sentit son regard se poser directement sur elle avant qu'il n'enchaînât:_ Nous ne tolérerons aucun changement non plus dans la formation des trios. Faites bien attention à cette étape puisque c'est après celle-ci que les premiers d'entre vous seront éliminés._

_-Bonne chance! _Ajouta Charles en ouvrant la porte pour faire sortir les candidats.

_-La balle est dans votre camp. _Renchérit Caroline en les regardant passer la porte les uns après les autres.

Quand ils furent tous hors de la salle, les juges se rassemblèrent à nouveau et commencèrent à former les trios. Bien que certaines années, ils eussent permis aux hommes et aux femmes de se mélanger, ils convinrent cette fois-ci de ne pas procéder de la même façon. Comme ils avaient 90 personnes à répartir et que les femmes étaient supérieures en nombre, ils décidèrent de débuter par celles-ci. De façon rapide et spontanée, ils séparèrent les filles en trois groupes. Le groupe de gauche concentrait les filles que les trois juges avaient trouvées excellentes, le groupe du milieu comprenait celles qu'au moins deux d'entre eux appréciaient alors que la pile de droite réunissait les candidates qui n'étaient appréciées que par l'un d'entre eux.

Lorsqu'ils eurent formé 6 trios avec la pile de gauche, 6 avec la pile du milieu et 7 avec la pile de droite, ils laissèrent de côté les 19 trios ainsi obtenus et purent enfin se focaliser sur les garçons. Les juges n'eurent pas besoin de constituer pour eux des piles. Ils y allèrent en bloc, créant les trios les uns après les autres. Ils arrivèrent à former les 11 groupes très facilement. Fatigués, mais satisfaits de leur tâche, les juges quittèrent l'amphithéâtre et regagnèrent leurs chambres respectives. Caroline partit de son côté avec le résultat qu'elle s'était engagée à aller porter à Nyeem afin qu'il puisse l'envoyer à sa secrétaire.

En pénétrant dans sa chambre, située au troisième étage, William se souvint qu'il avait promis de passer un coup de fil à sa sœur afin de lui raconter sa journée. Il posa avec espoir ses yeux sur le réveil matin et s'empressa d'entrer dans la salle de bain, en découvrant qu'il avait définitivement le temps de prendre une douche. Lorsqu'il fut satisfait de la température de l'eau, il se mit sous le jet chaud et humide, laissa celui-ci couler le long de son corps tandis que certaines performances de la soirée repassaient dans sa tête, faisant naître des images de sa propre carrière qu'il avait délibérément laissée tomber pour devenir le juge le plus controversé de l'histoire du concours.

William secoua la tête en repensant aux journalistes qui l'avaient harcelé sans cesse pour connaître les raisons de sa retraite soudaine, incapables de se contenter de son explication d'alors : c'est-à-dire qu'il était fatigué et préférait donc s'abstenir de remonter sur scène tant qu'il n'aurait pas retrouvé le feu sacré. La vérité était toute autre, mais comme celle-ci ne lui appartenait pas entièrement, il avait décidé d'endosser personnellement la responsabilité du drame qui avait touché sa sœur et d'en payer le prix, en sacrifiant sa carrière qu'il jugeait responsable d'avoir influencé le cours des événements en l'ayant tenu éloigné de sa maison et de Georgianna trop longtemps. Les journalistes les plus agressifs avaient refusé de lâcher le morceau et continuaient même encore aujourd'hui à remplir sa boite vocale de toute une panoplie de messages dans l'espoir de l'inciter à s'expliquer une bonne fois pour toute.

_«Comment leur expliquer ce que je ne comprends pas moi-même?»_ S'interrogea William avant de tendre la main pour arrêter l'eau.

L'image d'Élisabeth Bennet, telle qu'elle était apparue sur scène pour sa dernière performance se fraya un chemin parmi les images qui émergeaient un peu comme une annonce publicitaire sur laquelle on n'arrête pas de tomber en ouvrant la télévision. Il se voyait tellement en elle. Sa fougue, sa passion et sa créativité… Comme ils lui semblaient loin, les jours heureux où ces trois mêmes éléments avaient été son moteur principal et sa seule raison de vivre. Il n'était pas vieux pourtant – il n'avait pas encore trente ans - mais ce qu'avait vécu sa sœur – par sa faute - trois ans plus tôt, avait contribué à faire de lui un homme amer et pessimiste.

Passant sa robe de chambre avant d'émerger de la salle de bain, William se rendit vers sa table de travail et décrocha le combiné. Juste avant de composer le numéro de Georgianna, il tendit l'oreille et renonça temporairement à son projet à cause de la musique assourdissante qui provenait de l'étage supérieur. Il posa le combiné d'un geste rageur, mit son bas de pyjama, resserra son peignoir et quitta sa chambre. Lorsqu'il passa la porte qui menait au deuxième étage, le bruit devint si intense qu'il n'eut aucun mal à repérer d'où provenait le vacarme. Avant de frapper à la porte en question, il s'arrêta quelques secondes pour songer à ce qu'il dirait à ces fêtards mal avisés. Finalement prêt, il leva le bras et fut arrêté dans son élan par la porte qui s'entrouvrit. Une jeune femme se tenait devant lui, de dos et s'approchait de lui à reculons.

«_10 minutes, pas plus._» Ordonna celle-ci avant de pousser un profond soupir, se retourner et tressaillir en découvrant William.

_-Qu'est-ce que vous faites là?_ Hurla-t-elle avant de sursauter à cause de la porte qui se refermait derrière elle.

_-Je vous retourne la question? _Lança William avec irritation.

_-Je n'arrivais pas à dormir. _Balbutia-t-elle en jetant un œil sur la tenue de son vis-à-vis.

_-Faire la fête n'est pas le meilleur moyen pour arriver à dormir. _Ironisa-t-il, incapable de s'écarter pour la laisser passer.

_-Après avoir entendu vos commentaires, certains ont nécessairement besoin de se défouler. _Rétorqua-t-elle du tac au tac.

_-Vous avez quelque chose contre la vérité?_

_-Non, mais j'en ai contre votre manière de la livrer... cette fameuse vérité._

_-Je dis toujours ce que je pense. _Se défendit-il en resserrant la ceinture de sa robe de chambre avec irritation.

_-Vous devriez PENSER autrement! _Contre-attaqua-t-elle ensuite.

_-Et vous, vous ne devriez pas participer à des fêtes qui se terminent aux petites heures du matin._

_-Comme vous, je suis venue leur demander de faire moins de bruit._

_-Ainsi vêtue?_

_-Dites donc, c'est quoi votre problème? Pourquoi vous ne me croyez jamais?_

_-Vous avez dit que vous n'arriviez pas à dormir… Votre tenue vestimentaire et votre maquillage en sont difficilement la preuve._

_-Et vous croyez être plus convaincant en robe de chambre? _S'emporta-t-elle._ Si j'avais autant de préjugés que vous, je vous soupçonnerais d'avoir un amant parmi les candidats masculins puisque nous nous trouvons tous les deux sur l'étage des garçons et que manifestement vous sortez de la douche. Que dites-vous de cela monsieur Darcy?_

Voyant qu'il s'avançait vers elle, le regard de plus en plus sombre, Élisabeth recula instinctivement tout en sachant qu'elle allait bientôt se retrouver le dos contre le mur.

_-Votre théorie est intéressante, mais vous oubliez un détail… _Murmura-t-il avant de presser son corps contre le sien lui rendant toute retraite impossible. _Ce n'est pas pour rendre hommage à un corps masculin que ma virilité s'éveille à l'instant même._

Tout en maintenant le corps de la jeune femme pressé contre le mur, William utilisa sa main libre pour caresser son cou. Sans la quitter des yeux, il laissa cette même main descendre et effleurer ses seins sentant immédiatement leurs pointes durcir à son contact. Heureux de constater qu'il réussissait à l'émouvoir, William s'enhardit et poussa l'audace jusqu'à couvrir sa bouche de la sienne et prendre possession de ses lèvres avec passion. Lorsqu'il redressa la tête après avoir laissé sa langue jouer avec la sienne et qu'il fut certain qu'elle avait pu sentir la force de son désir, il captura son regard et la menaça : _Traitez-moi encore une fois d'homosexuel et je vous prends ici et maintenant! _

La porte s'entrebâilla à nouveau derrière eux, obligeant William à s'écarter d'elle prestement.

-_Attendez-moi!_ Cria-t-elle aux deux candidates qui se dirigeaient vers l'ascenseur en chuchotant. La dernière chose qu'elle vit au moment où les portes de l'ascenseur se refermèrent sur leur petit groupe fut le regard chargé de mépris de William avant qu'il ne s'éloignât dans la direction opposée. Une fois bien à l'abri dans sa chambre, Élisabeth se mit à trembler de partout, ne sachant vraiment pas comment assumer ce qui venait de se dérouler. Mille et une questions se bousculaient dans sa tête.

De son côté, William fut beaucoup plus rapide à se ressaisir. Il rallia sa chambre, alla se passer de l'eau sur le visage puis se contempla pensivement dans le miroir. Ses lèvres étaient un peu gonflées et ses yeux portaient encore les stigmates du désir bestial qu'elle avait éveillé chez lui. Pendant quelques secondes, il se demanda s'il devait craindre qu'elle portât plainte contre lui. Elle en aurait tous les droits finalement. Il avait perdu le contrôle et s'était laissé dériver dans une direction qu'il n'aurait jamais dû prendre. La chose était non seulement interdite (stipulée noir sur blanc dans le long contrat qu'ils avaient tous signé) mais également et surtout totalement immorale. Sans compter que, et c'était plus grave encore, ce qui s'était produit ce soir-là contredisait son code d'éthique personnel. Jusqu'à présent, d'ailleurs, jamais il n'avait éprouvé de difficulté à dominer ses pulsions, contrairement à Charles qui plus d'une fois s'était retrouvé dans une situation où sa participation à l'émission avait été compromise. William quant à lui, n'avais jamais été pris en défaut, jamais été tenté en fait, ni même jamais mis à l'épreuve. Cette jeune femme était la première candidate à avoir attiré son attention en ayant sur lui un pouvoir auquel il n'était pas préparé et contre lequel - il venait d'en acquérir la certitude - il aurait à lutter constamment. Tout ce qu'il lui restait à faire – en prenant pour acquis que le désir de participer au concours serait plus fort chez cette jeune femme que son désir de lui faire payer son manque de maîtrise – ce serait de rester loin d'elle durant la phase actuelle du concours et souhaiter qu'elle ne passât pas l'étape suivante – dans la mesure du possible, puisqu'il ne saurait être question pour lui de tricher et encore moins de chercher à influencer les autres juges.

Le lendemain matin, Élisabeth et Josie descendirent ensemble très tôt, pressées d'aller jeter un œil sur la liste dont William leur avait parlé la veille. Découvrant le nom de ses deux partenaires, Élisabeth réalisa qu'elle ne connaissait pas les deux filles qui devaient travailler avec elle. Elle se souvenait de les avoir vues présenter leurs chansons la veille mais celles-ci lui étaient pourtant totalement inconnues. En franchissant le hall qui faisait face à la cafétéria, Élisabeth les chercha des yeux tout en suivant Josie en direction des cabarets de nourriture. Dès que celles-ci arrivèrent à la caisse avec leur déjeuner, les deux partenaires d'Élisabeth vinrent vers elle pour la saluer.

D'emblée, Élisabeth constata qu'elles se ressemblaient beaucoup toutes les deux : elles étaient blondes, frisées et très grandes. Lucie était originaire de Washington alors que Martha venait du Colorado. S'assoyant toutes les quatre ensemble, elles mangèrent, firent connaissance puis se donnèrent rendez-vous dans la chambre de Martha pour commencer à travailler la chanson qui leur avait été imposée par les juges. La matinée s'écoula paisiblement mais le choix de la tonalité idéale pour interpréter la chanson fit débat. Ses deux partenaires féminines ayant une voix plus basse que la sienne, Élisabeth accepta en définitive d'accommoder ses compagnes en se disant qu'elle pourrait tout de même montrer ce qu'elle savait faire. Toutes trois décidèrent de se partager les couplets afin que chacune eût un instant pour briller. Pendant que l'une d'elles chanterait la mélodie principale, les deux autres effectueraient un contre-chant.

Cela étant décrété, elles travaillèrent pendant des heures sans toutefois trouver une solution qui les comblât toutes en même temps. Lorsque Martha ou Lucie entonnait l'air principal, le problème ne se posait pas puisque Élisabeth acceptait de prendre le contre chant dont l'autre ne voulait pas. Les choses se corsaient quand c'était au tour d'Élisabeth de chanter la mélodie principale puisque les deux filles bataillaient pour déterminer laquelle chanterait les notes les plus hautes et les plus basses. Comme elles éprouvaient toutes les deux des difficultés avec les notes aiguës qu'elles estimaient n'avoir aucune chance d'atteindre sur scène à cause du stress, Élisabeth leur suggéra de partager la ligne mélodique en deux ou encore, de chanter à l'unisson, mais rien n'était jamais assez satisfaisant pour elles. Découragée et exaspérée par leur entêtement, la jeune artiste leur proposa de réfléchir chacune de leur côté puis de se retrouver une heure avant le début des présentations pour prendre la décision finale et répéter une dernière fois.

Aussitôt libérée de leur compagnie, Élisabeth partit à la recherche de Josie sachant qu'il n'y avait qu'avec cette dernière qu'elle avait le plus de chance de vraiment se reposer. Une fois assises ensemble, elles échangèrent leurs impressions sur leurs trios respectifs, se rendirent à la cafétéria pour le repas du soir et s'en retournèrent comme convenu vers leurs coéquipiers pour s'exercer une dernière fois. La guerre était finalement terminée entre Martha et Lucie. Elles avaient choisi de chanter à l'unisson. La chanson serait un peu moins riche ainsi pendant le moment fort d'Élisabeth, mais au moins, elles ne se chicanaient plus. Au moment où les candidats furent autorisés à entrer dans l'amphithéâtre, l'euphorie régnait en maître. Nyeem se tenait à l'entrée et remettait l'horaire des passages au fur et à mesure que les postulants s'introduisaient dans la salle. Après avoir ramassé sa copie, Élisabeth repéra ses deux partenaires et dut passer devant la section des juges pour aller les rejoindre. Tandis qu'elle avançait vers Martha et Lucie, la jeune femme réalisa que William l'examinait en silence pendant que Charles et Caroline se préoccupaient de l'installation de leur micro. L'attention de tous fut finalement ramenée sur scène lorsque Nyeem y remonta pour s'adresser à l'ensemble des candidats. Les deux premiers trios furent invités à venir prendre place (l'un sur scène et l'autre en coulisse) pendant que Nyeem retournait à sa place. La soirée fut encore plus intéressante que la veille. Le caractère de certains candidats ressortait de manière préjudiciable de la même façon que le caractère hystérique de plusieurs filles offrait un spectacle vraiment divertissant ou exaspérant selon que l'on appartenait au groupe des aspirants chanteurs ou des juges. Les trios se succédaient très rapidement puisqu'aucun commentaire n'était émis après leur prestation. Élisabeth s'amusa un bon moment à observer la réaction de William alors qu'il regardait les trios performer devant lui. Se basant sur ce qu'elle avait déjà remarqué en suivant l'émission à la télévision, Élisabeth constata qu'il était tout aussi facile de deviner – en regardant ses réactions spontanées – si William aimait ou n'aimait pas ce qu'il entendait.

Prenant en considération que son tour viendrait assez vite, Élisabeth commença à faire le vide en elle dans le but d'oublier où elle était. Arrivée sur scène avec ses deux partenaires, elle débuta courageusement sa partie pendant que les deux filles chantaient à l'unisson. Au bout de deux lignes, elle sentait bien que la magie n'était pas là, sans compter qu'à part elle, personne n'était réellement en mesure de saisir qu'elle n'y était pour rien. Pour franchir cette étape, elle savait qu'il lui faudrait impressionner les juges avec son contre-chant. Heureusement pour elle, les notes qu'elle aurait à atteindre étaient hautes, mais pas suffisamment pour qu'elle perdît du volume ou qu'elle poussât trop sa voix. Lorsqu'effectivement elle atteignit les accents les plus hauts et qu'elle entendit les autres candidats se mettre à applaudir, elle comprit que c'était elle et non Martha ou Lucie qui les avait impressionnés. Le même phénomène se reproduisit lorsqu'elle répéta les mêmes notes durant la partie de Lucie. Elle improvisa même une nuance harmonique intéressante à la toute fin. Arrivée en coulisse, elle accepta les compliments des trois filles qui se préparaient à entrer sur scène et félicita ses deux partenaires pour leur prestation. Martha et Lucie étaient vraiment contentes et voulaient à tout prix retourner dans la salle pour assister aux autres présentations. Prenant place pour regarder les autres groupes se produire, Élisabeth osa jeter un œil en direction des juges. William avait l'air préoccupé. Sa tête était penchée en avant et il cachait son visage à l'aide de sa main gauche. Élisabeth eut beau fouiller dans sa mémoire et essayer de se souvenir d'un moment où elle l'aurait vu avoir une attitude similaire, rien ne lui vint. Elle demanda à Josie ce qu'elle en pensait et celle-ci répondit simplement que selon elle, William était simplement contrarié.

Les deux derniers trios s'étant exécutés, Ryan demanda aux participants de partir pour laisser les juges délibérer. Cette fois, ceux-ci ne s'entretinrent pas avec les candidats.

Plusieurs personnes vinrent voir Élisabeth pour la féliciter. Elle fut très heureuse d'avoir l'occasion de discuter pendant quelques minutes avec des gens à qui elle n'avait jamais parlé auparavant, mais dont le talent l'avait aussi impressionnée. Une demi-heure plus tard, les premiers chanteurs commencèrent à prendre congé pour aller se coucher. Élisabeth resta encore cinq minutes avant de suivre Josie dans leur chambre. Le lendemain, Élisabeth fut la première à se lever. A la cafétéria, elle enregistra qu'elle était également la première. Arrivèrent ensuite deux des chanteurs avec lesquels elle avait discuté après leur exhibition. Ceux-ci se joignirent à elle et lui confièrent leurs appréhensions à propos de la dure journée qui s'amorçait. Josie vint finalement les rejoindre et leur expliqua comment les choses devaient se dérouler. Elle précisa que le drame faisait partie du lit et qu'il y aurait nécessairement des crises de nerfs en direct (la compagnie était même capable d'en provoquer puisque cela augmentait l'audimat), sans compter ceux et celles qui ne réagissaient qu'une fois sortis de la salle et que les caméras extérieures ne manquaient pas. Martha et Lucie déboulèrent au moment où il leur fallut se rendre dans l'amphithéâtre.

Dans la salle, Élisabeth découvrit que Nyeem était déjà sur scène et qu'il se tenait debout, droit devant le micro. Dès que tout le monde fut arrivé, il invita les deux premiers trios masculins à monter sur scène. Il demanda ensuite aux juges de leur faire part de leurs commentaires et de préciser qui allait partir ou rester parmi les six candidats. Dans ces deux trios, il n'y avait qu'une seule personne que personnellement Élisabeth aurait gardée si elle avait été à la place des juges évidemment. Charles prit finalement la parole et informa les premiers candidats qu'aucun d'eux n'avait réussi l'épreuve. Après leur avoir adressé un petit mot d'encouragement, Charles les invita à quitter la scène pour aller faire leur bagage. Deux autres trios – féminins ceux-là - furent appelés tout de suite après.

Le même scénario se reproduisit. Au fur et à mesure que les trios passaient sur scène, les larmes et les émotions furent de plus en plus difficiles à supporter pour Élisabeth. Les liens qu'elle avait créés avec plusieurs d'entre eux étaient assez forts pour que la peine qu'elle éprouvait à les voir partir fût décuplée. Lorsque son propre trio fut enfin nommé, elle pleurait déjà. Martha et Lucie apparurent sur scène en même temps que les filles du second trio. Élisabeth arriva quelques secondes après les cinq autres, freinée par l'émotion.

_-Les filles du trio de droite, veuillez faire un pas en avant!_ Ordonna Caroline. _Martha et Lucie, veuillez vous avancer également._ Ajouta-t-elle finalement.

_-Mesdemoiselles, je vous félicite, toutes les cinq vous avez été excellentes_! Débuta Charles avec chaleur.

Devinant que la suite la concernerait et qu'il lui demanderait de se retirer, Élisabeth préféra ne pas attendre qu'on lui en donnât l'ordre et prit la direction des coulisses en reculant discrètement.

_-Mademoiselle Bennet? Où croyez-vous aller comme ça_? S'enquit Charles en s'adressant directement à elle dans son micro.

_-Vous avec réussi Élisabeth. Les cinq autres, vous nous quittez aujourd'hui_. Lui apprit Caroline.

Figée par la surprise, Élisabeth revint à l'avant-scène pour remercier les juges tandis que Martha et Lucie s'approchèrent d'elle pour lui faire une dernière accolade avant de sortir de scène, en larmes.

_-Je vous remercie._ Balbutia Élisabeth d'une voix chevrotante. _J'étais certaine que…_

_-Bonne chance pour la suite! _Conclut Charles en la coupant.

Dans les coulisses, Élisabeth releva à quel point les perdants étaient anéantis. Elle consola brièvement plusieurs d'entre eux en recueillant leurs doléances. Lorsqu'elle put enfin retourner dans la salle pour assister à la fin de la sélection des chanteurs, elle fut témoin de l'arrivée des deux jeunes hommes avec qui elle s'était liée d'amitié dans les dernières heures. Celui qui était de son âge n'était pas particulièrement séduisant, mais dégageait une telle énergie lorsqu'il chantait que personne ne pouvait rester insensible à son charme. Le second, le plus jeune de la compétition cette année, possédait la fraîcheur, la naïveté propre à son âge et également suffisamment d'assurance sur scène pour compenser son manque d'expérience. Les trois s'installèrent côte à côte dans l'amphithéâtre. Lorsqu'Élisabeth vit que Josie avait également réussi cette étape, elle fut si contente qu'elle la serra très fort dans ses bras au moment où elle vint les rejoindre.

Vers 10h00, les 48 candidats et candidates étaient rassemblés et reçurent les consignes de Nyeem concernant la dernière étape du concours hors des ondes. Ce dernier leur suggéra de trouver une chanson qu'ils maitrisaient déjà très bien (une valeur sûre) et de se préparer à l'interpréter le soir même. Il leur rappela qu'il s'agissait de leur dernière chance d'impressionner les juges. Les présentations débuteraient à 17h00 afin qu'à 21h00, au plus tard, les juges puissent commencer à délibérer. Nyeem termina de livrer ses instructions en apprenant aux 48 candidats qu'ils étaient tous invités à une petite fête qui se tiendrait à la fin des présentations pendant que les juges choisiraient les 24 finalistes.

_-À 9 heures le lendemain, le couperet tombera sur la moitié d'entre vous! _Annonça-t-il dramatiquement pour finir. _À tour de rôle, vous irez rencontrer les juges qui vous apprendront si vous avez été choisi pour participer à l'émission. _Termina l'animateur avant de redescendre de scène pour assister à la sortie des candidats.

Toujours entourée de ses nouveaux amis, Élisabeth échangea avec le jeune Steve, le charismatique Lucas et sa partenaire de chambre Josie. Steve, qui était fortement porté à choisir des ballades en sélectionna une qu'il interprétait déjà depuis des années dans sa communauté du Texas. Lucas quant à lui, décida plutôt de prendre un risque avec la chanson du groupe Queen : «_We are the Champion_». Élisabeth de son côté, fut plutôt tentée par la folie de la chanson «_Bohemian Rapsody_» également du groupe Queen. Et ce, même si elle savait que cette chanson n'avait jamais été chantée par une femme. Lucas l'encouragea à tenter le coup alors que Steve, plus craintif de nature à cause de sa jeunesse, lui suggéra de choisir une chanson moins difficile. Prenant la parole à son tour, Josie mentionna simplement que la journée était courte et qu'à cet égard, il fallait surtout choisir une pièce qui ne demanderait pas trop de travail.

Disposant d'une bonne heure avant que les portes de la cafétéria ne s'ouvrissent, Élisabeth et son petit groupe se séparèrent et allèrent œuvrer dans les nombreux studios mis à leur disposition. Après avoir cassé la croûte avec Lucas, Steve et Josie, Élisabeth repassa par sa chambre pour se reposer avant de mettre son maillot et d'aller à la piscine pour faire quelques longueurs. Elle réalisa alors qu'elle avait vraiment beaucoup de stress à évacuer. Une fois revigorée, elle retourna pratiquer sa chanson dans un studio pour le reste de l'après-midi. Vers 16h00, elle retrouva ses amis autour d'une même table. Josie était vraiment nerveuse. Lucas essaya de la calmer, mais finit par abandonner tellement elle était tendue. Élisabeth abandonna le groupe quelques minutes plus tard pour aller marcher autour de l'hôtel afin de remplir ses poumons d'oxygène. 17h00 arriva avec son lot de stress et d'émotions fortes. Fidèle à ses habitudes, Nyeem remit l'horaire aux 48 participants au fur et à mesure qu'ils pénétraient dans l'amphithéâtre tout en essayant de les dérider. Élisabeth repéra son nom sur la feuille et déplora que sa présentation ne fût prévue qu'à la fin de la première partie.

_«Encore une fois je passe au moment où les juges sont le plus susceptibles d'être fatigués…»_

Découragée au moins autant que résignée, elle alla se plaça près de ses amis et pria pour que ceux-ci réussissent leur chanson. Steve fut celui de leur petit groupe à passer le premier. Ce dernier releva le défi avec brio puisqu'il réussit à faire pleurer Caroline. Sept chansons plus tard, ce fut Lucas qui réalisa un autre exploit en faisant danser Charles et Caroline. Lorsque Nyeem annonça que c'était à son tour, Élisabeth fut prise de panique. Elle rassembla ce qui lui restait de courage, monta sur scène et annonça le titre de sa chanson d'une voix ferme.

Le long silence qui régna pendant que Caroline et Charles la fixaient ébahis fut rompu par le rire franc que William ne put retenir. Utilisant la colère que sa réaction impulsive avait fait naître chez elle, Élisabeth attaqua la chanson avec énergie et en y mettant toute la folie qu'elle demandait. Pour l'une des rares fois dans l'histoire du concours, les trois juges ne prirent aucune note et laissèrent la jeune fille faire toute la première partie de sa chanson. Un second long silence suivit sa prestation. Ce furent les autres concurrents qui le brisèrent en commençant à applaudir timidement la jeune femme.

Charles se remit le premier de sa surprise pour la congratuler :

_-Bravo, vraiment super! Je suis sans mots._

_-C'était… c'était… Charles a raison, je ne sais pas quoi dire mon non plus. _Commença Caroline après quelques secondes.

_-Cette chanson n'a pas été écrite pour une femme. Vous avez pris un très gros risque. Tous les risques ne sont pas bons à prendre mademoiselle Bennet. Vous devez savoir ça? _Commenta William à son tour sans la quitter des yeux.

_-Je vous remercie mademoiselle Bennet. _Lança Nyeem en remontant sur scène pour annoncer que le temps était venu de faire une pause.

La jeune chanteuse descendit de scène et se dirigea vers ses amis qui l'accueillirent en la serrant contre eux pour la rassurer. Lucas la pressa contre lui assez longtemps pour pouvoir lui glisser à l'oreille qu'il était jaloux de l'exploit qu'elle venait de livrer.

Durant la deuxième partie des présentations, Élisabeth et Lucas prirent place l'un à côté de l'autre. Lucas posa même le bras derrière le siège d'Élisabeth, d'une manière trop possessive pour que William ne puisse pas le remarquer. Les productions se terminèrent vers 21h15 au grand soulagement de tous. Ryan accompagna les 48 participants dans la salle où la petite fête avait été organisée par la compagnie. Comme prévu plus tôt également, les juges restèrent seuls dans l'amphithéâtre dans le but d'éliminer les 24 moins bons candidats.

Encore une fois, les juges commencèrent par disposer les noms des candidats dont ils avaient aimé la performance à l'unanimité. Dans la pile du milieu, ils déposèrent les noms de ceux qu'au moins l'un d'entre eux n'avait pas aimés. La dernière pile reçut les photos des candidats qui furent immédiatement éliminés.

Ayant décidé de commencer par les filles, William remarqua immédiatement que la pile de gauche – celle où ils avaient mis les dossiers des meilleurs candidats - contenait déjà 12 filles.

_-Si vous êtes d'accord, on devrait s'en tenir à ce choix. Nous avons déjà 12 filles ici. Pas besoin d'en sélectionner d'autres en fouillant dans la pile du milieu._

_-Tu as raison William. _L'approuva Charles suivi tout de suite après par Caroline.

_-Oh, mais attendez!_ Les arrêta Caroline en jetant tout de même un œil sur la pile du milieu alors qu'elle la ramassait pour la ranger. _On ne peut quand même pas laisser Élisabeth Bennet dans cette pile là? Personne ne comprendrait._

_-C'est William qui avait des réserves la concernant. Pas moi. _Se défendit Charles avec véhémence.

_-Je veux bien reconsidérer mon jugement, si vous renoncez à l'une de ces deux filles là. _Négocia William en saisissant deux dossiers dans la pile des candidates déjà retenues. Après avoir examiné les dossiers avec attention, Caroline et Charles firent la grimace, mais acceptèrent d'en sacrifier une. Ils troquèrent le dossier d'Élisabeth contre celui d'une candidate qu'ils avaient pourtant aimée tous les trois.

Lorsque vint le temps de régler le cas des garçons, ils durent également se résoudre à fouiller dans la pile du centre afin de trouver 3 hommes pour compléter les 9 gars qu'ils avaient déjà sélectionnés dans la pile de gauche. Au terme d'une longue et pénible heure de discussion, ils arrivèrent à s'entendre sur les trois candidats à récupérer.

_-Maintenant, il ne nous reste plus qu'à décider comment nous allons procéder pour les rencontres individuelles. _Annonça Charles d'un ton enjoué.

Il était 23h30 lorsque les trois juges quittèrent enfin la salle pour aller se coucher. La fête battait son plein même si plus de la moitié des candidats était déjà allée se coucher. Ce fut le cas d'Élisabeth qui était tout de même restée à la fête jusqu'à 23h00 avant de regagner sa chambre. Elle s'endormit le sourire aux lèvres en repensant à sa prestation finale, mais aussi aux belles rencontres que le concours lui avait permis de faire. Elle savait que son expérience pouvait fort bien se terminer le lendemain, toutefois, si par malheur elle devait rentrer chez elle, cette expérience inoubliable resterait dans son cœur à jamais.

Le soleil se leva en même temps qu'elle ouvrit les yeux. Il était à peine cinq heures du matin. Élisabeth mit son maillot de bain et descendit faire quelques longueurs dans la piscine. À cette heure-là, il n'y avait personne. Elle apprécia la solitude et le calme qui régnait dans la salle d'eau. Elle prit sa douche, s'habilla, se maquilla et se dirigea vers la cafétéria. Lucas qui s'était également levé très tôt lui envoya la main et lui fit signe de venir s'installer à sa table. Tout en dégustant son déjeuner, Élisabeth l'écouta lui raconter comment il en était venu à se présenter aux auditions.

_-Je n'étais pas inscrit. C'est mon frère qui voulait participer au concours. Il m'a tordu le bras pour que je l'accompagne._

Élisabeth s'esclaffa devinant la suite.

_-C'est William qui m'a demandé de chanter après avoir entendu mon frère. J'ai commencé à la blague, mais les juges m'ont demandé de continuer._

_-C'est tellement incroyable._ Commenta Élisabeth.

_-Quand les trois juges se sont mis à dire qu'ils voulaient que je participe au concours et pas mon frère Johnny, je me suis rebellé et j'ai quitté la salle au pas de course. Quelques secondes plus tard, mon frère est revenu avec un carton jaune qu'il avait ramassé pour moi. Il m'a engueulé violemment. Il ne voulait pas que je passe à côté d'une chance comme celle-là._

_-Wow! Il devait penser à tous ceux qui veulent participer au concours sans y arriver, alors que toi tu réussi sans même l'avoir voulu? Ta position est vraiment enviable._

_-Tu as un immense talent Élisabeth Bennet. Tu n'as rien à m'envier, crois-moi._

_-Crois-tu que nous avons une chance d'être pris?_

_-Tu le seras c'est certain. Quant à moi? Eh bien, on verra._

_-Pfff, c'est toi qui seras choisi. Je le sais. Quant à moi? Eh bien, on verra._

Quelques minutes avant que les deux chanteurs ne quittassent la cafétéria, Steve et Josie surgirent. Vers 8h50, les candidats commencèrent à se rassembler dans le hall central. Nyeem arriva à 9h00 pile et cria le nom de la première personne sur sa liste. En voyant la jeune femme qui avait été appelée, Élisabeth se doutait bien qu'elle ne serait pas choisie et eut cent fois raison. La postulante en question avait raté sa chanson la veille et avait même oublié plusieurs mots. Lucas fut le second à être appelé. Lorsqu'il revint, le visage éclairé d'un grand sourire, Élisabeth lui sauta au cou, lui rappela ce qu'elle lui avait dit et le libéra pour qu'il puisse recevoir les félicitations des autres. Deux heures plus tard, 30 autres personnes avaient déjà effectué des allées et venues, mais seulement 18 avaient été retenues. Il restait donc 6 places et 16 personnes à rencontrer. Le tour de Steve sonna. Lorsqu'il réapparut devant Élisabeth et que ses deux mains couvraient ses yeux tandis que des larmes coulaient sur ses joues, Élisabeth fut certaine qu'il n'avait pas été choisi. Elle le reçut dans ses bras et le serra très fort contre elle.

_-C'est le plus beau jour de ma vie! _S'exclama-t-il enfin en se reculant lentement.

_-Tu as réussi? _L'interrogea-t-elle.

_-Oui! _Admit-il enfin.

Élisabeth poussa un cri strident et lui ébouriffa les cheveux. Lorsqu'il ne resta plus que cinq personnes et deux places à combler, Élisabeth se laissa gagner par la panique. Elle en avait repéré deux qui, selon elle, avaient assez de talent pour être choisies pour participer au concours. Les deux filles en question furent appelées en même temps. Une fois ces dernières parties, Élisabeth ne tenait plus en place. Lorsqu'elles revinrent et avec seulement la plus jeune qui avait été retenue, Élisabeth se remit à espérer.

_-Il reste une place Élisabeth. Et c'est la tienne._ Lui prédit Lucas.

_«Après tout, si Josie a été prise, je peux l'être aussi.» _Songea Élisabeth en serrant très fort le porte bonheur que Jane lui avait donné avant de partir pour Hollywood.

Stratégiquement, les juges avaient demandé à Nyeem de faire venir les trois dernières filles en même temps. Élisabeth entra la dernière, surveillant de près le visage des juges au moment où elle se retrouva devant eux.

_«À la télévision, je devine tout. Pourquoi est-ce si difficile maintenant?»_ Se tourmenta-t-elle alors qu'elle scrutait attentivement le visage imperturbable de William Darcy.

_-Élisabeth, Sara et Marie, une seule d'entre vous a réussi l'épreuve._ Leur expliqua Charles.

Un long silence prédomina pendant lequel Élisabeth sentit son cœur battre à une vitesse folle.

_-Sara? Votre voyage s'arrête ici. _Annonça Caroline à la plus grande des trois.

_-Je m'en doutais bien. Merci pour tout. _Répliqua celle-ci avant de rebrousser chemin.

_-Marie? C'est également la fin de l'aventure pour vous. _Indiqua Charles à l'autre voisine d'Élisabeth.

_-Mademoiselle Bennet? Félicitations. Vous faites partie des 12 candidates retenues pour le concours. _Clama William en refermant la pile de dossiers qu'il avait devant lui.

_-Vous êtes sérieux? _Demanda-t-elle, incapable d'y croire.

_-Bienvenue dans le concours, Élisabeth. _L'accueillit Caroline en s'approchant d'elle pour la complimenter.

Spontanée comme elle seule pouvait l'être, Élisabeth se permit d'embrasser Caroline sur les deux joues. Charles s'approcha à son tour pour la serrer contre lui. Lorsqu'elle remarqua que William n'avait pas bougé, Élisabeth s'avança timidement vers lui et lui tendit la main, ne voulant surtout pas se retrouver dans ses bras.

_-Merci de m'avoir fait confiance. _Lui dit-elle au moment où sa main était dans la sienne.

_-Rien n'est plus difficile que le jugement du public. Vous verrez. _La prévint-il.

Lâchant un long cri de joie, Élisabeth quitta la salle d'un pas pressé pour rejoindre ses amis. Lucas et Steve rigolèrent lorsqu'elle leur jura avoir douté d'être choisie. Josie vint la serrer à son tour et lui suggéra de ne pas attendre davantage avant de prévenir sa famille.

Lorsque Jane apprit que sa sœur avait réussi, elle éclata en sanglots et dut même se rendre dans la salle arrière du salon de coiffure où elle travaillait tant elle était émue. Sa mère quant à elle, devint totalement hystérique quand Jane lui annonça la nouvelle.

À partir du moment où ils furent choisis, les 24 finalistes durent se plier à une foule d'activités visant à fignoler leur image. Les filles eurent droit à des séances de maquillage afin d'apprendre à jouer avec les couleurs et les intensités en fonction de l'effet qu'elles pourraient vouloir rechercher sur scène. Elles passèrent ensuite entre les mains d'un coiffeur réputé qui leur expliqua comment prendre soins de leur chevelure tout en découvrant le style qui leur convenait le mieux. Pour finir, elles accompagnèrent un styliste dans trois grandes boutiques de vêtements afin de se constituer une nouvelle garde-robe adaptée à presque toutes les situations.

Deux jours plus tard, vers 15h00, les 24 candidats se présentèrent au rez-de-chaussée de l'hôtel où ils séjournaient avec leurs valises prêts à monter dans l'autocar qui les conduirait dans la villa où ils séjourneraient désormais à l'abri des journalistes et des fans hystériques qui deviendraient de plus en plus nombreux puisqu'ils allaient de pair avec la célébrité.

**_... à suivre..._**

**_Miriamme... à vous d'écrire mesdames... profitez-en... et merci à l'avance de prendre la peine de me dire ce que vous en pensez._**


	3. Début du concours

**_Voici le troisième chapitre. Merci à mes deux collaboratrices: Youk pour la correction et Fafii pour les paroles de certaines chansons. Merci aussi à mes fidèles commentatrices: Calazzi, France-Ena, Juliette, Gwen, Louloute33, Fumesck666, misspapagena, Laurence, laurencefafard, lealily, Laura, Iota26, Marie, Op, Yo, Krocroll, Juste-un-lien et Polyxene38. Merci également à Anamika101, Libra10, Akasha54 et Valima pour avoir mis cette histoire en Alerte ou qui la suivent tout simplement. Un dernier petit conseil: allez écouter les chansons que vous ne connaissez pas sur youtube. Pour moi, celles-ci font partie de l'histoire au même titre que le texte. Bonne lecture: Miriamme_  
**

**Troisième partie**

Lorsque Nyeem leur annonça que le premier thème abordé en musique serait le disco, Élisabeth fut extrêmement déçue, mais convint tout de même qu'il y avait plusieurs belles mélodies dans le répertoire des années 80. Tout dépendrait évidemment de la personne qui les aiderait à sélectionner leur chanson.

Rassemblés tous ensemble le premier matin après une première nuit plutôt courte dans la villa qui leur était réservée, les candidats écoutèrent attentivement l'animateur tandis qu'il leur présentait le programme de la première semaine de compétition.

_-Votre premier mentor est une vedette très connue du monde du cinéma. _

-_Qui est-ce?_ Lui demanda Josie d'une voix aiguë.

_-Il s'agit de John Travolta._

Des cris et des applaudissements fusèrent de partout.

-_Mais ce n'est pas un chanteur. _S'étonna Steve qui n'avait pas pris part aux effusions.

_-Tu oublies sa participation dans la comédie musicale «Grease»._ Rétorqua Lucas à la place de Nyeem.

-_En tout cas, il danse vraiment bien. _Rêvassa Josie en fermant les yeux.

Nyeem leur distribua ensuite l'horaire de leur première rencontre avec l'acteur. Élisabeth ne devait le voir que le mardi matin, avant Lucas. Par contre, plusieurs autres périodes de pratiques étaient déjà prévues de même que des moments intenses d'activités physiques (cours de danse, aérobie, yoga et natation).

Puisque la première diffusion de l'émission aurait lieu le mercredi soir, les candidats se rendraient tous l'après-midi en studio afin de répéter les numéros de groupe et leur présentation individuelle.

_-L'émission du mercredi sera réservée aux filles alors que celle du jeudi permettra aux garçons de montrer ce qu'ils savent faire._

Nyeem ajouta ensuite que le vendredi soir, deux candidats seraient éliminés.

_-_ _Contrairement aux années précédentes où une seule personne nous quittait chaque semaine sur une durée de 12 semaines, nous avons décidé d'accélérer le processus en éliminant deux chanteurs pendant 6 semaines. Le gars et la fille qui auront récolté le moins de votes devront rentrer chez eux. _Compléta-t-il, penaud._ Lorsque vous ne serez plus que 10 chanteurs, nous entrerons dans la deuxième phase de concours. C'est-à-dire qu'à partir de ce moment là, un seul candidat, indépendamment de son sexe, sera éliminé chaque semaine. _

Comme l'avait anticipé Élisabeth, la première semaine fut complètement folle et particulièrement exigeante physiquement. En contrepartie, au fil des jours, la saine camaraderie qui se développait entre Lucas, Steve, Josie et Élisabeth s'approfondissait au point où ils furent rapidement considérés comme inséparables. Ils subirent tous de légers changements de «_look_», mais pour l'essentiel, ils demeurèrent fidèles à ce qu'ils étaient.

Pendant les cours de chant, John Travolta leur fit travailler plusieurs chansons tirées de la comédie musicale «Grease». Pour trouver la bonne combinaison de voix afin de présenter certaines chansons marquantes de l'œuvre, John écouta attentivement l'ensemble des garçons avant de jeter son dévolu sur Lucas à qui il confia la plus longue partie de la chanson finale. Pour ce qui était des filles, il sélectionna Josie pour la ballade du début, mais préféra Élisabeth pour chanter la partie finale avec Lucas. Ce numéro surprise, ils prévoyaient l'offrir aux juges et aux téléspectateurs le vendredi soir, juste avant que Nyeem n'eût annoncé les résultats de la première séance d'élimination.

Lors de son unique moment de détente depuis le début du concours, Élisabeth en profita pour appeler Jane. Elle avait vraiment hâte d'avoir de ses nouvelles. Lorsqu'elle pu enfin lui parler, Jane lui apprit une bonne nouvelle.

_-Je serai dans la salle mercredi et sois certaine que je vais hurler lorsque tu viendras sur scène. _La menaça-t-elle d'un ton moqueur.

_-Toi? C'est à peine si tu es capable de soutenir une conversation avec tes clientes. _L'agaça Élisabeth à son tour. _Comment vont les autres à la maison?_

_-Papa et maman voulaient que je te dise qu'ils vont voter pour toi! Et tu sais comme moi que si maman s'y met, c'est toute la ville de Boston qui va entendre parler du concours._

_-Oh seigneur! _

Le mercredi soir arrivant (soir crucial pour les filles s'il en est un), Élisabeth se présenta sur scène bien préparée. Elle livra un «_medley_» tiré de la comédie musicale «Grease» en y mettant tout son cœur. Dès qu'elle termina son numéro, elle s'avança vers la table des juges et attendit leurs commentaires.

_-On voit que vous aimez vraiment les comédies musicales Élisabeth. Beau travail en tout cas. _La complimenta Caroline en lui faisant un grand sourire.

_-Ma collègue dit vrai. C'est clair que vous êtes à l'aise avec ce style de musique. Vous avez un côté théâtral très développé. J'espère toutefois que nous aurons la chance de vous voir essayer autre chose? _Demanda Charles avant de se tourner vers William pour l'inviter à prendre la parole à son tour.

_-_ _Vous êtes-vous amusée? _S'enquit-il tout d'abord, prenant la chanteuse par surprise.

_-Euh oui. Bien entendu._

_-Je vais vous donner un conseil mademoiselle Bennet. Un seul… et vous en ferez ce que vous voudrez._

_-Je vous écoute._

_-Quand vous interprétez un personnage… ne le laissez pas avoir le dessus sur vous! Sandra Dee est une jeune femme timide et réservée. Et d'ailleurs, c'est ainsi que vous nous l'avez interprétée. Toutefois, puisque les gens dans la salle et ceux qui vous regardent à la télévision ne savent pas qui vous êtes, il faut leur donner un peu de vous aussi, autrement ils ne seront pas en mesure d'évaluer votre talent._

_-Me permettez-vous de vous dire le fond de ma pensée monsieur Darcy?_

_-Bien entendu._

_-Ne prenez pas le public pour des cons! Les spectateurs sont parfaitement capables de juger de ma personnalité et de la vôtre par la même occasion._

Un silence lourd suivi la déclaration de la jeune chanteuse. Celui-ci se maintint jusqu'à ce que Nyeem vînt la rejoindre pour annoncer le numéro qu'il fallait composer pour voter pour elle.

Le malaise provoqué par cette légère altercation régna d'ailleurs dans le studio jusqu'à la fin des présentations. William parla très peu, obligeant Nyeem à le relancer après chaque nouvelle prestation. Pendant que le générique passait à l'écran et que plus personne ne pouvait entendre ce que chacun se disait, Josie se pencha vers Élisabeth.

_-Tu es consciente que tu viens de te faire un ennemi? _La prévint-elle.

_-Monsieur Darcy est un juge, Josie. Je n'ai pas à fraterniser avec lui. _Se défendit la jeune chanteuse, refusant de céder à la panique qui la gagnait tout de même.

_-Le public aime beaucoup William. Il est le seul juge à influencer le vote. _Plaida son amie.

_-Je sais._

_-Élisabeth, je peux vous voir une minute? _Lui lança Nyeem tout en finissant de retirer le boitier de son micro portatif.

_-Bien entendu._

Arrivée près de lui, Élisabeth le suivit dans les coulisses. Il la guida vers sa loge et la laissa passer devant lui. Une fois la porte refermée, Nyeem l'invita à s'asseoir, puis se tourna vers elle en la dévisageant gravement.

_-J'ai commis une grave erreur je le sais. Inutile de me sermonner. _Se défendit Élisabeth sans plus attendre.

_-Au contraire, vous avez été parfaite Élisabeth. _La surprit-il en posant sur elle un regard bienveillant et admiratif.

_-Quoi?_

_-Le public raffole des conflits. Soyez certaine que vous avez attiré son attention. Les gens vont certainement voter pour vous en masse ce soir. _

_-Vous êtes sérieux?_

_-Oui, toutefois, posez-vous la question : voulez-vous gagner grâce à votre sens de la répartie… ou à cause de votre talent?_

_-Je suis une chanteuse avant tout._

_-Je le sais… En tout cas, je ne suis pas mécontent de savoir que William va goûter à sa propre sauce! Et tout cela fera monter l'audimat._

_-Euh, c'est que je n'ai pas l'intention de recommencer._

_-Vous ne saurez pas résister, j'en suis certain, c'est dans votre nature. En tout cas, continuez comme ça, ne vous laissez pas intimider par lui._

Gardant pour elle la réplique cinglante qui lui montait aux lèvres, Élisabeth quitta sa loge, après l'avoir salué chaleureusement et retourna vers le groupe des filles qui se félicitait.

_-Ta sœur te fait dire qu'elle sera là vendredi aussi! Et puis, Nyeem, il te voulait quoi? _S'enquit Josie ne pouvant s'empêcher d'être curieuse.

_-Me sermonner… à cause de ce que j'ai dit._ Mentit Élisabeth un peu fatiguée de voir que tous et chacun utilisaient ce qu'il s'était produit entre elle et le juge pour servir leurs propres intérêts. Il n'y avait eu aucun calcul dans la réponse qu'elle avait faite au jeune homme. Elle s'était contentée de dire ce qu'elle pensait, de la même façon que lui d'ailleurs.

_«Je n'ai que faire de la politique.»_ Lança-t-elle pour faire cesser le tumulte qui régnait dans son cœur.

Le lendemain, jour de la présentation des garçons, Élisabeth fut très impressionnée par les numéros de Lucas et de Steve qui se démarquèrent nettement des autres. Et puisque les filles jouaient un rôle mineur durant cette soirée, elle en profita pour observer William alors qu'il commentait les numéros de ses préférés. Contre toute attente, il les complimenta sincèrement et alla jusqu'à prédire à Lucas qu'il irait loin dans la compétition.

Voilà justement le genre de phrase qui faisait peur à Élisabeth. Combien de fois par le passé, le public avait-il omis de voter pour un candidat parce qu'il le croyait hors de danger ? Trop souvent, au goût d'Élisabeth. Et il ne fallait surtout pas que cela se produisît pour Lucas.

Lorsqu'elle en parla avec lui une fois de retour à la villa, Lucas refusa catégoriquement de s'en faire pour cela.

_-J'ai l'intention de rester dans la compétition le plus longtemps possible. _Rétorqua-t-il confiant.

_-Jusqu'à la fin… j'espère bien. C'est juste que… comme cela s'est déjà produit dans le passé… avec d'autres candidats… _Soupira Élisabeth.

_-Élisabeth a raison… Adam Lambert a bien failli être éliminé avant la fin parce que tout le monde le croyait intouchable. Les gens ont donc voté pour d'autres au lieu de voter pour lui. _Leur rappela Josie.

Le lendemain soir, juste avant que Nyeem ne nommât les deux candidats qui devraient quitter la compétition, les chanteurs présentèrent le numéro qu'ils avaient mis au point avec leur mentor John Travolta. Au moment où Lucas et Élisabeth entamèrent la chanson finale de «Grease», le public se déchaîna et applaudit à tout rompre.

Lorsque l'instant tant attendu de l'émission arriva enfin, les candidats obéirent à Nyeem et s'entassèrent au centre de la scène, sachant très bien que l'animateur allait jouer avec les nerfs du public en annonçant que les résultats ne seraient communiqués qu'après une dernière série d'annonces.

Aussitôt que les lumières s'éteignirent au-dessus des nombreuses caméras qui les entouraient, Élizabeth eut l'impression de voir s'activer un essaim d'abeilles. Les techniciens envahirent la scène afin de vérifier les micros portatifs de chacun; les maquilleuses s'empressèrent de camoufler la sueur qui s'accumulait sur leur visage, faisant couler leur fond de teint, et les juges se levaient à tour de rôle pour se dégourdir les jambes.

De retour aux ondes, fidèle au concept de l'émission, Nyeem fit durer le suspense aussi longtemps qu'il le put en questionnant les juges et en présentant des séquences filmées à la villa pendant la semaine. On y présentait Élisabeth faisant des longueurs en solitaire dans la piscine, on y montrait également Lucas et Steve en train de pratiquer dans un petit studio. Plusieurs autres vidéos firent rire les spectateurs, mais pour sa part, Élisabeth n'écoutait plus depuis longtemps, pressée qu'elle était de savoir si elle allait avoir droit à une seconde chance.

Lorsque Nyeem reprit la parole et qu'il décacheta l'enveloppe contenant les noms des candidats à avoir obtenu le moins de votes, un silence presque religieux régnait dans le studio.

_-Le candidat à avoir obtenu le moins de vote durant cette première semaine de compétition est… Mark Wagner._

Nullement surprise, Élisabeth se rappelait qu'il avait oublié des mots de sa chanson durant sa prestation et que William avait été particulièrement sévère avec lui.

_-La candidate à avoir obtenu le moins de votes durant cette première semaine de compétition est… Bianca Savage._

Pendant que Nyeem invitait tout le monde à regarder un clip montrant les moments forts des deux candidats sortant, Lucas en profita pour souffler à l'oreille d'Élisabeth que les deux malchanceux étaient les seuls à avoir obtenu une critique totalement négative de William Darcy.

_-Je sais… _Chuchota-t-elle en jetant un œil en direction du juge en question tandis que les images défilaient à l'écran.

Elle détourna le regard en découvrant qu'il la dévisageait également.

_«Il doit déplorer le fait que je ne sois pas éliminée»_ Présuma-t-elle en serrant les lèvres et en se raidissant sur sa chaise.

_«Il ne m'aura pas…»_ Décida-t-elle.

L'émission terminée, Nyeem donna des instructions afin que les deux perdants accompagnassent les autres candidats dans le but de respecter la tradition qui voulait que chacun puisse leur dire au revoir lors d'une fête organisée à la villa par l'équipe d'American Idol. Les juges et Nyeem y feraient acte de présence de même que tous les invités spéciaux de la semaine dont John Travolta.

Lorsque la vedette internationale fit son entrée dans le jardin de la villa une heure plus tard, il passa d'un groupe à l'autre afin de les féliciter et de recueillir leurs impressions sur cette première expérience télévisuelle.

Installé au bar en compagnie de Charles et Caroline depuis son arrivée, William suivait des yeux la progression de la star et constata que celle-ci passait plus de temps auprès de certains candidats et qu'il en ignorait d'autres totalement. Pour William, observer les interactions sociales des mentors avec les candidats était devenu un moyen rapide pour lui d'évaluer le charisme des chanteurs. Il ne fut donc pas étonné de voir Travolta faire un long détour pour aller embrasser Élisabeth sur les deux joues et rester auprès d'elle et de ses amis pendant plusieurs minutes.

Toujours aussi bien placé pour observer les allées et venues de tous, William soupira bruyamment lorsqu'il constata que Charles était allé retrouver Jane Bennet. La manière possessive dont il la tenait par le bras pendant qu'il s'isolait avec elle lui prouva indubitablement qu'ils avaient déjà été amants et que s'il n'intervenait pas, Charles risquait fort de récidiver. Il déplora le fait qu'il lui fallût à nouveau le mettre en garde en lui rappelant que selon une clause de leur contrat, il n'avait pas le droit de fréquenter une candidate, ni même un membre de sa famille.

L'arrivée soudaine de Caroline à ses côtés l'obligea à interrompre le cours de ses pensées. Ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant qu'elle ne l'abreuvât de compliments aussi fades qu'insipides. Deux minutes plus tard, il s'inventa une excuse lui permettant de quitter la party pour rentrer chez lui.

Les cinq semaines qui suivirent furent presque identiques à la première si ce n'était que le groupe des chanteurs rétrécissait à vue d'œil. Exactement la moitié des candidats était partie depuis le début de la diffusion de l'émission. Les 12 chanteurs restant découvrirent peu à peu, au fil des jours, les effets pervers de la compétition. Les relations se détériorèrent, la méfiance s'installa et la jalousie tissa son nid, agissant directement sur l'humeur des candidats.

Dans la villa, l'ambiance autrefois légère s'était alourdie considérablement. Les filles manifestaient énormément d'animosité les unes envers les autres et la douce amitié qui avait semblé lier les garçons entre eux n'était plus que de l'histoire ancienne. Élisabeth, quant à elle, résista à cette marée de changement ou du moins, y fut moins sensible. Du coup, les gars comme les filles continuèrent à l'apprécier et restaient avec elle.

Selon les besoins ou selon leur personnalité, la jeune femme devenait la mère de l'un, l'amie de l'autre, l'infirmière de celui-ci, la psychologue de celui-là, mais surtout la confidente de tout le monde. Lorsqu'une personne était éliminée et devait partir, c'est toujours dans ses bras que s'élançait le malheureux ou la malheureuse. De plus, en recevant les critiques des juges, Élisabeth était la seule à ne pas perdre son sang froid, même devant les caméras.

Les fêtes données à la fin de chaque semaine ne cessèrent pas pour autant. Au contraire, plus le nombre de candidats diminuait, plus les chanteurs invitaient d'amis ou de membres de leur famille. Élisabeth fut la seule qui refusa cette tendance, tout comme Lucas d'ailleurs. Jane ne se joignait à leur petite fête qu'une semaine sur deux et venait toujours seule.

Depuis le début de la phase deux, William n'avait plus adressé la parole à Élisabeth sauf quand il avait dû la critiquer. Depuis plusieurs semaines déjà, il était convaincu qu'elle possédait tout ce qu'il aimait chez une femme et plus encore. Ses qualités et son intelligence ne cessaient de le surprendre et de le séduire. Toutefois, il avait beau comprendre que tous puissent être attirés par elle, il trouvait de plus en plus pénible de voir que certains candidats et membres de l'équipe lui faisaient la cour alors que lui ne pouvait pas se le permettre.

Et même si elle donnait l'impression d'être insensible à toutes ces marques d'attention en ne leur accordant qu'une importance relative, William déplorait qu'elle passe de plus en plus de temps avec le dénommé Lucas. Son sommeil fut alors perturbé par les sentiments profonds qu'il avait développés pour elle et il constata que pendant les fins de semaine, sa résidence, pourtant située hors de la ville, ne lui suffisait plus comme «_havre de paix_» puisque même là, il n'arrivait pas à la chasser de ses pensées. Désemparé, il se demanda quoi faire.

_-Si seulement vous auriez pu rester douze jusqu'à la fin…. _Se plaignit Jane après le départ du dixième et onzième candidat.

_-Je peux très bien être la prochaine à partir… tu sais. _Lui fit remarquer Élizabeth.

_-Ne sois pas stupide._

_-Je suis sérieuse Jane. À partir de la semaine prochaine, un seul candidat sera éliminé à chaque fois. C'est fini les doubles départs. On ne tiendra plus compte du sexe non plus. Mais le plus surprenant, c'est que si mon séjour se terminait la semaine prochaine, je ne serais pas si peinée que cela._

_-Je ne te crois pas._

_-J'ai atteint l'objectif que je m'étais fixé au départ. J'ai maintenant plein d'amis dans le milieu, on m'a même fait des offres et certaines personnes n'attendent que mon départ de la compétition pour travailler avec moi._

_-Oui, mais rien ne te dit qu'ils tiendront parole…_

_-Jane, le milieu n'est pas aussi hostile qu'il en a l'air. Regarde, même William Darcy me tolère maintenant. En tout cas, il est toujours correct avec moi._

_-Il te dévore des yeux en tout cas. Tu sais que même Charles est très intrigué par son comportement. Il le trouve différent cette année._

_-En quoi dit-il qu'il est différent?_

_-Il dit que William a manqué deux réunions de production la semaine dernière… et que ça ne lui était jamais arrivé avant. _

_-Et Charles lui… comment le trouves-tu?_

_-Lizzie!_

_-Fais attention quand même, certaines personnes pourraient ne pas approuver. Après tout, le concours n'est pas terminé et comme Charles ne m'a jamais critiquée sévèrement, il s'en trouvera certainement pour dire que c'est parce qu'il est amoureux de toi._

_-J'en suis consciente figure-toi. C'est d'ailleurs pour ça que je vais arrêter de venir à vos petites fêtes pendant quelques semaines. Je viendrai en studio pour t'encourager, mais c'est la dernière fois que je viens à la villa… avant ta grande victoire._

_-Je pense aussi que c'est mieux ainsi._

_-Jane, venez danser. Après, je vais devoir rentrer._ La pria celui dont elles venaient tout juste de parler en arrivant derrière elle.

_-Certainement. _Acquiesça-t-elle en lui tendant le bras.

Élisabeth fit un clin d'œil complice à sa sœur et retourna vers le bar. Sachant que le barman engagé pour les soirées à la villa n'était pas très habile pour préparer son drink préféré, la jeune femme passa derrière le bar et s'empressa de sortir le matériel dont elle avait besoin. William, qui s'était approché lentement, s'accota contre le comptoir et la regarda faire en silence. Inconsciente d'être l'objet d'une telle attention, Élisabeth sursauta lorsqu'elle l'aperçut.

_-Vous venez danser mademoiselle Bennet?_

_-Je veux bien à condition que vous cessiez de m'appeler mademoiselle Bennet. _

_-Lorsque vous ne serez plus candidate et que je serai plus votre juge, je me permettrai peut-être de vous appeler autrement… pas avant._

_-D'accord… monsieur Darcy. _Riposta-t-elle avant de le suivre en direction de la piste de danse.

S'arrêtant l'un devant l'autre, aucun des deux ne sut comment se réagir lorsqu'ils sentirent tous les regards converger vers eux. Élisabeth comprit alors qu'elle n'était donc pas la seule à avoir remarqué que William Darcy n'avait jamais dansé avec personne d'autre avant elle depuis le début de la compétition. La jeune femme le laissa prendre l'initiative et attendit qu'il se décidât à la presser contre lui comme le faisaient déjà tous les couples entassés sur la piste de danse. Se décidant enfin, William la ramena contre lui et se mit à bouger au rythme de la musique. Ils gardèrent le silence pendant un bon moment. Soudain, n'en pouvant plus, Élisabeth se laissa emporter par la curiosité : _Monsieur Darcy?_

_-Hum?_ Lui répondit celui-ci sans même chercher à la regarder.

_-Croyez-vous toujours que je n'ai pas ce qu'il faut pour faire face à la compétition?_

_-Toujours. _Affirma-t-il simplement.

La sentant se raidir contre lui, William se recula de manière à la regarder directement dans les yeux. Y lisant autant de désapprobation que ce qu'il s'était attendu à voir, il laissa échapper un petit rire avant d'ajouter : _Mais pas dans le sens où vous l'entendez : vous avez du talent à revendre, je ne peux le nier, mais ce qui est beaucoup plus rare encore, vous avez une âme pure… et c'est cette belle âme que je ne voudrais pas vous voir perdre durant la compétition._

_-Oh, il vous arrive donc de vous soucier d'une autre personne que de vous-même?_

_-Là, c'est vous qui êtes bourrée de préjugés._

_-Vous avez raison et je déteste ça. _Ricana Élizabeth à son tour.

_-Les semaines qui viennent seront très difficiles… _La prévint-il en la reprenant contre lui.

_-Je m'en doute! Oh, en passant, pendant que j'en ai l'occasion, je voulais vous remercier pour votre intervention auprès de Thomas, mon patron. J'ai appris que c'était vous qui lui avez proposé de troquer ma dette de bière contre de la publicité pour le bar. Je vous en suis très reconnaissante._

_-Oh, ça, ce n'était rien. Votre patron est un idiot._

_-Nous sommes enfin du même avis sur quelque chose._

_-Vous ne devez plus avoir le temps de penser à son bar pendant que vous êtes ici?_

_-Non effectivement. Mais vous, comment occupez-vous votre temps pendant que nous vivons cette belle expérience?_

_-Je prépare un nouvel album… Je rencontre des paroliers et je surveille Charles Bingley._

_-Je viens justement de conseiller à ma sœur de prendre ses distances avec lui…_

_-Je ne compte plus le nombre de fois où j'ai dû faire la même chose!_

_-À vous entendre, on croirait presque que vous êtes toujours sage…_

_-Disons que jusqu'à maintenant, je n'avais jamais eu de mal à l'être._

_-Comme si vous étiez capable de perdre le contrôle… _

_-Je fais pourtant de nombreux efforts… _

_-Ici? Maintenant?_

_-Vous cherchez à vous flatter? _

_-Nous pouvons cesser de danser… Si vous préférez…_

_-Il n'en est pas question. _Protesta-t-il avant de se concentrer à nouveau sur la danse.

Le fait d'avoir évoqué le bar où il l'avait vue chanter après sa première audition, ramena le juge à l'instant où il avait entendu Élizabeth performer sur scène alors que sa sœur Jane l'accompagnait au clavier. Il la revoyait encore, enrobée de lumière alors qu'elle avait chanté sa seconde composition.

_«Quelques jours plus tard, tu me dis que je peux être une star_

_Autour d'un café, tu m'apprends à rêver_

_Pour toi mon talent est un diamant, que tu tailles de tes doigts aimants_

_Promets que la flamme qui brûle en moi, allumera en chacun un feu de joie»_

Il se surprit à s'imaginer qu'il pouvait devenir l'homme qu'elle décrivait dans sa chanson, celui qui parlait de la modeler, de l'aider à prendre son envol et de lui permettre de devenir l'artiste qu'il savait qu'elle était capable de devenir. Il se rappela juste à temps qu'elle était inscrite au concours et qu'à cet effet, il ne pouvait pas s'investir dans une relation avec elle, sans compter qu'il y avait de fortes chances pour que son cœur soit blessé dans la manœuvre et ça, il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas le supporter. Il s'était déjà assez compromis en dansant avec elle alors que jamais auparavant il n'avait franchi cette frontière.

Lorsque la musique s'arrêta, William libéra Élisabeth et lui serra brièvement la main avant de la regarder s'éloigner de lui pensivement. Le couplet final de la même chanson remonta de sa mémoire, lui confirmant qu'il tenait beaucoup de l'homme machiavélique qu'elle y décrivait ou plutôt qu'on croyait qu'il était.

_«Puis un soir, je me retrouve dans le noir_

_Ta main n'est plus là pour me montrer le chemin_

_Juste un mot près du cendrier :"Tu es prête à t'élever ..._

_Seule ! " Tu m'abandonnes, larmes et alarmes en moi résonnent»_

Deux minutes plus tard, toujours hanté par les paroles et l'air de la chanson d'Élisabeth, William prit congé de Charles et Caroline puis quitta la villa. La jeune femme remarqua son départ et le déplora. Toujours songeuse, elle retourna vers le bar afin d'aller terminer de préparer le breuvage qu'elle avait laissé en plan sur le comptoir.

_-Eh, à quel jeu tu joues avec William Darcy? _S'enquit Lucas en arrivant derrière elle.

_-Hein? Nous dansions… c'est tout. _Se défendit Élisabeth en se retournant pour lui faire face.

_-Il n'a jamais dansé avec personne… _Bougonna le jeune chanteur, les lèvres déformées par une étrange grimace.

_-Et alors? Il n'est pas le seul à ne jamais danser. Toi même, tu danses rarement._ Lui fit remarquer Élisabeth.

_-C'est vrai. _Admit-il en retrouvant son sourire._ Alors, de quoi avez-vous parlé?_

_-On a parlé des semaines à venir. Il m'a prévenu qu'elles seraient vraiment difficiles… _

_-C'est tout?_

_-Oui et non. Nous avons tous les deux réagi négativement au fait que Jane et Charles, ça devient trop sérieux._

_-Moi, tu sais ce que je crois? _déclara Lucas après une bonne minute de silence.

_-Non, mais vas-y, je t'écoute. _L'encouragea la jeune femme.

_-William t'a fait la cour, Élisabeth._

-_Ridicule! _Explosa-t-elle avant de croiser les bras et rétorquer: _Et puis, même si c'était le cas, tu sais très bien que je ne suis pas intéressée._

_-C'est mieux ainsi, crois-moi. _La prévint-il._ Tu n'as pas idée des commentaires que j'ai pu entendre après une seule danse._

_-Serais-tu jaloux, Lucas? _L'agaça-t-elle.

_-Ben voyons, tu es comme une sœur pour moi. _S'exclama-t-il en s'approchant d'elle pour lui ébouriffer les cheveux.

Amusée par la soudaine rougeur qui envahissait les joues du jeune homme, Élisabeth s'approcha lentement de lui, coula un regard enamouré dans sa direction et ne quitta pas ses lèvres des yeux lui donnant ainsi l'impression qu'elle allait l'embrasser.

_-Élisabeth Bennet, si tu continues, je te ramasse sur mon épaule et je t'envoie faire un tour dans la piscine._

Après avoir ri un bon coup, les deux amis se séparèrent pour retourner vers d'autres invités. 20 minutes plus tard, ils se retrouvèrent à nouveau, mais préoccupés par une toute autre situation.

_-Est-ce que tu as vu Josie? _S'inquiéta Élisabeth en plaquant un sourire de convenance sur ses lèvres.

_-Pas depuis une bonne demi-heure. La dernière fois que je l'ai vue… elle discutait avec le même type que la semaine dernière. _

_-Le même? Tu es certain? _S'alarma-t-elle.

_-Oui, malheureusement, je l'ai reconnu._

_-Je vais partir à sa recherche, reste ici au cas où elle repasserait par ici avec lui. _

Élisabeth eut beau la chercher des yeux dans la grande cour pleine de monde, Josie n'était plus là. Elle avait quitté la villa sans prévenir personne. La dernière fois qu'elle avait fait cela, deux semaines plus tôt, elle était rentrée aux petites heures du matin et avait été malade jusqu'au milieu de l'après-midi. Lucas et Élisabeth avaient eu bien du mal à inventer des excuses pour justifier ses absences et avaient surtout dû combiner leurs efforts pour la remettre sur pieds.

Vers minuit, les deux chanteurs, rongés par l'anxiété, furent bien obligés de conclure que Josie allait récidiver en rentrant aussi tard que la dernière fois et probablement dans le même état. Ils décidèrent donc d'aller se coucher afin d'être suffisamment en forme pour pouvoir prendre soins d'elle à son retour. Ils se promirent aussi que c'était la dernière fois qu'ils allaient l'aider. Mais n'était-ce pas ce qu'ils s'étaient également promis la première fois?

Lorsque Josie daigna enfin rentrer peu après cinq heures du matin, elle était si saoule qu'elle réveilla tout le monde avec son rire goguenard et ses éclats de voix. Élisabeth la poussa jusque dans sa chambre, la déshabilla et la força à entrer sous la douche. Puisque la chanteuse avinée passait son temps à s'en extraire, Élisabeth fut bien obligée d'y entrer avec elle. Elle la tint immobile, la savonna, l'enveloppa dans une grande serviette et la traîna jusqu'à son lit. Se souvenant tout à coup des nausées dont Josie avait été victime la dernière fois, Élisabeth prit soin de mettre une bassine à côté de son lit. De plus, pour éviter les problèmes liés à ses éventuels vomissements, Élisabeth s'allongea à ses côtés et ferma les yeux, résignée à ne pas dormir beaucoup. Elle sursauta quand que Josie se mit à s'agiter. Elle riait exagérément fort et parlait constamment dans son sommeil. Elle parla de Lucas, de Steve, de William, de Caroline et de plusieurs autres finalistes du concours.

Après une nuit aussi courte et aussi mouvementée que la dernière fois, Lucas vint relayer Élisabeth au petit matin pour lui permettre de descendre déjeuner. Comme Josie devait répéter sa chanson à 10h30, Lucas essaya de la réveiller mais sans succès : elle demeurait complètement comateuse. Lucas comprit alors qu'elle avait très certainement consommé autre chose en plus de l'alcool et qu'à cet égard, il ne servait à rien d'essayer de la secouer. Élisabeth revint 30 minutes plus tard et convint avec Lucas qu'il fallait qu'elle prît la place de Josie pour sa répétition de 10h30. Cette substitution leur ferait gagner une bonne partie de la journée puisque le rendez-vous d'Élisabeth avec le répétiteur était prévu pour 16h00. Lucas approuva cette idée tout en estimant que Josie ne méritait pas tout le mal qu'ils se donnaient pour elle. Ils quittèrent finalement sa chambre pour commencer leurs activités respectives.

Élisabeth débuta sa journée par une visite au local des communications afin de faire une recherche sur l'homme qui entraînait Josie hors de la villa. Celui-ci avait une très mauvaise influence sur leur amie. Elle entra le nom de l'homme en question, mais elle ne trouva rien de concluant sur internet. Elle comprit que la seule façon d'obtenir des informations sur lui serait de l'approcher elle-même lorsqu'il reviendrait à la fête à la fin de la prochaine semaine.

Lorsque Lucas reconduisit Josie au local de pratique, celle-ci avait l'air d'un zombie et n'avait plus beaucoup de voix. Lucas entendit le répétiteur la sermonner violemment à travers la porte et ne put qu'être en accord avec lui. Josie ne se montra pas au souper, ni même à la séance d'aérobie qui était pourtant obligatoire tous les soirs. Le lendemain matin, elle sembla en meilleure forme. Lucas et Élisabeth attendirent impatiemment qu'elle vint les rejoindre à la piscine (activité qu'elle ne manquait jamais), mais en vain. Après leur baignade écourtée à cause de l'inquiétude qui les tenaillait, ils apprirent que leur amie avait été convoquée dans les bureaux officiels d'American Idol et qu'elle ne serait pas de retour avant l'heure du dîner. Résignés et curieux de connaître la raison de cette surprenante convocation, (après tout, ils n'avaient parlé à personne de son escapade nocturne) les deux chanteurs guettèrent son retour avec curiosité.

Lorsque Josie revint enfin, quelques minutes après le repas du midi, elle se comporta comme s'il ne s'était rien passé. Élisabeth fulminait au point qu'elle songea confondre son amie afin d'obtenir d'elle des explications, mais Lucas la convainquit qu'il valait mieux attendre après la soirée des filles.

_-Juste au cas où elle serait tentée d'utiliser notre intervention pour nous accuser d'avoir cherché à lui nuire. _Lui opposa Lucas.

_-Tu as raison. _Concéda Élizabeth, tout de même mécontente.

La journée du mercredi s'écoula très vite jusqu'au moment où débuta la soirée des filles. Comme elles avaient toutes été obligées de préparer des ballades, les lacunes de Josie ne parurent pas autant qu'elles auraient dues.

La pensée d'Élisabeth juste avant d'entrer sur scène fut que Josie venait probablement de gagner une semaine de sursis. Elle devina que la même idée avait traversé Lucas au clin d'œil qu'il lui fit à l'instant même où elle arrivait devant Nyeem.

_-Alors Élisabeth? Quelle chanson allez-vous massacrer aujourd'hui?_ Se moqua l'animateur amusant son auditoire en même temps que la jeune femme.

Seul William resta de marbre à l'évocation de ses propres paroles. Après tout, c'est lui le premier qui avait utilisé cette formule et avait prononcé ces mots lorsqu'Élisabeth avait interprété une chanson country en la modifiant tellement qu'elle en était devenue méconnaissable. Les commentaires des autres juges avaient été dithyrambiques, sauf ceux de William Darcy évidemment puisqu'il avait estimé qu'elle avait massacré une chanson.

_-Je vais vous interpréter une chanson de Barbara Streisand qui s'intitule : «The way we were»! _Annonça Élisabeth à Nyeem.

Impressionnés, les autres concurrents retinrent leur souffle et attendirent que la jeune femme s'exécutât. Puisqu'elle avait beaucoup répété, Élisabeth était en pleine possession de ses moyens. Elle atteignit facilement les notes les plus hautes, n'ayant jamais l'air de forcer. Il va sans dire que son interprétation fut à la hauteur. Lucas eut même les larmes aux yeux lorsqu'elle laissa flotter la note finale en la laissant mourir très doucement. Lorsqu'elle s'avança vers les juges pour entendre leurs commentaires, Charles était si bouleversé qu'il fut bien heureux de pouvoir profiter du temps que lui fit gagner la foule en liesse qui ne cessait d'applaudir.

_-Indéniablement la meilleure performance de la soirée. _Proclama-t-il finalement en retrouvant l'usage de la parole. _Et de loin. Vous vous êtes attaqué à un très gros morceau. Jamais une autre concurrente n'avait osé prendre cette chanson avant vous. Bravo Élisabeth! _

_-Vous étiez très émouvante Élisabeth. Vous avez su allier fragilité et puissance : quel contraste. Je sais que ce n'est pas facile à faire. _S'enthousiasma Caroline à son tour en prenant la foule à témoin.

_-Vous avez l'attitude d'une gagnante mademoiselle Bennet. Je vous prédis que vous resterez avec nous jusqu'à la fin. J'en suis certain maintenant. _Conclut William un sourire de satisfaction sur les lèvres.

_-Merci! _Balbutia Élisabeth qui ne trouva rien de mieux à dire après les propos élogieux de William.

_-Wow! Vous auriez dû voir vos collègues. Ils pleuraient tous… _Ajouta Nyeem avant d'annoncer le numéro qu'il fallait composer pour voter pour la jeune femme.

De retour à la villa, après la présentation des filles, Élisabeth constata que Josie continuait à l'ignorer. Elle monta se coucher très tôt et s'enferma dans sa chambre. Lucas et Élisabeth durent donc prendre leur mal en patience et se résigner à attendre le lendemain avant de s'entretenir avec elle pour discuter de son problème de consommation.

Malheureusement, la journée du lendemain fut si remplie qu'ils n'eurent pas l'occasion de la voir. Le soir de la performance des garçons, Lucas et Steve volèrent définitivement la vedette. Élisabeth commença toutefois à développer une nette préférence pour les qualités artistiques de Lucas puisqu'il était en constante évolution. Il s'y connaissait en musique et la plupart du temps, il réarrangeait totalement les morceaux qu'il choisissait d'interpréter. Il se les appropriait. Steve quand à lui, avait légèrement tendance à choisir des pièces populaires et commerciales.

Les critiques des juges furent semblables à ce qu'elles étaient toujours, sauf au moment où William s'adressa à Steve. En peu de mots, il lui expliqua justement ce que la jeune femme avait constaté elle-même.

_-Vos choix de chansons laissent à désirer jeune homme. Vous faites erreur si vous croyez que vous allez marquer des points en choisissant uniquement des succès commerciaux. _Le gronda William, sans se préoccuper des spectateurs qui manifestaient leur désapprobation en huant et en sifflant.

De retour à la villa, Élisabeth et Lucas passèrent au moins une heure à calmer Steve qui préféra rester fâché contre William au lieu d'en profiter pour réfléchir et comprendre son erreur.

«_Qui suis-je pour faire la leçon à Steve? N'ai-je pas le même réflexe lorsque je reçois des critiques? Sans doute gagnerais-je moi aussi à reconnaître la part de vérité que peuvent contenir les propos de monsieur Darcy.»_

Exhalant un profond soupir, Élizabeth suivit son camarade des yeux tandis qu'il quittait la pièce en traînant les pieds. Restée seule avec Lucas, elle haussa les épaules lorsque ce dernier lui demanda si elle avait vu Josie. Coupant l'herbe sous les pieds à ses deux amis, alors qu'ils auraient bien voulu aborder un certain sujet avec elle, la chanteuse s'était enfermée dans sa chambre, dès son arrivée à la villa.

Le lendemain, jour où ils devaient tous se lever tôt pour se rendre en studio afin d'enregistrer leurs chansons de la semaine, encore une fois, les deux chanteurs n'eurent pas le temps de s'entretenir avec leur collègue. Lorsque Nyeem ouvrit l'émission ce soir-là, Élisabeth constata immédiatement que la compétition était plus serrée puisque les candidats qui se retrouvèrent avec le moins de votes étaient pourtant tous talentueux.

Lorsque Josie se retrouva assise avec deux autres chanteurs puisque les trois avaient obtenu le moins de votes, Élisabeth réalisa qu'elle n'était pas prête à la voir partir pour autant. Debout, placée entre les deux gars, Josie pleurait abondamment tout en gardant les yeux sur l'écran où défilait une vidéo présentant un résumé de leurs parcours respectifs en tant que candidats. Assise entre ses deux préférés, Élisabeth angoissait à l'idée de perdre son amie. À la fin de l'émission, lorsque Nyeem leur apprit l'identité du candidat malchanceux, l'un des gars fut désigné permettant à Josie et à l'autre chanteur de regagner le groupe des participants restants. De retour à la villa, Josie, Élisabeth et Lucas eurent enfin une longue et pénible discussion. Josie leur promit de faire attention, mais affirma tout de même qu'elle ne faisait rien de mal.

_-Après tout, j'ai bien le droit de m'amuser. _Plaida-t-elle pour clore la discussion.

Pas entièrement rassurée, Élisabeth suivit les deux autres lorsqu'ils redescendirent au rez-de-chaussée pour participer à la fête qui avait déjà commencée. La première personne à s'élancer vers Élisabeth fut Nyeem.

_-Vous savez que vous pouvez être fière de vous Élisabeth?_

_-Ah, oui? Et pourquoi? _S'étonna la chanteuse.

_-Je vous transmets les compliments de Barbara elle-même. _Lui apprit l'animateur tout sourire.

_-Quoi? _S'estomaqua la jeune femme.

_-Oui! Elle a appelé le créateur de l'émission hier après-midi. Elle voulait s'assurer que nous allions vous faire savoir à quel point elle a apprécié votre interprétation de sa chanson._

_-Wow! _

_-Et ce qui est encore mieux pour nous, elle va considérer notre offre de venir travailler avec les candidats comme mentor l'an prochain. Tout ça grâce à votre choix de chanson._

_-Si seulement elle pouvait venir cette année._

_-C'est déjà beau qu'elle nous ait appelés. Ça fait trois ans qu'on essaie d'organiser quelque chose avec elle. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui, elle n'avait jamais retourné nos appels. _

_-Pardon Nyeem. _Les interrompit William qui arriva près d'eux en compagnie d'une belle jeune femme. _Mademoiselle Bennet? Je voudrais vous présenter ma jeune sœur Georgianna. _Avant que celle-ci ne puisse répondre, William se tourna vers sa sœur : _Georgianna, je te présente Élisabeth Bennet._

_-Votre sœur? Enchantée Georgianna. _Salua Élisabeth avec étonnement.

_-Enchantée! J'étais dans la salle, il y a deux jours. Vous avez été époustouflante. Je suis certaine que vous allez gagner._

_-Je fais de mon mieux._

_-Ma sœur n'a plus que votre nom à la bouche depuis la première semaine. Elle me tarabustait pour que je vous présente l'une à l'autre…_

_-Mais je ne suis pas la seule. Toutes mes amies pensent comme moi._

_-Voulez-vous que je vous présente aux autres concurrents? _Lui demanda Élisabeth spontanément devinant que la jeune femme devait bien avoir un préféré chez les garçons aussi.

_-Oh, oui! _Puis, elle ajouta en se tournant vers son frère :_ William, tu crois que je peux?_

_-Bien entendu. Merci Élisabeth._

Élisabeth haussa les sourcils, surprise de l'entendre utiliser son prénom pour la première fois.

_-Ne me remerciez pas. Votre sœur est charmante, William. _Rétorqua-t-elle, faisant la même chose avant de saisir le bras de Georgianna et l'entraîner avec elle.

Bras dessus, bras dessous, les deux jeunes femmes firent le tour de la salle, discutant avec certains candidats et s'arrêtant à droite et à gauche. Lorsqu'elles arrivèrent près de Steve et Lucas, Élisabeth remarqua alors que Josie était en grande conversation avec le même garçon que la semaine dernière. Faisant un signe discret à Lucas afin qu'il s'occupât de Georgianna, Élisabeth prit congé de sa compagne et s'avança vers Josie.

_-Josie? Je te cherchais._ Lança-t-elle, tout sourire. _Oh, tu n'es pas seule. _S'excusa-t-elle ensuite en se tournant vers son compagnon, feignant la surprise d'une manière tout à fait crédible. Puis, se faisant volontairement flatteuse, elle lui demanda : _Vous êtes?_

_-Un admirateur, il va s'en dire._

_-Et cet admirateur s'appelle comment?_

_-Je me nomme Mike. Mike Borrowski._

_-Vous êtes polonais?_

_-Non, je suis Russe._

_-Alors, tu viens Josie? J'aimerais te présenter la sœur de William._

_-Non, désolée. Mike et moi allions partir. _Assura Josie en passant son bras sous celui de son ami.

_-Je peux vous accompagner?_ Demanda aussitôt Élisabeth en changeant de tactique. _Mike, je vous en prie, ayez pitié de moi. La fête est tellement ennuyeuse ici. _Plaida Élisabeth.

_-Tu crois qu'elle pourrait aimer ça, Josie?_

_-C'est à toi de voir Mike._

-_Non, pas cette fois._ Trancha-t-il finalement. _Une autre fois peut être. _Suggéra-t-il.

_-Alors Josie, je peux te parler seule à seule avant que ne tu partes? _Pria Élisabeth en désespoir de cause.

_-Vas-y Josie, mais fais vite. Je t'attends dans la voiture. Au revoir Élisabeth._

_-Au revoir Mike._

Lorsqu'elle fut certaine que Mike n'était plus dans le coin, Élisabeth confia à son amie : _Je n'ai pas confiance en ce type. Josie, je t'en prie, va lui dire que tu vas rester ici ce soir._

_-Si j'avais su que c'était pour me faire la morale. Écoute Élisabeth, tu fais ce que tu veux et je fais ce que je veux. D'ailleurs, je ne fais rien de mal. Je veux seulement m'amuser._

_-Que fais-tu du concours? Et de tes répétitions? Tu es en train de compromettre tes chances de gagner, Josie._

_-Je ne gagnerai pas quoi que je fasse, alors __autant__ bien m'amuser._ Rétorqua-t-elle d'un ton amer.

_-Tu répètes à 9h00 demain matin avec Bryan Adams._

_-Tu n'auras qu'à changer avec moi, comme les deux dernières fois._

_-Ah non madame! Cette fois-ci ne compte pas sur moi! Je t'avais prévenue. Je ne te protègerai plus._

_-Avoue que tu ne pourras par résister?_

_-Je ne le ferai pas. Pas cette fois._

_-Tu veux parier?_

Sans même attendre de réponse, Josie se détourna et quitta la villa au pas de course. Après son abrupt départ, Élisabeth se rendit dans la salle de bain pour s'asperger le visage. Elle eut beau répéter l'opération plusieurs fois, elle n'arriva pas à chasser entièrement l'angoisse de son visage. Elle replaça ses cheveux, se refit une beauté et partit à la recherche de Lucas.

Il y avait vraiment beaucoup plus de monde que d'habitude sur la grande terrasse. Et comme elle avait livré une de ses meilleures performances, presque tous les invités l'arrêtèrent afin de s'entretenir avec elle. Arrivant finalement tout près de Lucas, Élisabeth se lova contre lui, ressentant un urgent besoin de se faire réconforter. Lucas comprit aussitôt qu'une chose tracassait son amie. Il la garda longtemps contre lui. Ils entrèrent dans la danse par la force des choses, pour ne pas avoir l'air bizarre ainsi collés l'un contre l'autre. Le rythme lent du «slow» permit à Élisabeth de garder la tête cachée dans le cou de Lucas tout en lui rapportant sa discussion avec le dénommé Mike et Josie. Lucas l'écouta attentivement. Dès qu'elle eut terminé son histoire, elle pleura doucement contre lui.

Devinant qu'elle ne voudrait pas que les autres la voient pleurer, Lucas colla sa tête contre la sienne et lui caressa affectueusement les cheveux. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne remarquèrent à quel point cette démonstration de tendresse préoccupa plusieurs personnes dans la salle. Il y eut d'abord William qui n'avait rien perdu de leur entrée dans la danse, puis il y eut finalement Caroline, qui venait tout juste de réaliser à quel point le couple harmonieux qu'ils formaient intéressait son collègue. Il y avait si longtemps qu'elle était amoureuse de lui, qu'elle avait fini par accepter qu'il ne fût pas attiré par elle. Toutefois, comme il ne s'était jamais intéressé à personne d'autre non plus, elle en était venue à croire qu'elle n'avait qu'à être patiente et qu'un jour immanquablement, il la remarquerait et réaliserait qu'ils étaient faits l'un pour l'autre.

En observant la silhouette de la jeune candidate que William ne quittait plus des yeux, Caroline convint qu'elle était agréable à regarder. Sans avoir la beauté lumineuse de sa sœur, elle dégageait tout de même une grande pureté et bougeait avec une telle grâce sur scène qu'il était normal que William la trouvât séduisante. Si seulement elle n'avait pas autant de talent! Caroline côtoyait William depuis tant d'années, elle était donc très bien placée pour savoir quelle importance il accordait au talent. Il en était même obsédé. Par contre, comme ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils se trouvaient en face d'une personne qui possédait à la fois beauté et brio, Caroline ne pouvait faire autrement que de se demander ce que pouvait bien avoir cette jeune personne de plus que les autres, pour retenir l'attention de William. Déterminée à trouver une réponse à toutes ses questions, Caroline s'approcha de celui-ci alors qu'il avait toujours les yeux posés sur le couple enlacé.

_-Fatigué William?_

_-Un peu oui. _Soupira-t-il en arrachant difficilement son regard de la piste de danse. _Heureusement qu'il ne reste plus que quelques semaines._

_-Alors? D'après toi, ce sera Lucas ou Élisabeth?_

_-Les deux si c'était possible. Mais puisqu'il ne doit y en avoir qu'un… je dois admettre que mademoiselle Bennet a plus d'admirateurs… bien que d'ici la fin, les choses peuvent encore changer._

_-Elle est de plus en plus belle tu ne trouves pas?_

_-Comme toutes les concurrentes… après avoir été mieux conseillées…_

_-C'est bien la première fois que tu amènes Georgianna à la villa. C'est à croire que tu souhaitais qu'elle rencontre quelqu'un._

_-Caroline, va donc droit au but. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'ai l'impression que tu cherches à savoir quelque chose. Je me trompe?_

_-Non! Tu me devines si bien. C'est que, vois-tu, je ne suis pas sans avoir remarqué que toi et Charles, n'êtes pas insensibles au charme des sœurs Bennet._

_-Je trouve bien des femmes belles et attirantes, toi y compris, donc je t'interdis d'y voir autre chose que la réalité._

_-Tu me trouves belle, vraiment?_

_-C'est normal puisque tu l'es, mais le problème avec toi, c'est que tu confonds admiration et amour. Je te trouve effectivement très belle, mais je ne suis pas amoureux de toi._

-_Je comprends. Tu sais, je ne voulais pas t'offenser William. _Répliqua Caroline en posant la main sur son bras.

_-Je sais, je sais. Maintenant excuse-moi, il faut que je raccompagne Georgianna._

Désormais d'une humeur massacrante, William balaya la salle des yeux à la recherche de sa sœur, mais s'arrêta une dernière fois sur Lucas et Élisabeth qui avaient quitté la piste de danse et discutaient dans un coin. Lucas la tenait amoureusement dans ses bras et la couvait d'un regard si brûlant que la jalousie se rajouta à l'exaspération que William éprouvait déjà. Quand on fait tant d'efforts pour respecter les règles établies, qu'on a toujours eu le comportement idéal quelles que soient les circonstances, il est pénible de constater que d'autres usaient de cette liberté que l'on ne s'accordait pas à soi-même.

_-Tu ne peux pas y aller Élisabeth. Ça risque d'être dangereux. _Recommandait Lucas à la jeune femme à l'autre bout de la salle.

_-Oui, mais comment découvrir qui est derrière tout ça autrement? Comment aider Josie si on ne sait pas ce qu'elle prend?_

_-Heureusement que Mike n'a pas voulu que tu les accompagnes._

Comme pour contredire Lucas, Élisabeth reçut un appel de Josie sur son cellulaire. Reconnaissant son numéro, elle répondit aussitôt : _Allô! Josie! Où es-tu? Quoi? Tout de suite?_ _Attends quelques secondes. _Couvrant son appareil de sa main, elle s'adressa à Lucas : _Josie me dit que Mike a consulté ses amis et qu'ils acceptent que je les accompagne. Ils m'attendent devant la villa dans la voiture de Mike. Qu'est-ce que je fais?_

_-N'y va pas. Je n'aime pas ça._

_-C'est une trop belle occasion Lucas._ Réfuta Élisabeth avant de retirer sa main et s'adresser à son amie : _Donne-moi le temps de monter prendre ma veste et je vous rejoins devant. Merci Josie._

_-Tu es folle. Imagine le scandale si les journalistes apprennent ce que vous faites._

Se redressant sur la pointe de ses pieds, Élisabeth posa ses lèvres sur celles de Lucas. Après l'avoir embrassé, elle lui murmura : _Alors aide-moi à donner le change, monte avec moi à l'étage. Je me glisserai dehors en passant par l'intérieur, comme ça personne ne me verra!_

_-Je ferais mieux de disparaître aussi dans ce cas. Je te servirai d'alibi si jamais ça tourne mal._

_-Oh, oui. Bonne idée. Merci Lucas._

Cette fois, c'est lui qui posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. L'adrénaline aidant, il dépassa largement la frontière de la relation fraternelle qu'il avait toujours maintenue avec elle. Si elle fut surprise, la jeune femme ne le lui fit pas sentir et l'entraîna plutôt vers l'escalier. Surprenant leur étreinte au moment même où il rejoignait sa sœur, William éprouva les affres de la jalousie et se sentit tout à coup très pressé de partir.

-_Tu viens?_ Demanda-t-il à sa sœur qui discutait avec Steve.

_-Déjà?_

_-Il est tard._

_-Bien! Laisse-moi seulement aller dire au revoir à Élisabeth et je reviens._

_-Elle est déjà montée. _Précisa William, tout en suivant le couple des yeux alors qu'il arrivait en haut de l'escalier.

_**N'oubliez pas de m'écrire un petit commentaire pour me faire savoir ce que vous en avez pensé... **_

_**Miriamme**_


	4. Un baiser au goût de Rhum & Coke

_**Ah, l'été... les vacances... comme tout cela est bon. Merci à toutes celles qui ont commenté mon dernier chapitre. Je ne sais plus comment vous dire à quel point c'est important pour moi. Comme la plupart d'entre vous avez déjà commencé à publier vos histoires... vous savez de quoi je parle... Merci donc à toutes celles qui prennent le temps d'émettre un commentaire ou qui mettent nos textes dans la liste de leurs histoires favorites. Un merci tout spécial à Youk (bonnes vacances à toi), à Calazzi et à Fafii. Bonne lecture.  
**_

_**Quatrième partie**_

Élisabeth grimpa à bord de la voiture de Mike à l'instant même où William et Georgianna quittaient le stationnement de la villa. Assise sur le siège avant de la fourgonnette, Josie était très énervée et ne cessait de débiter des âneries. Mike fit une halte au bout de dix minutes pour ramasser deux autres copains : un certain Jack et un autre jeune homme nommé Simon. Jack arborait une cicatrice récente lui traversant la joue gauche alors que Simon était un beau jeune homme blond aux yeux bleus foncés. À première vue, Élisabeth estima que les deux nouveaux venus avaient l'air de deux jeunes gens comme il faut.

Quinze minutes plus tard, après une dernière étape chez un buraliste pour accommoder Simon qui souhaitait faire le plein de cigarettes, la voiture bifurqua dans une allée sombre jusqu'à ce qu'elle marquât un arrêt obligatoire devant une grille où Mike déclina son identité. Un grincement métallique accompagna l'ouverture électronique des immenses portes à la suite de quoi la voiture s'engagea sur un long chemin de gravier. La résidence devant laquelle la voiture se gara était majestueuse. Un employé s'avança vers Mike la main tendue afin de recevoir les clés de son véhicule.

_-Tout le monde descend !_ Clama le conducteur en s'extirpant de la voiture.

Leur petit groupe gravit les marches menant à la porte d'entrée principale et sonna. Un homme tout de noir vêtu, costumé en domestique de la Renaissance les accueillit et leur fit signe de poursuivre leur chemin. Une musique assourdissante faisait trembler les murs autour d'eux et les contraignit à crier pour se comprendre.

Lorsqu'ils pénétrèrent dans la pièce où la fête semblait se dérouler, Élisabeth ne put retenir un léger mouvement de recul. Des hommes et des femmes masquées étaient entassés un peu partout les uns par-dessus les autres, très peu vêtus pour la plupart, occupés à se prodiguer des caresses et des attouchements ou carrément en train de faire l'amour dans toutes les positions possibles et impossibles. Un peu plus loin, plusieurs autres femmes dansaient, complètement nues, en gardant les yeux fermés, inconscientes de ce qui les entourait. Paniquée devant la concrétisation de son pire cauchemar, Élisabeth se retint de rebrousser chemin et suivit plutôt leur petit groupe qui, à son grand soulagement, s'éloigna de cette scène insupportable. Mike ouvrit une seconde porte et s'écarta pour laisser passer Élisabeth et Josie en premier. La pièce où ils aboutirent était fort heureusement très différente. Quatre hommes masqués siégeaient autour d'une table et avaient des cartes à la main. Deux femmes, assises plus loin, se préparaient des lignes de cocaïne à l'aide d'une petite lame de rasoir. Les deux femmes réagirent à l'arrivée de Josie et lui firent joyeusement signe de les rejoindre. Josie s'exécuta en gambadant, entraînant Élisabeth avec elle.

_-Josie, je suis contente que tu sois là! Amélia et moi, on t'attendait. _

_-Salut les filles. Je suis venue avec une amie, je vous présente Élisabeth Bennet._

_-C'est celle qui est pressentie pour gagner le concours? _S'informa Amélia d'un ton franchement admiratif, la bouche grande ouverte.

-_Oui, c'est la meilleure. _Approuva Josie sans aucune ironie.

_-Si tu le dis! _Se moqua Nesrine, la deuxième fille, tout de suite après avoir snifé une première ligne de cocaïne.

L'un des hommes assis à la table, redressa la tête et se pencha afin d'examiner la nouvelle venue, gêné qu'il était par l'envergure de son masque de lion. Celui qui était installé directement en face d'Élisabeth, se redressa pour demander : _Mike? C'est elle la chanteuse dont tu m'as parlé au téléphone? Celle qui voulait venir avec toi?_

_-Oui!_ confirma simplement Mike à l'homme qui portait un masque de zèbre absolument magnifique.

_-Mademoiselle Bennet? Approchez-vous que je vous vois de plus près! _Lui intima le même homme.

Consciente que refuser pouvait s'avérer dangereux puisqu'elle devait donner l'impression d'avoir vraiment eu envie de venir, Élisabeth s'avança vers la table de jeu tout en fixant le zèbre directement là où elle pouvait apercevoir ses yeux. Elle s'arrêta juste derrière le joueur qui s'était penché pour l'observer et qui se prenait pour le roi de la jungle.

_-Et pour quelle raison, une belle fille comme vous voulait venir ici? _Interpella le zèbre.

_-Josie m'a parlé de vos fêtes, alors j'ai eu le goût de venir m'amuser moi aussi. _Prétendit la jeune femme qui tentait de masquer sa nervosité.

_-Et comment aimez-vous vous amuser? _La questionna un troisième homme, celui qui était à gauche de la table et qui portait un splendide masque de Pantalon (personnage emprunté à la Commedia dell' arte, théâtre italien).

_-Pour l'instant, tout ce que je souhaite, c'est de vous regarder jouer aux cartes… _Avança Élisabeth, prudente.

_-Offrirez-vous une récompense au gagnant? _Badina le zèbre.

_-Seulement si je peux choisir le cadeau… _Annonça-t-elle, doutant de rentrer saine et sauve à la villa.

Tout en continuant à examiner les quatre joueurs de poker, Élisabeth constata que les sommes misées dépassaient les montants normalement permis dans les plus grands casinos. Les hommes qu'elle avait devant elle étaient nécessairement tous multimillionnaires et la provenance de l'argent était fort probablement contestable. Sans montrer qu'elle avait peur, Élisabeth risqua un œil vers Josie au moment même où cette dernière finissait de sniffer une ligne et qu'elle se mettait à danser sans retenue avec Nesrine et Amélia. Lorsque Mike et ses deux compagnons les rejoignirent pour danser avec elles, les filles commencèrent à retirer progressivement leurs vêtements.

Le joueur au masque de zèbre qui semblait être le plus influent, demanda à Élisabeth si elle accepterait d'aller lui préparer un gin tonic. Contente de trouver là un prétexte pour s'éloigner, Élisabeth agréa d'un signe de tête, saisit le verre que l'homme lui tendit et se dirigea vers le bar d'un pas alerte. Une idée alors risquée mais intéressante germa dans son esprit. Celle-ci lui sembla assez bonne en tout cas pour lui offrir une occasion en or de s'en sortir sans trop de problèmes. Un jour, pour venir à bout d'un habitué particulièrement agressif, elle avait vu Thomas, son ex-patron, préparer un mélange d'alcool extrêmement fort en y ajoutant deux cachets d'acétaminophène. Une fois le breuvage ingéré, le client avait perdu conscience et s'était affaissé contre le zinc, dans un état quasi comateux. Sachant par précaution qu'elle avait sur elle une petite bouteille de tylénol puisqu'elle était sujette aux migraines de temps en temps, Élisabeth prépara le cocktail, en prenant bien soin d'écraser suffisamment deux cachets et d'augmenter la quantité de gin afin de camoufler le goût amer du médicament. Elle revint vers la table et tendit le verre au zèbre. Elle offrit gentiment aux trois autres joueurs de leur renouveler leur boisson aussi. Deux d'entre eux seulement acceptèrent : le masque de lion et celui de Pantalon. Le quatrième joueur, qui n'avait pas encore ouvert la bouche depuis le début, déclina sa proposition d'un signe de tête discret. Retournant vers le bar, Élisabeth prépara les breuvages demandés en fouillant encore dans sa réserve personnelle de cachets. Revenant vers la table de jeu pour la seconde fois, elle déposa les deux verres devant les joueurs et retourna s'installer là où elle pouvait surveiller le jeu et où elle pouvait également garder un œil sur Josie et son petit groupe de danseurs.

Les trois joueurs intoxiqués firent de moins en moins attention au jeu et commencèrent visiblement à ressentir les effets néfastes du mélange alcool et médicament. L'homme à côté duquel elle était assise avait même déjà presque fini son verre. Changeant de position brusquement, le zèbre surprit Élisabeth en posant directement sa main sur sa cuisse tout en laissant échapper un long rire gras qui la fit frémir.

_-Je sens que je vais gagner. Je peux commencer à déballer le cadeau…_ Insinua-t-il, tout en tirant sur ses bas.

_-La partie n'est pas finie. _Remarqua Élisabeth, en repoussant doucement sa main.

Le zèbre remit pourtant sa main sur sa cuisse et la fit remonter assez haut pour qu'Élisabeth commençât à s'affoler. La jeune femme savait qu'elle devait se montrer à la hauteur de son personnage et qu'ils ne devaient absolument pas deviner à quel point elle n'était pas à l'aise dans leurs petits jeux de séduction. Un bruit assourdissant attira l'attention de l'ensemble des joueurs, les obligeant à se retourner pour regarder derrière eux. Josie et son petit groupe venaient de quitter la pièce pour passer de l'autre côté. Élisabeth eut juste le temps d'apercevoir un immense lit trônant dans l'autre pièce avant que la porte ne se fût refermée sur eux.

_-C'est là que nous allons aller tout de suite après cette partie…_ Lui susurra le masque de lion d'une voix pâteuse.

Saisissant la main baladeuse du lion, le quatrième joueur parla pour la première fois. Sa voix claqua comme un fouet : _Pas touche. Tu n'as pas encore gagné._

_-Quand il y en a pour un… il y en a pour plusieurs… _Promit Élisabeth qui craignait que l'atmosphère ne se dégradât trop vite.

Les trois autres hommes s'esclaffèrent. Le zèbre laissa alors sa tête tomber contre la table, essaya de la redresser, mais n'y arriva pas. Pantalon lui agrippa les cheveux et essaya de lui relever la tête en la brassant. Le lion bâilla puis s'effondra lentement sur la table. Élisabeth darda son regard dans les yeux de celui qui avait refusé qu'elle lui préparât un second verre et feignit la surprise. La tête de Pantalon rejoignit les deux autres têtes sous l'œil intrigué de celui qui était le plus sobre.

_-Qu'est-ce que tu as mis dans leur verre? _Accusa le dernier des hommes masqués.

_-Euh… Rien. _Balbutia-t-elle avant de se ressaisir pour lui avouer : _Mais ça tombe bien, je voulais être seule avec toi._

_-Tu penses me faire croire que tu n'y es pour rien?_

_-J'aime choisir avec qui je veux m'amuser et je t'ai choisi… J'aime les singes. _Inventa-t-elle, désespérée.

Jouant son rôle à la perfection, Élisabeth s'avança vers l'homme qui s'était levé depuis longtemps et se pressa contre lui de manière aguichante. Elle dénoua sa cravate sans le quitter du regard. L'homme pencha la tête, approcha doucement sa bouche de la sienne, sembla hésiter puis se décider, mais Élisabeth improvisa en le repoussa fermement.

_-Non… je veux un verre de champagne avant… pour fêter notre rencontre._

Elle gagna le bar et ramassa la première bouteille qu'elle toucha. Faisant mine de la déboucher, elle resta à l'affût des mouvements de l'homme singe. Lorsqu'elle fut certaine qu'il était arrivé juste derrière puisqu'elle sentait sa chaleur dans son dos, elle leva le bras dans l'intention de lui fracasser le crâne avec son arme improvisée. Une main solide lui agrippa alors le bras - stoppant son geste - l'obligeant à relâcher la bouteille et le lui ramena dans le dos, lui arrachant un cri de douleur au passage.

_-Qu'êtes-vous réellement venue faire ici? _L'interrogea-t-il d'une voix menaçante.

_-Je vous l'ai dit tout à l'heure, je me nomme Élisabeth Bennet, je suis chanteuse. Je suis parmi les finalistes du concours American Idol._

_-Mais encore?_

_-Je suis venue ici pour tenter de découvrir ce qui arrive à mon amie Josie… la jeune fille qui est arrivée avec moi… elle est concurrente elle aussi. Je croyais pouvoir la convaincre de ne plus revenir ici, si j'en savais plus sur ses activités…_

_-Vous n'auriez pas dû venir. _S'emporta-t-il en la relâchant.

_-Je sais._

_-Il faut sortir d'ici… et vite._

_-Vous n'allez pas me tuer? _

_-Vous mériteriez plutôt une fessée pour avoir pris un tel risque._

_-Qui êtes-vous?_

_-Je suis un singe doublé d'un ange gardien ! _Blagua-t-il, déjà occupé à chercher une façon de s'échapper avec elle.

Lui faisant confiance sans être capable de s'en expliquer la raison, Élisabeth lui donna sa main et le suivit jusqu'à la porte par laquelle son petit groupe était entré tout à l'heure.

_-Mais mon amie? _Se soucia-t-elle, le forçant à s'arrêter.

_-Elle est occupée._

Sans lui laisser le temps d'en dire plus, le singe ouvrit la porte et la guida à travers la pièce tout en faisant semblant de danser avec elle. Élisabeth se tint tout contre lui, laissant le plein contrôle de la situation et de la danse. Lorsqu'ils atteignirent le centre de la pièce, le singe inclina la tête vers elle et s'empara de ses lèvres brutalement, n'étant pas en mesure d'expliquer à sa partenaire qu'il n'agissait ainsi que pour donner le change à ceux qui les dévisageaient depuis qu'ils étaient entrés dans la pièce. Sa bouche captura la sienne goulûment. La langue taquinant la sienne dégageait un fort goût de Rhum & Coke. Pendant quelques secondes, Élisabeth craignit qu'il ne tenta de profiter d'elle tant il l'embrassait avec passion. Sa bouche se détacha de la sienne aussitôt qu'ils parvinrent à la porte d'entrée. Enfin à l'extérieur, le singe se détourna d'elle, ouvrit son portable et communiqua avec son interlocuteur. S'attendant à voir déboucher une limousine et un chauffeur, Élisabeth fut très étonnée de voir apparaître une voiture toute simple avec deux autres hommes masqués à bord. Son compagnon l'aida à monter sur le siège arrière et se glissa à ses côtés.

_-Mission avortée alors? _Devina le conducteur en mettant aussitôt de la distance entre la maison et eux.

_-On peut dire ça ouais._

_-Vous êtes de la police? _Souffla Élisabeth, pleine d'espoir.

_-Brigade des stupéfiants. _Lui confirma l'homme qui était assis en avant sur le siège du passager.

_-Oh! _

_-Gardez-vos masques, les gars. _Ordonna le voisin d'Élisabeth lorsqu'il vit que le conducteur levait la main vers le sien.

_-Voilà des semaines que nous suivons les opérations de ces hommes… _Reprit le conducteur.

_-Et ce soir, sans votre intervention… j'aurais pu faire des pas de géants. _Lui reprocha le singe en se tournant vers elle.

_-Je suis désolée… je n'ai pensé qu'à mon amie. _Se défendit Élisabeth, soudainement intimidée.

_-Dites-nous toujours ce que vous savez… parlez-nous des trois hommes qui vous accompagnaient. _Suggéra son voisin en jetant un œil à celui qui était assis devant lui.

Élisabeth lui raconta tout ce qu'elle savait, en réalité peu de chose. Gardant le silence durant le reste du trajet, elle leur indiqua l'adresse de la villa où elle logeait depuis le début du concours lorsque le conducteur la lui demanda et laissa son ange gardien descendre le premier pour lui ouvrir la portière une fois arrivée à destination. Celui-ci lui serra brièvement la main et lui fit promettre de ne plus rien tenter de la sorte.

_-Que dois-je faire avec mon amie? Qu'est-ce que je devrais lui dire?_

_-Vous n'avez pas à la couvrir. Elle a fait son choix, vous devez l'accepter._

Élisabeth remercia une dernière fois son sauveur avant de prendre congé de lui et pénétra dans la villa silencieuse. Elle monta directement au deuxième étage et marcha en direction de sa chambre. Arrivée devant la porte de celle-ci, Élisabeth constata qu'une faible lumière filtrait sous la porte de la chambre de Lucas. Elle s'en approcha et frappa doucement afin de ne pas éveiller les autres voisins. La porte s'ouvrit aussitôt, livrant passage au jeune homme qui semblait très nerveux.

La serrant contre lui dès qu'il la reconnut, Lucas referma la porte et s'exclama : _Oh, mon Dieu Élisabeth! Si tu savais comme je me suis fait du mauvais sang!_

Le repoussant doucement pour aller s'écrouler sur le seul fauteuil de la pièce, Élisabeth le rassura: _Ça va Lucas… je vais bien._

_-Alors? Raconte-moi comment ça s'est passé? _Implora-t-il

Élisabeth lui narra dans les moindres détails son étrange soirée. Lucas ne put se retenir de gémir lorsqu'elle décrivit les lieux et ce que les gens y faisaient. Dans son esprit comme dans celui de la jeune fille, les choses n'auraient pas pu être pires. Une heure plus tard, invitée par Lucas, Élisabeth accepta de dormir sur le divan. Lucas regagna son lit sachant que le sommeil viendrait facilement maintenant qu'il savait sa camarade en sûreté.

Ce fut la voix de Steve qui la réveilla le lendemain matin. Étant à la recherche d'Élisabeth, il était venu frapper chez Lucas afin de se renseigner et avait été très surpris de la trouver là. Faisant preuve de beaucoup de tact, Steve quitta la chambre, s'interdisant de juger ou même de demander une explication. Réalisant qu'elle allait se mettre en retard pour sa pratique, Élisabeth se leva, quitta la chambre doucement pour ne pas réveiller Lucas, passa se changer dans sa propre chambre et revint dans le corridor. Arrivée devant la porte de la chambre de Josie, elle l'ouvrit et constata qu'elle était vide. Dix minutes plus tard, Lucas vint la rejoindre dans la salle à manger collective, en ayant l'air aussi fatigué qu'elle.

Lorsqu'elle lui apprit que Josie n'était pas rentrée, Lucas soupira puis haussa les épaules. Il était trois heures de l'après-midi lorsque Josie se pointa enfin à la villa. Elle se présenta à sa répétition sans s'être changée, ni même avoir dormi. Élisabeth savait maintenant que Josie ne poursuivrait pas plus longtemps la compétition – même avec beaucoup chance - compte tenu du thème de la semaine qui les obligeait tous à travailler des chansons empruntées à l'univers complexe du Rock.

Préoccupée par la nuit dernière et par son dénouement, Élisabeth eut beaucoup de difficulté à se concentrer sur ses deux chansons. Elle n'eut de cesse de les reprendre encore et encore, elle n'était pas satisfaite de son interprétation. Le répétiteur eut beau prétendre qu'elle avait réussi à se les approprier, au fond d'elle, Élisabeth savait bien qu'il était probablement incapable de comprendre ce qui n'allait pas dans son adaptation et qu'il était trop poli pour le lui concéder.

Elle retourna dans la salle principale de la villa lorsqu'elle reçut un message de Nyeem. Elle était convoquée à une réunion dans les bureaux de la compagnie. Gagnée par l'anxiété, elle alerta Lucas qui se proposa immédiatement de l'accompagner.

_-Crois-tu que ta convocation ait quelque chose à voir avec ce qui s'est passé hier soir?_

_-Je suis certaine que oui._

Élisabeth refusa l'offre de Lucas, préférant se rendre seule là-bas pour éviter que son ami ne se retrouvât impliqué dans une histoire dont elle était à la fois l'actrice principale et l'instigatrice. Après être allée se changer, la chanteuse prit place dans la voiture que la compagnie lui avait envoyée et arriva sur les lieux de son rendez-vous avec cinq minutes d'avance.

Pendant qu'elle attendait, assise à la réception, que la réceptionniste eût prévenu ceux qui l'avaient convoquée, Élisabeth vit Charles passer devant elle au pas de course et entrer dans le bureau. Deux minutes plus tard, Nyeem apparut avec un épais dossier sous le bras. Apercevant Élisabeth, il la salua brièvement d'un signe de tête et ouvrit la porte à son tour.

_-Attends Nyeem, ne ferme pas la porte. _S'écria alors William du bout du corridor, en marchant rapidement.

Lorsqu'ils furent tous deux entrés, Élisabeth comprit que la situation était grave. Au bout de cinq minutes qui lui parurent les plus longues de sa vie, Élisabeth fut finalement invitée à entrer par Nyeem qui affichait une mine sévère. Élisabeth ne se souvenait pas d'un moment où elle l'avait vu aussi grave. Dès qu'elle fut dans la pièce, Charles l'invita à s'asseoir. Élisabeth s'exécuta, la mort dans l'âme.

_-Élisabeth? _Commença Nyeem après s'être raclé la gorge : _Nous vous avons convoquée, pour obtenir des explications._

_-À quel sujet?_ Répondit-t-elle, feignant de ne pas comprendre.

_-Nous avons appris de source sûre que vous auriez quitté la villa hier soir pour assister à une fête privée, est-ce vrai? _

_-Oui, c'est vrai. _Admit-elle sans sourciller.

_-Merde!_ Jura Charles avant de s'excuser tout aussi spontanément : _Pardon_.

_-Qu'est-ce qui vous a pris?_ L'attaqua William, en s'installant derrière son fauteuil.

_-J'ai fais ça pour aider quelqu'un_. Lâcha finalement la jeune femme après avoir bien réfléchi et sans même le regarder.

_-Qui? _Sollicita Charles.

_-Je ne peux pas vous le dire. _Objecta Élisabeth.

_-Vous ne pouvez ou ne voulez pas nous le dire?_ Intervint Nyeem, sans la quitter des yeux.

_-Je ne veux pas._

_-Que dis-tu de cela William?_ Demanda Charles à son collègue en se tournant vers lui.

_-Je pense que mademoiselle Bennet dit la vérité. Malheureusement. _Commenta William en contournant le fauteuil pour venir se placer devant elle.

_-Des gens vous ont-ils reconnue alors que vous étiez là-bas? _S'enquit Charles avec espoir.

_-Certains connaissaient mon nom. _Avoua Élisabeth.

_-Nous savons que c'est Josie que vous essayez de protéger. _La menaça William en se penchant vers elle.

_-C'est elle qui leur a dit qui j'étais! _Réagit la jeune femme sans détourner le regard.

_-Oh, non! _Se désola Nyeem, en se mettant à marcher de long en large tout en cherchant une solution.

_-Comment êtes-vous rentrée chez vous? _Observa Charles, perplexe.

_-On m'a aidée. _Lui répondit Élisabeth de plus en plus intimidée par la présence de William devant elle.

_-Qui?_ Commanda William, se redressant brusquement.

_-Je ne sais pas son nom. Il s'agit d'un homme qui était là-bas pour faire une enquête._

_-Et vous l'avez cru?_ Explosa William.

_-Il travaille pour la brigade des stupéfiants. _Clarifia Élisabeth, sur la défensive.

_-Vous en a-t-il donné la preuve?_

_-Il m'a reconduite à la villa saine et sauve, NON? _Hurla-t-elle pour la première fois depuis son entrée dans le bureau.

_-Vous avez eu de la chance… _Appuya Charles voulant se montrant conciliant.

_-Qu'est-ce qui se passe au juste? Vous avez peur que cette histoire ne sorte dans les journaux, c'est ça? Accusa_ la chanteuse.

_-Vous le mériteriez_. Riposta sèchement William.

_-La personne qui nous a prévenus… a promis de tout faire pour retenir l'information. _Lui expliqua Charles.

_-Mais alors, il n'y a pas de problème. Qu'est-ce que vous attendez de moi finalement? _Interrogea Élisabeth sur le point de perdre patience.

_-Il faut vous trouver un alibi… au cas où quelqu'un d'autre ébruiterait l'affaire. _L'éclaircit Nyeem, après avoir recherché un contact visuel avec ses deux collègues.

_-Mais puisque je vous dis que je n'ai rien fait de mal… _Plaida Élisabeth.

_-Malheureusement, personne ne vous croira. _Soupira Charles.

_-Le simple fait d'avoir été là peut avoir un impact dramatique sur le déroulement du concours… _Lui signala William sur un ton moralisateur.

_-Mais alors quoi? Vous voulez que je quitte le concours ? _Crut comprendre Élisabeth.

_-NON! Jamais de la vie. Il faut simplement qu'on vous aide à trouver un alibi pour la soirée… _Développa Nyeem.

_-Une personne qui pourrait affirmer que vous avez passé la soirée dans la villa hier soir. _Surenchérit Charles.

-_Facile, j'ai un alibi_. Jubila Élisabeth : Steve. _Il pourra témoigner que j'ai couché…_

_-Steve? Vous avez couché avec Steve? _Vociféra William, la dévisageant avec mépris.

_-Non! Qu'allez-vous croire? Ce que je veux dire, c'est que Steve pourra témoigner que j'étais dans la chambre de Lucas ce matin._

_-Vous avez passé la nuit dans la chambre de Lucas? _S'agita Nyeem à son tour.

_-Ce qui restait de la nuit, oui. _Lui précisa la jeune femme.

Un long silence régna dans la pièce. Élisabeth jeta un œil sur chacun des trois hommes à tour de rôle et se demanda pourquoi ils fuyaient tous son regard. William lui tournait le dos, perdu dans ses pensées devant la fenêtre, Nyeem farfouillait sur son bureau alors que Charles s'était assis et se tenait la tête à deux mains, occupé qu'il était à réfléchir.

_-Lucas acceptera-t-il de dire que vous êtes restés ensemble? _S'informa Charles en redressant la tête.

_-J'en suis certaine… nous nous étions déjà mis d'accord… et puisque que c'est Steve qui m'a trouvée dans sa chambre ce matin, ce sera même plus facile…_

_-D'autant plus que, hier soir, tout le monde vous a vus monter à l'étage avec lui._ Ajouta William d'un ton amer en se détournant de la fenêtre.

_-En effet. _Acquiesça-t-elle avant de froncer les sourcils et de s'enquérir auprès de lui_ : Mais comment le savez-vous?_

_-Très bien. _Conclut Nyeem, permettant à William de ne pas répondre :_ Nous nous en tiendrons à ce scénario._

_-Bon, tout est bien qui finit bien alors… _Plaisanta Élisabeth, pour alléger l'atmosphère qui la rendait nerveuse.

_-Pour vous uniquement. _Rétorqua William du tac au tac.

_-Que va-t-il se passer avec Josie? _Chercha à savoir Élisabeth, ignorant totalement la pointe que venait de lui lancer William.

_-Elle sera certainement éliminée cette semaine… _Diagnostiqua l'animateur en quittant son bureau.

_-Et si ce n'était pas le cas? _Le questionna Élisabeth.

_-Elle est condamnée de toute façon. Les journalistes n'attendent que son départ pour publier un article révélant son problème de consommation. Ils ont acceptés d'attendre parce que nous leur avons affirmé qu'il y avait de fortes chances qu'elle nous quitte cette semaine… _Lui apprit Nyeem d'une voix lente et traînante.

_-Si le public la sauve, elle devra quitter la semaine prochaine. Les journaux ne lui feront pas de quartier. _Reconnut Charles.

_-C'est affreux! _Se scandalisa Élisabeth.

_-Peut-être, mais c'est comme ça. Ne dites pas que je ne vous avais pas prévenue… et ce n'est que l'un de nombreux exemples des problèmes que rencontrent certains concurrents lorsqu'ils sont incapables de supporter la pression… _Insista William.

_-Bon, William exagère un peu, mais il est vrai que la pression est grande et que plusieurs d'entre vous n'ont pas ce qu'il faut. _Jugea Charles avant de se tourner vers Nyeem en pointant sa montre.

_-Bon! Nous vous avons assez fait peur, je crois. Vous devriez retourner à la villa maintenant que tout est réglé. Entendez-vous avec Lucas dès votre arrivée. Si l'histoire est publiée, il est votre seule chance de vous en sortir. _Termina Nyeem avant de marcher vers la porte pour inciter la jeune femme à sortir.

Une fois hors de la pièce, Élisabeth s'attarda dans le hall, désireuse de reprendre contact avec ses émotions, comparant immanquablement le tumulte actuel qui régnait en elle avec l'excitation bouillonnante qui l'avait animée durant la première semaine du concours, alors que tout était magique et nouveau pour elle. Elle prit une profonde respiration et laissa son esprit dériver vers son ange gardien. Elle ne s'expliquait toujours pas qu'elle eut aussi rapidement confiance en lui. Et que dire du baiser brûlant qu'ils avaient échangé la veille? Comment avait-elle pu y prendre goût et même le lui rendre? Elle ne savait rien de lui et ne le reverrait probablement jamais, pourtant il continuait à envahir ses pensées. Elle l'avait dans la peau, dans la tête et ne savait pas comment l'en chasser.

_«Je ne sais rien de lui si ce n'est qu'il travaille pour la brigade des stupéfiants.»_ Déplora-t-elle avant de se remettre en marche en laissant échapper la fin de sa phrase à voix haute : _Et qu'il aime le Rhum & Coke._

_-Il est un peu tôt pour prendre un verre vous ne trouvez pas? _La fit sursauter William Darcy en arrivant derrière elle.

_-Oh! Pardon. Je ne vous avais pas entendu arriver. _S'excusa-t-elle.

_-Ça vous arrive souvent de parler toute seule? _S'amusa-t-il, mi-figue, mi-raisin.

_-Je pensais à l'homme qui m'a aidé à sortir du pétrin hier soir._

_-C'est quoi le lien avec le rhum & coke?_

_-Je lui en ai servi un. J'ai joué à la barmaid pour lui… _Bredouilla-t-elle, soulagée qu'il ne puisse pas savoir qu'elle mentait. Après tout, il n'était pas question qu'elle mentionne à l'homme qui marchait à ses côtés que c'était en embrassant un inconnu qu'elle avait deviné qu'il avait bu un Rhum & Coke.

Lorsqu'elle osa à nouveau regarder son compagnon, elle fut surprise de constater que ses yeux étaient fixés sur sa bouche. Devenant aussi rouge que le tapis qu'elle foulait, Élisabeth repensa au baiser que William lui avait donné lorsqu'elle l'avait provoqué en mettant en doute sa virilité. Détournant le regard, Élisabeth accéléra le pas et se dirigea vers l'entrée principale pour s'engouffrer dans la voiture de la compagnie.

_-Pas la peine, je vous raccompagne. _L'arrêta William en passant devant elle.

_-Je ne veux pas vous déranger._

_-Je dois passer voir un ami, la villa est sur mon chemin. _Prétexta-t-il, peu convainquant.

Résignée, Élisabeth marcha derrière lui et monta à bord de sa Toyota Corolla flambant neuve.

_-Georgianna s'est-elle beaucoup amusée à la soirée hier soir? _Chercha à savoir Élisabeth pour meubler le silence qui menaçait de s'éterniser et qui la mettait déjà mal à l'aise.

_-Oui! Elle m'a prié de vous remercier._

_-Elle est charmante. Vous allez nous la ramener souvent, j'espère?_

_-Je crois que ce ne serait pas une bonne idée. Elle est très influençable…et _

_-Vous craignez qu'elle ne fasse des erreurs… du genre de celle que j'ai faite hier soir… _Compléta-t-elle, tentant d'imiter sa voix.

En approchant de la villa, William stationna la voiture devant l'entrée et se tourna vers sa passagère.

_-C'est un peu ça oui. _Ricana-t-il brièvement avant d'ajouter à la blague :_ Donc vous reconnaissez avoir fait une erreur?_

_-Bien entendu. Si vous saviez comme j'ai eu peur. J'ai beau avoir travaillé dans un bar et avoir déjà entendu d'une foule d'histoires semblables, rien ne peut se comparer à ce que j'ai vu hier soir. _S'arrêtant à cause de l'émotion, Élisabeth se couvrit rapidement le visage de ses deux mains, incapable de retenir ses larmes. _Bon, ça y est, je deviens émotive. Désolé, monsieur Darcy. Je suis moins forte que je ne le présumais. _Confessa-t-elle en s'essuyant le visage.

_-Ne vous en faites pas, il faut simplement que vous vous changiez les idées._

_-C'est plus facile à dire qu'à faire. _Se désola la jeune femme en se tournant vers lui et se remettant à pleurer.

_-Chut._ Lui chuchota William en l'attirant contre lui pour la consoler.

Tandis qu'elle s'approchait lentement de lui, Élisabeth lut dans ses yeux qu'il allait l'embrasser. N'ayant aucune envie de le repousser, elle entrouvrit la bouche à l'instant même où ses lèvres entrèrent en contact avec les siennes. Un frisson familier lui traversa l'échine tandis que William approfondissait son baiser, encouragé par sa participation et par son abandon. Lorsqu'il s'apprêta à s'écarter d'elle, Élisabeth gémit doucement et se raccrocha à lui. William reprit sa bouche de manière beaucoup plus passionnée, ce qui ne fut pas sans rappeler à Élisabeth le baiser qu'elle avait échangé avec l'homme masqué de la veille. Réalisant soudainement que c'était William qu'elle était en train d'embrasser de la sorte, elle l'éloigna fermement et détourna le regard pour reprendre contenance.

_-Maintenant, vous aurez deux choses à chasser de votre esprit : votre expérience d'hier soir et le baiser que nous venons d'échanger. _Ironisa William la tête tournée vers la jeune femme, incapable de se pardonner ce qui venait de se passer entre eux.

Sans un autre regard pour lui, Élisabeth sortit de la voiture et entra dans la villa. Elle chercha puis trouva Lucas sur le bord de la piscine. Apercevant son amie, il sortit immédiatement de l'eau et s'élança vers elle. Réalisant juste à temps que Steve était également présent, Élisabeth se hissa sur la pointe des pieds, passa ses bras autour du cou de son camarade et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes tout en le dévisageant affectueusement.

_-Tu m'as manqué mon amour. _Lui susurra-t-elle d'une voix enamourée.

_-Toi aussi… mais…_ Balbutia Lucas, mal à l'aise.

_-Bon, je vois que je suis de trop._ Taquina Steve, faisant mine de partir.

_-Non, reste Steve. _Protesta Élisabeth :_ C'est moi qui vais aller me changer, pour mettre mon maillot. Lucas, tu veux bien venir avec moi pour m'aider?_

_-Bien sûr._

Dès qu'ils furent assez loin et qu'ils furent certains que Steve ne pouvait rien entendre, Élisabeth expliqua brièvement ce qu'il s'était passé lors de sa rencontre avec les trois hommes. Lucas comprit assez rapidement pour quelle raison elle avait été aussi démonstrative avec lui et se moqua d'elle.

Ils eurent à peine de temps de revenir sur le sujet durant le reste de la journée, puisque leur programme de répétition était très chargé. Ils purent donc encore moins trouver un instant pour discuter avec Josie.

Le lendemain, Élisabeth décida de se consacrer uniquement aux deux chansons qu'elle s'entêtait à vouloir présenter. Pourtant, elle sentait bien qu'elle échouait à les rendre comme elle le voulait sans être capable d'identifier clairement l'ingrédient manquant. Exaspérée, elle se résigna à demander conseil à Steve et Lucas.

_-J'ai trouvé._ Affirma Steve, fièrement.

_-Quoi?_

_-Je crois que c'est parce que tu abordes les deux chansons que tu as choisies comme si elles étaient différentes des autres. Essaie de les aborder comme si c'était des ballades… _

_-Voyons voir. Essaie Élisabeth, qui sait? Steve a peut être raison. _L'encouragea Lucas.

Élisabeth reprit la première et essaya de la travailler dans le sens suggéré par Steve. La transformation fut immédiate. L'exercice se révéla totalement concluant. Élisabeth alla alors serrer Steve dans ses bras, mais s'inquiéta en constatant que Lucas prenait son rôle d'amoureux au sérieux en venant les séparer.

_-Eh, bas les pattes, jeune homme._

De bonne humeur et content de lui, Steve prit congé de ses deux amis pour travailler ses propres chansons. Une fois seule avec Lucas, Élisabeth osa lui poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

_-Lucas, dis-moi que tu n'es pas réellement amoureux de moi, n'est-ce pas?_

_-Et si c'était le cas? _Réagit-il en s'éloignant d'elle.

_-J'aurais de la peine pour toi. Tu es un bon ami, le meilleur qui soit même, je ne voudrais pas perdre ton amitié à cause…_

_-Rassure-toi. _La coupa-t-il, tout sourire._ Tu es comme une sœur pour moi. D'ailleurs, mon cœur est pris et pas par toi._

_-Es-tu homosexuel? _Hasarda-t-elle finalement.

_-J'en ai l'air? _Se moqua Lucas en marchant devant elle.

_-NON._

_-Heureusement. Mais comprends-moi bien, je n'ai rien contre l'homosexualité… En fait, la personne dont je suis amoureux, n'en sait rien encore. Alors, tu comprendras que j'hésite à parler…_

_-Est-ce une concurrente?_

_-Non._

_-Oh! J'imagine que le fait qu'elle nous croit ensemble… va te poser un grave problème?_

_-Un brin, oui… _

_-Nous n'aurons peut-être pas à jouer la comédie trop longtemps, si rien ne sort dans les journaux nous pourrons rompre rapidement. _Le rasséréna Élisabeth en lui tapant sur l'épaule.

_-Ce sera un honneur d'être ton ex-petit ami._

_-Oh, Lucas, je t'aime tellement._

_-Wooo! Attend un peu. Tu n'es pas amoureuse de moi, hein?_

_-Je suis folle de toi!_

_-Élisabeth! Sois sérieuse._

_-Non, Lucas. J'aimerais bien être amoureuse d'un homme comme toi, mais j'ai beau me forcer, tu es comme mon frère. En fait, je n'ai pas de frère. Mais si j'en avais un, j'aimerais qu'il soit comme toi._

_-Tu es amoureuse de quelqu'un oui ou non?_

_-En fait, je suis très mélangée. Ça te choquerait si je te disais que je suis attirée par deux hommes._

_-Quoi?_

_-J'aurais dû me taire._

_-Qui sont-ils?_

_-Non, n'essaie même pas, tu n'en sauras pas plus._

_-Élisabeth, bon sang. Tu ne peux pas lâcher une bombe comme ça et te taire après._

Gagnée par un fou rire incontrôlable, Élisabeth se mit à courir dans la villa. Lucas la poursuivit et la rattrapa dans la salle d'eau. Dès qu'il mit la main sur elle, Élisabeth profita de ce qu'il crut la dominer pour le faire basculer dans la piscine. Steve arriva derrière elle sans qu'elle le vit et la poussa dans l'eau à son tour. Plusieurs autres concurrents arrivèrent, attirés par le bruit. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils étaient presque tous et toutes mouillés et riaient aux éclats. Plus tard ce soir-là, Élisabeth, Lucas, Steve et quelques concurrents de plus, firent un feu et entonnèrent leurs chansons préférées. Lorsque Josie vint se joindre à eux, Élisabeth se raidit. Elle n'avait pas reparlé suffisamment avec elle depuis la fameuse soirée et ne savait pas non plus ce qu'elle devrait lui répondre si jamais celle-ci y faisait allusion. Heureusement pour elle, Lucas l'accapara comme s'il avait deviné qu'elle était tourmentée.

Deux jours plus tard, les concurrents attendaient tous avec anxiété les résultats des prestations qu'ils avaient effectuées la veille, étalées sur deux soirs pour la dernière fois. En effet, la semaine suivante, les candidats présenteraient leurs chansons durant une seule soirée.

Josie était déjà assise sur l'une des trois chaises réservées pour les plus mauvais résultats. Cinq autres participants attendaient de savoir s'ils iraient se placer à côté d'elle ou pas. Sentant la soupe chaude pour la première fois, Élisabeth jeta œil sur les juges. Charles et William avaient également l'air nerveux. Caroline pour sa part restait fidèle à elle-même et affichait une indifférence contrôlée.

Steve fut le suivant à être appelé par Nyeem. Celui-ci apprit alors qu'il avait obtenu un nombre de votes suffisant pour rester dans la compétition. Un second chanteur fut moins chanceux et dut aller rejoindre Josie. Il ne restait plus maintenant que Lucas, une chanteuse plutôt discrète nommée Monica et Élisabeth. Lucas fut le suivant. Lorsque Nyeem résuma les critiques émises par les trois juges la veille, Élisabeth cessa de s'en faire pour lui. Il lui semblait impossible que le public puisse l'avoir renié. Mais elle respira tout de même mieux lorsque Nyeem le gracia à son tour. Avant que Nyeem n'eût prononcé son nom en même temps que celui de Monica, Élisabeth vit défiler dans sa tête toutes les images qu'ils pourraient extraire de sa vie à la villa afin de les mettre dans sa vidéo d'adieu. Elle craignait tellement d'être en danger et de perdre qu'elle ne réalisa pas à quel point elle était blême.

_-Monica?_

_-Oui. _Répondit la jeune femme.

_-Vos deux chansons ont été excellentes. Caroline a dit que vous étiez convaincante et Charles vous a trouvée très en forme. William quand à lui, vous a dit qu'il n'avait pas l'impression que vous compreniez ce que vous chantiez. _

_-Élisabeth?_

_-Oui, Nyeem._

_-Quand vous avez chantez «Highway Star», Caroline a affirmé que pour elle, vous étiez déjà une star. Charles a dit que vous aviez l'air d'avoir écrit la chanson vous même et William vous a salué pour votre courage. Après votre deuxième chanson, «Blue Morning», vous avez recueilli autant de bonnes critiques et vous avez fait danser les juges. _

_-Je n'ai pas dansé, Nyeem. _Contesta William avec bonne humeur.

_-Vous tapiez du pied, William._

_-Je ne crois pas non._

_-Vous en voulez la preuve? _Tonitrua Nyeem en direction des candidats qui acquiescèrent unanimement.

Se tournant vers l'écran avant, le public assista au visionnement d'une courte vidéo humoristique où l'on voyait Élisabeth exécuter sa seconde chanson tandis qu'un gros plan, montrait les jambes des juges. Sans aucun doute possible, la jambe gauche de William se mit à se balancer quelques secondes avant la fin de la chanson. Les monteurs s'amusèrent avec ces images et firent s'accélérer les mouvements de sa jambe jusqu'à ce que l'hilarité gagnât tout le monde en studio – public et candidats confondus.

_-Je m'incline! _rit William avant que Nyeem ne revînt vers l'avant en compagnie des deux chanteuses qui attendaient toujours de connaître le résultat du vote.

_-Les filles? Le public a voté. Élisabeth, félicitations vous êtes sauvée. Monica, allez rejoindre Josie et Nicolas, prenez place sur la troisième chaise. _

Pendant qu'Élisabeth retrouvait Steve et Lucas et que Monica ralliait Josie et de Nicholas, Nyeem se déplaça vers les trois juges et s'adressa à eux à tour de rôle :_ Charles, selon vous, qui mérite de partir ce soir?_

_-Comme ils ont été moins bons cette semaine, tous les trois, je ne suis donc pas étonné de les voir assis là… Toutefois, certains d'entre eux nous avaient habitués à mieux. _Démontra Charles, s'en sortant sans nommer personne.

_-Vous êtes trop diplomate pour dire qui évidemment? _L'agaça Nyeem à qui la feinte de Charles n'avait pas échappé.

_-Je suis certain que la personne à laquelle je pense partira aujourd'hui. Alors pourquoi dire son nom? _Para le juge, mis au pied du mur.

_-Très bien. Alors pour connaître le nom du candidat ou de la candidate à nous quitter cette semaine, vous devrez attendre après la pause._

Maintenant qu'elle pouvait enfin se détendre, Élisabeth s'émerveilla de voir l'équipe technique aller et venir dans le studio, replaçant un fil à gauche, apportant une bouteille d'eau neuve aux juges ou encore venant mesurer la luminosité près du visage des candidats en danger à l'aide d'un petit appareil portable sorti tout droit d'un monde futuriste. Finissant son balayage du studio en posant ses yeux sur la table des juges, Élisabeth n'en revint pas du contraste qu'offrait l'attitude détendue des juges maintenant, comparativement à l'instant où ils attendaient de savoir si c'était elle ou Monica qui serait mise en danger.

_«Se pourrait-il que William souhaite maintenant me voir gagner?» _Songea alors Élisabeth, reconquérant du coup toute sa bonne humeur.

Lorsque les dés furent jetés et que tous apprirent que c'était Josie qui les quitterait, Élisabeth échangea un regard avec Charles et William à tour de rôle. Lucas serra la main de Josie croyant devoir la réconforter. L'émission se termina sur des images du parcours de Josie dans la compétition et sur sa voix qui reprenait l'une des chansons qu'elle avait interprétées la veille. Élisabeth était aussi triste que d'habitude, mais fut incapable d'aller vers sa camarade. Lorsqu'ils retournèrent tous à la villa pour assister à la fête qui suivait immanquablement, Élisabeth n'avait pas non plus le goût d'y participer. Lucas essaya de la convaincre qu'il était important qu'elle y assistât en lui faisant remarquer que c'était peut-être la première fois qu'elle pourrait s'y amuser sans s'inquiéter pour Josie. Celle-ci s'était d'ailleurs déjà éclipsée, prenant tout leur petit groupe par surprise en leur apprenant qu'elle avait d'avance préparé sa valise dans l'après-midi.

La fête était commencée depuis une bonne demi-heure lorsqu'Élisabeth fit son entrée. Lucas n'étant pas encore redescendu non plus, Élisabeth chemina directement derrière le comptoir. Il y avait beaucoup de monde et plusieurs invités avaient des visages connus.

_-Vous pouvez me faire un gin tonic? _Demanda l'un d'eux en s'approchant du bar où Élisabeth s'affairait.

_-Je ne suis pas le barman attiré! _S'excusa Élisabeth poliment.

_-Vous savez faire un gin tonic, j'en suis certain! _La flatta-t-il sans finir de la scruter.

_-Très bien, mais ne le dites pas aux autres! Je ne veux pas passer ma soirée à faire des «drinks»!_

_-Vous savez où est Josie? _Se renseigna finalement l'homme lorsqu'elle déposa son verre devant lui.

_-Oh, elle est partie il y a quelques minutes! Elle a été éliminée ce soir! _Lui apprit la jeune femme.

_-Elle a été éliminée? Pour de bon? _S'enquit-il, sincèrement étonné.

_-Oui! Malheureusement!_

_-Bonjour Élisabeth! _La héla la jeune sœur de William en arrivant devant le bar à son tour.

_-Georgianna!_ S'exclama joyeusement Élisabeth en contournant le bar pour venir lui faire la bise sur les deux joues. _Je ne savais pas que tu viendrais ce soir?_

_-Moi non plus. Mais j'ai tellement insisté qu'il a fini par céder._

_-Georgianna? Bonsoir. _La salua Lucas en rejoignant leur petit groupe.

_-Lucas, Bonsoir. Vous avez été excellents tous les deux cette semaine. Comme toutes les semaines d'ailleurs._

_-Vous avez voté pour moi, j'espère? _La menaça-t-il, en plaisantant.

_-Je ne vote jamais. William ne me le permettrait pas._

_-Ah, te voilà Georgie. _L'apostropha son frère, en arrivant près d'elle.

_-C'est gentil à vous de nous l'avoir amenée, monsieur Darcy. _Le remercia Élisabeth.

_-Je vous en prie. _Répondit William tout simplement.

_-William, je m'excuse mais il y a ici un journaliste qui voudrait te parler. Il veut te parler du départ de Josie… _Le prévint Charles en arrivant derrière lui.

_-Très bien… j'y vais. _Annonça William avant de prendre congé de leur petit groupe.

_-William, tu veux que je te fasse préparer un Rhum & Coke? _Offrit Georgianna en interpellant son frère avant qu'il ne soit rendu trop loin.

_-Oui, bonne idée._

Élisabeth resta figée en réalisant qu'il s'agissait du même «_drink_» que celui qu'elle avait goûté sur les lèvres de l'homme masqué, c'était aussi ce «_drink_» qu'elle avait entendu William commander à ses collègues du bar où elle travaillait avant le concours. Suivant Georgianna des yeux pendant qu'elle s'installait au débit du bar, Élisabeth constata que Lucas avait les yeux fixés sur la jeune femme. Élisabeth attendit que son regard revînt sur elle pour lui proposer d'aller danser.

_-C'est pour Georgianna que tu craques, n'est-ce pas? _Essaya-t-elle après quelques minutes.

_-Comment le sais-tu? _S'étonna Lucas.

_-Je ne sais pas… à ta façon de la regarder, je crois._

Une pression sur son épaule obligea le couple à se séparer. Un employé de la sécurité se dressait en face d'eux, tenant dans ses mains un portable ouvert.

_-Un appel pour vous, mademoiselle Bennet._

Abasourdie, la jeune fille s'excusa auprès de Lucas et s'éloigna des deux hommes pour prendre l'appel.

_-Oui, allô?_

_-Élisabeth Bennet?_

_-Oui, c'est bien moi._ Opina la jeune femme, incapable de reconnaître son interlocuteur.

_-J'ai besoin de votre aide._

_-Attendez, je vous entends trop mal. Je vais aller à l'intérieur pour mieux…_

_-Non, restez dehors._ La supplia son interlocuteur : _Écoutez-moi attentivement. _Lui ordonna-t-il ensuite.

_-Très bien…_

_-Regardez vers le bar._

_-Oui. _S'exécuta Élisabeth.

_-Il y a un homme avec un veston vert foncé. Le voyez-vous?_

_-Oui, il est là._

_-Cet homme est dangereux. Il discute présentement avec une jeune fille…_

_- Comment pouvez-vous savoir cela si vous n'êtes pas ici? _

_-Qui vous a dit que je ne suis pas là…_

_-Sans votre masque?_

_-Concentrez-vous sur l'homme du bar. J'imagine que vous ne l'avez pas reconnu?_

_-Il était au manoir?_

_-Il s'agit de celui à qui vous avez servi un gin tonic._

_-Oh, mon Dieu!_

_-Surtout ne paniquez pas, tout va bien aller. Je veux que vous alliez le trouver pour lui dire que Josie aimerait lui parler. Ensuite, vous le conduirez vers la salle de réunion… _

_-Vous êtes fou, il n'est pas question que je me retrouve seule avec lui._

_-Je ne vous demande pas cela voyons. Une fois qu'il sera entré dans la salle en question, excusez-vous auprès lui pour aller chercher Josie. Nous nous occuperons de lui dès qu'il sera seul._

_-Je ne crois pas que j'arriverai à faire ça._

_-Vous n'avez pas le choix._

_-Comment ça?_

_-Il est là pour vous. Trois des hommes qui étaient là ce fameux soir ont flairé que vous aviez des chances de gagner la compétition. Nous croyons qu'ils ont l'intention de vous faire chanter._

Élisabeth eut la chair de poule et resta silencieuse, se laissant gagner par une peur sans nom.

_-Mademoiselle Bennet?_

_-Je suis là. Votre plan ne marchera pas… _

_-Pourquoi?_

_-J'ai déjà dit à cet homme que Josie était partie…_

_-Très bien, alors écoutez-moi. Vous allez retourner le voir pour lui dire que Josie est revenue et qu'elle veut lui parler. Mais allez-y maintenant. Il faut faire vite._

_-Un instant._

_-Quoi?_

_-Pourquoi ne pas le faire vous-même puisque vous êtes ici?_

_-Il connaît déjà mon visage. Si je me montre, il va automatiquement prendre la fuite…_

_-Envoyez le gardien de sécurité alors?_

_-Il flairera aussitôt le piège… _

_-Très bien. J'y vais._

_-Merci._

Sans égard pour tous ceux qui s'adressèrent à elle pendant qu'elle se rendait au bar, Élisabeth se dirigea d'abord vers Lucas. Elle le prit par le cou et lui coula à l'oreille d'aller inviter Georgianna à danser.

_-Heu, pourquoi?_

_-Fais-le pour moi veux-tu? Je t'expliquerai pourquoi plus tard. _Lui souffla la jeune femme la tête contre sa joue.

Dès que Lucas se fut exécuté, Élisabeth s'approcha de l'homme au veston vert.

_-Monsieur?_

_-Appelez-moi John, mademoiselle Bennet._

_-Très bien, John? J'ai un message pour vous. Josie est revenue… _

_-Où est-elle? _fit-il, en se redressant d'un bloc.

_-Elle avait oublié quelque chose. Je lui ai dit que vous étiez ici et elle m'a demandé de venir vous chercher. Elle préférerait se retrouver seule avec vous._

_-Conduisez-moi jusqu'à elle._

_-Très bien, suivez-moi._

Tout en marchant, Élisabeth regarda autour d'elle, se demandant à tout instant si les hommes qu'elle croisait pouvaient être son ange gardien. Une fois qu'elle eut franchit les portes coulissantes menant à l'intérieur de la villa, l'homme au veston vert arriva à sa hauteur et passa un bras possessif autour de sa taille pour l'obliger à hâter le pas quoiqu'elle eût l'impression que c'était plutôt parce qu'il se méfiait d'elle. Arrivée devant la porte de la salle de réunion, Élisabeth tourna la poignée et fut forcée de pénétrer dans la pièce pour s'assurer qu'il y entrerait également. Une fois à l'intérieur, John prouva encore une fois qu'il était sur ses gardes en s'installant directement devant la porte, lui bloquant ainsi le passage.

_-Veuillez vous asseoir John? Je vais aller chercher Josie. _L'avertit la jeune femme en esquissant un mouvement vers l'avant espérant qu'il allait s'écarter pour la laisser passer.

_-Vous êtes certaine que Josie est ici? _La soupçonna-t-il, en croisant les bras et en s'installant résolument droit devant elle.

-_Oui, elle m'a demandé de vous conduire ici. Je vais aller la prévenir…_ Devinant à sa posture et à son air dubitatif qu'il hésitait à la laisser sortir, Élisabeth s'empressa d'ajouter d'un ton coquin : _Elle ne viendra vous voir que si je vais la chercher…_

_-Très bien. _Céda-t-il à contre cœur :_ Mais faites vite…_

Dès qu'elle passa la porte, Élisabeth accéléra le pas et repassa les portes coulissantes. Arrivée dehors, elle s'approcha des premières personnes qu'elle connaissait et avec qui elle se sentait en confiance.

_-Élisabeth. _La salua Charles qui était en train de discuter avec Steve.

_-Charles._

_-Oh, auriez-vous vu William? Je le cherche depuis quinze minutes. _S'informa-t-il auprès d'elle.

_-Non, pas depuis un bon bout de temps._ Reconnut Élisabeth en commençant à peine à respirer normalement.

_-Comment ça se fait qu'il n'est jamais là quand j'ai besoin de lui. _Se plaignit-t-il beaucoup trop souriant pour être sérieux.

_-Je croyais… n'est-il pas encore en discussion avec le journaliste de tantôt? _Persista la jeune femme, en proie à un léger vertige.

_-Ça va Élisabeth? _S'inquiéta Steve qui dut la saisir par le bras pour éviter qu'elle ne perdît l'équilibre.

_-Oui, ça va mieux merci. Je suis fatiguée, c'est tout._

Quinze minutes plus tard, Élisabeth se sentait au bord de l'évanouissement, elle souffrait beaucoup de ne pas savoir ce qu'il s'était passé dans la salle de réunion après son départ, ni même si le problème avait été réglé. Elle avait beau comprendre que rien n'obligeait son ange gardien à la rappeler pour lui donner des détails sur la façon dont s'était réglée cette affaire, elle n'en éprouvait pas moins le désir d'être rassurée sur l'incident.

Elle parcourut la salle du regard pour la énième fois. Lucas dansait encore avec Georgianna, les mêmes groupies discutaient avec Steve et Monica. La seule chose qui avait changé depuis les deux dernières minutes c'était Caroline qui discutait maintenant à bâtons rompus avec William. Ce dernier était étonnement de très bonne humeur et avait même l'air de flirter avec sa collègue. Élisabeth suivit ensuite des yeux l'animateur de l'émission alors qu'il arrivait de l'intérieur et se dirigeait vers William à qui il glissa quelques mots à l'oreille. William acquiesça en penchant la tête deux fois puis fit signe à Nyeem de retourner à l'intérieur. Élisabeth détourna le regard lorsqu'elle comprit que William se dirigeait maintenant vers elle.

_-Venez! _Lui ordonna-t-il sèchement.

_-Pardon? _Elle feignit l'ahurissement.

_-Nyeem veut s'entretenir… avec vous et avec Lucas. _Lui lança-t-il froidement.

Sans plus attendre, Élisabeth retourna vers la villa. Lorsqu'elle arriva dans la salle de réunion, non sans avoir frissonné en entrant à cause de ce qui s'était passé dans cette même pièce 30 minutes plus tôt, Élisabeth fut abasourdie de constater que rien ne laissait présager qu'une altercation avait eu lieu dans cette même pièce un peu plus tôt. L'espace d'une seconde, elle se demanda si Nyeem n'était pas impliqué dans l'incident.

_-Élisabeth, Lucas? _Nyeem se passa la main dans les cheveux avant de continuer :_ Êtes-vous réellement un couple?_

_-Quoi? _S'exclama Élisabeth réellement étonnée.

_-En quoi ça vous regarde_? S'offensa Lucas.

_-Vous passez donc la nuit avec Élisabeth un soir et dansez langoureusement avec ma sœur le lendemain?! _L'agressa William qui venait de fermer la porte derrière eux.

_-Mais non, c'est moi qui lui ai demandé de danser avec Georgianna! _Répartit Élisabeth pour défendre l'honneur de son ami qui se tenait bouche bée devant William.

_-Pourquoi? _Contre-attaqua William en se plantant devant elle.

_-Votre sœur avait l'air de s'ennuyer… _Bégaya Élisabeth, horriblement frustrée de ne pas pouvoir lui lancer la vérité au visage.

_-Cette excuse peut être acceptée pour une danse, pour deux, passe encore. Mais quatre? _S'emporta William à nouveau.

_-Le problème c'est qu'il y a des journalistes ce soir. Et que pour l'instant, officiellement, vous êtes toujours ensemble tous les deux. _Constata Nyeem d'une voix beaucoup plus calme.

William se tourna vers Lucas et l'avertit en pointant sur lui un doigt accusateur: _Compris Lucas?_ _Vous avez intérêt à vous tenir loin de ma sœur désormais._

_-Je n'ai rien fait de mal. Nous avons dansé c'est tout. _Balbutia Lucas, rouge comme une tomate.

_-Monsieur Darcy_. S'insurgea Élisabeth à son tour.

_-Comment pouvez-vous accepter que votre petit ami se donne en spectacle avec une autre? _

Lâchant un grognement sourd avant de retirer les deux mains qui lui couvrirent le visage quelques secondes, Élisabeth l'invectiva: _Si nous avons décidé de faire comme si nous étions un couple, c'est à votre demande uniquement. Et, pour que les choses soient claires une bonne fois pour toute, sachez que jamais Lucas et moi n'avons couché ensemble._

_-Ça ne sert à rien Élisabeth. _Lâcha Lucas gagné par le découragement.

_-Mais c'est vous-même Élisabeth qui nous avez dit que vous aviez dormi dans sa chambre… _Remarqua Nyeem qui ne comprenait plus rien.

_-Élisabeth, abandonne. _Insista Lucas une seconde fois.

_-Non Lucas, je ne me tairai pas! _Elle se tourna vers William et reprit : _J'en ai assez de vos soupçons ridicules. Si j'étais dans la chambre Lucas l'autre soir, c'est que j'étais trop bouleversée en revenant de cette fameuse fête et que j'avais besoin d'en parler à quelqu'un. Et comme Lucas ne dormait pas…_

_-Donc vous avez bien dormi dans sa chambre. _L'interrompit William, croyant l'avoir prise au piège_._

_-Sur le divan. Et Lucas a dormi dans son lit. Si vous ne me croyez pas, allez demander à Steve, c'est lui qui est venu me réveiller le lendemain, alors que je dormais SUR LE DIVAN!_

_-Oh, je ne suis pas inquiet, Steve dira tout ce que vous voudrez._

_-Et si Lucas a fait danser votre sœur, c'était à ma demande_. Continua Élisabeth en s'emportant à nouveau.

_-Ça n'a pas de sens. Pourquoi lui avoir demandé cela?_ S'étonna Nyeem.

_-Je voulais que Georgianna s'éloigne d'une personne qui était au bar._

_-Je trouve réellement votre sœur de mon goût. _Plaida Lucas à son tour :_ Je suis sincèrement désolé, monsieur Darcy. J'aurais effectivement dû réfléchir aux conséquences… _

_-Attendez. _Lui intima William avant de se retourner vers la jeune femme : _De quelle personne parlez-vous Élisabeth? _

_-D'un homme que je savais dangereux. Un joueur qui était au manoir ce fameux soir, la fois où j'ai suivi Josie._

_-Il me semblait qu'ils étaient tous masqués ces hommes? _L'interrogea Nyeem en ayant l'air d'avoir beaucoup de difficulté à suivre leur conversation.

_-Oui, c'est vrai. Ils l'étaient tous._

_-Comment l'avez-vous reconnu alors? _S'intéressa l'animateur, curieux.

Exhalant un profond soupir, résignée à leur apprendre la vérité, Élisabeth lâcha la «bombe» : _J'ai reçu un appel de l'homme qui m'a aidée à sortir du manoir._

_-Tu ne m'avais pas dit ça! _S'émut Lucas, interloqué.

_-Si ça se trouve, il est encore ici. Il m'a demandé de trouver une façon d'éloigner Georgianna de l'homme en question et de le faire venir ici même dans cette salle. _

_-Et puis? _L'invita William.

_-Et puis? Plus rien. Je suis retournée dehors, où vous étiez tous. Quand à savoir ce qui s'est passé ici après, Je n'en sais pas plus que vous._

-_Quelle histoire!_ Cilla Nyeem, regardant William avec découragement.

_-Cet homme? Votre informateur? _Reprit alors William comme s'il était tiraillé par un détail.

_-Mon ange gardien. _Précisa Élisabeth d'un ton cassant.

_-Pfff, c'est ridicule. _La méprisa William.

_-Peut-être. Mais j'ai confiance en lui. _Clama Élisabeth haut et fort.

_-Votre naïveté vous perdra. C'est moi qui vous le dis. _Lui prédit-il, toujours condescendant_._

_-Et vous, se seront vos préjugés! _Accusa Élisabeth sur le même ton que le sien.

_-Revenons au sujet qui nous intéresse, voulez-vous? CET HOMME, celui que vous avez dû conduire ici, que voulait-il exactement? _Se préoccupa William, en faisant un effort pour baisser le ton.

_-Mon protecteur croit_ _que cet homme s'intéressait à moi… _

_-Et pour quelle raison? _Lui demanda Nyeem plus rapidement que William.

_-Il pense que les joueurs du manoir sont en train d'évaluer la possibilité de me faire chanter, à cause du concours et de son importance…_

_-Ben voyons ! _S'indigna Lucas.

_-Et vous n'avez pas pensé à venir me voir ou à aller parler à Nyeem lorsque vous avez reçu l'appel de votre «Ange gardien»? Nous aurions pu agir à votre place. Comment ne pouvez-vous pas comprendre que votre protecteur vous a mise en danger?_

_-Écoutez William, pourquoi vous préoccupez vous autant de cet homme? Puisque je vous assure qu'il n'est pas dangereux. Il nous a plutôt aidés ce soir, non?_

_-En vous faisant participer à une mission dangereuse… _Souligna finalement William d'un ton boudeur, mais définitivement moins agressif.

_-Je suis certaine qu'il n'avait pas le choix._

_-On a toujours le choix! _Maugréa-t-il à nouveau.

_-BON! _Les coupa Nyeem en jetant un œil sur sa montre_ : Écoutez, je suggère que nous nous en restions là pour ce soir. Il est tard, la fête est presque finie… _

_-Tu as raison Nyeem. Bon, je vais aller demander au gardien de sécurité s'il a été témoin de quoi que ce soit, ne serait-ce que dans cette salle. Ensuite, je ramène Georgianna à la maison. Quant à vous, jeune homme, je vous suggère d'aller vous expliquer avec à ma sœur…_

_-Vous me permettez de lui dire que notre couple n'en est pas un vrai?_

_-Et comment. _Approuva gravement William avant de se diriger vers la porte.

Lucas attendit tout de même que son amie lui fît un signe de tête avant de quitter la pièce pour retrouver Georgianna. William contempla une dernière fois Élisabeth avant de la saluer et sortir de la pièce à son tour.

_-Bonne nuit, Élisabeth. _Lui lança Nyeem comme il passait la porte derrière William.

Une fois seule à nouveau, Élisabeth s'envola directement à l'étage, aucunement intéressée à retourner à la fête à laquelle elle n'avait pas plus envie de participer maintenant que tout à l'heure. Une fois dans la quiétude de sa chambre, elle repensa à la soirée. Elle entendit Lucas monter quelques minutes plus tard, mais se retint d'aller le voir dans sa chambre bien qu'elle fût très curieuse de savoir comment s'était déroulée son explication avec Georgianna.

_**Ouf... quelle tourmente n'est-ce pas? **_

_**Qu'en pensez-vous. **_

_**C'est le moment de vous exprimer... merci à toutes celles qui prennent le temps de le faire...  
**_

_**Miriamme  
**_


	5. Bas les masques

**_Bonjour à toutes. Voici le cinquième chapitre de cette saga qui met en scène Élisabeth et William alors qu'ils se rencontrent au centre d'un concours très populaire aux États-Unis. ici, au Québec comme en France d'ailleurs, une version différente de ce type de concours existe sous le nom de Star Académie. Toutefois, comme certaines d'entre-vous l'ont mentionné, l'émission de Voice (Voix) est aussi similaire. Toutefois, il me semble essentiel que vous sachiez que Rhum & Coke s'étalera sur 12 chapitres et que l'histoire va bien au-delà du concours. Merci à toutes celles qui m'encouragent et continuent à m'envoyer des commentaires. Merci à FaFii pour les paroles des chansons et à Youk pour sa minutieuse correction. Miriamme.  
_**

**Cinquième partie**

Le lendemain, Élisabeth se leva tôt, passa une bonne demi-heure à faire des longueurs dans la piscine, puis regagna sa chambre pour se changer. Sur le chemin, une surprise l'attendait lorsqu'elle passa devant la chambre de Josie. La porte était entrouverte (ce qui en soi n'était pas surprenant lorsqu'un candidat était encore dans la course, mais devenait carrément inquiétant lorsqu'il avait été éliminé puisque ce n'était qu'à partir de son départ que la porte était définitivement verrouillée), une fois revenue de sa surprise, Élisabeth ramassa son courage, passa la tête dans l'entrebâillement de la porte et s'étonna de voir que la fenêtre était toute béante. Après avoir scanné rapidement le reste de la pièce, elle s'avança prudemment dans la direction de la fenêtre, la referma d'un coup sec et fit demi-tour presque convaincue maintenant qu'il s'agissait d'un simple oubli de la part de l'équipe de ménage qui entretenait les lieux. Par simple acquis de conscience, elle étudia plus attentivement le dessus du lit et se figea en comprenant qu'une personne était cachée sous les couvertures. Après être restée immobile pendant presqu'une minute, assez longtemps en tout cas pour acquérir la certitude que l'intrus dormait profondément, Élisabeth s'avança doucement vers le lit et se pencha vers le matelas, espérant arriver à identifier celui ou celle qui ronflait légèrement, la bouche grande ouverte.

Reconnaissant Josie, Élisabeth devina que cette dernière devait être mal en point. Élisabeth se releva, sortit de la pièce, en ferma la porte et partit à la recherche de Lucas. Ne le trouvant pas, où plutôt se souvenant tout à coup qu'il était avec le répétiteur, elle décida de se conformer à la prière de William Darcy et de l'appeler directement. Cherchant son numéro de cellulaire sur la feuille qu'on leur avait remise lors de leur arrivée dans la villa, Élisabeth le trouva, le composa et attendit patiemment qu'il daignât répondre.

_-William Darcy à l'appareil!_

_-Monsieur Darcy, c'est moi… Élisabeth._

_-J'avais reconnu votre numéro._

_-J'ai besoin de votre aide._

_-Qu'est-ce qui se passe?_

_-Josie est ici… elle est rentrée cette nuit. Elle a des ennuis, je crois._

_-Très bien. Surtout, n'en parlez à personne. J'arrive. Oh, attendez… je vous appellerai sur votre portable en arrivant. Mieux vaut ne pas prévenir le gardien… vous viendrez m'ouvrir vous-même._

_-Très bien, j'attends votre appel. _Assura-t-elle avant de raccrocher.

Après avoir fermé son cellulaire, Élisabeth se rendit dans un studio et se mit à écouter des chansons de Céline Dion, complètement paniquée à l'idée de puiser dans ce répertoire pour choisir ses prochaines chansons. Quinze minutes s'étaient écoulées quand elle reçut enfin un appel de William Darcy. Élisabeth le rejoignit par la porte de service et l'invita à entrer.

_-Élisabeth. _La salua-t-il à voix basse.

_-Monsieur Darcy. _L'accueillit-elle, ne relevant pas le fait qu'il l'avait appelée par son prénom.

_-Vous serait-il possible de me conduire immédiatement auprès de Josie? J'ai cru comprendre que presque tous les candidats étaient présentement à la piscine._

_-Très bien. Vous avez raison, mieux vaut que personne ne vous voie entrant dans la chambre d'une candidate._

Après s'être assuré que la voie était libre, Élisabeth ouvrit la marche et l'entraîna en direction du passage qui menait à la chambre de Josie. Arrivée devant la porte, la jeune femme s'écarta afin que William puisse entrer en premier. Comme elle avait prit soin de fermer la fenêtre et l'épais rideau qui la couvrait lors de sa dernière visite, Élisabeth marcha jusqu'à la table de chevet et alluma la lampe qui était posée dessus.

William prit place du côté gauche du lit et essaya en vain de réveiller la jeune femme, en la secouant légèrement. Finalement, à force d'insister, Josie ouvrit un œil, puis finalement les deux lorsqu'elle sembla reconnaître William. Dès qu'elle eut retrouvé suffisamment ses esprits, elle se redressa, se cacha pudiquement la poitrine en remontant le drap et fronça les sourcils.

_-Ne leur dites pas que je suis ici… _Bredouilla-t-elle d'une voix pâteuse.

_-Ne t'en fait pas Josie. Monsieur Darcy est ici pour t'aider. Tu es en sécurité dans la villa. _La rassura Élisabeth en s'installant de l'autre côté du lit.

_-Personne, ne sait que vous êtes ici, Josie, à l'exception de nous deux. Que vous est-il arrivé? Si vous voulez que je vous aide, il faut me faire confiance et tout me raconter._

Josie éclata en sanglots et se jeta dans les bras du juge. Celui-ci la laissa faire et attendit qu'elle se calmât d'elle-même. Après quelques minutes, elle se mit à parler : _Ils m'ont dit qu'ils allaient m'aider dans ma carrière. Qu'ils feraient de moi une star._ Elle renifla bruyamment avant de continuer : _Au début, ils me demandaient peu de choses en échange. Tout ce qu'ils voulaient c'était des informations sur la compagnie, les concurrents…_ Levant la tête vers Élisabeth, elle porta une main tremblante vers sa bouche et lui dit : _Je suis désolée Élisabeth, je t'ai menti à toi aussi. C'est moi qui ai rédigé le faux billet de Nyeem à propos du changement d'horaire._

_-Quoi? _Détectant dans le mouvement de recul de Josie que celle-ci risquait de se fermer comme une huitre si elle donnait libre cour à sa colère, Élisabeth se reprit aussitôt :_ Ne pense plus à ça. Je ne t'en veux pas. _Prétendit-elle en espérant qu'à cause de son émoi, Josie ne percevrait pas son ton rancunier.

_-Pourquoi êtes-vous revenue ici ce soir? _S'enquit William en espérant que grâce à la retenue dont Élisabeth avait su faire preuve, Josie se sentirait assez à l'aise pour leur confier ses craintes.

_-Ils ont commencé par me fournir de la drogue. J'ai cru qu'ils m'aimaient vraiment, qu'ils tenaient à moi. Ce que j'ai pu être idiote! Tout ce qu'ils voulaient c'était que je leur parle de toi, Élisabeth. De toi et des autres, Lucas, Steve…_

_-Ils ont dû être contents lorsque tu m'as emmenée là-bas!_

_-Oh oui! Ils étaient tellement fiers de moi. Mais maintenant, j'ai peur. Ils savent que je suis ici. Ils vont venir. Ils me recherchent et veulent me faire la peau parce que j'ai refusé de participer à leur dernière combine… _

_-Et qu'est-ce qu'ils vous ont demandé de faire au juste Josie?_

_-Ils voulaient que je dévoile aux journalistes qu'Élisabeth était là-bas ce fameux soir : à la villa. Ils voulaient la faire chanter… ou quelque chose comme ça._

Devinant qu'Élisabeth s'apprêtait à la harceler de questions et par là même risquait de retarder les précieuses confidences de Josie, le juge l'en empêcha du regard avant d'ajouter : _C'est ce que je craignais aussi. Josie, vous avez bien fait de refuser. Si vous le voulez bien, je vais vous envoyer ailleurs, dans un endroit où ils ne pourront pas vous retrouver. _

_-Mais… _Protesta Élisabeth qui contrairement à William ressentait de la frustration et voulait en savoir plus.

Se tournant vivement vers elle à nouveau, William l'intima de se taire d'un geste discret, mais précis avant de murmurer : _Pouvez-vous lui trouver des vêtements qui ne font pas trop Josie… si c'est possible?_

_-Est-ce qu'une perruque ferait l'affaire?_

_-Vous avez ça, ici? _La fixa-t-il avec perplexité.

_-Euh, oui. Celle que je possède vient du bar où je travaillais. _Nullement surprise de constater que sa réponse était loin de satisfaire son compagnon, elle conclut :_ Ce serait trop long à vous expliquer… _

En effet, l'histoire en elle-même n'avait rien d'extraordinaire. Après tout, cette perruque était le fétiche dont elle avait eu besoin pour se donner du courage lors de sa première audition devant Thomas._«__William n'a certes pas besoin de savoir à quel point je détestais ma chevelure indisciplinée avant d'apprendre comment utiliser mes mèches rebelles comme un atout, ni que cette perruque est désormais mon porte-bonheur__»._

_-Bien. Apportez-la-moi ici._

Dix minutes plus tard, une jeune inconnue descendait au bras de William. Élisabeth passa devant eux et feignit d'avoir fait visiter la villa à une dame importante qui serait venue avec le juge. Une fois dehors, William fit monter Josie dans sa voiture et revint une dernière fois vers Élisabeth. Il posa spontanément ses lèvres sur sa joue et la remercia en lui serrant la main.

_-Je vous en prie. Merci pour votre aide monsieur Darcy._

_-Vous avez bien fait de m'appeler. En passant Élisabeth, il est temps que vous cessiez de m'appeler monsieur Darcy._

Après leur départ, tandis qu'elle évaluait la possibilité de révéler l'incident à Lucas, Élisabeth retourna dans sa chambre et rangea ses effets personnels. Le soir venu, elle se coucha tôt, nerveuse en pensant à sa répétition qui aurait lieue tôt le lendemain et déplora le fait de ne pas avoir eu l'occasion de se retrouver seule avec son ami.

Après une nuit plutôt mouvementée où elle rêva à Josie et où elle revit le manoir, en flammes cette fois, Élisabeth apprécia les précieuses minutes passées dans la piscine alors que personne n'était encore levé. Chassant ensuite le chlore en prenant une longue douche, la jeune chanteuse retrouva ses camarades autour de la table à déjeuner.

La discussion tourna nécessairement autour des chansons de Céline que chacun avait choisies. Lorsqu'elle dévoila les titres qui l'intéressaient à Lucas, celui-ci fronça les sourcils et essaya aussitôt de la faire changer d'idée. Élisabeth tint tête à son ami et même à Steve lorsqu'il se joignit à Lucas croyant qu'à deux ils avaient plus de chances de lui faire entendre raison. Finalement, lorsqu'elle les interpréta devant le répétiteur et qu'il se déclara très satisfait, Élisabeth décida de les conserver. Après tout, elle préférait de loin quitter la compétition en sachant qu'elle avait constamment cherché à pousser ses limites plutôt que de rester dans une zone de confort comme Steve avait tendance à le faire par exemple.

La soirée réservée aux présentations arriva si vite qu'Élisabeth n'eut plus le temps de repenser à Josie et à ses révélations troublantes. Le moment venu, Élisabeth se sentait vraiment en forme. Elle donna une version énergique et inspirante de la chanson «**Love can move montain**». Les spectateurs finirent tous debout à danser et frapper dans leur main. Caroline affirma être subjuguée par ses progrès, Charles souhaita qu'elle fût autorisée à enregistrer la chanson sur un disque immédiatement et William la félicita particulièrement puisqu'il avait apprécié qu'elle se l'eut approprié plutôt que de reproduire les intonations de Céline Dion.

Bien qu'elle fût satisfaite des critiques positives qu'elle venait de recevoir après sa première chanson, Élisabeth savait qu'elle courrait un risque beaucoup plus grand encore avec sa seconde chanson. Lorsqu'elle annonça qu'elle allait s'attaquer à la chanson «**_All by my self_**» Caroline et Charles eurent un mouvement de recul alors que William se renfrogna et se cala davantage dans son confortable siège. Refusant de se laisser intimider, Élisabeth alla s'installer directement au centre de la scène. Elle attaqua la chanson très doucement, sans pousser sa voix. Elle avait calculé tous ses effets et savait vraiment ce qu'elle voulait faire ressentir aux spectateurs quand elle arriva à la partie où sa voix se devait d'être claire et limpide. Puisque les deux dernières minutes étaient les plus difficiles, Élisabeth attendit le crescendo annonçant le début de cette séquence plus complexe et laissa volontairement tomber son micro. Un murmure de déception se fit entendre en provenance de la salle. Élisabeth ne broncha pas, elle savait ce qu'elle recherchait en agissant ainsi et faisait tout ce qu'il fallait pour l'obtenir. Elle attaqua la partie la plus difficile et la plus haute «**_a capela_**». Lorsque sa dernière note s'éteignit, un profond silence régna dans le studio et dura tant que la jeune femme garda les yeux fermés.

Terrorisée par le silence qui s'éternisait, Élisabeth ouvrit légèrement les yeux, se baissa pour ramasser son micro et pencha la tête pour saluer le public. D'un seul mouvement, la foule se retrouva debout. Les concurrents se joignirent à celle-ci comme un ressac. Imitant les autres, les trois juges se levèrent à leur tour. Nyeem arriva alors à ses côtés, lui mit la main sur l'épaule et déclara : _Rien comme les autres, hein? Jamais rien comme les autres, Élisabeth!_

_-Il fallait bien vous réveiller! _Blagua-t-elle.

_-Charles? _L'interpella Nyeem afin d'entendre ce qu'il avait à dire.

_-Même Céline n'a jamais osé faire ça. C'était votre soirée mademoiselle Bennet._

_-Vous nous avez fait passer de la plus grande panique au plus pur ravissement. Merci Élisabeth. _Ajouta Caroline en s'asseyant.

_-Avant aujourd'hui ne j'avais jamais aimé cette chanson. Même lorsque Céline la chantait. Le coup du micro qui tombe, c'était vraiment une bonne idée. Risquée. Mais vous n'avez peur de rien, il me semble?_

_-Vous faites erreur monsieur Darcy, puisqu'encore aujourd'hui vos critiques me terrorisent. _Lança Élisabeth enplaisantant.

_-J'entrevois pourtant un problème de taille avec lequel vous aurez à composer. _Fier de son effet, William garda les yeux fixés sur la jeune femme, attendant la confirmation qu'elle voulait entendre la suite. Lorsqu'il fut certain d'avoir attiré son attention, il s'enquit :_ Comment ferez-vous pour nous offrir mieux la semaine prochaine? _

_-En effet? _Intervint Nyeem, souhaitant faire comprendre à Élisabeth qu'il préférait qu'elle s'abstînt de répondre. Il enchaina immédiatement :_ Après tout, la barre est haute pour vous tous maintenant. Et ce, jusqu'à la fin. _Conclut Nyeem avant de se tourner vers le prochain candidat.

Lucas se démarqua aussi nettement que Steve éprouva des difficultés. Il faut dire que le répertoire de Céline exigeait une certaine maturité et que Steve était le plus jeune. Le lendemain, immanquablement, Steve se retrouva en danger pour la première fois. Il prit donc place sur les bancs centraux en compagnie de Jonas et Monica. En toute impartialité, Élisabeth estimait que c'était Monica qui devrait partir compte tenu que c'était elle qui avait obtenu les plus mauvaises critiques. Fidèle à son style d'animation, Nyeem attendit la dernière minute pour annoncer l'identité du perdant : Jonas.

-_Mesdames et messieurs, veuillez applaudir, les cinq derniers candidats: Élisabeth, Lucas, Steve, Carl et Monica_. Conclut Nyeem avant que ne débutât le générique et la musique thème de l'émission.

En se préparant pour la fête qui était devenue un événement incontournable, Lucas vint frapper à la porte de la chambre d'Élisabeth, certain qu'il lui faudrait insister pour que son amie acceptât de descendre avec lui.

_-Tu crois que Georgianna sera là? _Lui demanda la jeune femme avant de s'engager dans l'escalier avec lui.

_-Non! Je l'ai eue au téléphone et comme elle doit étudier pour un examen de science… _

_-Dommage._

_-Tu seras donc obligée de danser avec moi._

_-À moins que monsieur Darcy ne m'invite encore. _Blagua Élisabeth.

_-Non, il est occupé ce soir. Georgianna m'a dit qu'il travaille sur un disque… _

_-Tu seras donc obligé de danser avec moi._

Les deux jeunes gens participèrent à la soirée mais le cœur n'y était ni pour l'un ni pour l'autre. Caroline vint discuter avec Élisabeth pendant quelques minutes à la suite de quoi, la jeune femme retourna danser avec Lucas. Vers minuit, vaincue par la fatigue, Élisabeth monta se coucher. Elle s'endormit dès que sa tête toucha l'oreiller. Une heure plus tard, un bruit assourdissant la réveilla en sursaut lui donnant l'impression qu'un orage faisait rage dehors. N'étant pas en mesure d'identifier la source du bruit qui venait de se produire à cause du noir, Élisabeth se redressa et resta figée dans son lit. Des pas se firent entendre dans le corridor et quelqu'un ouvrit la porte de sa chambre. Lorsque la lumière s'alluma, Élisabeth fut très soulagée de découvrir Lucas suivi de près par Monica. Les deux jeunes gens s'avancèrent vers la fenêtre constatant que le vent faisait bouger le rideau comme si la fenêtre était ouverte.

_-Attention!_ S'écria Lucas en repoussant Monica avant qu'elle ne mît le pied sur un objet étrange qui gisait sur le sol et qui venait manifestement de fracasser la vitre de la fenêtre. Craintif et prudent, Lucas s'avança vers l'objet et constata qu'il s'agissait d'une pierre autour de laquelle, un document semblait fixé à l'aide d'une corde. Élisabeth se leva aussitôt et arracha la pierre des mains de Lucas.

_-Lucas, regarde donc par la fenêtre histoire de voir si tu ne verrais pas une voiture dehors. _Lui ordonna Élisabeth.

_-Non, il n'y a rien. _Répondit-il après s'être exécuté.

_-Élisabeth? Qu'est-ce que tu fais? _S'alarma Monica en voyant que la jeune femme commençait à jouer avec la corde.

_-Je dénoue le tout. On y a attaché un message, non?_

_-Je ne crois pas que c'est une bonne idée. _Intervint Monica.

_-Pourquoi? _

_-On devrait prévenir la sécurité… _Proposa Lucas.

_-Mais c'est certainement un admirateur qui nous envoie quelque chose. _Tenta Élisabeth d'une voix incertaine.

_-Moi, je miserais plutôt sur un fou. A-t-on idée de faire une chose pareille? _

_-Je vais aller téléphoner à William… _Annonça Lucas avant de s'élancer vers la porte.

_-Non. _Voulut l'empêcher Élisabeth un peu trop tard.

S'acharnant sur la corde avec fébrilité, la jeune femme réussit à défaire le nœud qui retenait le papier et commença à le déplier. Son cœur battait si vite qu'elle sentait les pulsations jusqu'au bout de ses doigts.

_-Alors?_ S'impatienta Monica qui était restée dans la chambre avec elle.

Élisabeth découvrit un message digne des meilleurs romans policiers puisque chaque mot était formé à partir de lettres découpées dans du papier journal.

Dès qu'elle arriva au bout de sa lecture, son visage se décomposa et elle se laissa choir mollement sur son lit. Monica s'empara immédiatement de la feuille, déchiffra le message à son tour et dévisagea son amie qui pleurait maintenant à gros bouillons. Deux minutes plus tard, Lucas revint dans la pièce et les retrouva en larmes dans les bras l'une de l'autre.

_-J'ai contacté William Darcy_. _Il a dit qu'il arrivait. _déclara-t-il avant de s'avancer vers le lit pour saisir le message qui traînait sur la table de chevet.

Tout aussi surpris que les deux femmes par la teneur du message, Lucas les enveloppa de son bras protecteur et leur chuchota des paroles qui se voulaient rassurantes. Lorsqu'elle comprit à travers les propos entrecoupés de Lucas que celui-ci avait fait prévenir William Darcy, Élisabeth se sépara des deux autres, se leva, passa sa robe de chambre par-dessus sa chemise de nuit et redescendit au rez-de-chaussée en entraînant les deux autres avec elle. Le gardien de sécurité ayant été prévenu par Lucas, envoya deux de ses assistants pour ramasser les effets personnels d'Élisabeth afin de les transporter dans une autre chambre.

Élisabeth était presque arrivée à se détendre lorsque la voiture de William arriva devant l'entrée. Celui-ci pénétra quelques secondes plus tard dans la villa et se dirigea directement vers leur petit groupe.

_- Alors, où il est ce message?_ S'enquit-il en s'adressant à Lucas.

_-Tenez._

Avant de s'en saisir, William passa une paire de gants puis gronda les trois autres pour avoir sans doute gâché ses chances de trouver des empreintes en manipulant les objets sans prendre un minimum de précaution. Attrapant finalement le message du bout des doigts, le juge examina attentivement le papier, le retourna à plusieurs reprises, cherchant un indice quelconque tant dans sa texture que dans sa couleur.

_-Puis-je voir le caillou maintenant? _Demanda-t-il en s'adressant à nouveau à Lucas.

Lucas remonta le chercher et le remit dans la main de William à son retour.

_-Et ça, c'est la corde qui était autour? _S'enquit le juge en levant la mince ficelle à la hauteur de ses yeux pour mieux l'étudier.

_-C'est elle, oui. _Répondit Monica pragmatique.

_-Bon, les choses se précisent… _informa-t-il après avoir examiné les objets les uns après les autres.

_-Que voulez-vous dire? _L'interrogea Élisabeth avec impatience, tout en l'observant tandis qu'il ramassait les trois morceaux et les déposait les uns après les autres dans un sac hermétique qu'il avait apporté avec lui.

_-Soyez patiente Élisabeth. Lucas? _Interpella-t-il le jeune chanteur tout d'un coup : _Je peux vous parler un instant, seul à seul?_

_-Oui… _accepta ce dernier avant de le suivre dans le corridor.

Élisabeth surprit Monica par son mouvement d'humeur. Contrariée d'être tenue à l'écart par William, la jeune femme se leva, exhala un profond soupir, resserra les pans de sa robe de chambre avant de s'exclamer : _Non, mais pour qui se prend-il celui-là? _Marmonna-t-elle tout en parcourant la pièce de long en large. _Après tout, c'est moi qui étais dans la pièce et c'est ma fenêtre qui a été fracassée. Qu'est-ce qu'il peut bien avoir de si important à dire à Lucas? _Continua-t-elle sans même s'arrêter lorsque les deux hommes revinrent.

_-Élisabeth! _L'exhorta alors Monica en se plaçant en travers de son chemin pour la forcer à regarder vers la porte.

_-Monica? _Fit Lucas en surgissant :_ William veut que nous allions ramasser la vitre qui est dans la chambre d'Élisabeth. Il faut tout garder. Ensuite, il souhaite que nous nous rendions faire une tournée des autres chambres, histoire de voir si d'autres candidats auraient été visés._

_-Aucun problème._

Une fois les deux autres partis, William revint et se laissa choir sur le plus grand des deux fauteuils qui occupait l'espace, fit signe à la jeune femme de s'installer à ses côtés et avoua, juste avant qu'elle ne tentât de justifier son comportement: _C'est le seul moyen que j'ai trouvé pour que Monica n'entende pas ce que j'avais à vous dire. _L'excusa-t-il, la prenant totalement au dépourvu.

_-Alors, qu'en pensez-vous? _S'enquit-elle alors, choisissant de faire comme lui et de ne pas revenir sur l'incident.

_-Je crois que ce message vous a été envoyé par un autre joueur._

_-Je m'en doutais, figurez-vous._

_-Vous avez bien dit qu'ils étaient quatre à être assis à la table de jeu ce soir-là?_

-_Non, seulement trois. _S'impatienta Élisabeth avant de préciser : _Mon informateur n'a rien à voir avec eux._

_-Je n'en reviens pas de votre entêtement à prétendre cela. Vous n'en avez aucune certitude pourtant. Mais peu importe, l'un de ces hommes a déjà été arrêté, le soir où votre informateur est venu ici. De plus, Josie nous a reconnu qu'elle avait transmis beaucoup d'informations sur le concours, sur vous-même et sur les autres concurrents. _

_-Je ne comprends pas vraiment où vous voulez en venir… _Admit Élisabeth d'un ton las et dépassé.

_-Ces hommes, les joueurs, ont dû parier entre eux, une très forte somme, que vous ne gagneriez pas. _Lui expliqua-t-il en se passant la main dans les cheveux.

_-Ils ne veulent donc pas seulement me faire peur? Qu'espèrent-ils exactement? Que je démissionne? _S'impatienta la jeune femme en se remettant à marcher de long en large.

_-C'est une hypothèse, en effet, mais il y en a d'autres._

_-Que dois-je faire alors? _implora la jeune femme en se tournant vers lui, les lèvres tremblantes et les yeux rendus brillants par la peur.

_-Je suis entré en contact avec la brigade des stupéfiants. _Lâcha William, incapable de détacher ses yeux de la silhouette de la jeune femme qu'il devinait sous sa robe de chambre.

_-Ah, oui? Et puis…_ S'enquit-elle, soudainement intéressée.

_-Je me suis entretenu avec votre… fameux contact… votre informateur._

_-Vous lui avez parlé… vraiment_? L'interrogea Élisabeth pleine d'espoir.

_-Oui, nous nous sommes entretenus assez longuement. Il désire que vous passiez à son bureau demain matin._ _Vous en profiterez pour lui apporter ces éléments de preuve. _Ajouta-t-il en lui tendant la pierre, la corde et le bout de papier.

_-Il veut me voir?_ S'étonna-t-elle en jetant un œil contrarié sur les objets que William venait de lui mettre dans les mains.

_-La situation lui a semblé assez dangereuse pour qu'il l'envisage en effet. Autrement, il serait volontiers resté dans l'ombre… _

_-Très bien._

_-Alors, voici l'adresse où vous devrez vous rendre. Vous prendrez un taxi de la compagnie, mais vous direz à vos collègues que vous vous rendez dans nos bureaux pour faire reprendre vos dernières photos… _

_-D'accord. Merci William… _

_-Vous voyez bien Élisabeth… _Ajouta-t-il en passant une main sur son visage pour replacer une mèche de cheveux rebelle derrière son oreille :_ que je suis capable de vous aider, moi aussi._

_-Je sais... _

Deux minutes plus tard, Lucas et Monica redescendirent des étages avec les morceaux de vitres et la confirmation que la jeune femme était la seule à avoir été victime de ce fou furieux. William les remercia et rentra chez lui. Avant de partir, le juge leur suggéra de retourner dormir : il leur restait quand même encore quelques heures de bon sommeil.

Le lendemain, bien calée dans le taxi qui la menait vers son sauveur masqué, Élisabeth était très énervée. Elle essayait de revoir dans sa tête – comme on repasse certaines scènes d'un film qu'on a aimé – tous les moments où son mystérieux ami s'était manifesté. Elle voulait se rafraichir la mémoire afin d'être capable d'enregistrer de nouvelles informations à son sujet. Elle était certaine qu'il était beau. Après tout, le bas de son visage n'était pas couvert, elle pouvait donc le supputer. Elle se souvint également de sa voix grave, quoique celle-ci puisse éventuellement avoir été modifiée : un peu comme lorsqu'un chanteur travaille une chanson qui n'est pas dans son registre habituel, c'est la même voix pourtant, mais dans une tonalité différente. La couleur vocale reste la même, mais le timbre change.

Lorsque le taxi s'arrêta devant un édifice sans enseigne particulière, Élisabeth descendit et s'avança vers une porte de bois noire assez massive. Elle pressa la sonnette et attendit patiemment qu'on vint lui ouvrir.

_-Vous devez être Élisabeth Bennet?_ S'informa une femme entre deux âges une fois qu'elle eut entrebâillé la porte.

_-En effet._

_-Entrez, suivez-moi._

La guidant jusqu'à l'ascenseur, la femme appuya sur le bouton de commande et laissa Élisabeth pénétrer à l'intérieur lorsque la porte s'ouvrit.

_-Appuyez sur le cinq. _Lui commanda-t-elle. _Fitzwilliam vous attend en haut._

_-Fitzwilliam? _Répéta Élisabeth se demandant encore de quoi il aurait l'air.

_-Oui! Il m'a dit que vous le connaissiez… _

La porte se referma et l'ascenseur commença son ascension en couinant. Lorsqu'Élisabeth atteignit le cinquième étage, la porte de l'ascenseur s'ouvrit, mais personne ne vint au devant d'elle contrairement à ce que la dame lui avait annoncé. Élisabeth sortit lentement de l'ascenseur, assista à la fermeture des portes métalliques et resta plantée là, inspectant lentement les alentours, se demandant si elle devait faire du bruit ou encore frapper à l'une des nombreuses portes que comptait le corridor.

-_Il y a quelqu'un? _Interpella-t-elle assez fort pour attirer l'attention.

Elle sursauta en entendant plusieurs portes s'ouvrir en même temps. Trois hommes sortirent de leur bureau et s'avancèrent vers elle en lui tendant la main. Élisabeth grimaça, puis serra la main de celui qui arriva en face d'elle le premier.

_-Êtes-vous Fitzwilliam?_

_-Oui, c'est moi. _Acquiesça-t-il en la contemplant admirativement.

_-Moi, je me nomme Paul. Paul Cambridge. _Se présenta son voisin de gauche en lui tendant la main à son tour.

_-Et moi Marc. Marc Harbour. _Ajouta celui qui était à sa droite.

_-Veuillez me suivre mademoiselle Bennet. _L'invita Fitzwilliam en lui montrant la porte de son bureau.

Surprise par l'apparence de son sauveur, Élisabeth ne put que reconnaître qu'il était encore plus beau que ce qu'elle s'était imaginée. Ne possédant pas suffisamment d'indices pour l'identifier compte tenu de l'infime portion de son visage qui était visible sous son masque de singe, Élisabeth n'eut d'autre choix que de se rabattre sur sa voix. Se concentrant sur celle-ci alors qu'il lui souhaitait la bienvenue et qu'il lui expliquait brièvement le déroulement de l'enquête en cours, Élisabeth réalisa qu'elle n'arrivait pas à la situer. Il la fit pénétrer dans son bureau et l'invita à s'asseoir sur la chaise qui faisait face à son bureau. Les deux autres hommes s'approchèrent de la porte, mais restèrent sur le seuil comme s'ils espéraient que leur collègue leur fît signe d'entrer.

_-Je vous ferai appeler si j'ai besoin de vous les gars. _Les congédia-t-il d'un signe de la main assez éloquent pour qu'ils s'éloignassent rapidement, penauds.

Exhalant un soupir de soulagement, Fitzwilliam se releva prestement et se dirigea vers la porte pour la fermer. S'accotant quelques instants le dos contre celle-ci, il jeta un œil préoccupé sur la jeune femme et comprit qu'il était lui-même l'objet d'un examen attentif de sa part.

-_Alors? Vous êtes déçue?_ Se renseigna-t-il après quelques secondes.

_-NON! Pas vraiment. Il faisait sombre dans le manoir. _Se défendit-elle en balbutiant.

_-Et vous allez bien?_

-_Très bien, merci. _Se ressaisissant, elle enchaîna : _Je vous ai apporté le message que j'ai reçu cette nuit… ainsi que la pierre et la corde. William… _Elle déglutit et se reprit aussitôt :_ Monsieur Darcy a pensé que vous voudriez les examiner vous aussi._

_-Oui, Darcy m'en a parlé évidemment. Puis-je les examiner de plus près?_

L'enquêteur parcourut rapidement le message collé sur le bout de papier, manipula la pierre exactement de la même façon que William l'avait fait au début de la nuit, puis déposa le tout sur son bureau.

_-Vous savez, plus je repense à cette soirée, au manoir, plus je réalise à quel point j'ai eu de la chance que vous soyez là… _avança Élisabeth, toujours à la recherche d'un sentiment de familiarité qu'elle n'avait pas encore trouvé chez lui.

_-En effet, on peut dire que vous avez eu de la chance._

_-Dire que vous avez été obligé de m'embrasser pour que nous arrivions à passer inaperçus. Vous êtes un bon comédien. _Le complimenta-t-elle.

Après un seconde d'hésitation, le jeune homme rétorqua, sans se départir de son sourire: _Je suis un caméléon mademoiselle Bennet. Tenez, voilà ce que je voulais que vous voyez. _La prévint-il en extrayant trois grandes photos de l'épais dossier qui se trouvait devant lui :_ À part moi, autour de la table de jeu, il y avait trois hommes. Depuis ce jour-là, nous en avons déjà un sous les verrous. _Il posa une première photo devant elle._ C'est par cet homme que nous savons maintenant que ce soir-là, avant votre arrivée, ils ont parié une grosse somme d'argent concernant votre participation au concours. Concrètement, cela veut dire qu'il reste encore deux joueurs en liberté. _Il couvrit la première photo avec les deux autres. _Avez-vous déjà vu ces deux hommes auparavant?_

_-Non. _Répondit la jeune femme après les avoir scrutés de près.

_-C'est bien ce que je pensais._

_-Qui sont-ils?_

_-Des hommes d'affaires qui jouent gros. Ce que j'attends de vous, c'est que vous vous familiarisiez avec leur visage, avec leurs traits…_

_-Pourquoi?_

_-D'ici un jour ou deux, mes hommes et moi allons employer les grands moyens. Notre intention est de faire pression sur eux. Vous pouvez être certaine qu'ils vont réagir comme des animaux pris au piège suite à notre intervention. Ils vont risquer le tout pour le tout. Ils prendront nécessairement des risques. L'un de ces risques pourrait être de s'approcher de vous. Après tout, ils n'ont aucune raison de croire que vous connaissez leurs visages. _

_-Et s'ils changeaient d'apparence?_

_-Peu importe puisque vous connaissez aussi leur voix. Ils se sont adressés à vous ce soir-là, non?_

_-Je ne reconnais même pas la vôtre alors. Dans mon souvenir, elle était plus basse. Je veux dire plus grave. Alors que j'ai reconnu la voix de vos deux collègues de tout à l'heure._

_-Ah, bon. Il y a de l'espoir alors._

Se souvenant tout à coup du message inscrit noir sur blanc dans le message, Élisabeth frissonna et s'émut:_ Vous croyez donc qu'il nous faut prendre cette menace au sérieux?_

_-Si j'en crois mon expérience, oui. Et comme ils l'ont écrit : ils peuvent s'en prendre à n'importe qui. D'autant plus si les personnes ciblées sont liées à vous. Il peut s'agir des autres concurrents, des juges, de vos amis…_

_-Ma famille? _S'inquiéta la jeune femme.

_-Peut-être aussi. Quoique, selon moi, ils vont plutôt s'en tenir aux gens qui gravitent autour de vous ici à Hollywood. Et pour ce qui est du lieu? J'imagine que ça pourrait se produire à la fête… ou ailleurs._

_-Vous croyez que je devrais démissionner?_

_-Non, surtout pas. _S'insurgea-t-il :_ Nous sommes à deux doigts de les capturer. _Ajouta-t-il, se voulant rassurant._ Ils sont suivis par mes hommes et leurs téléphones sont sur écoute. Non mademoiselle Bennet, vous devez absolument continuer ce que vous faites, mais en restant à l'affût. Je vais vous donner mon numéro de téléphone personnel. Si vous avez besoin d'aide, vous n'aurez qu'à m'appeler._

_-Très bien._

Après avoir pris congé de lui, Élisabeth attendit la voiture de la compagnie une dizaine de minute en compagnie de la secrétaire de Fitzwilliam, celle-là même qui était venue lui ouvrir à son arrivée. En route vers la villa, Élisabeth se désola que sa rencontre avec son protecteur qui n'avait plus rien de mystérieux ne l'eut pas rassurée davantage. Elle se demanda même si le fait de connaître le visage des hommes à surveiller était une si bonne chose.

_«Ne vais-je pas toujours avoir l'impression de les apercevoir parmi les spectateurs? Sans compter que ceux-ci peuvent avoir des complices, dont je ne connais pas le visage… _Songea-t-elle en soupirant.

«_Quel drôle d'idée tout de même que de miser une grosse somme d'argent sur la défaite ou sur la victoire de quelqu'un». _Conclut-elle en montant au pas de course pour regagner sa nouvelle chambre. Elle y réunit ses partitions à la hâte, pressée d'aller pratiquer ses chansons. Après tout, pour la première fois depuis le début du concours, il n'y avait pas de thème imposé pour les présentations de la semaine. Nageant encore une fois à contre courant puisque ses collègues étaient en désaccord avec son choix, Élisabeth projetait sérieusement de présenter deux de ses propres compositions. Elle les avait même déjà travaillées assez longuement avec le répétiteur et était impatiente de les faire découvrir à ses deux fidèles complices, Lucas et Steve.

Lorsqu'elle se retrouva seule avec eux, vers la fin de l'après-midi et qu'elle les leur chanta, ceux-ci cautionnèrent enfin ses choix et l'aidèrent même en lui suggérant une légère correction dans les paroles de la seconde chanson.

Le jour précédant la diffusion de l'émission hebdomadaire, les candidats reçurent une visite professionnelle intéressante. En effet, Catherine DeBourg, la directrice de la compagnie de disque Pemberley Inc. vint les rencontrer pour leur parler de son métier. Bien des candidats furent étonnés d'apprendre (Élisabeth la première) que c'était cette même compagnie, qui avait produit entre autres, les albums de William Darcy. Vers la fin de l'entretient, Élisabeth se retrouva un instant seule avec la grande dame.

_-Bonne chance mademoiselle Bennet. _Lui souhaita la directrice en lui tendant la main.

_-À vous aussi madame… _Rétorqua Élisabeth avant de se justifier quelques secondes plus tard, après avoir compris que la directrice ne pouvait savoir pourquoi elle lui disait cela : _Bonne chance avec le nouvel album de monsieur Darcy._

_-Quel nouvel album? _La pressa Catherine en fronçant les sourcils.

_-C'est lui qui m'a dit qu'il travaillait sur un nouvel album actuellement._

_-Pfff! Vous ne croyez pas que, si c'était vrai, j'en serais la première informée?_

_-Mais c'est pourtant lui qui m'en a parlé… _Se défendit-elle, d'une voix mal assurée.

_-Ne vous en faites pas, vous avez sûrement mal compris. J'aimerais bien qu'il s'y mette par contre. Mais comme je n'ai jamais pu lui forcer la main… Je ne vois pas ce que je pourrais faire d'autre que d'espérer._

Le soir de l'enregistrement de l'émission, les cinq derniers candidats passèrent les uns après les autres une première fois, reçurent leurs premiers commentaires de la part de trois juges, puis se préparèrent comme du bétail en route vers l'abattoir à aller présenter leur deuxième choix de chanson. Le premier à y retourner fut Lucas qui fit une très forte impression sur les juges avec son interprétation personnelle de la chanson «Feeling Good». Il fut suivi par Monica qui tira efficacement son épingle du jeu en choisissant d'interpréter «And I Am Telling You, I'm Not Going!» de la comédie musicale Dreamgirls. Carl passa en troisième et s'en sortit avec honneur avec la pièce «Dream On!» du groupe Aerosmith. Lorsque vint son tour, Élisabeth présenta sa seconde composition en essayant de rester concentrée sur l'histoire triste que celle-ci racontait. Pour écrire cette chanson «_Je t'aime à la haine_!» Élisabeth s'était inspirée de l'histoire d'amour tragique qu'avait vécue son amie Charlotte deux ans plus tôt. En effet, la jeune femme avait fréquenté un musicien pendant plusieurs mois et avait même filé le parfait amour avec lui jusqu'au jour où en rentrant du travail, elle l'avait trouvé mort dans leur appartement. Il s'était suicidé sans explication en se coupant les veines. Il n'avait rien dit à personne. Il n'avait même pas rédigé de mot pour Charlotte.

Après une brève présentation de Nyeem, la jeune femme commença sa chanson, assise directement à côté du pianiste.

_Il fait si froid sans toi._

_Sans ta chaleur près de moi_

_Je suis seule dans la nuit_

_Chaque jour pour moi est un jour de pluie_

_Mais où es-tu passé?_

_Pourquoi m'as-tu laissée?_

_Je t'aime à la haine!_

_Je t'en veux d'être parti!_

_Pourquoi m'as-tu laissée seule ici?_

_Je veux te rejoindre là-haut_

_Où tout me semble bien plus beau_

_À deux, c'est toujours mieux_

_Je t'aime à la haine!_

_Je repense à tous ces instants_

_Où tout était bien plus joli et différent_

_Où tu me promettais, toi et moi, éternellement_

_Et je pleure, pleure… Notre bonheur_

_Et tu saignes, saignes… Notre malheur_

_Mais où es-tu passé?_

_Pourquoi m'as-tu laissée?_

_Je t'aime à la haine!_

_Je t'en veux d'être parti!_

_Pourquoi m'as-tu laissée seule ici?_

_Je veux te rejoindre là-haut_

_Où tout me semble bien plus beau_

_À deux, c'est toujours mieux_

_Je t'aime à la haine!_

_Le sang coule de mes veines_

_J'ouvre la fenêtre avec peine_

_Je repense à ce jour où tu m'avais dit tout ton amour_

_Que tu serais là toujours_

_Dans mon cœur ou sur Terre avec moi_

_Dois-je sauter ou rester?_

_Te rejoindre pour l'éternité?_

_Je t'aime à la haine!_

_Je t'en veux d'être parti!_

_Pourquoi m'as-tu laissée seule ici?_

_Je veux te rejoindre là-haut_

_Où tout me semble bien plus beau_

_À deux, c'est toujours mieux_

_Je t'aime à la haine!_

_Je t'aime à la haine!_

_Je t'envie d'être parti!_

_Pourquoi m'as-tu laissée seule ici?_

_Je ne peux te suivre là-haut_

_Où tout semble bien plus beau_

_À deux, c'est toujours mieux_

_Je t'aime à la haine!_

_Je sais, je dois rester_

_Et tenter de t'oublier_

_Je continuerai à t'aimer_

_Je t'aime à la haine_

_Pour l'éternité!_

Un silence respectueux régna quelques instants, juste avant que la foule ne se mît à applaudir la chanteuse à tout rompre. Nyeem dut même s'y reprendre à deux reprises avant de pouvoir prendre la parole, tant les spectateurs sifflaient et hurlaient leur appréciation. Élisabeth eut les larmes aux yeux en voyant les affiches que certains groupes agitaient férocement, espérant attirer la caméra sur eux.

Lorsque l'écran du moniteur lui permit de lire l'écriteau qu'un inconnu tenait en hurlant MON IDOLE = E. BENNET, Élisabeth éclata de rire et songea à sa mère qui en aurait pour des mois à raconter cet incident à ses voisins et aux membres de la famille éloignés ou non. Personne n'y échapperait.

_-Élisabeth, je n'ose même pas vous demander comment vous en êtes venue à écrire cette chanson? _Interviewa Nyeem lorsqu'il réussit enfin à se faire entendre.

_-Il ne vaut mieux pas, en effet. _Acquiesça la jeune femme en se tournant vers les juges, sachant qu'elle devait en passer par cette étape qui devenait de plus en plus difficile.

_-Élisabeth? Je suis contente de votre choix. Il était plus que temps que le public entende quelques unes de vos compositions. C'est là que vous êtes la meilleure. _Commença William en la regardant avec bienveillance.

Des cris de protestation s'élevèrent de la salle, faisant naître un sourire sur la bouche d'Élisabeth.

-_Contente de voir que je ne suis pas la seule à protester._ S'exclama la jeune femme en soutenant le regard du juge qui levait maintenant la main pour essayer de reprendre la parole.

_-Je ne partage pas l'avis de William. _Renchérit Charles plus rapidement que lui, dès que les cris diminuèrent._ Je crois que vous excellez, peu importe ce que vous choisissez._

_-Je dis comme Charles. Vous m'avez fait pleurer Élisabeth. Et vous savez tous que ça ne m'arrive pas souvent. _Compléta Caroline en se levant pour applaudir la jeune femme à nouveau.

_-Le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'est que vous ne laissez personne indifférent._ Conclut Nyeem, ramenant l'attention sur la jeune femme.

L'animateur mentionna le numéro à composer pour voter pour Élisabeth, puis annonça une pause commerciale. Un brin boudeuse parce qu'elle aurait voulu entendre William s'expliquer, Élisabeth se dirigea en coulisse où elle avait l'habitude d'aller se réfugier dès qu'elle en avait l'occasion. Elle s'amusa à regarder les maquilleuses et les éclairagistes entrer et sortir de scène afin de venir corriger certains détails ou encore aller installer d'autres éléments de décors.

_-Vite Marie, cachez-moi ces foutues traces de larmes._ Ordonnait Caroline à sa maquilleuse, une minute avant que les caméras ne se remissent à enregistrer.

Revenant se placer au centre de la scène pour attendre le signal du directeur de production, Nyeem annonça le nom du prochain candidat.

Assise à côté de Lucas, Monica et Carl, Élisabeth assista impuissante à la démolition d'une chanson par Steve. Il perdit momentanément le contrôle de sa voix et paniqua tellement qu'il en oublia ses paroles. Lorsqu'il dut faire face aux juges à son tour, William fut loin d'être tendre avec lui. Le jeune homme l'écouta sans broncher, puis se rendit en direction des coulisses les épaules voutées. Ni Lucas, ni Élisabeth n'arrivèrent à le calmer totalement. C'est finalement Nyeem qui eut le plus de succès lorsqu'il le rejoignit, une fois l'émission terminée. Élisabeth éprouvait rage folle envers William qu'elle jugeait responsable de l'état d'abattement de Steve. Elle bouillait encore lorsqu'elle monta à bord de la limousine qui devait les ramener à la villa. Cette nuit-là, elle eut beau chercher le sommeil, elle ne le trouva pas. Vers quatre heures du matin, renonçant à dormir, elle enfila son maillot et se rendit faire plusieurs longueurs dans la piscine afin se donner le plus de chance possible d'évacuer le stress et la colère qui l'habitaient. Ce ne fut qu'après avoir effectué une trentaine de longueurs qu'elle comprit que son ressentiment envers William n'avait pas qu'une seule cause; que somme toute, il avait eu de bonnes raisons de s'acharner sur Steve cette fois-ci. À bien y penser, ce qui la taraudait réellement, c'était l'information erronée qu'il avait fournie concernant son emploi du temps alors qu'il avait dansé avec elle. N'avait-il pas prétendu être en train de travailler sur un nouveau disque? Confidence qui avait été démentie tout récemment par la directrice de sa maison de disque : Catherine DeBourg. Ajoutant à cela l'exaspération qu'elle avait éprouvée la veille après l'avoir entendu s'acharner sur Steve (qui, il faut le dire, était un doux de nature et n'avait pas l'habitude de se défendre), elle avait laissé son instinct de protection la guider et l'avait servi en pâture à sa rancune au point qu'elle en avait perdu le sommeil.

Quelques heures plus tard, elle manqua nécessairement d'énergie et dut faire une sieste jusqu'à tard dans l'après-midi. Lorsque vint le temps de se rendre en studio pour l'enregistrement, Élisabeth était encore anxieuse.

L'émission débuta avec son lot de remarques amusantes énoncées par Nyeem, puis par une analyse plus réfléchie des juges sur les performances de la veille. Au moment même où les résultats finaux furent annoncés, Élisabeth s'élança vers Steve pour le serrer contre elle. Lucas l'imita une seconde plus tard, de même que Carl et Monica. Steve était toujours en larmes lorsqu'ils quittèrent le studio pour se déplacer vers leur limousine. William, Charles et Caroline sortirent aussi à ce moment-là. Se retournant pour vérifier qui marchait derrière eux, Élisabeth resta pantoise devant l'air satisfait de William et vit rouge. Elle accéléra le pas, l'agrippa violemment par le bras en arrivant à sa hauteur et l'invectiva : _Comment pouvez-vous sortir d'ici comme si de rien était?_

_-Qu'est-ce qui vous arrive encore?_ L'apostropha William à son tour en tentant de se dégager.

_-Comme si vous ne le saviez pas. _L'accusa-t-elle en le libérant. _Retenez bien ceci. Vous n'êtes pas le bienvenu ce soir…_ L'avertit-elle, son index pointé vers lui.

_-Qu'est-ce que vous me reprochez au juste?_

_-Élisabeth, viens, laisse tomber._ Tenta Lucas en s'approchant d'elle par derrière.

_-Lucas, pendant l'émission, il peut dire et faire ce qu'il veut. Mais une fois l'enregistrement terminé, moi aussi j'ai le droit de m'exprimer. _Rétorqua-t-elle en se tournant vers son ami.

_-Est-ce que vous allez enfin vous décider à me dire ce qui vous prend? _Réitéra William en avançant vers elle à nouveau.

_-Je parle de la façon dont vous avez traité Steve ce soir. _Hurla la jeune femme en croisant les bras.

_-Oseriez-vous dire que Steve a bien chanté? _Contre-attaqua le juge, sentant la colère le gagner également.

_-Steve n'a pas été à la hauteur, Élisabeth, vous ne pouvez pas le nier… _Plaida Charles en s'interposant à son tour.

_-Je sais très bien que Steve n'était pas au mieux de sa forme, mais de là à… _Riposta Élisabeth à Charles avant de se tourner vers William à nouveau pour reprendre : _Monsieur Darcy, ce n'est pas tant ce que vous avez dit à Steve qui me met hors de moi, c'est la manière dont vous l'avez fait. Comme toujours vous vous êtes montré arrogant, méprisant et hautain. _

_-J'estime l'avoir traité comme il le méritait._

_-Et voilà! Qu'est-ce que je disais? _Explosa-t-elle en se remettant à hurler : _Nyeem, mettez-moi à la_ porte, _renvoyez-moi! Faites de moi ce que vous voulez! Je m'en fous! _Clama-t-elle_. Tout ce que je demande. Non, ce que j'exige plutôt. C'est que cet homme ne soit pas présent à la fête ce soir. _Conclut-elle en désignant William une dernière fois.

_-Je ferai ce que bon me semblera. _Soutint William d'un ton ferme et déterminé.

_-C'est la dernière soirée de Steve à la villa. Je veux qu'il soit entouré de tous ceux qui l'aiment et qui l'ont SOUTENU JUSQU'À LA FIN!_ Aboya-t-elle finalement.

_-ÉLISABETH! C'est assez! _La coupa Steve avant de monter dans la limousine.

_-Je crois qu'il a compris ton message. Nous devons rentrer à la villa maintenant._ L'entraîna Lucas en la suivant jusqu'à la limousine.

De retour à la villa, Élisabeth se rendit dans sa chambre où elle s'épancha pendant au moins 20 minutes. Lorsque ses larmes se tarirent enfin, elle entreprit de se refaire une beauté, s'habilla pour la fête et descendit rejoindre les autres. Steve fut le premier à marcher vers elle. Elle dansa avec lui et en profita pour s'excuser de sa réaction démesurée. Steve la remercia en affirmant qu'il avait apprécié qu'elle eût pris sa défense, mais passa également plusieurs minutes à essayer de la convaincre que William Darcy avait été fidèle à lui-même et qu'à cet égard, elle ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir.

_-Il a dit ce qu'il pensait en toute honnêteté. C'est justement ça son travail, Élisabeth. C'est un juge._

_-Je sais tout cela._

Lorsque Monica invita Steve pour danser, Élisabeth se dirigea vers le bar déterminée à se préparer un drink un peu plus fort que d'habitude.

_-Je peux pousser l'audace jusqu'à vous demander de me préparer un martini? _La surprit la voix de Fitzwilliam qui arrivait devant elle, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

_-Vous, ici? Il se passe quelque chose_? S'affola aussitôt Élisabeth.

_-Non, pas pour l'instant. Je suis déjà venu ici, il y a quelques semaines. Vous ne vous en souvenez pas? _

Réalisant à quel moment il faisait référence, Élisabeth recommença à s'inquiéter et l'interrogea à ce sujet.

_-Mes hommes et moi, avons jugé bon que l'un de nous, doive toujours être sur place durant les dernières semaines. _Se justifia-t-il pour la rassurer. _Alors, ce martini? Vous me le préparez ou pas?_

_-Va pour un martini. _S'exclama Élisabeth retrouvant naturellement les intonations professionnelles de la barmaid qu'elle avait été.

Lorsqu'elle se pencha pour saisir la bouteille de vodka, ses yeux s'arrêtèrent soudain sur la bouteille d'alcool qui était juste à côté. Elle fronça les sourcils, se redressa : _C'est drôle, je me serais attendu à ce que vous me demandiez un Rhum & Coke, pas un martini._ Commenta-t-elle, en le détaillant pensivement.

_-Pourquoi?_ Grimaça-t-il : _Je déteste le Rhum & Coke._

Trop fatiguée pour décider de l'importance qu'elle devait accorder à cette affirmation qui allait en contradiction avec ce qu'elle savait de son mystérieux protecteur, Élisabeth acheva la préparation de son drink. Lorsqu'elle tendit la main pour lui remettre son verre, Élisabeth se réjouit d'apercevoir Georgianna que Lucas accueillait chaleureusement. Elle se rembrunit aussitôt en réalisant que la présence de la jeune femme pouvait aussi impliquer celle de William, malgré son avertissement de tout à l'heure.

_-Un problème? _L'interrogea Fitzwilliam après avoir trempé ses lèvres dans son verre.

_-C'est bien possible, oui. En fait, non. Il ne s'agit pas d'un problème qui vous concerne… Il n'a rien à voir avec votre enquête…_

Élisabeth serra les lèvres en découvrant que William était effectivement présent. Posant son verre sur le comptoir, elle s'excusa auprès de Fitzwilliam et traversa le jardin dans l'intention d'aller jeter le juge hors de la villa. Lorsqu'elle atteignit son but, elle ne trouva que Georgianna et Lucas. Ne voulant pas mêler la jeune sœur de William à cette histoire, Élisabeth prit son ami par le bras, l'éloigna de Georgianna pendant quelques secondes et lui demanda : _Il est reparti?_

_-Oui, Une limousine viendra chercher Georgianna à une heure du matin. Il m'a fait promettre qu'elle rentrerait sans problème._

_-Bien. _Sourit Élisabeth avec satisfaction.

-_J'aimerais beaucoup aller voir Steve. _Intervint Georgianna en s'approchant timidement d'eux : _Mon frère a été horrible avec lui ce soir._

_-Tu vois, je ne suis pas la seule à le dire_. Se réjouit Élisabeth.

_-Ouais. Il m'a raconté ce que vous lui avez dit. Je lui ai répondu qu'il l'avait bien mérité. _Concéda Georgianna, pour la plus grande joie d'Élisabeth.

Durant les deux heures qui suivirent, Élisabeth dansa beaucoup. Elle virevolta avec Lucas, Steve, Carl et même deux fois avec Fitzwilliam. Ce dernier se révéla être le meilleur danseur de la soirée et de loin. Vers 12h30, Fitzwilliam annonça à Élisabeth qu'il allait rentrer chez lui. Après être allé saluer presque tous les invités, il repassa auprès d'Élisabeth pour prendre congé d'elle définitivement.

_-Donc, vous estimez que nous ne craignons plus rien ce soir?_

_-Non! Tout est calme. Je ne vois vraiment pas ce qu'ils pourraient tenter de plus aujourd'hui. De toute façon, vous avez mes coordonnées. Prévenez-moi si quelque chose se produisait._

_-Très bien! Bonne fin de soirée Fitzwilliam._

Une fois celui-ci parti, Élisabeth alla s'asseoir avec Steve pour profiter au maximum de ses derniers moments avec lui à la villa. Les deux amis suivaient la progression de Lucas et Georgianna tandis qu'ils dansaient un slow en ne se quittant pas des yeux. Comme elle faisait face à l'entrée, Élisabeth fut la première à remarquer que le gardien de sécurité l'appelait d'un signe de la main. Elle s'excusa auprès de Steve et traversa la terrasse pour aller le rejoindre.

Il lui apprit alors que la limousine de Georgianna venait d'arriver. Réalisant qu'il était presque 1 heure du matin, Élisabeth s'empressa d'aller prévenir la jeune femme.

_-Oh, je n'ai pas eu le temps de saluer Steve et les autres._ Déplora Georgianna d'une voix triste.

_-Eh bien, allez-y maintenant. Je vais aller prévenir votre chauffeur et lui demander de vous attendre encore quelques minutes._

Pendant que Georgianna passait d'un groupe à l'autre pour lui souhaiter bonne nuit, Élisabeth gagna l'extérieur, arriva sur le côté gauche de la limousine, frappa discrètement sur la vitre et attendit que le chauffeur en activât l'ouverture automatique. Elle dut répéter le même geste une seconde fois avant que celui ne la remarquât.

Une fois qu'elle lui eut expliqué la situation, sa réaction vive et colérique prit Élisabeth par surprise. Se préparant à argumenter avec lui, la jeune femme se pencha légèrement, posant ses deux mains sur la vitre, mais fut obligée de les retirer aussi vite puisque l'homme la fit immédiatement remonter tout en lui criant ses ordres : _Va dire à la petite que je ne l'attendrai pas longtemps!_

Élisabeth se figea instantanément. Elle avait reconnu la voix de l'un des deux derniers joueurs. De plus, elle comprit également pourquoi son visage lui avait paru familier. Il était sur l'une des photos que Fitzwilliam lui avait montrées. Devinant qu'il y avait tout de même une chance pour qu'il n'eût pas encore comprit qui elle était, ni qu'elle l'avait identifié, Élisabeth rebroussa chemin et avança nonchalamment en direction de l'entrée de la villa. Une fois la porte refermée derrière elle, elle courut prévenir le gardien de sécurité et lui ordonna de ne pas laisser le conducteur de la limousine pénétrer dans la villa. Elle regagna la terrasse et se dirigea vers Lucas à qui elle demanda discrètement de veiller à ce que Georgianna restât auprès de lui.

_-Arrange-toi pour qu'elle oublie la limousine._

Elle s'éloigna à nouveau, entra dans la villa et s'enferma dans le bureau où elle composa le numéro de Fitzwilliam.

Après lui avoir expliqué d'une voix tremblante et essoufflée ce qui venait de se passer, elle l'écouta attentivement alors qu'il lui donnait des instructions très précises et le remercia.

_-Oh! Attendez. Une dernière chose._

_-Oui._

_-Prévenez William Darcy, voulez-vous. Dites-lui de venir chercher Georgianna au plus vite. _

Résignée, elle raccrocha et composa le numéro de William.

_-Allô! _Lui répondit une voix bourrue et colérique.

_-Monsieur Darcy, c'est moi, Élisabeth._

_-Je sais, j'ai l'afficheur. _Rétorqua-t-il encore plus froidement.

_-Il faut que vous veniez ici, le plus vite possible. _Commença-t-elle.

_-Je ne suis pas un chien à qui on peut donner des ordres. _

_-Votre chauffeur de limousine, de quoi a-t-il l'air?_

_-Il est chauve et porte des lunettes. Pourquoi cette question?_

_-Votre sœur est en danger. _Affirma la jeune femme sans plus attendre.

_-Parce qu'il est chauve et porte… _Douta William.

_-Non. Ce que je veux dire, c'est que je crois que ce n'est pas votre chauffeur habituel qui est venu chercher votre sœur. _Le coupa Élisabeth avec impatience.

_-Elle a été enlevée? _S'inquiéta William en haussant le ton.

_-Non. Elle est toujours avec Lucas. Je crois que c'est un des joueurs qui est au volant de votre limousine._

_-Retenez Georgianna, j'arrive. Oh, avez-vous prévenu votre informateur?_

_-Oui, c'est lui qui m'a demandé de vous appeler. Il est déjà en route avec ses hommes._

_-Très bien, attendez-moi. Occupez-vous de Georgianna. J'arrive aussi vite que possible._

_-Que dois-je faire en attendant?_

_-Faites en sorte qu'il n'entre pas dans la villa. Et retenez-le sur place, si possible._

_-Vous voulez que j'aille lui parler?_

_-Surtout pas. _S'insurgea-t-il.

_-Mais alors quoi?_

_-Envoyez le gardien de sécurité. Dites-lui de prévenir le conducteur que Georgianna est introuvable. Inventez n'importe quoi, mais surtout gagnez du temps._

_-Très bien. Mais je vous en prie, faites vite William._

Dès qu'elle eut raccrochée, Élisabeth se rendit demander au gardien de sécurité d'aller prévenir l'homme en question, en respectant le scénario suggéré par William.

Une fois revenue sur la terrasse, Élisabeth avisa que Georgianna et Lucas étaient encore ensemble. Pour la garder près de lui et la distraire, Lucas n'avait rien trouvé de mieux que de la faire boire. Georgianna riait donc plus que de raison et s'accrochait au cou de son amoureux. Apercevant Élisabeth, le jeune chanteur lui fit un signe de tête et attendit qu'elle se manifestât à son tour. Élisabeth portant la main à son oreille lui fit comprendre en mimant qu'elle avait passé un coup de fil à qui de droit et qu'il lui fallait continuer de s'occuper de Georgianna. Ce fut alors qu'elle aperçut Fitzwilliam qui fonçait vers elle d'un pas résolu.

_-Dieu merci, vous être arrivé._

_-Oui. Nous n'étions pas très loin! De plus, grâce à votre intervention, le joueur qui avait pris la place du chauffeur de la limousine de William Darcy n'avait pas pris la fuite. Oh, et on a aussi retrouvé le chauffeur habituel de William inconscient dans le coffre arrière. Les ambulanciers sont venus le chercher. Il a été frappé à la tête par derrière alors qu'il faisait le plein d'essence._

_-Qu'avez-vous fait du joueur?_

_-Mes hommes ont procédé à son arrestation. Quant à moi, j'ai préféré venir m'assurer que vous alliez bien._

_-Fitzwilliam, tu es revenu? _S'écria Georgianna en titubant légèrement, suivie de très près par Lucas.

_-Oui, on m'a donné l'ordre de venir te chercher, personnellement. _Rétorqua Fitzwilliam prenant totalement les deux autres par surprise.

_-On? Qui ça ON? _L'interrogea Georgianna d'une voix moqueuse.

_-Vous vous connaissez? _S'étonna alors Élisabeth en les dévisageant l'un après l'autre.

_-Si je le connais? Fitzwilliam est mon cousin. _Répondit Georgianna sans hésiter une seule seconde.

_-Votre cousin? Vraiment? _Reprit Élisabeth commençant à comprendre que William lui avait caché certaines informations essentielles.

_-Oups. _S'exclama Georgianna avant de porter sa main à sa bouche et ajouter : _Ce n'était pas un secret, ça?_

_-Tiens, tiens. Et que fait-il dans la vie votre cousin?_ Continua Élisabeth.

_-Ah ça! _S'écria-t-elle en se tournant vers son cousin : _Ce n'est pas un secret ça, hein? _Sans attendre sa réponse, elle enchaîna :_ Il était dans l'armée avant, c'est un Colonel._

_-Colonel Fitzwilliam. _Se moqua Élisabeth.

_-Tu viens Georgianna? Tu m'as promis une dernière danse avant de rentrer. _Insista Lucas en entraînant la jeune femme sur la piste de danse.

_-William Darcy est vraiment votre cousin? _Enquêta Élisabeth en jetant un œil sévère en direction de Fitzwilliam.

_-Oui. _Admit-il, très simplement.

_-Travaille-t-il avec vous? _Tenta-t-elle après un court silence.

_-Pas comme vous l'entend... _Commença-t-il avant de s'arrêter pour saisir son cellulaire.

Pendant que Fitzwilliam écoutait attentivement ce que son interlocuteur lui racontait, il fit un signe positif à Élisabeth et referma le couvert de son portable.

_-C'est fait, mes hommes m'attendent pour repartir. Je vais devoir vous quitter. _S'excusa-t-il avant de jeter un œil inquiet en direction de Georgianna.

_-Ne vous en faites pas. Votre cousin est en route. Il la ramènera._

_-Je sais. C'était lui au bout du fil. Il est avec mes hommes présentement. Il vous demande de retenir Georgianna encore un peu. Faites attention à vous._

Cinq minutes plus tard, la limousine, le chauffeur et tous les agents de la brigade spéciale étaient repartis. Georgianna était maintenant endormie contre le torse de Lucas, sur l'une des chaises longues qui se trouvaient sur la terrasse. Élisabeth se leva en chancelant et chercha une couverture de laine qu'elle déposa avec soin sur le couple endormi. Les derniers invités ayant disparu, elle retourna s'asseoir dans l'escalier qui menait à la terrasse et attendit William. La musique continuait à jouer en sourdine tandis que deux employées commençaient à rassembler les bouteilles vides et les verres à moitié pleins qui trainaient un peu partout. Sentant une présence derrière elle, Élisabeth se retourna doucement et découvrit William Darcy. Il embrassa la scène impliquant sa sœur et Lucas d'un œil résigné et s'abaissa pour venir s'asseoir sur la même marche qu'Élisabeth.

_-Vous avez tout manqué. _Lui lança Élisabeth avant de se mettre à bâiller.

_-Je vois ça. _Reconnut-il en jetant un autre regard intrigué en direction de sa sœur et de son ami.

_-Je crains que votre sœur n'ait un peu bu… _

_-Oh…_

_-Mon ange gardien est arrivé très rapidement. Son équipe a été très rapide, très efficace._

_-Je sais. J'étais à l'extérieur… j'ai assisté à tout._

_-Vous en avez mis du temps. _Calcula Élisabeth en jetant un œil sur sa montre.

_-ON m'avait interdit de venir… vous vous rappelez?_ Chambra William en la déséquilibrant d'un coup d'épaule.

_-On a osé? Vraiment? _

William acquiesça silencieusement.

_-Pourquoi? _L'agaça la jeune femme.

_-Il parait que j'aurais été…_

_-Arrogant? _Lui proposa-t-elle.

_-Oui… _Confirma William_._

_-Méprisant? _Continua-t-elle.

_-Aussi…_

_-Odieux? _Suggéra-t-elle.

_-Non, pas ça. _Objecta-t-il avec véhémence.

_-Hautain? _Renchérit-elle.

_-Ah, ça oui. Aussi._

_-Mais on avait oublié de rajouter menteur à cette liste… _Reprit-elle, devenant tout à coup très fébrile.

_-Menteur? Vraiment? _Releva-t-il, réellement surpris.

_-Oui, parfaitement. Vous êtes un menteur. _L'accusa-t-elle en se levant pour lui faire face.

_-En quoi vous aurais-je menti? _Se raidit William, en se dressant à son tour.

_-Vous avez omis de m'apprendre que vous connaissiez déjà mon informateur. _L'accusa-t-elle en croisant les bras.

_-Oh, ça. _Confirma William en baissant les yeux pour fixer ses pieds._ Comment l'avez- vous su?_

_-Votre sœur. Je vous ai dit qu'elle avait trop bu…_

_-Qu'est-ce que ça change que Fitzwilliam et moi soyons cousins germains? _

_-Rien, rien du tout en fait._

Passant les mains dans ses poches, William se détourna lentement et se mit à avancer en direction de la terrasse.

_-Sauf si c'était vous là-bas, dans le manoir avec les hommes masqués… _L'apostropha Élisabeth, fière de constater que son affirmation eut sur lui l'effet escompté.

_-Qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire cela? _Interrogea-t-il d'une voix incertaine, figé telle une statue de pierre.

_-Ne me mentez pas… _Intima Élisabeth, en insistant sur chaque syllabe.

_-Vous n'avez aucune preuve. _Déglutit William en se tournant enfin vers elle pour la dévisager froidement.

_-Oh si, j'en ai une. _Confirma la jeune femme en avançant vers lui.

_-Laquelle?_

_-Le Rhum & Coke._

_-Le Rhum & Coke? Quel est le rapport? _Il haussa les sourcils.

_-L'homme qui m'a secourue là-bas, avait bu un Rhum & Coke. Je l'ai su quand il m'a embrassée._

Un silence lourd de sens régna entre les deux. Lisant dans les yeux du juge qu'il se cherchait encore une porte de sortie, Élisabeth ajouta : _Fitzwilliam déteste le Rhum & Coke._

_-Ce n'est pas une preuve ça. _Tenta-t-il enfin.

_-Le Rhum & Coke est votre boisson préférée._

_-Nous sommes très nombreux à aimer le Rhum… _Plaida-t-il.

_-William, c'est vous que j'ai embrassé ce soir là et personne d'autre… _Assena-t-elle avec conviction.

_-Comment pouvez-vous affirmer une telle chose?_

_-Parce que depuis ce jour là… et depuis que nous nous sommes embrassés dans votre voiture… je ne pense qu'à ça. _Admit-elle en baissant les yeux.

_-Vous embrasser a été une grave erreur… À chaque fois…_

_-Je suis d'accord avec vous. _Agréa-t-elle, sans relever la tête.

_-Et ça ne se reproduira pas. J'ai beau être sensible à vos charmes et vous trouver désirable, je ne consentirai jamais à avoir une aventure avec vous._

_-Loin de moi cette idée. _Protesta la jeune femme sentant la colère monter en elle.

_-Et pour que les choses soient encore plus claires : sachez que je ne suis pas amoureux de vous. _Précisa finalement William.

_-Pffff, ce n'est pas ce que je croyais, rassurez-vous. _Lui assura la jeune femme.

_-Tant mieux._

_-Idem._

_-Quoi?_

_-Je ne suis pas amoureuse de vous, moi non plus._

_-Très bien. Je vous laisse maintenant. Il est plus que temps que je ramène ma sœur._

Se détournant pour gravir les quelques marches qui la séparaient de la villa, la jeune femme s'arrêta une dernière fois afin d'écouter ce que le juge – qui était revenu sur ses pas – voulait lui demander :

_-Vous aller garder notre petit secret, n'est-ce pas?_

_-Lequel? _S'informa-t-elle en restant résolument de dos afin qu'il ne remarquât pas ses larmes.

_-Celui concernant ma présence à la partie de carte et mon lien de parenté avec Fitzwilliam._

_-Vous pouvez compter sur moi. _Promit celle-ci avant de se remettre en marche.

Avant de se rendre au deuxième étage, Élisabeth retourna dans l'entrée afin de remercier personnellement le gardien de sécurité. Celui-ci lui raconta brièvement comment les choses s'étaient passées à l'extérieur et à quelle vitesse le tout s'était déroulé. Lorsqu'elle revint vers l'escalier, elle croisa Lucas qui tenait à peine sur ses jambes. Elle le guida jusqu'à sa chambre en le soutenant sous le bras, l'aida à s'allonger, l'embrassa sur les deux joues et se dirigea vers sa chambre où elle s'écrasa sur son propre lit. Avant de s'endormir, elle revit scène après scène le déroulement des événements où William et son informateur étaient associés. Ce fut alors qu'elle remarqua plusieurs petits détails qui auraient dû attirer son attention bien avant. Elle se revit monter dans la voiture de Mike avec Josie le fameux soir. Elle se souvint que William était sorti de la villa presqu'au même instant avec sa sœur Georgianna. Elle réalisa que s'il avait pris le temps d'aller reconduire sa sœur avant de rejoindre Fitzwilliam et ses hommes qui étaient fort probablement déjà postés devant le manoir, cela pouvait correspondre au temps requis par leur petit groupe pour passer ramasser les deux complices de Mike et de Josie et se rendre au manoir en prenant leur temps.

D'autres instants se clarifièrent ainsi de la même façon. Élisabeth repensa à l'instant où la productrice Catherine DeBourg lui avait affirmé que William n'était pas en train de travailler sur de nouvelles chansons contrairement à ce que lui-même lui avait dit quelques jours plus tôt. Elle réalisa ensuite que l'attitude de William et surtout les questions qu'il lui avait posées le lendemain de son aventure au manoir lorsqu'elle avait été convoquée dans les locaux de la compagnie, n'avaient rien d'innocentes.

_«Pourquoi me reprochait-il d'avoir fait trop rapidement confiance à cet inconnu alors que c'était lui?» _Se demanda-t-elle l'espace d'un instant.

_«Sans doute voulait-il s'assurer que je ne fasse pas de rapprochements entre lui et mon ange gardien…» _Conclut-elle en fermant les yeux, résolue à trouver le sommeil.

Au bout de quelques minutes à se tourner et se retourner dans son lit, Élisabeth comprit qu'elle n'arriverait pas à faire le vide dans son esprit tant qu'elle ne repenserait pas à sa dernière discussion avec William.

_«Je n'aurais pas dû évoquer ses baisers…»_ S'attrista-t-elle en songeant que pour première fois de sa vie, elle avait eu le courage de prendre les devants croyant sincèrement que ses sentiments étaient partagés.

_«Je ne suis pas amoureux de vous_» Lui avait-il répondu, la forçant aussitôt à lui affirmer la même chose pour lui éviter l'humiliation d'être rejetée.

Élisabeth s'endormit enfin, résolue à se faire une raison, mais aussi consciente qu'elle allait devoir se construire une carapace et ce, pour toute la durée de son séjour à la villa et surtout éviter à tout prix de se retrouver seule avec lui.

**... à suivre ...**

**À vous d'écrire maintenant... alors... qu'en pensez-vous? Que va-t-il se passer? Élisabeth gagnera-t-elle le concours selon vous?**

**Miriamme.**


	6. Droit de veto

**_Voilà la suite... Merci à France-ena, Calazzi, Crayoline et Laura qui m'ont laissé un commentaire à la fin du dernier chapitre. Merci à Youk, Fafii, Juliette, Yo et Gwen qui m'ont envoyé leurs impressions après avoir lu cette histoire en entier. Je remercie également à l'avance toutes celles qui vont prendre le temps de lire et commenter la suite... Miramme.  
_**

**_Sixième partie_**

Le samedi étant leur seule journée de repos (avec le dimanche après-midi), Élisabeth la passa au bord de la piscine à nager avec Lucas, Monica et Carl tout en regrettant que Steve fût parti. Vers 14h00 de l'après-midi, elle reçut un texto très surprenant de la part du Colonel Fitzwilliam qui souhaitait l'inviter au cinéma. Après avoir bien réfléchi à sa proposition, Élisabeth refusa poliment lui expliquant qu'elle n'était pas encore totalement remise des événements de la veille. Le lendemain, les quatre derniers candidats décidèrent d'aller faire un pique-nique. Lucas osa même inviter Georgianna qui accepta avec plaisir après s'être assurée que son frère était d'accord. L'après-midi se déroula sous le couvert de la joie, les trois amis se racontèrent des souvenirs d'enfance et mentionnèrent à tour de rôle ce que chacun envisageait dans l'avenir.

-_Au risque de paraître vieux jeu, sachez que je veux me marier, avoir plusieurs enfants et chanter toute ma vie, _plongea Lucas en mettant les autres au défi de se moquer de lui.

_-Moi, _reprit Carl à son tour, _je ne veux rien de moins qu'une carrière internationale._

_-C'est facile de t'imaginer réussir ça puisque tu parles cinq langues et que tu aimes les voyages, _le rabroua Monica qui était de nature moqueuse. _Moi, j'aime mieux ne rien imaginer… comme cela, je ne serai pas déçue_, conclut-elle en croquant dans un morceau de céleri.

-_Hum, en fait, je n'aime pas trop me projeter dans l'avenir, _commença Élisabeth après s'être redressée._ Toutefois, il y a trois objectifs que je me suis fixés plus particulièrement : être respectée en tant qu'auteur-compositeur interprète, jouer dans des comédies musicales et si possible, faire du cinéma._

Vers 17h00, les quatre candidats revinrent tranquillement vers la villa tout de suite après être allés déposer Georgianna chez elle. Ils terminèrent la journée en écoutant la télévision dans le grand salon. Le lendemain matin, comme tous les lundis matin depuis le début du concours, Nyeem vint les rencontrer pour leur annoncer le thème de la semaine.

_-Cette semaine, vous allez devoir travailler les chansons du répertoire de Josh Groban._

Une fois l'euphorie de cette grande nouvelle passée, Nyeem reprit la parole pour préciser : _Toutefois, contrairement aux autres semaines, vous n'aurez qu'un air à choisir puisque votre seconde chanson vous sera imposée par l'un de nous quatre : William, Charles, Caroline ou bien moi._

_-Oh, c'est la semaine des défis? _S'excita Monica.

Élisabeth quant à elle, était très heureuse puisqu'elle admirait tout particulièrement Josh Groban en tant qu'artiste et avait très hâte de puiser à même son répertoire qu'elle appréciait déjà beaucoup. Dès que ce fut possible, elle s'enferma dans un studio et se mit à passer au travers des chansons popularisées par l'interprète en question. Elle travaillait depuis deux heures lorsqu'elle reçut un message texte de Nyeem. L'animateur lui écrivait pour lui apprendre que suite à la pige effectuée entre eux, c'est William qui avait été désigné pour lui assigner sa chanson et que celui-ci lui lançait le défi de travailler la chanson de la chanteuse Canadienne Sarah Maclauchlan: «**In The Arms Of The Angel**».

Élisabeth paniqua immédiatement et s'empressa d'aller sur internet regarder une vidéo de la chanson en question interprétée par la jeune chanteuse canadienne qu'elle connaissait déjà de réputation. Sa voix de celle-ci était si unique, si feutrée et si sensuelle qu'Élisabeth ne put faire autrement que de douter être capable d'apporter une touche personnelle à la chanson.

_«Comment puis-je me l'approprier?»_ Se découragea-t-elle après avoir regardé à cinq reprises la vidéo de la chanson interprétée par son auteure.

Elle passa tout l'après-midi à répéter et encore deux longues heures pendant la soirée. Vers 21h00, elle retourna dans le salon où elle retrouva Monica, Carl et Lucas avec qui elle argumenta encore à propos de la chanson que William avait choisi pour elle.

_-J'arrive pas à la faire mienne. _Se plaignit-elle aux trois autres.

Le lendemain, Nyeem les prit à nouveau par surprise en venant prendre le petit déjeuner avec eux. Il leur apprit qu'une répétition spéciale se tiendrait dans l'après midi afin que chaque candidat soit «**coaché**» par celui (ou celle) qui leur avait assigné la chanson. Le but étant d'étendre la compétition aux juges dont Nyeem faisait exceptionnellement partie.

À la seule idée de devoir travailler avec William Darcy, Élisabeth éprouva autant de joie que de crainte. Son plaisir elle l'associait au respect qu'elle éprouvait pour lui en tant qu'artiste, mais sa crainte venait plutôt du malaise qui s'était récemment installé entre eux et avec lequel elle aurait nécessairement à composer.

_-Cela étant dit. Je vous ai également apporté une surprise, _leur annonça ensuite Nyeem en sortant théâtralement une grosse pile de journaux de sa mallette.

Les quatre candidats découvrirent avec intérêt tous les articles écrits sur eux depuis le début du concours. Nyeem les laissa manipuler les revues, les journaux et même les copies imprimées des messages que de nombreux fans leur avaient adressés directement où en passant par les réseaux sociaux officiels de la compagnie. Les quatre chanteurs s'amusèrent à les lire puis à les commenter en s'emportant à l'occasion contre certains potins qu'ils jugeaient douteux ou qu'ils savaient carrément mensongers.

Élisabeth trouvait très surprenant le fait que sa rupture avec Lucas eut fait couler autant d'encre. Elle comprit immédiatement après que c'était à cette même fausse rupture qu'elle devait la centaine de lettres d'admirateurs que Nyeem lui avait remis en se moquant gentiment d'elle.

_-Vous pouvez les lire, mais certainement pas les prendre au sérieux. La plupart n'ont pas encore votre âge, _lui conseilla l'animateur en la regardant manipuler les lettres avec intérêt.

Gênée d'être observée, Élisabeth posa sa pile de lettre sur sa gauche, reprit plutôt les revues à potins et se mit à dévorer les éloges que les journalistes lui adressaient suite à ses dernières apparitions à la télévision.

«_Enfin une chanteuse qui ne se laisse pas intimider par William Darcy._» Lut-elle dans un article récemment paru. Elle passa ensuite l'un après l'autre, les articles qui parurent tout de suite après le départ de Josie et qui traitaient de son problème de consommation.

_«Je ne pourrai jamais égaler Élisabeth Bennet.»_ Titrait un article récent. Josie y mentionnait ensuite à quel point William Darcy et Charles Bingley l'avaient aidée à se reprendre en main en l'inscrivant dans un centre de désintoxication, immédiatement après son retrait du concours.

Nyeem profita des réactions à chaud des quatre candidats en lisant ces articles pour leur faire comprendre à quel point le jugement du public et des journalistes faisait partie inhérente de la vie des vedettes et qu'il leur faudrait absolument apprendre à composer avec les bonnes comme avec les mauvaises critiques.

Le reste de l'avant-midi, Élisabeth et les autres candidats retournèrent travailler chacun de leur côté, nécessairement bien plus nerveux que d'habitude puisqu'ils savaient qu'ils allaient devoir pratiquer devant leur mentor durant l'après-midi. Elle s'arrêta vers 11h30 afin d'aller casser la croûte, puis remonta dans sa chambre pour se refaire une beauté. Lorsque William arriva vers 13h00, Élisabeth était prête à le recevoir et le guida jusqu'à la salle de répétition où elle s'était installée en matinée.

_-Alors? Montrez-moi où vous en êtes? _Attaqua-t-il dès qu'ils se retrouvèrent seuls dans la pièce.

Obéissant à son injonction en plaquant un sourire de convenance sur sa bouche, Élisabeth prit place sur le banc devant le piano et commença à jouer la mélodie de la chanson choisie par lui. Il la laissa aller jusqu'au bout sans intervenir, mais se déplaça tout de même vers le milieu de la chanson pour venir se s'installer directement debout derrière elle. Après qu'elle eut plaqué le dernier accord de la chanson, William resta silencieux, puis ramassa la partition afin de l'examiner attentivement. Fortement agacée par son attitude distante, Élisabeth se tourna vers lui et l'apostropha : _Alors? Que pensez-vous de mon interprétation?_

_-Super. Vraiment très réussi._ La complimenta William en levant à peine les yeux de la partition qu'il étudiait encore pensivement. _Vous permettez?_ Lui demanda-t-il enfin en lui pointant l'instrument. _J'aimerais bien essayer quelque chose._

_-Euh, oui. Bien entendu. Je vous cède volontiers la place, _répondit-t-elle en se levant pour aller se placer en retrait.

S'asseyant sur le banc, William posa les partitions devant lui et se mit à jouer la mélodie à partir de la seconde partie de la chanson. Lorsqu'il se mit à la chanter tout bas à son tour, mais en accéléré – signe qu'il expérimentait quelque chose – Élisabeth ne résista pas et joignit sa voix à la sienne. Surpris à son tour, William continua à jouer quelques secondes puis s'arrêta sec.

_-Non, ce n'est pas ça. Je cherche quelque chose de précis… un effet que j'entends dans ma tête, mais que je ne sais pas comment rendre concrètement._

_-Et si vous m'expliquiez tout simplement ce que vous cherchez, je pourrais peut être vous aider? _Proposa Élisabeth, de plus en plus fascinée par la passion qu'elle décelait chez William et qu'elle n'avait jamais vue auparavant.

Comment pouvait-elle rester insensible alors qu'elle voyait l'artiste en lui déployer tant d'énergie pour lui venir en aide? Non, vraiment, il n'avait plus rien à voir avec le juge froid et hautain qu'il était la plupart du temps.

_-En fait, ce qu'il faudrait, c'est que vous repreniez ici. À la deuxième mesure…_ Lui montra-t-il sur la feuille avant de se mettre à jouer la mélodie au piano.

Suivant William alors qu'il accélérait le rythme légèrement, Élisabeth arriva même à anticiper le saut qu'il préparait dans la mélodie et la modulation logique qui venait tout de suite après. L'effet fut stupéfiant. Heureuse du résultat et voulant être capable de le jouer elle-même, Élisabeth s'approcha de l'instrument.

_-Poussez-vous_… Lui suggéra-t-elle avant de prendre place à sa gauche et de jouer la même séquence afin de la garder en mémoire. Après avoir rechanté la même partie à trois reprises et avoir refait le tout en ajoutant cette modification, Élisabeth se tourna vers le juge qui était resté assis sagement à ses côtés durant tout ce temps : _C'est génial William. Vraiment exaltant. Merci._

Subitement consciente de sa proximité, Élisabeth rougit violemment et se releva pour aller chercher sa bouteille d'eau.

_-Je crois que nous avons trouvé là exactement ce qu'il faut faire pour que cette chanson vous ressemble un peu, _approuva-t-il.

_-C'est stupéfiant. Vous êtes ici depuis 10 minutes et déjà vous avez trouvé la solution au problème sur lequel je travaillais depuis hier après-midi, _le complimenta-t-elle en ramassant ses feuilles de musique.

_-Ravi d'avoir pu vous être utile._

Un silence que ni l'un ni l'autre n'osa briser s'installa entre eux deux.

_-Pour quelle raison avez-vous cessé de chanter William?_

_-Oh, c'est une longue histoire. Sans doute vous la raconterai-je un jour, mais certainement pas alors que vous êtes sous la bannière du plus important concours de chant aux États-Unis._

Un autre long silence régna, brisé plus rapidement cette fois par William.

_-Élisabeth, j'estime que je vous dois des excuses._

_-Euh, à quel sujet?_

_-Je n'aurais pas dû vous parler comme je l'ai fait lorsque je suis revenu chercher Georgianna à la villa._

_-Et moi, je n'aurais pas dû vous empêcher d'y venir, _admit-elle.

_-Oh ça, ce n'est rien comparé aux propos que je vous ai tenus._

_-C'est tout oublié._

_-Je n'ai pas voulu vous blesser en vous rejetant._

_-Oh, ne vous en faites pas pour ça. Je suis plus forte qu'il n'y paraît._

_-Je sais. Je trouve que vous êtes une jeune femme exceptionnelle. Et à cet égard, j'estime que vous méritez cent fois mieux qu'un homme comme moi._

_-Je vous remercie. _Balbutia-t-elle avant d'ajouter pour se reprendre :_ Pour le beau compliment que vous venez de m'adresser… mais aussi pour votre aide._

Après le départ de William, Élisabeth resta dans la pièce encore tout imprégnée de la présence du jeune homme et continua à pratiquer sa chanson.

Durant les deux jours qui suivirent, en plus de continuer à pratiquer ses chansons avec acharnement, Élisabeth sélectionna avec soin ce qu'elle allait porter pour la fameuse soirée, passa chez le coiffeur et l'esthéticienne, envoya un courriel à sa sœur Jane afin de savoir si elle avait toujours l'intention de venir à la soirée d'élimination et jeta un œil attentif sur la photo de l'homme qui n'avait pas encore été arrêté par l'équipe de Fitzwilliam (histoire de ne pas oublier son visage).

Lorsqu'elle s'éveilla le jeudi matin, journée de la diffusion de l'émission, Élisabeth était très nerveuse. Après s'être battue avec elle-même pour arriver à avaler un simple bol de céréales, Élisabeth rejoignit les trois autres candidats pour monter dans la limousine-taxi que la compagnie leur envoyait toujours. Arrivés sur place, les quatre candidats passèrent entre les mains professionnelles des maquilleuses et attendirent le début de l'émission dans la loge qu'ils partageaient depuis quelques semaines. Juste avant que Nyeem ne fît son entrée, Josh Groban les prit par surprise en venant se présenter à eux et en leur souhaitant bonne chance. Élisabeth tomba immédiatement sous le charme. Il était non seulement aussi beau en personne que sur photo, mais il était également tellement plus charmant que ce qu'elle s'était imaginée. Elle eut tout à coup très hâte de savoir ce qu'il penserait de son interprétation, surtout avec la modification suggérée par William. L'émission commencée, Lucas fut rapidement invité à aller interpréter la chanson de Josh qu'il avait sélectionné. Son charisme ne lui fit pas défaut lui permettant de recueillir des commentaires unanimement positifs de la part des juges. Carl passa en second et s'attaqua à l'un des plus grands succès du chanteur à succès : «**You Raise Me Up**». Les commentaires de Caroline furent élogieux tandis que ceux de Charles et William furent plus mitigés. Monica eut la sagesse de reprendre le tout premier succès de Josh et obtint d'excellentes critiques. Lorsque le tour d'Élisabeth vint et qu'elle entama «**The Prayer**» que Josh avait déjà interprété avec Céline Dion, la jeune femme réussit à s'imaginer qu'elle était dans une église et livra l'une de ses meilleures performances. Elle en eut la confirmation lorsqu'elle fut applaudie à tout rompre.

Pendant qu'elle recueillait les commentaires élogieux des juges, Élisabeth leur sourit, mais évita soigneusement de regarder en direction de William. Toute souriante, la jeune chanteuse n'écouta leur commentaire que d'une oreille distraite, trop préoccupée par sa dernière conversation avec William, alors qu'il l'avait complimentée en mentionnant qu'elle était une femme exceptionnelle. Elle rougit si violemment pendant qu'il s'adressa à elle, au point où elle aurait été bien embêtée de répéter ses paroles si on les lui avait demandées.

En revenant dans la loge où se trouvaient déjà les trois autres candidats, Élisabeth fut accueillie par Lucas qui la serra contre lui pour la féliciter. Carl lui sourit dans son miroir tandis que Monica lui tendit la partition de la deuxième chanson qu'elle devait interpréter en s'accompagnant au piano.

La deuxième phase consistant en la présentation des défis donnés par Charles, Caroline, Nyeem et William, les quatre candidats durent donc se rendre sur scène et aller s'asseoir derrière leur mentor respectif. Installée derrière William, sur un petit tabouret, Élisabeth était bien placée pour apprécier les trois premières présentations. Monica passa la première et reçu une foule de compliments de la part de Caroline et Charles. Nyeem et William avaient également apprécié sa présentation, mais eurent des réserves concernant son choix d'accompagnement.

_-Votre voix n'est pas assez forte en général… alors, si vous ajoutez trop d'instruments, on la perd totalement._ Conclut William en s'adressant surtout à Charles qui avait choisi cette chanson pour Monica.

Élisabeth savoura ensuite la présentation de Carl et de Lucas qui réalisèrent leurs défis avec brios, même si, au dire de Lucas, il n'avait pas été tout à fait à la hauteur.

«_Lucas ne serait pas Lucas s'il avait pensé autrement. C'est justement ce côté perfectionniste qui fera de lui un artiste marquant.»_ Songea Élisabeth en jetant sur lui un œil admiratif.

_-Vous irez loin…_ Lui prédit William faisant écho aux pensées d'Élisabeth.

Lorsque Nyeem la présenta à son tour, Élisabeth monta sur scène et arriva à l'instant même où un immense piano sur roulettes fut apporté. Elle s'installa sur le banc que les techniciens amenèrent et écouta William expliquer pourquoi il avait choisi cette chanson. En peu de mot, il mentionna que cette mélodie et les paroles lui rappelaient sa mère et que celle-ci était décédée lorsqu'il avait dix ans. N'étant pas au courant de ces détails, Élisabeth se chargea de l'émotion que le souvenir de William évoquait en elle et ferma les yeux quelques secondes. Ses doigts se mirent à jouer la mélodie quelques secondes avant que sa voix ne se fasse entendre. La chanson était longue, mais comme Élisabeth l'avait découpée de manière à respecter la montée progressive que celle-ci exigeait, elle était bien placée pour sentir la foule la suivre respectueusement. Elle en avait déjà chantée presque le tiers, lorsqu'elle constata que Josh Groban s'approchait en direction du piano avec un micro à la main, tout comme elle l'avait déjà vu faire avec Sarah Maclauchlan. Bien que ce ne fut pas prévu initialement, Élisabeth devina ce qu'il attendait d'elle et adapta son rythme afin qu'ils puissent compléter la chanson en duo. Ce qu'elle ressentit en chantant en harmonie avec lui aurait été impossible à décrire. Conformément avec ce qu'elle avait pratiqué avec William, Élisabeth cessa de jouer et termina la chanson avec Josh, à l'unisson et sans instrument. La salle se leva en même temps que les trois juges et Nyeem. Élisabeth fut frappée de stupeur lorsqu'elle réalisa que William avait les larmes aux yeux. Elle vit Charles lui passer un mouchoir tandis que Josh s'approchait d'elle pour la serrer sur son cœur.

_-Vous êtes merveilleuse. Et vous allez gagner ce concours. _Lui souffla le chanteur à l'oreille juste avant de se détacher d'elle pour la livrer aux spectateurs qui continuaient à l'applaudir.

_-Merci._ Lui répondit-elle tout bas, avant qu'il ne la quitte pour retourner dans les coulisses.

Lorsqu'elle se retourna pour faire face aux juges qui avaient maintenant repris leurs places, ceux-ci l'encensèrent unanimement et complimentèrent William pour son choix de chanson. Tout en acceptant les remerciements de ses collègues, William fut incapable de leur répondre, ni même d'exprimer ce qu'il avait ressenti durant la chanson tant il était encore pris par l'émotion. Nyeem le tira de l'embarra en remerciant Josh pour sa participation spontanée.

L'émission se termina dans l'euphorie et la joie. Avant de repartir vers la villa, Josh vint les revoir une dernière fois dans la logue pour leur souhaiter bonne chance pour le lendemain. De retour à la villa, Élisabeth était encore toute retournée à cause de ce qu'elle avait ressenti sur scène et surtout en voyant à quel point son interprétation avait ému William. Elle s'empara d'une revue quelconque et feignit de s'intéresser à son contenu, pendant que les deux gars discutaient à bâton rompu avec Monica. Très rapidement, lorsqu'elle ressentit les effets de la dissipation de l'adrénaline dans son corps, une grande lassitude la saisit l'incitant à prendre congé des trois autres pour aller se coucher.

Le lendemain, la nervosité régna en maître dans la villa. Pour la première fois depuis le début du concours, les candidats ne trouvaient rien à se dire et restaient plutôt chacun dans leur coin. Durant l'après-midi, Élisabeth eut des nouvelles de sa sœur qui lui apprit qu'elle serait là lors de l'enregistrement de l'émission et qu'elle viendrait aussi assister à la fête qui suivrait.

Le moment venu, les quatre chanteurs se rendirent au studio et débutèrent leur rituel de préparation.

Comme d'habitude, ils durent attendre quinze minutes avant la fin de l'émission pour connaître les noms des deux candidats qui avaient obtenu le moins de votes : Élisabeth et Monica. La réaction de la foule fut semblable à celles des juges. Tous furent abasourdis et craignirent le pire. Comme prévu dans le scénario de l'émission, Nyeem envoya les téléspectateurs vers une pause publicitaire et se dirigea immédiatement vers les trois juges qui l'interpellèrent d'urgence. Élisabeth et Monica restèrent assises sagement sur les deux bancs, se demandant toutes les deux ce qui se passait. Les pensées d'Élisabeth la menèrent vers son éventuelle élimination. Elle savait bien que malgré les commentaires tous positifs qu'elle avait reçus depuis les trois dernières semaines, le public avait son mot à dire et celui-ci pouvait très bien avoir jugé les choses d'une autre façon.

Le thème de l'émission reprit, obligeant Nyeem à mettre fin à la discussion qu'il entretenait avec les trois autres pour revenir au centre de la scène.

_-Mesdames et Messieurs, nous voilà de retour pour découvrir laquelle de ces deux jeunes femmes extrêmement talentueuses, va repartir ce soir. _Appelant les deux candidates d'un signe de la main, Nyeem poursuivit : _Lumières? Alors voilà : Monica, après le vote du public, je vous annonce que vous êtes sauvée. Vous pouvez aller rejoindre vos deux autres collègues._

Au lieu des cris de joie habituellement audibles lorsque les spectateurs apprenaient que leur candidat préféré resterait dans la compétition, la foule se mit plutôt à huer, timidement d'abord, puis tellement fort que Nyeem n'arriva plus à obtenir le silence.

_-Mesdames et messieurs, taisez-vous je vous prie, j'ai une annonce importante à faire!_

Rien à faire, les cris de protestation perdurèrent tant et tant que Nyeem n'eut d'autre chose que d'ordonner au thème de l'émission de reprendre envoyant automatiquement une nouvelle vague de publicités.

Élisabeth risqua un œil vers Lucas, Carl et Monica avant de surveiller ce qui se passait encore entre les quatre juges de la soirée. Pour sa part, elle avait accepté son sort, elle en vint même à estimer que c'était sans doute la meilleure chose qui pouvait lui arriver compte tenu des menaces qui pesaient encore sur elle et son entourage.

_«Le pari prendra fin en même temps que les menaces_» se consola-t-elle avant de suivre Nyeem des yeux alors qu'il revenait au centre de la scène pour être prêt à prendre la parole.

_-Mesdames et messieurs, des mesures exceptionnelles s'imposent. Les juges veulent donner la chance à mademoiselle Bennet de rester dans la course. Elle va donc revenir chanter pour eux afin de regagner sa place. Si, après avoir délibérés à nouveau, les juges décident de la sauver, la semaine prochaine, nous aurons donc droit à une double élimination. Je vous rappelle que cette mesure s'appelle «__**le droit de veto**__» et que celle-ci ne peut être évoquée qu'une seule fois durant toute la durée du concours. Alors, sans plus tarder, écoutons à nouveau mademoiselle Élisabeth Bennet._

Nyeem s'approcha alors de la candidate pour lui remettre le micro.

_-Quelle chanson souhaitez-vous reprendre?_

_-«__**The Prayer**__», _répondit-elle sans hésiter une seule seconde.

Pendant qu'elle chantait en y mettant tout son cœur, Élisabeth analysa la situation et comprit que ce que Lucas lui avait prédit il y a deux jours était en train de se produire.

_«Quand on reçoit trop de bonnes critiques, c'est dangereux._

_-En quoi?_

_-Le public en vient à nous croire intouchable. Ils décident alors de voter pour un autre candidat, puisqu'ils croient que presque tout le monde va voter pour nous.»_

Terminant sa chanson sous un tonnerre d'applaudissement, Élisabeth était résignée à partir tout autant qu'à rester. Elle retourna s'asseoir sur un signe de Nyeem et le laissa donner ses consignes aux juges afin qu'ils puissent délibérer 30 secondes.

Lorsque Nyeem demanda aux juges de dire ce qu'ils en pensaient, Charles se leva et prit la parole en leur nom à tous les trois.

_-Nous croyons que l'Amérique s'est trompée en laissant tomber mademoiselle Bennet. À l'unanimité, nous voulons qu'elle réintègre la compétition._

Lucas, Monica et Carl s'élancèrent vers Élisabeth pour la serrer dans leurs bras. Les juges se serrèrent les mains tandis que Nyeem annonçait la fin de l'émission et rappelait aux spectateurs que suite à l'utilisation du «**droit de veto**», la semaine suivante serait obligatoirement déterminante pour les quatre derniers candidats.

Particulièrement perdue à cause de ce qui venait de lui arriver, Élisabeth garda le silence tandis qu'elle suivait les autres jusque dans la loge où elle tarda quelque peu à se démaquiller. Les trois autres ne parlaient que du coup de théâtre que l'émission venait de réaliser, ne se doutant pas que la jeune femme qui en avait été le déclencheur était hantée par de bien sombres pensées. Très rapidement, sa mâchoire se mit à trembler et elle appuya sa tête sur ses deux bras pour pleurer. Lucas vient la serrer contre lui pour la consoler.

_-Chut, ça va aller Élisabeth. Laisse-toi aller._

_-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé Lucas, explique-moi? _Hoqueta-t-elle entre deux sanglots.

_-Rien. Absolument rien. Tu étais comme d'habitude. C'est l'émission qui s'est retrouvée avec un problème, pas toi. _

_-Mais, je n'ai pas reçu suffisamment de votes._

_-Ça n'arrivera plus désormais._

_-Ouais. En tout cas… à partir de maintenant, on a plus de filet de sécurité, _ajouta Monica en se frottant les deux mains l'une contre l'autre pour montrer combien cette perspective l'excitait et la stimulait.

_-On n'est pas des artistes de cirque Monica…_ répliqua Élisabeth avec un début de sourire dans la voi_x_.

_-Et nos voix? Ce n'est pas de la haute voltige ça? _Blagua-t-elle avant de se mettre à chanter la partie la plus connue de la Reine de la nuit de Mozart.

En route pour la villa, les quatre chanteurs se laissèrent enfin gagner par l'euphorie qu'ils associaient au fait d'être encore tous ensembles pour une autre semaine. Lucas leur fit remarquer que la fête se devait d'être la plus joyeuse de toute, puisque pour une fois, elle ne se donnait pas dans le but de souligner le départ de l'un d'entre eux. À leur arrivée, les chanteurs réalisèrent que la terrasse était déjà pleine à craquer. À travers la foule, Élisabeth repéra rapidement ceux vers qui elle avait bien hâte d'aller, mais chacun pour des raisons différentes. Elle jeta un œil attendrit sur Georgianna qui s'élançait vers Lucas, fit un signe de tête en reconnaissant Fitzwilliam alors que de l'autre bout de la terrasse, il lui offrait un sourire rassurant, puis arrêta son regard sur William Darcy alors qu'il discutait avec la productrice de disque Catherine DeBourg et une jeune femme qu'elle ne connaissait pas.

_-Élisabeth. Allez, viens. Allons dans ta chambre quelques minutes, _l'accueillit Jane en arrivant derrière elle,_ tu fais peur, vraiment, _lui chuchota-t-elle en l'entraînant avec elle.

Après avoir envoyé la main à Charles qui discutait avec Nyeem et deux journalistes, Jane grimpa derrière sa sœur dans l'escalier central.

_-Oh Jane! Si tu savais comme tu tombes bien. Je n'ai tellement pas le goût de redescendre pour aller fêter avec les autres ce soir, _annonça-t-elle en s'asseyant sur le bout du lit.

_-Parce que tu crois avoir le droit de faire ça?_

_-Je suis fatiguée._

_-Et c'est légitime, mais comme il y a des journalistes ce soir et qu'ils voudront certainement écrire quelques lignes à ton sujet, il faut que tu y retournes. Et avec le sourire en plus._

Forçant sa jeune sœur à s'asseoir devant elle, Jane ramassa la brosse à cheveux de sa sœur en se mit à lui démêler les cheveux.

_-Oh Jane, j'aimerais tellement t'avoir ici avec moi tout le temps, _la remercia Élisabeth avant de la suivre dans l'escalier pour redescendre.

Jane fut accaparée par Charles aussitôt qu'elle posa les pieds sur la terrasse. En les regardant s'éloigner bras dessus, bras dessous, Élisabeth comprit que rien n'aurait pu convaincre le juge en question de se montrer plus discret. Tout en se dirigeant vers Lucas et Georgianna qui discutaient vers la gauche, Élisabeth en profita pour observer la jeune inconnue qui se tenait encore tout près de William et qui lui parlait à l'oreille à l'instant même.

Après avoir discuté avec Nyeem pendant quelques minutes, Élisabeth se résigna à aller affronter les loups de la presse et s'approcha des deux journalistes qui avaient demandé à la rencontrer pour savoir ce qu'elle avait pensé du fameux «**droit de veto**» au terme duquel elle s'était vue octroyer une seconde chance. Elle leur répondit avec honnêteté et arriva même à les convaincre que jusqu'à la toute fin, elle était convaincue qu'elle était éliminée. Au moment où elle put enfin prendre congé d'eux, Monica arriva près d'elle en compagnie de nulle autre que la jeune femme qui l'intriguait tant.

_-Élisabeth, laisse-moi te présenter Anne DeBourg. La fille de Catherine DeBourg, _lui apprit Monica avant de s'éloigner pour aller rejoindre Carl qui l'interpellait depuis le bar.

-_Enchantée mademoiselle._ Lui répondit Élisabeth en lui tendant la main.

_-Pardonnez mon impolitesse mademoiselle Bennet. C'est moi qui ai demandé à votre collègue de me conduire jusqu'à vous. Je veux que vous sachiez que je vous admire énormément. Je suis certaine que vous allez gagner._

_-Le vote de ce soir ne vous donne pas raison, j'en ai bien peur._

_-Oh, ça. C'était un accident qui ne se reproduira plus. Vos admirateurs ont compris la leçon et ils y veilleront._

Lorsque deux minutes plus tard, la jeune femme prit enfin congé de la chanteuse, Élisabeth dût admettre à contrecœur, que la fille de la productrice était aussi jolie que sympathique. Cinq minutes plus tard, une souffrance inattendue l'obligea à chercher refuge au bar lorsqu'elle constata à quel point William Darcy et Anne DeBourg formaient un beau couple sur la piste de danse.

Arrivée derrière le comptoir, elle sortit ce qu'il lui fallait pour se préparer un gin tonique. Revenant à cet instant de l'autre bout de la terrasse où il était allé servir quelqu'un, le barman engagé par la compagnie la réprimanda sèchement, _Oh, mais vous n'avez rien à faire derrière le comptoir mademoiselle Bennet._

Surprise par la mauvaise humeur de celui-ci, Élisabeth se rembrunit et rétorqua, _vous n'étiez pas là, alors…_

_-Vous avez déjà été barmaid vous? _La coupa-t-il en changeant de ton._ Ça se voit. _Ajouta-t-il tout en la suivant des yeux tandis qu'elle terminait son mélange.

_-Quelle perspicacité, _rétorqua-t-elle d'un ton sarcastique.

_-Dites-moi? Est-ce que ça se chante, du sarcasme. _Lui demanda-t-il, faisant rire Élisabeth aux éclats.

_-Je vous promets de trouver comment un jour, _lui promit Élisabeth entre deux éclats de rire.

Carl arriva alors au bar à son tour et commanda un verre de Martini. Pendant que le barman s'exécutait, Élisabeth se tourna vers le jeune chanteur pour lui demander : _Carl, est-ce que tu savais que le martini est la boisson préférée de James Bond? _

_-Ouais, sauf que je cherche encore ma James Bond Girl_, blagua-t-il en désignant piste de danse.

_-Élisabeth?_ L'interpella Fitzwilliam en arrivant devant elle et en s'inclinant de manière charmante mais exagérée. _Vous m'accordez cette danse?_

_-Parlant de James Bond… _Blagua Élisabeth en tendant son verre à Carl en lui faisant signe de le déposer sur le comptoir.

Tout en se laissant envahir par la musique endiablée et en se déhanchant pour suivre son partenaire, Élisabeth continua d'observer le manège de Carl qui n'avait pas encore cessé de faire le bouffon devant le bar.

Que ce soit à cause de la fatigue où pour se défouler, Élisabeth utilisa la danse pour évacuer ce qui lui restait de stress dans le corps, heureuse de constater que son partenaire réussissait à suivre le rythme fou qu'elle leur imposait. Jetant un œil moqueur en direction du bar où Carl suivait leur progression, Élisabeth le vit lever son verre haut dans les airs pour l'encourager.

C'est alors que son œil fut attiré par une réaction anormale qui se produisait dans le verre de boisson que Carl rapprochait toujours de ses lèvres. Baissant les yeux un peu plus bas vers le barman, Élisabeth le vit alors esquisser un geste pour refermer le rabat de la poche extérieure de son veston, de la même façon que s'il avait voulu faire disparaître un petit flacon de médicament. Additionnant ces indices troublants, à l'agressivité dont il avait fait preuve à son égard lorsqu'il l'avait surprise en train de fouiller derrière le bar, Élisabeth comprit que quelque chose de grave allait se produire si elle n'intervenait pas.

N'ayant pas le temps de prévenir Fitzwilliam puisque Carl avait déjà le verre collé sur la lèvre inférieure, Élisabeth poussa Fitzwilliam vers la droite au risque de le faire tomber par terre, uniquement préoccupée par le drame qu'elle espérait avoir le temps prévenir. Franchissant la distance qui la séparait de son ami en un temps record, Élisabeth poussa sur le bras de Carl avec violence et suivit le verre des yeux alors qu'il allait se fracasser sur le mur arrière du bar.

Ayant compris qu'il devait prendre la fuite rapidement, le barman contourna le comptoir et profita du geste énergique que venait de faire la jeune femme pour finir de la déséquilibrer. Son deuxième mouvement fut de la plaquer contre lui et d'appuyer le pied du verre qu'elle venait de casser par son intervention dans son cou.

Des cris et des éclats de voix se mirent à poindre ça et là dans la salle au fur et à mesure que les gens découvraient ce qui était en train de se passer, à tout le moins, ceux qui réalisaient que la jeune femme venait d'être prise en otage. Tout en surveillant le malfrat, Fitzwilliam vint en aide à Carl dont la réaction pouvait potentiellement devenir dangereuse pour Élisabeth selon ce qu'il déciderait de faire. Dès que le jeune chanteur fut à sa portée, Fitzwilliam l'attrapa par le bras et le repoussa vers la piste de danse où Lucas le prit en charge.

L'ambiance devint soudainement beaucoup plus lourde lorsque la musique s'arrêta. Un long silence régna pendant que William, Nyeem et Charles s'occupaient de faire reculer l'ensemble des invités. Fitzwilliam fut le seul à oser s'approcher de l'homme qui tenait toujours Élisabeth fermement contre lui.

_-Si tu approches encore, je te jure qu'elle mourra, _le menaça le barman en entraînant Élisabeth un peu plus loin avec l'intention évidente de gagner la sortie en sa compagnie.

Élisabeth ne quittait pas Fitzwilliam des yeux. Elle sentait la lame froide ainsi que la fermeté du bras qui lui maintenait la tête bien haute. Elle se savait en mauvaise posture, mais préférait qu'il s'agisse d'elle plutôt que Carl. Ses yeux se posèrent éventuellement sur Jane et restèrent bloqués là. Élisabeth espérait que celle-ci saisirait ce qu'elle voulait lui faire comprendre.

_-Qu'est-ce que tu veux? _Demanda Fitzwilliam au barman afin d'éviter qu'il fasse parcourir une trop grande distance à Élisabeth.

Pendant que Fitzwilliam tentait de négocier avec l'homme, Jane se déplaçait lentement mais sûrement vers le bar. Dès qu'elle le put, elle se mit à genoux et se rendit à quatre pattes derrière le comptoir. Elle repéra les pistolets distributeurs de bière pression, les ramassa sans faire de bruit, se redressa à une vitesse folle et les pointa en direction du barman, le cœur battant à vive allure.

Surpris, le ravisseur lâcha sa prise sur Élisabeth et fut jeté par terre, reversé par Fitzwilliam. Élisabeth qui s'était également jetée sur le sol au même moment, constata qu'elle était légèrement blessée. Son assaillant avait accroché son bras, l'entaillant assez sévèrement. Jane posa les pistolets sur le comptoir, puis lança une serviette propre à sa sœur afin qu'elle puisse l'utiliser pour faire pression sur sa blessure. Entraînée par Jane, Élisabeth fut finalement prise en charge par le gardien de sécurité qui s'empressa de nettoyer sa blessure avec les accessoires de sa trousse de premiers soins.

_-Ce que vous avez fait toutes les deux était très risqué, _les gronda Fitzwilliam en arrivant près des deux sœurs quelques minutes après avoir procédé à l'arrestation du barman.

_-Je sais. J'ai réagi comme une barmaid. Jane et moi avons utilisé cette technique pour venir à bout de plusieurs ivrognes._

_-Comment avez-vous su, pour le verre? _S'enquit Fitzwilliam, franchement admiratif.

_-J'ai remarqué que le contenu de son verre de martini était brouillé. Que le liquide semblait même pétiller. Son apparence était anormale. Au même instant, j'ai vu l'homme remettre quelque chose dans sa poche et…_

_-Ouais, la drogue du viol… Nous en avons trouvé un flacon dans sa poche, _précisa Fitzwilliam.

_- J'imagine que c'est à toi qu'il la réservait, _suggéra Jane.

_-Ça expliquerait pourquoi il a réagit avec autant agressivité lorsqu'il m'a surprise en train de me préparer mon propre drink. Que je n'ai toujours pas bu, je vous le rappelle, _blagua Élisabeth.

_-Je peux aller t'en faire un autre si tu veux? _S'empressa de proposer Jane.

Élisabeth vint pour refuser, mais changea brusquement d'idée en réalisant qu'elle devait vite parler avec Fitzwilliam sans que sa sœur soit présente.

_-J'aimerais bien, oui. Merci Jane. _Ajouta-t-elle.

Ayant parfaitement saisit quel était l'objectif réel de la jeune femme, Fitzwilliam attendit que sa sœur se fut assez éloignée pour lui demander : _J'imagine que vous voulez savoir si cet incident est lié à notre affaire?_

_-Pas la peine de vous fatiguer, je suis certaine que oui…_

_-Effectivement. Toutefois, ne vous réjouissez pas trop vite. Ce barman n'est pas l'homme que nous recherchons. C'est un subalterne… un simple employé. _

_-Ça aussi je m'en doutais bien, figurez-vous._

_-Mes hommes vont le cuisiner toute la nuit. Qui sait? Il sait certainement quelque chose._

_-Quelle soirée! _S'exclama Élisabeth en se passant les mains dans le visage.

Lorsqu'il vit la grimace qui déformait ses traits une fois ses mains redescendues, Fitzwilliam comprit qu'elle avait oublié sa blessure et que cette dernière s'était rappelée à elle par un élancement douloureux.

_-La nuit n'est pas encore terminée. Allez donc vous changer… Après tout nous n'avions pas terminé de danser._

_-Je n'ai plus le cœur à la fête. Désolé._

_-Permettez-moi d'insister jeune femme. Vous avez fait peur à tous le monde. Si vous vous montrez encore un peu, ça calmera les esprits. On appelle ça «__**jouer la comédie**__». Je fais ça tout le temps._

_-Très bien. Donnez-moi dix minutes._

Une fois dans sa chambre, Élisabeth sauta dans la douche en prenant soins de ne pas mouiller son pansement et se changea. Elle se maquilla légèrement, attacha ses cheveux encore mouillés et redescendit résignée à ne pas rester très longtemps. Georgianna fut la première à venir vers elle. Elle se serra contre elle et ne lui cacha pas qu'elle l'admirait pour ce qu'elle avait fait. Lucas lui répéta sensiblement la même chose, mais en évitant de trop l'accaparer. Toutefois, c'est Carl que la jeune fille voulait voir à tout prix. Lorsqu'elle arriva devant lui, il l'enlaça et la serra affectueusement contre lui.

_-Ils m'ont dit que tu m'avais sauvé la vie._

_-Ils exagèrent, puisque même si tu avais avalé le contenu de ton verre, nous aurions encore pu intervenir._

_-Oui, mais qui sait où il m'aurait entraîné et ce qu'il m'y aurait fait._

_-C'est également de ma faute si tu as été pris pour cible Carl._

_-Je ne crois pas vraiment à cette histoire de pari. _Protesta-t-il avant de s'écarter pour laisser passer William qui venait tout juste de revenir d'aller reconduire les deux derniers journalistes.

_-J'ai bien peur qu'il ne vous faille à nouveau rencontrer les journalistes demain matin, _lui apprit-il en jetant sur elle un œil inquiet.

_-Que faudra-t-il que je leur dise?_

_-Je vous en parlerai le moment venu. Pour l'instant, oubliez donc toute cette histoire et amusez-vous._

Incapable de répondre quoi que ce soit tant elle se sentait proche de fondre en larmes, Élisabeth se contenta d'acquiescer gardant les yeux sur le juge pendant qu'il s'éloignait pour aller rejoindre Catherine DeBourg et sa fille Anne.

_-Eh, jeune fille, j'attends toujours ma danse, _la gronda amicalement Fitzwilliam en la tirant de ses sombres pensées.

_-J'arrive. _Répondit-elle machinalement.

Élisabeth se pressa contre Fitzwilliam contente d'avoir enfin l'occasion d'échapper au regard de tous. Bercée par la musique d'un «_**slow**_», elle laissa son esprit vagabonder et ses yeux parcourir la salle en observant tous et chacun. Elle sourit de loin à Catherine DeBourg alors qu'elle prenait congé de William en s'éloignant avec sa fille. Elle suivit William des yeux lorsqu'il s'éloigna pour les raccompagner jusqu'à l'entrée où elle eut un pincement au cœur lorsqu'elle vit que la jeune femme l'embrassait amoureusement avant de s'en aller. Réalisant que ce qu'elle ressentait ressemblait fort à de la jalousie, Élisabeth frissonna involontairement. Attribuant le tremblement de la jeune femme à l'un des effets normaux du choc qu'elle venait de subir, Fitzwilliam resserra son étreinte et se mit à lui caresser le dos pour la réconforter.

Lorsque la musique se termina, Fitzwilliam raccompagna Élisabeth vers une table où ils s'installèrent tous les deux. Nyeem, Charles et Caroline, vinrent la saluer avant de partir, tout comme William et Georgianna un peu plus tard. Élisabeth ressentit un grand vide lorsque William fut parti et que Jane fut venue lui faire ses adieux.

Ne voulant pas donner à Fitzwilliam une autre raison de s'inquiéter pour elle, Élisabeth le remercia chaleureusement, joua à la perfection l'héroïne qu'il voyait en elle et monta vers sa chambre laissant croire à tous qu'elle allait bien.

_-Je m'en occuperai demain. _Échappa-t-elle à voix haute juste avant de fermer les yeux pour la nuit.

En ouvrant les yeux le lendemain matin, Élisabeth comprit que la décision qu'elle avait prise la veille juste avant de s'endormir fut ce qui lui valût d'avoir si bien dormi. Sans plus attendre pour la rendre officielle, elle se leva, s'habilla en pinçant les lèvres chaque fois qu'elle accrochait son bandage par mégarde, puis descendit se servir un bol de céréales soulagée que les autres fussent encore endormis. Une fois prête, elle demanda au gardien de sécurité de lui appeler un véhicule de la compagnie et monta dans celui-ci en prenant bien soin d'apporter avec elle, la courte lettre qu'elle avait écrite puis imprimée avant de partir. Arrivée dans le hall d'entrée de la maison mère de la compagnie American Idol, Élisabeth se dirigea vers la réceptionniste et l'informa qu'elle voulait rencontrer l'animateur. La reconnaissant, la jeune femme lui sourit puis l'invita à monter à bord de l'ascendeur tout de suite après avoir obtenu une réponse positive de la part de son patron.

_-Quel bon vent vous emmène Élisabeth_? L'accueillit celui-ci en lui ouvrant la porte de son bureau.

_-Je suis venue vous voir pour vous apprendre que j'ai décidé de quitter la compétition. _Lui apprit-elle de but en blanc et sans sourciller.

_-Quoi? _Répondit-il, abasourdi.

_-Je démissionne, _résuma-t-elle.

_-C'est hors de question. Vous ne pouvez pas me faire ça._ La prévint Nyeem en se levant de son siège pour s'approcher d'elle.

_-Ce n'est pourtant pas la première fois qu'un candidat quitte la compétition de lui-même._

_-Non, effectivement. Et lorsqu'il y a risque de scandale, je veux bien. Mais pas dans votre situation : alors que vous êtes sur le point de gagner. _Argumenta-t-il en marchant de long en large.

_-Vous n'en savez rien. N'ai-je pas été sauvée par vous quatre cette semaine? _Rétorqua Élisabeth d'un ton ferme.

_-Ça peut arriver lorsqu'un candidat reçoit trop de bonnes critiques. C'est justement pour ça qu'on a instauré le «__**droit de veto**__». _Lui expliqua Nyeem en venant s'asseoir à ses côtés sur le divan.

_-Quand bien même Nyeem. Ça ne change rien à ma décision. Je suis sincèrement désolée… mais je n'en peux plus. Hier soir, lorsque cet homme a essayé de… _Balbutia-t-elle jusqu'à ce que sa voix se casse.

_-De vous trancher la gorge? _Compléta Nyeem avec apathie.

_-Non. Ce n'est pas à cause de ce qui m'est arrivée… Non, vraiment pas. C'est à cause de Carl. Je sais que je ne pourrai pas supporter qu'ils s'en prennent à une personne qui m'est chère._

_-N'étions-nous pas tous d'accord pour que vous ne cédiez pas face au chantage? _Lui rappela Nyeem d'un ton paternaliste.

_-Mais enfin, vous étiez là hier soir? Carl aurait pu mourir._ S'enflamma-t-elle. _Depuis que j'ai reçu cette fameuse menace, il y a deux semaines, nous avons été victime de deux attentats différents. Sans compter que le dernier homme est toujours en liberté quelque part._

_-Bon. Puisqu'il s'agit d'une situation exceptionnelle, vous permettez que je fasse venir Charles et les autres?_ L'interrogea Nyeem comme s'il n'avait aucun doute qu'elle allait accepter.

_-Faites venir le Pape si vous voulez. Je ne changerai pas d'idée._ Affirma-t-elle en l'invitant d'un geste à s'emparer du téléphone.

Après avoir parlé à Charles, le mandatant de prévenir les autres, Nyeem revient vers la jeune femme pour continuer à argumenter avec elle. Ils parlaient encore ouvertement du problème, lorsque Charles entra le premier quelques minutes plus tard.

_-Nous n'aurons qu'à inventer une raison valable. Une histoire qui soit suffisamment crédible pour justifier mon départ._

_-Qu'est-ce qui se passe? _S'intéressa Charles en réagissant au dernier mot d'Élisabeth, sans toutefois oser le répéter.

_-Élisabeth a décidé de quitter la compétition. _Lui expliqua Nyeem en englobant William dans sa réponse au moment où il le vit entrer.

_-Démissionner? Vraiment_? Lâcha William en détaillant Élisabeth avec attention.

_-Démissionner… Abandonner… Me retirer… Appelez la chose comme vous voulez, mais surtout, considérez là comme faite. Nyeem et moi sommes simplement occupés de chercher la raison que nous allons donner aux journalistes._

_-Ça ne sera jamais suffisant. _Rétorqua William bêtement, parfaitement conscient qu'il faisait ainsi référence à sa propre expérience avec la presse. _Nyeem, Charles? Pouvez-vous me laisser seul avec mademoiselle Bennet? _Décida-t-il sur un coup de tête.

_-Je ne changerai pas d'idée, si c'est ce à quoi vous pensez. _Le prévint-elle en tentant de calmer les battements de son cœur qui s'emballait à l'idée d'être seule dans la pièce avec lui alors qu'elle se savait aussi vulnérable.

_-Si tu veux, _abandonna Charles.

_-Tu crois que tu peux…? _S'informa Nyeem.

_-J'aimerais essayer…. _Le coupa aussitôt William.

_-Ce n'est pas nécessaire. Ma décision est prise. _L'avertit-elle.

_-Très bien. Je vous laisse, _se résigna Nyeem._ Appelle-moi quand vous aurez fini. Je vais aller passer quelques appels dans ton bureau William._

_-Et moi dans le mien. _Compléta Charles avant de sortir derrière Nyeem et fermer la porte.

Dès qu'ils furent seuls, Élisabeth se redressa sur un fauteuil et prit une attitude fermée. Sans un regard vers elle, William alla s'installer devant la fenêtre et resta silencieux tandis qu'il observait le va et vient des voitures. S'étant préparée pour une violente engueulade avec lui, Élisabeth jeta finalement un œil dans sa direction, intriguée qu'elle était par son silence. Comme elle le découvrit de dos et déterminé à ne pas lui parler, elle ne résista pas à l'envie de le provoquer : _C'est ainsi que vous croyez réussir à me faire changer d'idée?_

_-Je n'y tiens pas particulièrement. _Annonça-t-il, toujours de dos.

_-Mais vous avez dit…_

_-Je ne me suis engagé à rien du tout…_

_-Mais…_

_-C'est vous qui sautez aux conclusions trop rapidement._

_-Donc vous approuvez mon départ? _

_-Nous allons attendre une dizaine de minutes, puis je vais les appeler pour qu'ils viennent nous rejoindre… nous leur annoncerons alors qu'après en avoir discuté en long et en large… votre départ est en effet la meilleure solution…_

_-Vous êtes d'accord?_

_-Puisque c'est ce que vous souhaitez…._

Sentant la moutarde lui monter au nez à cause du détachement qu'elle sentait chez son vis-à-vis, Élisabeth perdit le contrôle de ses émotions et contre attaqua en faisant référence au scandale ayant entouré son propre retrait de la vie artistique pour lequel – elle s'en souvenait parfaitement puisqu'elle avait été en admiration avec l'artiste qu'il fut à cette époque – il n'avait donné aucune explication à personne.

_-C'est vrai, j'oubliais que vous parlez en homme d'expérience. Après tout, n'avez-vous pas pris votre retraite abruptement, il y a quelques années?_

_-Ma situation n'a rien à voir avec la vôtre! _L'apostropha William la mâchoire crispée et les points serrés.

_-Ah oui? Vraiment? Et en quoi exactement? Pour quelles foutues raisons vous êtes vous retiré? _

_-Je refuse d'en discuter avec vous et avec qui que ce soit d'autre…_

_-Très bien. J'ai compris. Mais en tout cas, ne comptez pas sur moi pour vous imiter. J'ai trop de respect pour les gens pour me retirer sans explication. Je dois bien ça à mon public._

_-Je suis d'accord avec vous. Concentrez-vous sur CES RAISONS justement. Parce que vous avez intérêt à en trouver une bonne, ET VITE! _L'invectiva William avant d'aller s'asseoir lourdement dans le fauteuil qui faisait face au divan sur lequel la jeune femme était installée depuis le début.

Incapable de supporter le regard méprisant qu'il posait maintenant sur elle, Élisabeth se releva et alla se poster devant la fenêtre à son tour. Le front appuyé contre la vitre froide, elle se concentrait sur l'urgence de la situation et tentait de faire dévier ses pensées qui étaient encore trop habitées par William Darcy. La vision de l'immense affiche publicitaire sur laquelle apparaissaient les visages de chacun des 10 derniers candidats attira son attention et lui fit réaliser bien mieux que n'importe quel discours que c'était à contre cœur qu'elle s'apprêtait à quitter le concours. Comprenant tout ce que son départ de la compétition impliquait, ses lèvres se mirent à trembler malgré elle et les mots se bousculèrent pour sortir de sa bouche.

_-Si vous saviez comme j'aimerais rester jusqu'à la fin. Gagner le concours et rentrer chez moi la tête haute. Ça faisait si longtemps que j'attendais, que j'espérais un événement comme celui là. Mais je n'en ai plus la force. Je ne veux pas me réveiller un matin en me disant que j'aurais pu faire quelque chose pour éviter le drame qui va obligatoirement se produire d'ici la fin. Voyez-vous William, avant, si je n'avais pas peur, c'était ni plus ni moins parce que je ne croyais pas être en mesure de gagner. Alors que maintenant… à quinze jours de la finale, je me doute bien qu'il y ait une chance sur deux pour que je le remporte ce foutu concours._

_-NON, vous gagnerez. Soyez-en certaine. _La prévint-il, touché par sa volte face, mais déterminé à ne pas succomber à cet émoi.

_-Alors, raison de plus pour partir. Lucas mérite autant la victoire que moi._

_-Si c'est ce que vous voulez._

_-Vous êtes vraiment d'accord?_

_-Je n'ai jamais dit ça._

_-Oh, ce que vous pouvez être exaspérant!_ S'exclama-t-elle en retournant s'asseoir sur le divan. _Mais pourquoi Diable, restez-vous là sans rien dire?_

_-Ça ne changerait rien._

_-Vous ne m'aidez pas. _Le critiqua-t-elle.

_-Qu'attendez-vous de moi?_

_-Je ne sais pas. Je ne sais plus. Faites ce que vous faites le mieux. Critiquez-moi. Imposez-moi votre vision des choses. _S'emporta-t-elle se laissant submerger par l'émotion une seconde fois.

_-Mais encore… _S'enquit William en le levant pour venir prendre place à côtés d'elle sur le divan.

Juste avant d'éclater en sanglots, Élisabeth vers lui leva un visage baigné de larmes : _Donnez-moi une bonne raison de rester? _L'implora-t-elle.

S'étant penché vers elle pour lui passer la boite de papier mouchoir, William l'attira dans ses bras, optant pour la seule chose à faire dans les circonstances, c'est-à-dire, écouter attentivement tout ce qu'elle avait à dire. Elle répéta l'ensemble de ses arguments avec beaucoup moins de conviction, tandis qu'il lui caressait les cheveux et lui murmurait des paroles d'apaisement entre chaque tirade de la jeune femme. Finalement, lorsqu'il eut l'impression qu'elle s'était rendue au bout de sa peine, il se redressa, la regarda attentivement, repoussa la mèche de cheveux qui lui tombait devant les yeux et fut ému par l'intensité de la détresse qui avait atteint ses yeux. Se découvrant aussi fragile qu'elle et tout à la fois bouleversé par le dilemme qu'elle se devait de résoudre toute seule, William sentit sa volonté fondre tranquillement, au fur et à mesure que sa bouche franchissait la distance qui le séparait de la jeune femme. Lorsque ses lèvres capturèrent ses lèvres tremblantes et que William eut la confirmation qu'elle désirait ce baiser autant que lui, il la ramena contre lui et se laissa envahir par la justesse de l'instant présent. C'est alors qu'il réalisa que pour sa part, il ne lui serait plus possible de revenir en arrière, il était amoureux d'elle, irrémédiablement.

_«Si seulement…_ Souffrit-il en pensée. _Si seulement je n'étais pas… je n'avais pas»._

En laissant échapper un long gémissement tout contre lui, Élisabeth le ramena à la réalité bien plus efficacement que les pensées contre lesquelles il se battait depuis qu'il la tenait dans ses bras. Se ressaisissant totalement, William la repoussa loin de lui et se releva avec brusquerie.

_-Je n'aurais pas dû._

_-Je crois que nous venons de trouver la raison pour laquelle je dois quitter le concours._

_-Parce que je vous ai embrassée?_

_-Non, parce que je ne vous en ai pas empêché._

_-C'est moi qui en ai pris l'initiative._

_-Alors, vous n'aurez qu'à dire que je vous ai fait des avances._

_-Vous dites n'importe quoi._

Se relevant pour retourner vers la fenêtre où elle regarda à nouveau l'affiche du concours, Élisabeth prit quelques grandes respirations avant de se retourner vers William pour lui annoncer d'un ton redevenu ferme : _Bon, je crois que le temps est écoulé maintenant. Veuillez faire revenir les autres. Je suis prête, ma décision est prise._

_-Non, pas tout de suite._

_-Pourquoi?_

_-Je ne vous ai pas encore donné mon avis._

_-Je vous écoute…_

_-Je crois que vous devriez attendre d'avoir rencontré Fitzwilliam avant de vous prononcer. Il aura peut être du nouveau._

_-Vous croyez?_

_-Ce n'est pas impossible._

_-Je n'avais pas pensé à ça. J'avais oublié qu'il détenait le barman. Vous avez raison, j'ai beau ne pas croire à l'importance de cet hurluberlu, en tout cas, ça vaut quand même la peine d'attendre… _

_-Si vous voulez, je pourrais insister pour qu'il vienne vous rencontrer ici?_

_-J'aimerais bien, oui. Si c'est possible pour lui évidement._

Un long silence régna ensuite entre les deux. Finalement, William se leva et vint s'accoter contre la vitre à ses côtés. Il ne la quittait pas des yeux tandis qu'elle regardait dehors.

_-Vous savez? Je ne souhaite pas vous voir renoncer à la compétition._

Poussant un gros soupir en l'entendant dire cela, Élisabeth tourna doucement la tête vers lui, trouvant la confirmation de ce qu'il venait de dire au fond de ses yeux.

_-Mais je veux encore moins qu'il vous arrive malheur… _

Elle vit alors ses prunelles s'assombrir, se demandant si celles-ci étaient habitées par la peur ou si elles étaient à nouveau chargées de désir. Elle n'eut pas le temps de pousser plus loin son analyse, puisque de légers coups furent frappés sur la porte.

Pendant que William expliquait à Nyeem et à Charles qu'Élisabeth souhaitait rencontrer Fitzwilliam avant de prendre la décision finale et qu'il envoyait un message en ce sens à son cousin, Élisabeth fut invitée à se rendre à la cafétéria de l'immeuble en compagnie de Charles.

Elle réalisa très vite qu'elle était affamée. Elle remplit son assiette tout en ayant une pensée pour Lucas, Carl et Monica qui devaient nécessairement se demander où elle était et ce qu'elle faisait.

Pendant que Charles s'installait en face d'elle à table, Élisabeth se laissa distraire en se lançant un défi. Un petit jeu semblable à ceux qu'elle se lançait quelques fois en marchant sur le trottoir et qui consistait à essayer de deviner avec précision jusqu'où elle avait le temps de se rendre avant qu'une voiture n'arrivât à sa hauteur. Elle décida de compter le nombre de fois que Charles mentionnerait le prénom de sa sœur durant de leur conversation et ne s'autoriserait à prendre une bouchée qu'à ces moments-là. Elle termina son repas principal si rapidement qu'elle regretta de ne pas avoir haussé le niveau de difficulté. Heureuse d'être arrivée à se changer les idées ainsi, elle s'excusa auprès du Juge et s'éloigna quelques minutes pour téléphoner à la villa afin de rassurer ses amis. Lorsqu'elle revint vers Charles, celui-ci l'informa qu'il venait de recevoir un texto de William pour les informer que Fitzwilliam était arrivé et qu'il l'attendait dans le bureau de Nyeem.

Une fois seule avec lui, elle entra sans plus attendre dans le vif du sujet: _J'imagine que vous savez pourquoi je tenais à vous voir?_

_-William m'en a informé en effet… _

_-Alors? Où en est votre enquête? Y a-t-il une chance pour que le dernier homme se retrouve derrière les barreaux? Que je puisse respirer un peu?_

_-Nous l'avons arrêté ce matin. _Lui apprit alors Fitzwilliam.

_-Vraiment? Où?_

_-Dans sa résidence. Nous savions où il habitait depuis longtemps…_

_-Vous saviez où il était? _

_-Oui._

_-Et vous avez attendu à ce matin pour l'arrêter?_

_-Nous n'avions pas de preuve avant-hier, mais depuis le barman a parlé…_

_-Je ne crains plus rien alors? _S'informa la jeune femme pleine d'espoir.

_-On peut dire cela, oui. _Admit-il prudemment après quelques secondes de réflexion.

_-Je sens une légère hésitation. Pourquoi?_

_-Nous ne pouvons pas affirmer avec certitude qu'il n'y a personne d'autre. Des complices… ou des sympathisants._

_-Oh non._

_-Toutefois, maintenant que les trois principaux suspects sont sous les barreaux, nous devons encore interroger celui que nous venons tout juste d'arrêter. Qui sait ce qu'il nous apprendra._

_-Je ne suis pas plus avancée alors? _Soupira la jeune femme.

_-Puis-je me permettre une suggestion?_

_-C'est déjà beaucoup mieux que William…_

_-William ne peut pas être juge et partie._

_-Je sais, vous avez raison._

_-Bon, alors voilà ce que je vous suggère : puisque nous avons tout de même quelques jours devant nous, laissez-nous d'abord terminer d'interroger le troisième joueur de poker, puis, lorsque ce sera fait, je vous informerai de ce que nous aurons appris à la suite de quoi vous pourrez prendre votre décision en toute connaissance de cause. _Lui faisant signe d'attendre, il ajouta d'un ton conspirateur : _Ce que vous ne réalisez pas encore, c'est que votre départ, si toutefois vous jugez toujours celui-ci nécessaire après avoir eut de mes nouvelles, fera un scandale peu importe quand vous l'annoncerez._

_-Peut être oui, mais que faites vous du stress? De l'angoisse qui augmente de jour en jour? _

_-Élisabeth, je croyais que la compétition à elle seule avait le pouvoir de générer cette angoisse, ce stress. Comment pouvez-vous être certaine que ce que vous ressentez n'est pas justement lié au concours lui-même?_

_-Oh, je dois dire en toute humilité que vous me donnez à réfléchir, Colonel._

_-N'est-ce pas?_

_-Très bien. J'accepte d'attendre que vous ayez cuisiné ce monsieur. Par conséquent, je souhaite être prévenue si vous apprenez quelque chose de tangible._

_-Marché conclu. Merci Élisabeth._

Pendant les dernières minutes de leur entretient, Fitzwilliam en profita pour interroger Élisabeth sur les événements de la veille lui évitant ainsi de devoir retourner dans leurs bureaux pour faire sa déposition. Il nota ce qu'elle lui rapporta et prit congé d'elle vers 14h00. Lorsqu'il quitta le bureau, les trois hommes que Caroline avait finalement rejoints revinrent parler à Élisabeth afin de connaître sa décision. Ils furent tous soulagés d'apprendre qu'elle acceptait de rester encore un peu, le temps que Fitzwilliam complète son enquête. Charles lui offrit ensuite d'aller la reconduire personnellement à la villa.

Le groupe entier était parti pour faire un pique-nique comme la semaine précédente, Élisabeth monta immédiatement dans sa chambre où elle s'allongea sur le lit et ferma les yeux, déterminée à profiter du silence exceptionnel qui régnait dans la villa.

Après une baignade en solitaire vers 16h00, elle retrouva le groupe pour souper autour de la table qui était devenue trop grande pour le quatuor.

_-Et toi Élisabeth? Que faisais-tu dans les bureaux de la compagnie?_

_-Je suis allée rencontrer Fitzwilliam. Il voulait de donner des nouvelles de son entretien avec le barman. _Mentit-elle afin de ne pas leur transmettre sa peur.

_-Oh! Et alors? Il t'a appris quelque chose d'intéressant?_

_-Oui, si l'on veut. Il m'a dit qu'ils ont arrêté le troisième et dernier homme ce matin._

_-Super! _S'exclama Carl avant de leur proposer de se diriger vers la salle de musique pour écouter la suite du cd que la compagnie venait de sortir sur le marché avec leurs chansons.

_«Plus que deux semaines…»_ Songea Élisabeth en regardant tendrement ses trois compagnons.

_**... à suivre ...**_

_**Faites-moi donc savoir si vous avez apprécié ce chapitre et si vous désirez la suite à l'aide d'un petit clic et quelques mots...  
**_

_**Miriamme  
**_


	7. Take me or Leave me

**La fin du concours approche à grands pas. Préparez-vous! Merci à toutes celles qui prennent le temps de m'écrire un petit commentaire. Ça m'encourage à continuer. En plus de Calazzi, France-Ena, FaFii, Youk, Libra10, Elinordreams, Iota26, Laurence, Gwen, Yo, MissPapagena, Louloute33, Juliette, LaurenceFafard, Lealily, Fumseck666 et plusieurs autres membres du site avec qui j'échange de temps en temps, je tiens à remercier celles qui ne sont que de passage (comme lectrices) et qui laissent un commentaire: Marie, Op, Laura, Morvan, Crayoline et plus récemment Gridaille. Merci du fond du coeur de prendre le temps de me laisser une preuve de votre passage. Vos reviews me sont bien utiles pour me donner le goût de publier... Miriamme  
**

**Septième partie**

_Plus que deux semaines, _s'exclama Nyeem en entrant dans la salle de réunion où il était attendu par les quatre candidats le lendemain matin. _Alors, le thème de cette semaine sera les duos! _

_-Les duos? On va tous chanter en duo? _S'excita Carl.

_-Oui mais attention, chaque chanson vous sera imposée, _les surprit-il._ Alors, Carl et Lucas, vous allez travailler la chanson «__**I'll Cover You»**__ de la comédie musicale __**Rent**__._

_-Heu, la scène d'amour entre les deux gars? _S'inquiéta-t-il.

_-Celle-là même Carl, _lui confirma Nyeem en lui offrant son plus beau sourire.

_-Euh, ok, _céda-t-il finalement comprenant de lui-même que cela ne lui servirait à rien de protester.

_-Élisabeth et Monica, je vous ai sélectionné une chanson tirée de cette même comédie musicale…_

_-S'il-vous-plait, dites-moi qu'il s'agit de «__**Take me or leave me**__»? _le pressa Élisabeth pleine d'espoir.

_-Exactement._

-_Super, _jubila-t-elle.

_-Euh, je ne la connais pas moi, _fit valoir Monica.

_-Tu vas a-d-o-r-e-r!_ Lui promit Élisabeth en lui donnant un coup d'épaule rassurant.

_-Mais… ce n'est pas tout, _reprit Nyeem en les regardant attentivement les uns après les autres. _Vous allez aussi devoir en faire la mise en scène, choisir l'éclairage, les costumes, l'ambiance, tout…_

_-Oh là, là, _paniqua Lucas en roulant des yeux.

Élisabeth agita la main pour le rassurer, mais n'eut pas le temps de prendre la parole, puisque Nyeem leur tendait déjà des copies de leurs chansons de même que deux versions différentes de la comédie musicale **Rent** sur dvd.

_-Oh, j'oubliais, il va de soi que vous allez aussi travailler la chanson «__**Season of love**__» et encore deux ou trois succès de groupe. Le répétiteur se chargera uniquement des numéros de groupe puisque vous êtes seuls responsables de vos duos. Bonne chance à tous. Profitez bien de votre dernière semaine à quatre._

Une fois Nyeem parti, les candidats s'entendirent sur l'urgence qu'il y avait de regarder les films. Ils se donnèrent rendez-vous dans le salon où ils s'installèrent confortablement tenant chacun un cahier pour prendre des notes afin de ne pas interrompre le visionnement. Après avoir échangé leurs impressions sur les deux versions qu'ils venaient de voir et sur les personnages, chacun alla rejoindre son ou sa partenaire pressés de commencer à répéter.

_-Monica, si tu savais comme je suis contente de pouvoir chanter ça avec toi, _lui confia Élisabeth aussitôt qu'elles se retrouvèrent seules dans un petit studio pour travailler.

_-Moi aussi. Tu veux faire Maureen l'artiste ou Johanne l'avocate?_

_-Je crois que ma personnalité ressemble plus à Johanne… mais je suis ouverte à tes suggestions._

_-Tu as raison bien entendu, mais je me demande s'il ne serait pas plus intéressant d'inverser les rôles. En toute fin de concours comme ça, je crois qu'on a tout intérêt à surprendre les juges. Après tout, je suis certaine qu'ils s'attendent à ce que je chante Maureen et toi Johanne. Alors imagine un peu leur réaction si on fait l'inverse._

_-Ouais, tu as raison. Ne tombons pas dans le piège de la facilité… Quoique, je me demande tout de même si je suis capable de rendre Maureen aussi bien que toi._

_-Et moi? Tu me vois jouer une jeune femme raisonnable et disciplinée? Ça ne me ressemble pas du tout._

_-«__**Anti-casting**__» alors? _

_-«__**Anti-Casting all the way**__!» _

Durant les trois journées suivantes, Lucas, Monica, Élisabeth et Carl travaillèrent d'arrache-pied afin d'être fin prêts pour la séance d'enregistrement du jeudi matin, la répétition de l'après-midi et surtout pour la soirée durant laquelle ils joueraient le tout pour le tout afin de s'assurer une place en finale.

Élisabeth discuta brièvement avec Fitzwilliam le mercredi soir, mais n'obtint pas entièrement satisfaction. Il lui apprit que jusqu'à maintenant, le dernier homme interrogé continuait à résister aux méthodes utilisées par eux, gardait obstinément le silence et refusait totalement de collaborer.

_-Puisque je suis encore dans la course, j'imagine que ceux qui ont parié que j'allais perdre sont ceux qui ont le plus de chance de se manifester?_

_-Oui._

_-Comment croyez-vous qu'ils vont intervenir?_

_-Si j'en avais une moindre idée… je ne serais pas assis dans mon bureau… _

_-Je ne peux pas m'arrêter maintenant… _

_-Je sais, mais n'ayez pas peur. J'aurai des hommes partout… Vous serez surveillée toute la journée… _

_-Et même le soir, durant la fête?_

_-Je vous suivrai comme une ombre… Après tout, vous vous doutez bien que je ne demande pas mieux, _ajouta-t-il d'un ton doucereux.

Préférant ne pas relever son allusion, Élisabeth le remercia plutôt de son appel et raccrocha pour aller prendre son bain. Il lui restait encore beaucoup de choses à faire avant de pouvoir même penser à se détendre.

En entendant l'indicatif musical annonçant le début de l'émission, les quatre amis qui étaient extrêmement nerveux se firent une dernière accolade de groupe juste avant d'aller rejoindre Nyeem alors qu'il les appelait l'un après l'autre.

L'émission débuta par l'éternelle présentation des juges. Tout de suite après, Nyeem présenta une vidéo sur laquelle on voyait les candidats répéter le numéro d'ouverture de même que les autres numéros de groupe. Lorsque l'écran se releva, les quatre candidats apparurent derrière et commencèrent la chanson «**Season of love**».

Les deux gars furent ensuite invités à vernir briser la glace. Ils exécutèrent leur duo dans lequel Lucas jouait le travesti d'une manière très crédible et surtout extrêmement émouvante. Pour sa part, d'où elle était, Élisabeth eut l'impression que Carl n'était pas à l'aise et fut certaine que les juges l'avaient également remarqué.

Après un autre numéro d'ensemble et la présentation d'images filmées dans leurs villes d'origine et où les familles de chaque candidat étaient invitées à prendre la parole. Élisabeth constata avec soulagement que Jane avait pris les choses en main chez elle, s'assurant ainsi que sa mère ne gâchât pas tout en lâchant quelques phrases de son cru qui lui auraient fait honte.

_-On est de tout __**chœur**__ avec toi Lizzie_, prêcha son père avant de mêler sa voix aux chanteurs de son église.

Émue et nerveuse, Élisabeth envoya un baiser à l'écran avant de se lever pour aller rejoindre Monica au centre de la scène.

Conformément à la mise en scène prévue avec sa partenaire, Élisabeth passa derrière la section des juges et commença à dénouer la tunique qu'elle portait pour révéler la tenue beaucoup plus ajustée qu'elle gardait juste en dessous. Elle effleura Charles Bingley avec son foulard, feignit de s'asseoir sur lui, se redressa à la dernière minute se contentant de lui ébouriffer les cheveux, puis se dirigea vers Nyeem à qui elle fit un clin d'œil non moins suggestif.

Des sifflements admiratifs fusèrent de la foule en liesse, enrichissant instantanément leur mise en scène. Se servant de l'admiration qu'elle suscitait, Élisabeth s'approcha de Monica et attendit qu'elle attaquât le début de la chanson correspondant au moment où son personnage reprochait à sa partenaire (qu'elle venait tout juste d'épouser d'ailleurs) de flirter avec tout ce qui bouge. Élisabeth assuma pleinement ensuite sa riposte chantée dans laquelle son personnage de Maureen prétendait ne pas être responsable de l'effet qu'elle produisait sur les gens qui la côtoyaient.

Pour appuyer ses propos, Élisabeth s'approcha de Lucas et de Carl (avec qui elle s'était préalablement entendue) et entra dans un jeu de séduction aussi osé qu'inapproprié compte tenu que le tout se déroulait sous les yeux de son amante (Johanne).

Lorsqu'Élisabeth se retrouva debout sur le piano pour appuyer la finale de sa chanson, la foule devint hystérique et incontrôlable.

_-Wow! Les filles, quelle mise en scène. Je suis stupéfait!_ Les félicita Charles en tout premier lieu.

-_Élisabeth, Monica? Vous êtes surprenantes. Qui l'eut crû, vraiment, _renchérit Caroline qui ne cessait de dévisager Élisabeth.

_-Pour ma part, j'estime que ce numéro n'est pas réussi… _protesta William_, j'aurais préféré que vous inversiez les rôles. Je comprends ce que vous avez essayé de faire… mais personnellement, je n'ai pas aimé ça._

_-Qu'est-ce qui t'a déplu exactement?_ S'enquit Nyeem pour qui la controverse était porteuse de cotes d'écoute intéressantes.

_-Je ne sais pas vraiment. C'est réussi, mais… j'ai des réserves quand à la mise en scène. En fait pour dire vrai, selon moi, les deux chanteuses auraient dû s'en tenir au personnage qui leur ressemble le plus._

La foule huait tellement le juge que Nyeem fut obligé d'envoyer une pause publicitaire.

De son côté, Élisabeth fulminait. Elle mourrait d'envie de s'expliquer avec William. Elle n'était absolument pas d'accord avec lui et aurait aimé avoir l'occasion de le lui dire ouvertement tout en lui permettant de répliquer. Malheureusement, dès qu'ils furent hors d'ondes, Nyeem demanda aux deux filles de retourner s'asseoir avec les deux autres candidats alors que lui-même allait rejoindre William et les deux autres à la table des juges.

Lorsque l'animateur revint à l'avant pour prendre la parole, il présenta le dernier numéro de groupe et invita les quatre candidats au centre de la scène.

Le numéro final fut également très apprécié puisqu'ils présentaient des extraits de plusieurs autres chansons de la même comédie musicale. La chanson «**Will I lose my dignity**» tira des larmes à plus d'un spectateur.

Reprenant la parole une dernière fois, Nyeem rappela aux auditeurs que le lendemain, ils n'assisteraient pas qu'à un seul départ, mais bien à deux. Il incita ensuite tous et chacun à ne pas manquer cette dernière émission régulière avant la grande finale et rappela une dernière fois, les différents numéros qu'il fallait composer pour voter pour chacun des candidats.

Monica et Élisabeth discutèrent à nouveau de la critique de William alors qu'elles roulaient en direction de la villa avec les deux garçons. Ni Carl, ni Lucas n'arrivaient à expliquer, ni justifier la boutade du juge, surtout pas à partir de l'attitude bienveillante dont il avait fait preuve pendant qu'il écoutait la chanson.

_-Il avait l'air d'apprécier ton interprétation. Il souriait même, _mentionna Lucas en haussant les épaules.

_-Si je ne le connaissais pas si bien, je dirais qu'il était jaloux, _suggéraMonica.

_-Jaloux? Pourquoi? Et de qui?_ S'insurgea Élisabeth.

_-Mais oui. Après tout, durant ta performance tu as flirté avec Charles, Nyeem, Lucas et Carl, mais pas avec lui, _énuméra-t-elleen ébouriffant les cheveux d'Élisabeth.

-_Ah, ah, ah, très drôle._ Rétorqua Élisabeth.

-_C'est pas bête ça, _admit Lucas en dévisageant Élisabeth étrangement.

_-Oh, Lucas. Je t'en prie. Cesse avec ça!_ Le prévint Élisabeth avant de s'enfoncer dans son siège, déterminée à garder le silence.

Leur dernière soirée à quatre fut intense. Ils mangèrent légèrement, allèrent jouer dans la piscine, puis se retrouvèrent au salon pour visionner l'enregistrement de l'émission de la soirée que Nyeem ne manquait jamais de leur envoyer. Pour éviter d'entendre encore une fois ses amis l'agacer à propos de la jalousie de William, Élisabeth se leva avant sa prestation avec Monica et se rendit dans sa chambre pour lire un peu.

Le lendemain, après une levée du corps difficile, les quatre candidats eurent droit à une dernière pratique du numéro d'ouverture qu'ils feraient au début de l'émission dans laquelle Nyeem présenterait les résultats du vote du public. Après deux heures intensives de travail, Élisabeth se rendit à la piscine pour faire quelques longueurs.

Pendant qu'elle nageait, elle repensa aux ennemis qu'elle possédait peut être encore et qui ne s'était pas encore manifestés. Elle passa un coup de fil à Fitzwilliam tout de suite après le repas du midi et s'étonna de le découvrir aussi calme alors qu'elle-même n'arrivait pas à chasser le pari de ses pensées.

Après la séance de maquillage obligatoire, après avoir revêtu leurs tenues de scène – choisies avec soin par les conseillers de l'émission un peu plus tôt dans la journée – les quatre amis s'installèrent dans les coulisses du studio et attendirent que le thème de l'émission se fit entendre.

Le numéro d'ouverture terminé de même que commenté par les trois juges, Nyeem fit entrer Lucas et Carl en tout premier lieu. Rapidement, Carl apprit qu'il devait quitter la compétition. Des quatre candidats, c'était lui qui avait reçu le moins de vote. Bien que déçu, il remercia les juges, Nyeem et rendit hommage au talent de ses amis alors que ceux-ci le regardaient marcher en direction des coulisses.

Après une courte pause publicitaire, Monica et Élisabeth se retrouvèrent dans la même position que les deux garçons un peu plus tôt. Compte tenu de l'incident de la semaine précédente où Élisabeth avait été sauvée in extrémis par les juges, la jeune chanteuse se convainquit qu'elle serait la prochaine à partir. Lorsque le nom de Monica fut prononcé à la place du sien, elle la reçut dans ses bras, incapable de dire laquelle des deux était la plus choquée.

_-Élisabeth? Lucas? Vous êtes désormais en finale. Bonne chance à vous deux, _entendit-elle dans son dos tandis que Monica sanglotait toujours dans ses bras.

La foule se leva d'un seul mouvement pour les applaudir tandis que le générique de l'émission passait à l'écran.

De retour à la villa, Élisabeth et Lucas se retrouvèrent seuls pour la première fois. Il faut dire que contrairement aux autres semaines, chacun des candidats avait dû apporter sa valise au studio afin que les perdants n'eussent pas à retourner à la villa. Les deux finalistes eurent à peine le temps de dire au revoir à Carl et Monica avant que ceux-ci ne fussent entraînés par l'équipe de journalistes de l'émission American Idol.

Après être allés défaire leurs valises respectives, Élisabeth et Lucas se mirent au lit et sombrèrent dans le sommeil, épuisés, mais heureux de faire partie des finalistes du concours.

Le lendemain, journée de congé, les deux jeunes gens profitèrent de la piscine, se cuisinèrent un repas de roi (ayant pour la première fois un accès illimité à la cuisine) et attendirent Nyeem bien assis dans le salon. Celui-ci arriva vers 19h00, de bonne humeur et pressé de leur donner le thème de la semaine.

-_Cette semaine, pas de thème, vous êtes entièrement libre. Vous devrez choisir deux chansons chacun que vous allez interpréter seuls et sur lesquelles vous serez jugés. Par ailleurs, vous devrez également interpréter deux chansons en duo. C'est là que vous pourrez vous laisser aller. Amusez-vous. Surprenez-nous. Le répétiteur sera là dès demain matin. Il vous trouvera les partitions et vous pourrez disposer de lui pour répéter dès que vous en aurez l'occasion. Le soir de l'enregistrement, tous les autres candidats, les 10 derniers finalistes viendront passer du temps et avec vous en studio. Vous serez invités à reprendre les quatre meilleurs numéros de groupe que vous ayez fait durant la saison._

Dès que Nyeem se fut retiré, Lucas et Élisabeth commencèrent à discuter. Ils passèrent en revue l'ensemble des chansons qu'ils aimaient tous les deux ou qu'ils trouvaient intéressantes. Ils commencèrent à chanter doucement certains morceaux par pur plaisir pour voir si ceux-ci leurs convenaient. Lorsque, parmi les chansons du film moulin rouge, ils essayèrent «**Come what may**», ils devinèrent qu'ils venaient d'en trouver une qu'il leur faudrait faire en duo. Toutefois, ils décidèrent d'inverser les rôles. Élisabeth chantera la ligne du gars, alors que Lucas interprétera la fille. Ils se rendirent ensuite dans la chambre de Lucas – là où il y avait deux lits simples – afin de pouvoir continuer à chercher des chansons. Ils en sélectionnèrent au moins cinq qu'ils voulaient à tout prix travailler ou dû moins envisager sérieusement.

Le lendemain, lorsque le répétiteur arriva, il s'estima très heureux de travailler avec eux et approuva l'ensemble de leurs choix. Il convint de l'efficacité de leur inversion de rôle pour la chanson tirée du film moulin rouge et fut très satisfait également qu'ils aient songé à la chanson de Barbara Steisand «**You don't bring me flowers anymore**». Dans l'après-midi, ils le rencontrèrent, mais à tour de rôle, afin d'arrêter leur choix sur les chansons qu'ils devraient exécuter individuellement.

Lorsqu'Élisabeth mentionna au répétiteur qu'elle cherchait une chanson qui lui permettrait de montrer qu'elle pouvait aussi être une femme sexy et provocante, Damien lui proposa d'essayer la mélodie «**Lady Marmelade**» qui avait elle aussi été reprise dans le film moulin rouge. Toutefois, lorsqu'elle l'essaya sérieusement, ils estimèrent l'un comme l'autre qu'après quelques heures de travail, elle arriverait à la maîtriser assez pour réussir à surprendre non seulement l'ensemble des spectateurs, mais également les trois juges.

Lundi matin, après une autre période de travail avec Lucas et le répétiteur, Élisabeth reçut un appel de Fitzwilliam. Ce dernier lui demandait d'aller le rencontrer à son bureau afin de lui apprendre les dernières nouvelles en lien avec leur affaire. Après avoir réservé une voiture et s'être préparée en conséquence, Élisabeth se rendit à l'adresse du bureau de la brigade spéciale des stupéfiants avec quelques minutes d'avance.

Lorsque la secrétaire l'accueillit et l'invita à monter dans l'ascenseur, la jeune femme frémit à l'idée de ce qui aurait pu arriver à l'un de ses proches si Fitzwilliam et son équipe n'avaient été aussi efficaces.

Contrairement à sa visite précédente, Fitzwilliam vint la cueillir au moment où elle mettait les pieds sur le pallier et lui fit la bise sur les deux joues.

-_Merci d'être venue aussi vite Élisabeth. Allez, venez, passez dans mon bureau, nous y serons plus tranquilles. _Ajouta-t-il en voyant apparaître ses deux associés qui faisaient tout pour attirer l'attention de la jeune femme. Élisabeth ne fut pas dupe, elle devinait bien que ce comportement de la part des deux agents était surtout dû à ses apparitions à la télévision.

«_L'apanage de la célébrité…_» Songea-t-elle tout en marchant derrière Fitzwilliam dans le long corridor. «_Hum, cet aspect du métier n'est pas si désagréable..._» Convint-elle après avoir comparé le sentiment qui l'habitait maintenant avec le côté pervers qu'elle expérimentait quotidiennement depuis le début du concours. «_N'en suis-je pas la victime à tous les jours?_» Se répéta-t-elle en pénétrant à l'intérieur du bureau de Fitzwilliam.

Aussitôt entrée, elle comprit que quelque chose de grave devait s'être produit puisque Fitzwilliam n'était pas seul. En effet, William Darcy était assis sur le siège qu'elle avait elle-même occupé lors de sa dernière visite. Il tourna la tête vers elle à son entrée et se redressa pour lui tendre la main. Aucun sourire toutefois ne vint éclairer son visage laissant la jeune femme présager le pire. Le saluant d'un léger signe de tête tout en lui serrant la main, Élisabeth sourcilla et prit place exactement là où Fitzwilliam l'invita à le faire d'un geste de la main. S'attendant maintenant au pire, Élisabeth les dévisagea l'un après l'autre gardant respectueusement le silence.

-_Mon cousin voulait vous parler d'une chose délicate et…. Nous avons jugé qu'il valait mieux que cette discussion se passe ici, dans mes bureaux plutôt que dans ceux de la compagnie… _Lui confia Fitzwilliam en allant constamment chercher l'approbation de son cousin.

-_Qu'est-ce qui se passe? _S'enquit Élisabeth en se tournant vers William de plus en plus inquiète.

-_Vous ne pouvez pas chanter «__**Lady Marmelade**__» jeudi soir._ Commença celui-ci d'une voix rauque et fatiguée.

-_Euh… ok… mais pourquoi?_ S'enquit-elle aussitôt avant de faire une pause pour renchérir. _Mais attendez… je peux savoir comment vous en avez entendu parler?_

-_Fitzwilliam et moi avons de bonnes raisons de croire que «__**ceux qui ne veulent pas vous voir gagner» **__ont l'intention de révéler publiquement que vous étiez présente au manoir ce soir là. _Lui révéla-t-il plutôt, omettant délibérément de répondre à sa question et fournissant de gros efforts pour rester calme.

-_Ils l'auraient fait bien avant si c'était réellement ce qu'ils voulaient, non?_ Lui opposa-t-elle avec impatience.

-_Élisabeth… _S'empressa de répondre Fitzwilliam voulant ainsi éviter que William ne perde son sang froid : _Ce que William essaie de vous faire comprendre, c'est que la compagnie American Idol a les journalistes sur le dos depuis que vous êtes allée à cette fameuse soirée. Ils savent tout de votre visite là-bas._

-_Et s'ils ont accepté de ne rien publier encore… c'est que nous leur avons assuré que vous vous êtes retrouvée là sans savoir de quel établissement il s'agissait puisque vous suiviez quelqu'un d'autre. _Ajouta William d'un ton condescendant.

-_Ce qui est la vérité, je vous le rappelle…_ Lui précisa-t-elle en soupirant. _Mais je ne vois toujours pas ce qu'il y a de différent maintenant?_

_-Vous ne voyez pas? _Explosa William en la foudroyant du regard.

_-Non!_ Se défendit-elle avec humeur, se découvrant incapable de supporter le ton colérique qu'il venait d'employer avec elle et qui n'était pas sans lui rappeler leur dernière altercation. _Mais j'imagine que vous allez vous faire un plaisir de m'éclairer? _Ironisa-t-elle à son tour.

-_Fitzwilliam, explique-lui toi. Moi, je ne peux pas._ Lâcha William en s'enfonçant davantage dans son fauteuil.

-_Ce qu'il y a Élisabeth, c'est que depuis votre dernière participation, durant l'émission où vous êtes apparue vêtue telle…_ Commença prudemment l'agent.

-_Telle une prostituée… _Lui jeta le juge avec impatience.

-_Votre interprétation de Maureen en femme fatale était – et c'est le moins que l'on puisse dire - un peu trop assumée…_ Conclut Fitzwilliam.

-_Je jouais un personnage! _Se défendit la jeune femme trop abasourdie pour être convaincante. _Mais enfin, vous savez bien que je ne suis pas comme Maureen?_ Plaida-t-elle avec un sanglot dans la voix.

-_Ce que nous pensons tous les deux ne compte pas. Tenez, lisez ceci._ Rétorqua William en brandissant devant elle une feuille qu'il venait de ramasser sur le bureau de son cousin.

«_Nous sommes désormais certains que mademoiselle Bennet est allée au manoir de son plein gré ce soir-là_. _Par la présente, nous vous informons que l'affaire sortira dans les journaux dès lundi matin… conformément à l'entente intervenue entre l'association de la presse…et la compagnie…_»

Après avoir terminé sa lecture silencieuse du paragraphe qui la concernait directement, Élisabeth posa la feuille sur ses genoux et fixa les deux hommes la bouche ouverte, abasourdie.

-_Si je comprends bien, ils croient que ma crédibilité à interpréter un personnage comme Maureen me vient de ma familiarité avec les maisons closes?_ Présenta-t-elle avec résignation.

-_C'est tout à fait ça, oui._ Admit Fitzwilliam conciliant, l'air soudainement soulagé.

-_Qu'attendez-vous de moi?_ Leur demanda-t-elle alors, avant de porter sa main à sa bouche, déglutir puis ajouter d'une voix tremblante : _Je veux dire… Je ne pouvais pas savoir… Je suis désolée._

-_Ça vous pouvez l'être._ L'invectiva William d'un ton moralisateur.

-_Ça c'est trop fort!_ S'emporta-t-elle aussitôt. _Vous avez aussi votre part de responsabilité dans cette histoire monsieur Darcy. Et vous aussi Fitzwilliam. Après tout vous auriez dû m'en parler… Tous les deux! _ Leur reprocha-t-elle avant de se lever pour aller s'installer devant la seule fenêtre que comptait le bureau.

Un long silence régna pendant lequel chacun était perdu dans ses pensées.

- _N'y a-t-il rien que je puisse faire?_ S'enquit finalement Élisabeth après s'être essuyé les yeux du revers de sa main et en se retournant pour leur faire face.

-_J'ai peut être une idée…_ Annonça William d'un ton presque normal pour la première fois.

_-Je vous écoute… _

_-Nous croyons qu'il serait utile que vous tourniez une nouvelle vidéo pour vous décrire…_

_-Un nouveau portrait…_ Précisa William. _Totalement différent du premier_.

William lui apprit alors qu'il avait déjà discuté avec Thomas, le patron d'Élisabeth et que ce dernier était d'accord pour mettre la salle à leur disposition afin que l'équipe d'American Idol puisse tourner une nouvelle vidéo dans laquelle on verrait la jeune femme à l'œuvre. L'objectif étant de mettre l'accent sur la clientèle colorée et variée que les barmaids chanteurs servaient chaque soir et parmi laquelle Élisabeth avait nécessairement puisé son inspiration tant comme auteur compositeur que comme interprète.

_-Le seul hic, c'est que cela vous obligera à faire un aller-retour dans la même journée… demain._

-_Aucun problème…_ Concéda la jeune femme.

-_Bien, alors je demanderai à Nyeem d'envoyer une voiture pour vous cueillir demain matin pour vous emmener à l'aéroport. De mon côté, je me charge de finir de régler la logistique du tournage avec votre patron. Après tout, vous lui offrez une nouvelle opportunité d'avoir une belle publicité pour son établissement._

-_En effet._ Admit Élisabeth. _Mais ne devrions-nous pas nous occuper également des journalistes?_

_-Je me charge de les tenir en laisse… du moins jusqu'à la prochaine émission…_

Considérant qu'en réalité, Élisabeth n'avait rien à se reprocher, les deux hommes lui demandèrent de rédiger un court message aux journalistes pour leur annoncer que peu importait ce qu'ils allaient publier, elle maintenait sa version des faits, c'est-à-dire que si elle s'était rendue au manoir ce soir là, c'était uniquement pour suivre une amie et qu'elle ignorait totalement où elle allait. Elle en profiterait donc pour leur préciser qu'une fois entrée dans le manoir, après avoir compris ce qui s'y passait, elle s'était empressée de quitter les lieux.

-_Je vous suggère également d'ajouter un paragraphe comme ceci : «__**De plus, si vous m'avez trouvée crédible dans mon rôle de Maureen, c'est parce qu'en travaillant dans un bar, il m'est souvent arrivé d'observer les clientes et que celles-ci proviennent de tous les milieux…**__» Comme en témoignera d'ailleurs la nouvelle vidéo que vous tournerez demain… _

Une fois le mot rédigé, le contenu du tournage du lendemain précisé, Fitzwilliam invita Élisabeth à retourner à la villa afin que William et lui puissent s'occuper des derniers détails.

Ayant enfin l'impression d'avoir le droit de recommencer à respirer normalement, Élisabeth se pressa de saluer les deux hommes, puis redescendit au rez-de-chaussée où l'attendait la réceptionniste.

«_Est-ce l'effet du concours, ou suis-je réellement aussi combative que ça?»_ Se questionna-t-elle sérieusement. Elle s'étonnait de se découvrir ce besoin de gagner à tout prix, ce désir d'en mettre plein la vue à tous ces hommes qui lui en imposaient ou qui voulaient décider de son sort en pariant sur sa victoire comme les joueurs du manoir ou bien tout simplement en essayant de contrôler ses actions, ses paroles… et sa façon de mener sa vie. William Darcy et son cousin ne venaient-ils pas de le faire aussi?

«_Ils ne font que leur travail voyons…»_ Se rabroua-t-elle découvrant qu'elle était conditionnée à être contredite, habitude acquise à force de vivre avec sa sœur Jane qui jouait toujours ce rôle avec elle.

Une fois en route pour la villa, elle se remit à repasser dans sa tête, comme on regarderait un film pour la seconde fois en faisant davantage attention à tous les petits détails, les propos de William de même que sa posture physique fermée, sa voix hargneuse et ses fréquents mouvements d'impatience.

Elle avait pourtant cru être arrivée à développer une belle relation d'amitié avec lui, avec le temps, elle avait même pensé avoir réussi à gagner sa confiance et son estime. Elle supportait mal le fait de savoir qu'elle avait pu le décevoir, même si elle ne se considérait aucunement responsable de l'incident regrettable qu'elle avait déclenché malgré elle.

Habitée par ces tristes pensées, elle pénétra dans la villa, heureuse de constater que Lucas était enfermé dans un studio et qu'il répétait ses chansons. Elle n'avait absolument pas le goût de mettre son ami immédiatement au courant de l'objet de sa discussion avec les deux hommes et sentait également très anxieuse à l'idée du temps qui allait lui manquer pour choisir puis travailler ses propres chansons. Sans plus attendre, elle monta se changer, passa ramasser une collation dans la salle à manger qui lui parût bien vide et s'engouffra dans l'un des nombreux studios indépendants qui se trouvaient à l'étage.

Pendant le souper, une heure plus tard, Élisabeth expliqua brièvement à son ami qu'il allait se retrouver seul le lendemain à cause de la nouvelle vidéo qu'elle allait devoir aller tourner chez elle à Boston.

-_C'est nouveau ça…_ S'enquit Lucas.

-_Oh, bof… c'est à cause de mon interprétation de Maureen, Nyeem veut que je donne une autre image de moi-même pour corriger l'impression que cette prestation pourrait avoir laissée dans l'esprit des gens._ Lui résuma finalement Élisabeth d'un ton léger, voulant à tout prix éviter que Lucas ne s'inquiétât pour elle.

-_Ah, bon. Et tes chansons? Tu les as choisies?_

-_J'en ai sélectionnées plusieurs… mais j'aurais besoin de te consulter demain, en rentrant du tournage, si tu veux bien?_

_-Pas de problème… autant pour moi._

Le lendemain, très tôt, Élisabeth attendait la voiture de la compagnie dans l'entrée de la villa. Bien qu'énervée à l'idée de prendre l'avion à nouveau, elle fut toutefois déçue de constater que ce fut Caroline qui avait été désignée pour l'accompagner. Le tournage se passa aussi bien que possible considérant le fait que Thomas se prêta au jeu et que Charlotte était également présente.

Après toute une matinée de tournage, les deux femmes se retrouvèrent enfin seules pendant l'heure du dîner.

-_Alors, comment aimes-tu ton expérience jusqu'à maintenant? _S'enquit son amie entre deux bouchées de sandwich.

-_C'est exaltant, vraiment. Tu sais, même si je l'avais voulu très fort, jamais j'aurais pu trouver une école sérieuse qui réunit autant de conditions gagnantes pour me préparer en vue d'une carrière en chant._

-_Je comprends ce que tu veux dire… Et les juges… en personne, ils sont comment?_

_-Bof… pas vraiment différents de ce que je croyais… _

En se penchant vers Élisabeth, Charlotte s'enquit tout bas : _Entre toi et William Darcy… qu'est-ce qui se passe exactement?_

-_Heu… Rien. Rien, absolument rien._ Répondit Élisabeth en rougissant.

-_Eh, c'est à moi que tu parles… ta meilleure amie._ La gronda Charlotte en fronçant les sourcils.

-_Je sais… mais je te dis la vérité Charlotte… Il n'y a rien entre nous._ Insista Élisabeth.

-_Oh, parlant de couple, tu sais que ta sœur Lydia a un nouveau petit copain… Un très bel homme. Il vient ici presque tous les week-ends. _

_-C'est vrai, j'avais oublié qu'elle vient d'être engagée par Thomas…_

_-Et qu'elle s'est installée chez moi à ta place… Entre toi et moi… elle ne chante pas vraiment bien… _

-_Elle a d'autres qualités, j'imagine… En tout cas, surveille-la bien. Elle a la fâcheuse habitude d'accumuler les bêtises…_ La pria Élisabeth avant de se taire pour aller rejoindre le réalisateur qui lui faisait signe que l'équipe technique attendait après elle pour reprendre le tournage.

Lorsque la jeune femme revint à la villa, vers la fin de l'après-midi, Élisabeth prit finalement le temps de mettre Lucas au courant lui donnant cette fois la version complète des événements.

_-J'ai beau y réfléchir, je ne comprends pas qu'on puisse miser autant d'argent sur la carrière d'une personne…_ Se plaignit la jeune femme en exhalant un profond soupir.

-_Bienvenue dans la vraie vie Élisabeth… Tout n'est pas rose ici bas…_ Philosopha le jeune chanteur avant de saisir sa guitare et se mettre à fredonner la chanson «**Trouble**» de Cats Stevens.

Après avoir chanté et rit un bon coup avec Lucas, Élisabeth se sentait tellement mieux qu'elle se laissa porter d'un sujet à un autre et en vint finalement tout naturellement à le consulter sur le choix de ses chansons. Lorsqu'ils eurent passé en revue l'ensemble des mélodies qui les intéressaient tous les deux, Lucas garda mystérieusement le silence avant de se décider et lui demander : _De toutes les chansons que tu as choisies depuis le début, j'ai toujours eu un faible pour tes compositions. _

Flattée par son intérêt, Élisabeth remonta à l'étage au pas de course et revint avec son cahier d'écriture afin de lui laisser lire certains des textes qu'elle n'avait pas encore mis en musique faute de temps.

-_J'aime beaucoup le texte de celle-ci…_ Lui annonça-t-il après avoir relu pour la troisième fois les paroles qui se trouvaient sur la dernière page de son cahier.

-_Ce texte là, je l'ai écrit la semaine dernière._ Lui apprit-elle. «_Après mon altercation avec William… _» S'attrista-t-elle en plaquant un sourire forcé sur ses lèvres pour éviter que Lucas ne pense à lui demander de s'expliquer.

Lucas ajouta alors qu'il s'agissait d'un texte dont l'humour était totalement déroutant : _Je n'ai jamais lu, ni entendu des paroles semblables… C'est très original._

-_Tu as compris que la femme de ménage prend un malin plaisir à commenter la vie des gens chez qui elle travaille?_ L'interrogea Élisabeth pour vérifier sa compréhension du récit.

-_Oui… et il est évident qu'elle juge ses employeurs en fonction du désordre qui règne dans leur appartement._

_-C'est exactement ça oui. _

-_La chute est excellente… On ne voit pas du tout venir que c'est sa propre maison qu'elle nettoie depuis le début…_

-_Super, wow! C'est justement ce que j'espérais._ S'enthousiasma Élisabeth.

-_C'est cette chanson là que tu devrais la faire en finale._ Trancha Lucas avec conviction.

_-Mais je n'ai pas encore composé la musique…_

-_Élisabeth, quelque chose me dit que tu as déjà un air en tête, je me trompe?_ L'interrogea-t-il en la serrant contre lui quelques secondes.

Incapable de penser à autre chose qu'au long travail qui l'attendait après le départ de Lucas, Élisabeth l'imita en allant s'enfermer dans un studio. Au bout d'une trentaine de minutes, elle avait déjà arrangé puis complété la majeure partie de la mélodie qu'elle avait imaginée dans sa tête et trouvait que celle-ci collait parfaitement aux mots qu'elle avait jetés sur le papier dans un moment de découragement.

«_Si seulement quelqu'un pouvait m'expliquer pour quelle raison mon humeur passe d'un extrême à l'autre lorsque je suis en compagnie de William… Ce pourrait-il que Charlotte ait raison? Il y a des moments où je le déteste tellement… et d'autres où… Non. Je ne veux plus être amoureuse de lui. Je ne peux pas… »_

Mettant un frein à ces pensées qui la menaient dans une direction où elle n'était décidément pas prête à aller, Élisabeth laissa sa nouvelle chanson de côté, tout de même satisfaite du résultat et essaya plutôt de sélectionner sa seconde chanson en fonction de la liste qu'elle avait corrigée avec Lucas un peu plus tôt. Après quelques tentatives infructueuses, la jeune chanteuse se mit tout naturellement à jouer la chanson «**Piano Man**» de Billy Joël de mémoire et dans le seul but de se détendre les doigts.

-_Très bon choix Élisabeth…_ La surprit Lucas en pénétrant dans son studio.

-_Quoi? Oh, mais je n'ai pas l'intention de chanter __**Piano Man**__._ Rétorqua-t-elle.

_-Pourquoi?_

_-Elle a été écrite pour un homme, _opposa-t-elle sans trop de conviction.

-_Pourtant, je trouve que cette chanson te convient très bien… Sans compter que tu pourrais même l'interpréter pendant qu'ils présenteraient ta nouvelle vidéo, _suggéra Lucas en s'excitant au fur et à mesure_. Imagine un peu la scène; tu t'installes au piano et tu commences à jouer la mélodie au moment même où l'écran géant descend derrière toi. Dès que tu te mets à décrire les habitués du bar, pour faire écho à tes paroles, la vidéo présente en images exactement la même chose que ce que tu chantes…_

-_Lucas, tu es un génie. Vraiment, _s'exclama Élisabeth en se levant et en allant le serrer contre son cœur.

Dix minutes plus tard, encouragé par Élisabeth, Lucas appelait Nyeem, puis William pour leur faire part de son idée et obtint rapidement leur accord pour la plus grande joie de la jeune femme qui savait maintenant à quoi s'en tenir pour sa présentation du lendemain.

Curieuse de connaître les choix de Lucas, Élisabeth apprit qu'il avait sélectionné la chanson de Meat Loaf, «**I'd Do Anything For Love (But I Won't Do That**)» qu'elle aimait vraiment beaucoup. Toutefois, lorsqu'il mentionna qu'il voulait essayer «**Gimme Shelter**» des Rolling Stones, Élisabeth protesta avec véhémence.

-_Oh non monsieur! Pas question que tu passes à côté d'une belle occasion de montrer ton côté sérieux et romantique._

-_Quoi?_

-_Lucas… si tu veux gagner, tu dois charmer les femmes. Toutes les femmes. Les petites filles, leurs mères et ainsi de suite… _

-_Euh, c'est que…_

_-Pourquoi n'essaies-tu pas «__**Angie**__» si tu tiens absolument à prendre une chanson des Stones?_

Haussant les épaules, Lucas finit par ramasser le cahier de partitions des Stones qu'il avait déposé sur la table, l'ouvrit et chercha le titre mentionné par Élisabeth dans la table des matières. Trouvant la partition, il remit le cahier à la jeune femme et attendit qu'elle s'installât sur le banc de piano. Pendant qu'elle jouait le morceau et que Lucas en travaillaient la mélodie et les paroles, Élisabeth ne put que se féliciter du fait qu'ils soient tous deux arrivés non seulement à préserver, mais à approfondir leur relation. Comment autrement auraient-ils pu, s'entraider et s'abreuver de commentaires constructifs?

«_Pourquoi doit-il y avoir un gagnant?_» Déplora Élisabeth avant de fermer les yeux pour plaquer le dernier accord de la chanson choisie par Lucas.

Le jeudi matin, journée finale du concours, Élisabeth s'éveilla en sursaut, totalement paniquée. Après avoir pris un verre de jus d'orange et tenté d'avaler un bout de croissant, elle s'enferma dans un petit bureau et passa un coup de fil à Fitzwilliam. Lorsqu'il lui annonça que son équipe et lui, n'étaient toujours pas arrivés à faire parler le dernier complice, Élisabeth eut la sensation d'étouffer. Comprenant que le silence de la jeune femme témoignait de son angoisse, Fitzwilliam lui fit alors remarquer que selon lui, la situation était réglée.

-_Depuis l'arrestation du troisième homme, aucun nouvel incident n'est survenu dans votre entourage, non?_

-_En effet…_

-_N'oubliez pas qu'à chaque fois où vous avez été victime d'un incident, vous aviez reçu un signe auparavant, comme une forme d'avertissement…_

-_Oui… c'est vrai, vous avez raison._

-_Chaque fois de manière différente par contre…_ Précisa Fitzwilliam. _Et ces deux derniers jours?_

_-Euh, rien n'est arrivé encore… _

_-Vous voyez!_

_-Oui, mais…_

-_N'oubliez pas que je serai sur place, en coulisse… _La rassura-t-elle._ De même que plusieurs membres de mon équipe…_

-_Merci Fitzwilliam… je suis désolée… je dois être fatiguée…_

_-C'est la fin Élisabeth. Deux jours maximum._

_-Vous avez raison… comme toujours._

Après avoir raccroché, Élisabeth alla saluer Lucas qui venait de se lever et lui résuma sa conversation avec le détective. Lucas abonda dans le même sens que Fitzwilliam et lui fit ensuite remarquer que l'équipe de Fitzwilliam avait nécessairement engagé un nombre impressionnant d'hommes pour veiller sur l'ensemble des candidats et sur leurs amis considérant la gravité des menaces que la jeune femme avait reçues.

Changeant ensuite volontairement de sujet, Lucas lui rappela que peu importait le verdict du concours, ils avaient déjà gagnés tous les deux puisqu'ils étaient finalistes et que la seule différence désormais entre gagner ou perdre se résumait à avoir ou non l'occasion de produire un disque entièrement financé par la compagnie.

_-À partir de maintenant, que tu le veuilles ou non, nous aurons tous les deux des contrats à respecter, des spectacles et des entrevues à donner. _

_-Tu as parfaitement raison Lucas._

_-Et j'ai très hâte de retrouver tous les autres candidats ce soir sur scène…_

L'enregistrement de la finale devant débuter à 19h00 précises, les deux finalistes durent se rendre au studio deux heures avant l'heure prévue compte tenu du très grand nombre d'invités qui allaient se greffer à la soirée et pour s'assurer qu'ils ne puissent pas croiser les invités surprise.

Une heure avant le début de l'émission, les 10 candidats éliminés durant les semaines précédentes arrivèrent comme prévu dans la loge commune afin de répéter une dernière fois les quatre numéros qu'ils devaient faire collectivement.

Peu après le début de l'émission, Lucas et Élisabeth firent leur entrée sous un tonnerre d'applaudissements. Lucas fut alors interviewé par Nyeem, juste avant d'aller présenter sa première chanson.

Il commença par la chanson de **Meat Loaf** et obtint des commentaires très élogieux de la part de tous les juges. Nyeem invita alors l'ensemble des 12 candidats à venir présenter leur premier numéro de groupe. Il s'agissait tout simplement d'une reprise du numéro qu'ils avaient mis au point durant la semaine où John Travolta avait été leur mentor. Élisabeth et Lucas se retrouvèrent donc encore une fois mis à contribution et reprirent la vedette.

Pendant que la foule en liesse applaudissait les 12 candidats, Nyeem invita Élisabeth et Lucas à venir le rejoindre à l'avant.

_- Lucas et Élisabeth, qu'avez-vous décidé de nous interpréter comme premier duo?_

_-Nous avons choisi une chanson tirée du film Moulin Rouge…_

_-Élisabeth et moi allons vous interpréter «__**Come What May**__»._

-_Très bon choix, _admit Nyeem avant d'inviter les deux chanteurs à aller prendre place sur scène.

Très rapidement, les spectateurs comprirent qu'ils avaient inversé les rôles. Chacun chantant la partie habituellement réservée à l'autre sexe. Dès que leur numéro fut terminé, les juges les complimentèrent pour le tour de force qu'ils venaient de réussir avec brio.

-_L'avantage que j'y vois pour l'un comme pour l'autre, c'est que vous venez de nous donner un bon aperçu de l'étendue de vos capacités vocales respectives. Bravo à vous deux, _mentionna Charles tout sourire, juste avant que Nyeem ne reprenne la parole pour annoncer une pause publicitaire.

De retour en coulisse, Élisabeth s'isola quelques minutes afin de se préparer psychologiquement à aller présenter sa première chanson. Elle se concentrait sur sa respiration tout en observant les techniciens qui faisaient doucement glisser le piano à queue pour l'amener sur scène. Lorsque Nyeem la rappela sur scène, elle en profita pour aller déposer une chope de bière vide en passant devant le piano. Conformément aux instructions que la jeune femme lui avait données, un technicien actionna une machine à fabriquer de la boucane.

Portée par les applaudissements, Élisabeth marcha vers l'immense instrument et commença à jouer «_**Piano Man**_» tout doucement, éclairée par une seule lumière. Élisabeth n'avait aucune idée de l'effet stupéfiant qu'offrait le mariage entre les paroles de la chanson et les images de la vidéo projetée sur l'écran géant. Lorsqu'elle laissa mourir sa dernière note, Caroline était déjà debout et se déclara estomaquée par l'interprétation de la jeune femme. Elle alla même jusqu'à la rejoindre sur scène pour lui embrasser les deux joues. Charles la complimenta tout autant alors que William déplora que la vidéo ait pris autant de place.

-_L'attention des spectateurs n'était pas sur vous. Vous verrez demain si cette idée était une si bonne idée que ça…_

-_Heureusement que le choix ne vous appartient pas._ Rétorqua alors la jeune femme tout en ramassant la chope de bière d'un geste théâtral et d'ajouter… _Vous êtes davantage critique que juge monsieur Darcy._

Nyeem prit la parole immédiatement laissant croire à tous qu'il craignait une confrontation, mais Élisabeth – qui connaissait la prédisposition de l'animateur pour les controverses – devina qu'il cherchait tout simplement à ne pas prendre de retard dans le déroulement de l'émission.

En retrouvant Lucas dans les coulisses, Élisabeth accepta son aide pour passer la robe longue qu'elle devait porter pour interpréter la chanson de leur second duo. Au retour de la pause, Nyeem les fit revenir sur scène et les invita à s'installer pour commencer la chanson «**You Don't Bring Me Flowers Anymore**» écrite par Alan et Marilyn Bergman. Le public et les juges apprécièrent beaucoup le risque que les deux chanteurs venaient de prendre. Après tout, une version vidéo très populaire et difficile à surclasser circulait sur internet.

-_Vous êtes tous les deux trop jeunes pour chanter ça. Je ne crois pas que vous avez la maturité nécessaire… Reprenez cette chanson lorsque vous aurez cinquante ans et on en reparlera…_

-_Je suis désolée de vous contredire monsieur Darcy, mais la première fois que Barbara Streisand l'a interprétée avec Neil Diamond, elle avait seulement trente six ans… Et personne ici – à part vous peut-être – n'oserait dire qu'elle n'avait pas la maturité nécessaire…_

_-Bien dit Élisabeth! Et vous Lucas? Croyez-vous également que William se trompe?_ Les relança Nyeem en prenant Lucas par les épaules.

_-On a tous droit à notre opinion, mais pour ma part, j'associe la maturité à l'expérience. J'estime toutefois que certaines personnes resteront naïves toute leur vie, alors que d'autres – étant confrontées à des expériences difficiles un peu trop tôt peuvent devenir matures de façon précoce._

_-Vous êtes sage Lucas. Certainement trop pour votre âge d'ailleurs._ Rétorqua William avec ironie.

_-Je suis curieuse monsieur Darcy? Dans ce cas-ci, diriez-vous que Lucas est mature ou qu'il a de l'expérience?_

-_Désolé William, ta réponse devra attendre puisque nous devons prendre une pause…_ Coupa l'animateur avant d'inviter les deux chanteurs à regagner les coulisses d'un geste de la main.

La chanteuse n'eut pas besoin d'entendre les remontrances de Lucas, puisqu'elle sentait déjà sur elle son regard désapprobateur tout en marchant en direction des coulisses.

_«Pourquoi est-ce que je ne peux pas résister à la tentation de lui river son clou?»_ Se demanda-t-elle découragée.

-_Tu lui en veux où quoi?_ S'enquit tout de même Lucas en arrivant derrière elle.

-_Mais non Lucas. Il m'exaspère c'est tout. _Lui répondit-elle en roulant des yeux.

-_Vous voulez que j'aille lui casser la gueule?_ S'enquit Fitzwilliam en les prenant par surprise.

-_Fitzwilliam... Non, surtout, n'intervenez pas… Mettez mes paroles sur le compte du stress, c'est tout._

-_Vous êtes certaine? Un mot de vous et mes hommes vont aller le tabasser…_ Blagua le détective tout en amenant son «**Walkie-talkie**« à la hauteur de sa bouche, pour appuyer ses propos.

-_C'est elle que vous devriez tabasser…_ La gronda Lucas avant de se diriger vers les loges pour aller se changer en prévision de sa seconde prestation en solitaire.

Les dix autres candidats revinrent sur scène pour présenter un numéro qu'ils avaient préparé durant l'après-midi alors que Lucas et Élisabeth n'étaient pas encore arrivés. Pendant que ceux-ci occupaient la scène, Nyeem revint voir les deux finalistes pour leur expliquer qu'après le numéro actuel, il allait les faire venir sur scène et qu'ils devraient y rester jusqu'à la fin de l'émission.

-_Lucas, tu passeras le premier. Avant de vous laisser chanter toutefois, nous ferons jouer une vidéo filmée dans vos villes d'origine respectives. Il s'agit principalement de messages de vos admirateurs, des membres de vos familles et de vos amis. Il vous reste deux minutes à partir de maintenant._ Conclut-il en jetant un œil sur sa montre.

Une autre petite pause succéda au numéro de groupe, à la suite de quoi, comme l'avait annoncé précédemment Nyeem, il rappela les deux finalistes sur scène. Pendant qu'Élisabeth prenait place sur le fauteuil à deux places qui avait été emmené sur scène pendant la pause, Nyeem posa quelques questions à Lucas afin de lui donner la chance de commenter son choix de chanson. Immédiatement avant d'inviter le finaliste masculin à aller s'installer pour débuter sa prestation, Nyeem lui demanda de se tourner pour regarder la vidéo que l'équipe d'American Idol avait préparée pour lui.

Lucas eut un choc en découvrant toutes les banderoles et les affiches exposées partout dans les rues de sa ville natale lui prouvant à quel point il était soutenu et aimé par les membres de sa communauté. Certains membres de sa famille et quelques amis prirent finalement la parole pour dire à quel point ils croyaient en lui. Lucas fut particulièrement touché par les mots d'encouragement de son frère. Celui-là même qui était indirectement responsable de la présence de Lucas au concours puisque c'est lui qui s'était inscrit en premier lieu et qui avait demandé à son frère de l'accompagner pour le soutenir. Si l'un des juges n'avait pas eu l'idée de demander à Lucas de chanter durant l'audition de son frère, le jeune homme ne serait pas en finale actuellement.

Juste avant d'aller prendre place au centre de la scène, Lucas en profita pour remercier son frère, sa famille, ses amis et tous les membres de sa communauté.

Lucas surprit tout le monde avec son choix de chanson. Élisabeth était fière d'avoir pensé à lui suggérer de prendre une chanson douce au lieu des pièces rythmées qu'il sélectionnait habituellement. Comme prévu, les commentaires qu'il reçut des juges furent unanimement élogieux. Pendant que Nyeem annonçait une nouvelle pause publicitaire, Lucas arriva vers le fauteuil où Élisabeth l'attendait et la serra chaleureusement contre lui.

La pause publicitaire permit à Lucas de redescendre sur terre et à Élisabeth de se préparer à aller chanter sa nouvelle composition. Lorsque Nyeem l'invita à venir le rejoindre deux minutes plus tard, il lui proposa immédiatement de regarder le documentaire dans lequel on verrait sa famille et les gens de sa communauté en train de l'encourager en direct. Extrêmement nerveuse, Élisabeth leva la tête en direction de l'écran géant tandis qu'il descendait du plafond. La première personne à prendre la parole fut sa collègue et amie Charlotte Lucas. Élisabeth se couvrit le visage à deux mains en écoutant l'hommage que celle-ci lui tenait. La vidéo présenta ensuite les autres employés du bar scandant tous ensemble la chanson «**Today**» que la jeune femme avait interprétée très souvent sur la scène de l'établissement. Le public habituel scandait même son nom en guise d'encouragements. La seconde partie de la vidéo transporta les auditeurs dans l'église où la famille Bennet chante régulièrement. Tous les membres de leur petite communauté étaient là et brandissaient des banderoles à son nom. Élisabeth pleurait doucement en écoutant les témoignages de ses parents, puis celui plein d'humour de sa sœur Jane. Des images de chacune de ses trois autres sœurs se succédèrent les unes après les autres pour finir sur la plus jeune, Lydia qu'on voyait dans l'appartement qu'occupait Élisabeth à Boston.

-_Lizzie, il est temps que tu rencontres mon petit ami tout neuf. Il tenait absolument à s'adresser à toi, _lui expliquaLydia avant de pousser un jeune homme devant la caméra. En le reconnaissant, Élisabeth devint si pâle qu'elle perdit pied et s'accrocha au bras de Nyeem, espérant que personne ne l'eut remarqué. Tout en écoutant le message à double sens qui lui adressait celui qu'elle connaissait sous le nom de Mike Borrowski, Élisabeth cherchait Fitzwilliam des yeux sachant qu'il devait se trouver en coulisse.

-_Alors Élisabeth, je voulais vous souhaiter personnellement bonne chance. Faites tout ce qu'il faut pour gagner… et je vous jure que je prendrai soin de votre sœur Lydia._

Comme pour se moquer d'elle, la vidéo se termina sur l'image figée du jeune homme alors qu'il embrassait sa sœur sur la bouche pendant que le couple était entouré des autres membres de la famille Bennet.

Pendant que l'écran remontait lentement et que Nyeem se tournait lentement vers elle, une seule chose obsédait Élisabeth et c'était de trouver un moyen de faire comprendre à Fitzwilliam qu'il s'agissait du jeune homme qui avait entraîné Josie au manoir et qui lui fournissait de la drogue. Prise d'un accès de panique, elle jeta un autre œil en direction des coulisses où elle espérait toujours trouver le détective.

C'est alors qu'elle le vit en compagnie de Josie. D'un signe discret de la main, Josie réussit à lui faire comprendre qu'elle avait reconnu le jeune homme et que Fitzwilliam et ses hommes étaient déjà sur le coup.

-_Qu'allez-vous chanter?_ Entendit-elle finalement Nyeem lui demander parfaitement consciente qu'il avait dû répéter sa question à quelques reprises à cause de la lueur de panique qu'elle pouvait lire dans ses prunelles.

Uniquement préoccupée par le «_**fameux signe**_» qu'elle venait de recevoir de la part des parieurs, Élisabeth répondit d'une voix blanche : _Je vais chanter une composition… ma dernière…_

_-Et de quoi parle-t-elle, cette nouvelle chanson?_

Jetant un œil paniqué vers l'animateur, Élisabeth constata alors qu'il fronçait les sourcils et qu'il transpirait plus que d'habitude.

-_C'est une surprise…_ Répondit-elle ensuite.

_-Une chanson que personne ne connaît en finale, n'est-ce pas un peu risqué?_

-_Pas vraiment non. Enfin, selon moi, les gens savent déjà pour lequel d'entre nous ils ont l'intention de voter. C'est pour cette raison que Lucas et moi ne nous considérons plus comme des adversaires maintenant. On est déjà gagnants tous les deux. Voilà pourquoi, je souhaite offrir une part de moi au public en interprétant ma propre composition._

_-Très bien, je vous cède la place._

Ramassant le plumeau qu'elle avait apporté précédemment près du fauteuil, Élisabeth alla se placer au centre de la scène et fit mine d'entrer dans une pièce imaginaire tout en commençant sa chanson.

Bien des casquettes, les gens peuvent collectionner

C'est celle d'une femme de ménage que je vais enfiler

Balai, serpillière, torchon et mon seau plein

Première pièce : Je la nettoie bien sûr avec entrain

Une suite bien désordonnée,

On sent que la vie s'y est installée

Des magazines emplissent une petite table basse

Est-ce le proprio ou sa bande de rigolo

Qui encourage les ragots,

L'écran encore allumé et sur ma chaine préférée

La musique semble aussi l'obséder

Un piano aux touches d'ivoire,

Et au frigo beaucoup à boire

Ouf... Le salon et la cuisine, c'est fait,

Voyons ce qui m'attend après.

Frotte, frotte. Gratte, gratte.

Fais de ce monde, un monde sans taches

Combat la saleté.

Mais attention, elle peut prendre des formes insoupçonnées

Acharne-toi (acharnes-toi), n'abandonnes pas (n'abandonnes pas)

Chaque pièce est tienne et fait de toi une reine.

Un passage que de mes larmes j'inonde

Au bout de ma peine, je fais le tour du monde

Déjà je sens le mal de dos,

Noir est déjà mon seau d'eau

Oh, je suis dans une salle de bain

Où la propreté est respectée. Enfin.

Miroir au dessus du lavabo

Une tête à faire peur

Le ménage ne vous rend pas beau

Puis j'ouvre certains placards,

Y retrouve pleins d'accessoires

Une importante pharmacie,

Une maladroite loge ici

La salle de bain semble être son sanctuaire

Je l'imagine rêvasser dans sa baignoire

A lire, se détendre, refaire le monde ou simplement boire

Bien ! La salle de bain, c'est fait, voyons ce qui m'attend après

Frotte, frotte ! Gratte, gratte

Fais de ce monde, un monde sans taches

Combat la saleté !

Mais attention, elle peut prendre des formes insoupçonnées

Acharne-toi (acharnes-toi), n'abandonnes pas (n'abandonnes pas)

Chaque pièce est tienne et fait de toi une reine.

Un passage que de mes larmes j'inonde

Au bout de ma peine, je fais le tour du monde

Une chambre à coucher bien vivante,

Qui reflète la vie de son occupante

Quelques posters accrochés,

Vestiges d'une jeunesse passée

Quelques photos démodées,

Qui regroupe tout les êtres aimés

Vous l'aurez deviné (...ou pas),

C'est ma maison que je vous fais visiter

Frotte, frotte, Gratte, gratte,

Fais de ce monde, un monde sans taches

Combat la saleté.

Mais attention, elle peut prendre des formes insoupçonnées

Acharne-toi (acharnes-toi), n'abandonnes pas (n'abandonnes pas)

Chaque pièce est tienne et fait de toi une reine.

Un passage que de mes larmes j'inonde

Au bout de ma peine, je fais le tour du monde

Bien des casquettes, les gens peuvent collectionner

Mais la mienne je la garde n'essayez pas de m'la voler

Lorsqu'elle laissa mourir sa dernière phrase et que le public comprit que la femme de ménage n'était autre que la propriétaire de l'appartement dont elle venait de ridiculiser les pièces, le public se mit à applaudir à tout rompre. Ils se levèrent et obligèrent la jeune femme à revenir saluer une seconde fois.

Lucas s'était levé spontanément, tandis que Nyeem essayait de placer un mot sans succès. Charles essaya aussi de prendre la parole, mais dut s'arrêter pour laisser le public rendre hommage à la jeune chanteuse. Élisabeth quant à elle, n'eut d'autre choix que d'accepter de se laisser choyer par son public.

«_Après tout_, se convainquit-elle, _Lucas n'avait-il pas vécu la même chose quelques minutes plus tôt…». _

Charles finit par réussir à prendre la parole et en profita pour lui exprimer dans des mots tout simples ce que le public lui avait déjà dit par leurs applaudissements; c'est à dire qu'elle avait été extraordinaire et que sa chanson avait été appréciée. Caroline lui demanda ensuite de leur expliquer comment elle avait eu l'idée de cette chanson.

S'étant heureusement préparée à cette question, Élisabeth lui répondit qu'elle s'était simplement inspirée de sa mère qui avait cette drôle d'habitude de parler toute seule lorsqu'elle rangeait la maison. Elle seule savait ce qu'il en était en réalité, personne d'autre ne devait savoir qu'elle devait indirectement sa chanson à William Darcy.

-_Hum, c'était assez risqué de faire ce que vous avez fait. Vous avez beau croire que tout était déjà décidé avant ce soir, nous savons tous par expérience que vous vous trompez. Certaines personnes n'attendent qu'à la toute fin pour prendre une décision. Bon, heureusement pour vous, votre chanson était amusante, mais cela aurait pu en être autrement. En passant, pour ma part, j'ai trouvé que votre interprétation manquait de conviction. On aurait dit que vous étiez préoccupée par autre chose. Un peu comme si vous étiez présente de corps, mais pas d'esprit._

-_Désolé de ne pas être arrivée à vous faire visiter le même appartement que tous les autres spectateurs ici rassemblés monsieur Darcy. Mais à qui la faute? À vous je crois, vous n'aviez qu'à ne pas rester sur le pallier?_ Répliqua la jeune femme, déterminée à ne pas se laisser intimider par lui.

-_Très bien! _Intervint Nyeem d'un ton enjoué. _Si vous voulez voter pour Élisabeth Bennet, veuillez attendre à la toute fin de l'émission et signaler le 2. Je vous rappelle que le numéro à signaler pour voter pour Lucas est le 1. Et bien voilà, je vous donne rendez-vous demain soir, à 20h00 pour le couronnement du gagnant ou de la gagnante._

Avant même que les caméras ne se ferment et que le réseau ne rende l'antenne, Nyeem pressa la main d'Élisabeth afin de lui faire comprendre qu'elle pouvait maintenant se rendre en coulisse. En arrivant derrière les rideaux, Élisabeth découvrit Fitzwilliam et deux de ses hommes en train de contempler une image figée du fameux Mike devant le moniteur.

Devant la confirmation de son pire cauchemar, Élisabeth sentit un voile noir l'envahir et tomba dans le vide. Heureusement pour elle, Fitzwilliam réagit assez vite et la recueillit dans ses bras au moment même où elle perdait connaissance. Lorsqu'il traversa la scène pour la ramener vers le fauteuil qui avait été ramené du fond des coulisses, Fitzwilliam ordonna à un technicien d'aller demander à Nyeem de faire venir le médecin de la compagnie.

-_William, Charles, Caroline, venez ici!_ Les interpella Nyeem juste avant de sortir son cellulaire afin de se conformer aux directives du détective.

En entendant la fin de la phrase que Nyeem adressa au médecin traitant de la compagnie, William et Charles se pressèrent en direction des coulisses se demandant si – contre toute attente - l'un des candidats n'aurait pas été victime d'un attentat.

Lorsqu'ils découvrirent Fitzwilliam qui tenant la main d'Élisabeth alors qu'elle était toujours inconsciente sur le divan, les deux hommes craignirent le pire.

-_Qu'est-ce qui lui est arrivé?_ S'enquit Charles, retrouvant sa langue le premier.

-_Un simple évanouissement…_ les rassura Fitzwilliam en s'interrompant pour répondre à l'appel entrant sur son cellulaire. _Josie, pouvez-vous leur expliquer? _Demanda-t-il à la candidate alors qu'elle arrivait vers eux.

-_C'est Mike!_ Se contenta-t-elle d'annoncer en pointant vers le moniteur sur lequel le visage du jeune homme était toujours figé. _Il est __impliqué__ dans le pari. C'est lui qui me fournissait de la drogue. Dans la vidéo réalisée pour Élisabeth, il s'est présenté comme étant le petit ami de sa sœur Lydia._

-_Elle l'a vu sur le document transmis en direct_… Ajouta Nyeem en arrivant auprès d'eux, suivi de près par le médecin. _C'est pour ça qu'elle t'a semblé préoccupée William._

… _**À suivre …**_

_**Alors mesdames... qui veut la suite?  
**_


	8. Les oiseaux qu'on met en cage

**Voilà la partie qui contient la fin du concours. Toutefois, vous y lirez aussi ce qu'il adviendra d'Élisabeth, William et les autres, au-delà de l'aventure American Idol. Merci à toutes celles qui prennent le temps de me laisser un commentaire. C'est vous qui me donnez la motivation nécessaire pour publier plus vite. Continuez à le faire. Un petit rappel: les paroles des chansons originales sont de FaFii. Merci à toi FaFii. Miriamme  
**

_**Huitième partie**_

Lorsqu'elle revint à elle, quelques minutes plus tard, Élisabeth était toujours allongée sur le divan. Un silence surprenant régnait tout autour d'elle l'enveloppant comme un cocon protecteur. Juste avant que ne naisse le léger sourire qu'elle reproduisait chaque fois qu'elle s'éveillait, la mémoire lui revint en bloc, la forçant à se relever pour découvrir où elle était et surtout pour vérifier si elle était seule. Une serviette froide qu'on avait manifestement déposée sur son front alors qu'elle était inconsciente passa devant ses yeux et tomba sur le sol.

-_Vous ne devriez pas vous lever tout de suite._ La fit sursauter William en s'approchant d'elle.

-_Qu'est-ce qui se passe?_ S'inquiéta la jeune femme.

-_Vous avez perdu connaissance…_ Lui apprit le juge en s'éloignant légèrement d'elle.

-_Pourquoi sommes-nous seuls?_ S'inquiéta-t-elle. _Où sont les autres? Que font votre cousin et ses hommes?_ Enchaîna-t-elle rapidement, maintenant en pleine possession de la réalité et de ses moyens.

-_Fitzwilliam est allé s'occuper de lancer une chasse à l'homme dans la ville de Boston. Un avis de recherche a été émis pour retrouver le petit ami de votre sœur._

_-Mike Borrowski?_

_-Oui… celui-là même…_

_-Pourquoi suis-je encore ici?_

_-Les autres candidats sont tous rentrés à la villa. Caroline, Charles et Nyeem font ce qu'ils peuvent pour s'assurer que des images claires de monsieur Borrowski soient envoyées à Boston. Je me suis porté volontaire pour vous veiller sur vous jusqu'à votre réveil._ Lui expliqua patiemment William pour justifier sa présence auprès d'elle.

-_Je savais… je savais que j'aurais dû démissionner…_ Laissa échapper Élisabeth en exhalant un profond soupir.

_-Personne n'est mort que je sache._ S'objecta William.

_-Si, MOI, je suis morte de peur. Et je l'étais déjà avant de commencer ma chanson tout à l'heure._

_-Ne vous en faites plus. L'équipe de mon cousin s'occupe de tout…_

Gardant le silence pour regarder autour d'elle, Élisabeth ré-entendit dans sa tête la promesse empoisonnée de Mike telle que formulée par lui dans l'extrait vidéo : «_Faites tout ce qu'il faut pour gagner et je vous jure que je prendrai soin de votre sœur Lydia_.» Sentant ses yeux se gonfler de larmes à nouveau, la jeune femme se moucha bruyamment avant de s'adresser à William : _Je voudrais rentrer à la villa?_

_-Dès que vous vous sentirez mieux, je vous y reconduirai._ S'engagea-t-il.

Élisabeth referma les yeux temporairement rassurée. Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, elle tenta de se redresser lentement et constata qu'elle n'était plus du tout étourdie. Lorsque William réalisa qu'elle s'était déjà mise en marche vers la porte, il se releva, lui emboita le pas et la dépassa rapidement afin de s'assurer que le voie était libre de l'autre côté.

_-Vous êtes certaine de vous sentir assez bien?_ S'enquit-il en la dévisageant avec inquiétude.

_-Ça va mieux, oui. Merci._ Lui répondit Élisabeth avant de passer la porte, tout de suite après que le juge lui eut confirmé qu'elle ne courrait aucun risque et qu'elle pouvait s'engager sur la scène.

La suivant de près, William jeta un œil méfiant sur les quatre techniciens qui décrochaient les lumières et sur les trois autres employés qui enroulaient les fils électriques avant de les déposer dans de grandes caisses noires. Arrivés au milieu de la scène, Élisabeth fut temporairement aveuglée par une vive lumière. Elle arrêta d'avancer, remonta son bras pour se couvrir les yeux et se heurta à William qui arrivait derrière elle.

-_Pardon William._ S'excusa-t-elle avant de réaliser qu'elle venait de l'appeler par son prénom, rougir violemment et se reprendre en balbutiant :_ Pardon monsieur Darcy..._

_-Vous n'avez pas à vous excuser Élisabeth…_

S'arrêtant de parler pour essayer de comprendre à quoi attribuer le pâlissement soudain de la chanteuse alors qu'elle fixait quelque chose derrière lui, William tourna la tête et découvrit deux hommes à l'allure suspecte qui se déplaçaient en poursuivant le même chemin qu'eux, mais en sens inverse. C'est alors qu'il les reconnut. Le premier avait une cicatrice sur la joue gauche alors que l'autre était aussi blond que Josie. La dernière fois que chacun d'eux avaient vu ces deux hommes, c'était au manoir.

Réagissant très rapidement, William captura le bras d'Élisabeth et la fit avancer rapidement vers le bout de la scène en direction des escaliers de côté. Devinant que les deux hommes, déguisés en techniciens se dirigeaient là où on avait dû leur dire que la jeune chanteuse avait été emmenée, William pria pour qu'ils eussent le temps de sortir de la salle avant qu'ils ne revinssent. Pressant le pas, les deux jeunes gens passèrent les portes de l'amphithéâtre et se dirigèrent vers l'un des bureaux qui se trouvaient au bout du corridor. Une fois entrés, William verrouilla la porte, plaça une chaise sous la poignée pour la bloquer davantage et sortit son cellulaire d'une main tremblante.

_-Que faites-vous?_ Lui demanda la jeune femme en chuchotant.

_-J'envoie un message à Fitzwilliam. Heureusement que…_

Un vacarme épouvantable l'empêcha de terminer sa phrase. Les gongs de la porte volèrent en éclats suite à l'assaut violent des deux malfrats. Se rapprochant instinctivement du juge, Élisabeth se souvint instantanément du prénom des deux hommes au moment où elle comprit horrifiée que Jack, l'homme à la cicatrice, levait son arme dans sa direction.

Elle ferma les yeux à l'instant même où le coup de feu partit. Un cri strident irrita son tympan au moins autant que l'explosion, suivi de près par une vibration qui secoua le sol comme seul peut provoquer un corps en tombant durement sur le plancher. Étonnée de ne ressentir aucune douleur, Élisabeth risqua un œil et poussa un soupir de soulagement en réalisant que c'était William qui avait fait feu le premier et qui tenait maintenant le second des deux hommes en joue.

Figée par la panique et incapable de respirer, Élisabeth suivait des yeux la lente progression de William tandis qu'il se déplaçait vers l'homme qui gisait immobile au sol avec l'intention évidente de se rapprocher de l'arme qui trainait par terre tout près de lui. Gardant les yeux fixés sur le deuxième malfrat (un géant blond nommé Simon), Élisabeth ne put que déplorer le fait que les apparences soient, à ce point, trompeuses. N'avait-elle pas émit un jugement favorable à son égard lorsqu'il était monté dans la voiture de Mike?

«_Alors que c'est un assassin…_» Paniqua-t-elle en s'éloignant de lui, certaine qu'il était tout à fait capable de s'en prendre à elle si elle lui en donnait l'occasion en restant à sa portée. William était maintenant arrivé tout près de l'arme et se préparait à la faire glisser vers l'arrière avec son pied lorsqu'Élisabeth comprit que le géant préparait une riposte. En effet, à la seconde même où William plaçait son pied droit contre le révolver et le faisait glisser derrière lui dans sa direction, la jeune femme vit le géant sortir un autre révolver et viser William en plein cœur.

Tandis que le juge basculait vers l'arrière en se tenant la poitrine et qu'il s'écrasait lourdement sur le sol, le sang d'Élisabeth ne fit qu'un tour. Elle ne songea plus à la peur, ni même au danger, elle se pencha d'un mouvement souple, ramassa l'arme qui s'était arrêtée près de son pied gauche et visa Simon à la poitrine. Aussitôt qu'elle le vit s'écrouler, elle imita le geste réalisé précédemment par William en donnant un coup de pied sur son arme et se précipita vers le juge en proie à une terreur innommable.

-_William, ne mourrez pas, je vous en prie,_ gémit-elle en l'examinant à travers ses larmes.

Tâtant son cou pour essayer de détecter son pouls, Élisabeth laissa échapper un cri de soulagement lorsqu'elle réalisa que celui-ci se mettait à battre des cils.

-_Police! Haut les mains!_ Ordonna une voix masculine autoritaire en pénétrant dans la pièce.

-_Nous sommes là!_ Répondit aussitôt la jeune femme tout en levant les mains haut dans les airs afin de se conformer aux instructions de celui qui l'aveuglait avec une lampe torche.

_-Êtes-vous Élisabeth Bennet?_

_-Oui, c'est moi! Mais je vous en prie, occupez-vous de William Darcy. Il est blessé._

Remuant tout à côté d'elle, William surprit la jeune femme en prenant la parole après s'être légèrement redressé : Non… pas la peine. La balle n'a pas traversé mon gilet. J'ai eu le souffle coupé et j'ai perdu conscience quelques minutes…

-_Vous portiez un gilet pare-balles?_ S'étonna Élisabeth en s'essuyant maladroitement les yeux, incapable de contrôler le tremblement de ses mains.

-_Oui. Fitzwilliam m'a obligé à le faire avant son départ… il savait que Mike avait des complices,_ expliqua-t-il brièvement, _et ne voulait pas vous effrayer en vous demandant de faire la même…_

-_Monsieur Darcy? C'est vous qui avez tiré sur ces deux hommes?_ L'interrompit l'officier de police tandis que d'autres officiers pénétraient dans la pièce et s'approchaient prudemment des deux malfrats.

-_Non. Seulement sur celui qui a une cicatrice. J'ai été mis ko par le second._ Ajouta le juge tout en grimaçant pendant que les deux autres l'aidaient à retirer sa veste.

-_C'est moi qui ai tiré sur lui…_ admit alors Élisabeth avant d'éclater en sanglots. Hantée par le vif souvenir du geste qu'elle avait posé et qui pouvait avoir causé la mort d'un homme, elle s'approcha du policier et se décomposa : _dites-moi… est-ce qu'il… est-il mort?_

-_Sortez-la d'ici messieurs!_ Ordonna William en constatant à quel point la jeune femme pâlissait à vue d'œil tandis qu'elle détaillait l'homme qui gisait au sol dans une mare de sang.

_-Vous avez raison. ONeil, Doyle, emmenez donc mademoiselle Bennet dans une autre pièce._

Jetant un œil en direction de William au moment où les deux officiers s'approchèrent d'elle, la jeune femme refusa de les suivre tant et aussi longtemps que le juge ne lui eut pas fait comprendre d'un geste rassurant qu'il viendrait la retrouver dès qu'il en aurait l'occasion.

-_J'attends des nouvelles de mon cousin…_ se justifia-t-il à l'instant où elle franchissait la porte, suivie de près par les deux policiers.

La pièce où les deux hommes l'escortèrent était beaucoup plus petite. Elle ne contenait qu'un fauteuil, un bureau et une petite table basse sur laquelle était posée une pile de revues. Élisabeth prit place dans le siège et accepta le verre d'eau que le dénommé Michel lui apporta.

Dix minutes plus tard, lorsque William revint vers elle, Élisabeth était encore pâle, mais ne pleurait plus. Elle se tourna vers le juge à son entrée et le questionna du regard. D'un signe de tête éloquent, William se déplaça vers la gauche afin qu'elle puisse apercevoir le chef de l'opération qui marchait derrière lui et qui transportait un objet dans un sac de plastique.

Reconnaissant l'arme avec laquelle elle avait fait feu sur le deuxième homme, Élisabeth comprit que l'agent attendait une confirmation de sa part.

-_Oui, c'est bien cette arme là que j'ai utilisée…_

_-Très bien,_ répondit l'homme avant de remettre la pièce à conviction dans la mallette qu'il venait de déposer sur le sol devant lui.

-_Je vais avoir des ennuis?_ S'inquiéta alors Élisabeth d'une voix chevrotante.

-_Non, puisqu'il s'agit d'un cas de légitime défense. Je dois tout de même recueillir votre déposition avant de fermer le dossier._

_-Maintenant?_ L'interrogea-t-elle.

_-Il vaudrait mieux. On peut très bien rester ici si vous préférez?_

_-Ça me convient… mais avant, pouvez-vous me dire comment se portent les deux hommes?_

_-Le premier a succombé à ses blessures alors que le deuxième, celui sur lequel vous avez tiré, s'en tire avec une hémorragie interne sérieuse, mais on ne craint pas pour sa vie._

_-Dieu merci!_ S'exclama Élisabeth en se couvrant le visage à deux mains.

Ému par la détresse de la jeune femme, William s'agenouilla devant elle, _préférez-vous remettre cet entretien?_ S'informa-t-il tout doucement.

-_Non, je suis prête,_ annonça-t-elle en jetant un œil humide mais tout de même déterminé en direction de William qui ne s'écarta d'elle que pour aller se chercher une chaise et en ramener une seconde pour le détective.

Dix minutes plus tard, Élisabeth et William se retrouvèrent à nouveau seuls et purent enfin prendre des mesures afin que la jeune femme soit raccompagnée à la villa. Tandis qu'il attendait dans l'entrée que la voiture vienne la chercher, William lui résuma ce qu'il avait appris un peu plus tôt en discutant avec son cousin.

-_Les flics de Boston ont réussi à appréhender monsieur Borrowski chez lui, à son appartement. Fitzwilliam était encore à l'aéroport au moment où nous nous sommes entretenus. Il attendait l'arrivée de Borrowski et de son escorte._

_-Il y a donc une chance pour que toute cette histoire soit derrière moi?_

_-Je l'espère sincèrement. Mais je veux que vous sachiez que je vous suis reconnaissant de ce que vous avez fait tout à l'heure. Vous m'avez sauvé la vie Élisabeth._

_-Tout comme vous avez sauvé la mienne._

Surprenant alors la jeune femme en s'emparant de sa main, William leva les yeux vers elle, déglutit péniblement, prit une grande respiration avant de se lancer :_ Élisabeth, je…_

Distrait par l'arrivée de la voiture de la compagnie, William retint l'aveu spontané qu'il avait consciemment voulu faire et transféra son intention en une ferme étreinte qui le poussa à la garder contre lui plus longtemps que prévu.

«_Si seulement je pouvais…_» déplora-t-il avant de s'écarter d'elle pour lui tenir la porte de l'édifice afin qu'elle puisse aller rejoindre la voiture de la compagnie. La saluant d'un dernier signe de tête, il regarda la voiture se faufiler dans la longue file de véhicules déjà sur la route. Les mains dans les poches, il exhala un profond soupir avant de rebrousser chemin et se mettre en marche en direction de l'édifice qu'il n'était pas prêt de quitter. Il lui fallait encore s'entretenir avec le chef de l'opération afin de le mettre en contact avec son cousin.

En arrivant à la villa, Élisabeth fut accueillit par un Lucas très inquiet qui se leva dès son entrée et vint la serrer contre lui.

_-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? Pourquoi rentres-tu si tard?_

Lui rapportant l'ensemble des événements de manière très désordonnée, Élisabeth finit par le supplier de remettre au lendemain la suite de son histoire plaidant qu'il était déjà très tard et qu'elle tombait de fatigue. Arrivée dans sa chambre, elle s'allongea toute habillée et plongea dans un profond sommeil. Le lendemain, pour la première fois depuis le début du concours, Élisabeth fit la grasse matinée. Elle se pointa le bout du nez au rez-de-chaussée à 11h00 et retrouva l'ensemble des candidats au bord de la piscine. Lucas vint vers elle et la serra contre lui avec affection. Élisabeth constata avec joie que Georgianna était là de même que sa sœur Jane qui avait pris place à bord du même avion que celui qui avait emmené Mike et son escorte.

-_Le reste de la famille arrivera aujourd'hui,_ lui confia Jane en la serrant contre elle.

Lorsque la jeune femme, escortée de Jane se rendit à la cuisine pour se préparer un léger déjeuner, elle eut enfin l'impression de reprendre contact avec la réalité. Elle avala deux tranches de pain grillé, tout en racontant les événements de la veille à Jane qui l'écoutait les yeux écarquillés d'horreur. Au moment où Élisabeth évoqua l'instant où elle avait vu le géant blond se préparer à faire feu sur William, Jane baissa les yeux et attendit la fin du récit de sa sœur avant de lui souffler tout bas : _Lizzie, tu es amoureuse de William Darcy n'est-ce pas?_

-_Ça se voit tant que ça?_ S'effraya la jeune femme en rougissant légèrement.

-_Ça s'entend surtout…_ Lui confirma Jane en posant sa main sur celle de sa sœur.

-_Il n'est pas amoureux de moi, ce n'est pas réciproque…_ ajouta Élisabeth tandis que sa mâchoire se mettait à trembler et que sa respiration devenait haletante.

-_Évidemment…_

_-On n'a définitivement pas de chance,_ concéda la jeune femme et souriant à Jane à travers ses larmes.

-_Je ne sais pas pour toi et William, mais en tout cas Charles m'a clairement dit qu'il ne pouvait pas m'approcher… tant que durerait le concours,_ déplora Jane tout en tendant un mouchoir à sa sœur.

_-Le concours se termine ce soir… tu auras peut être ta chance…_

**-Mais non,** s'objecta Jane en soupirant. _Tu oublies que si tu gagnes – et crois-moi, il y a fort à parier que ça se produira ce soir – tu restes sous contrat avec eux pour toute une année supplémentaire._

Soupirant tout en s'essuyant les yeux, Élisabeth se mit à ricaner doucement avant de se mettre à rire aux éclats lorsqu'elle entendit le rire de Jane se joindre au sien.

-_Le Colonel semble penser que tous les hommes du pari sont sous les verrous?_ S'informa Jane un peu plus tard.

-_C'est ce que William m'a dit, mais d'après ce que j'ai compris, il semble que Fitzwilliam et ses hommes doivent encore demeurer actifs pendant toute une semaine…_

_-Et ce soir, tu espères gagner ou pas?_

_-Je veux autant gagner que je ne veux pas que Lucas perde. Il est si talentueux._

_-Alea Jacta est!_ **(Le sort en est jeté – en latin**). Conclut Jane avec philosophie.

_**La finale du concours**_

Jane ne croyait pas si bien dire puisque le soir venu, Nyeem annonça à tous les spectateurs que les deux finalistes du concours avaient fracassé le record de tous les temps et que le résultat du vote était très serré. Toutefois, fidèle à son style d'animation, il fit patienter tout le monde jusqu'à la toute fin de l'émission. Juste avant de faire revenir les deux chanteurs à l'avant pour la dernière fois, il présenta une vidéo réalisée par leur excellente équipe de caméramans et qui montrait très bien leur évolution.

Élisabeth n'en revint pas de sa progression de même que celle de Lucas. Elle repensa alors à la réflexion que William avait échappée lorsqu'il était passé au bar où elle travaillait à Boston et où il avait fait allusion au fait qu'elle ne savait pas se mettre en valeur. Elle ne put faire autrement que de lui donner raison après avoir regardé les images de ses premières prestations et surtout après les avoir comparées avec les plus récentes. Elle savait maintenant comment agencer ses vêtements, jouer avec les styles et avait acquis une base honorable dans l'art du maquillage et de la coiffure. Il en allait de même pour Lucas d'ailleurs. Le jeune homme s'était métamorphosé en homme assez rapidement. Il était maintenant considéré comme un «**sex symbol**» pour le plus plaisir de l'équipe d'American Idol.

Lorsqu'ils furent finalement rappelés par Nyeem et que ce dernier invita le producteur de l'émission à venir lui remettre l'enveloppe contenant le nom du gagnant, Élisabeth crut qu'elle allait s'évanouir. Le producteur en profita pour rappeler aux deux finalistes que peu importait le résultat, ils auraient tous les deux la chance de signer un contrat d'un an mais que seul le grand gagnant verrait son premier disque entièrement pris en charge financièrement par la compagnie. Le producteur donna ensuite un aperçu des dates déjà confirmées pour le spectacle dans lequel les 12 derniers concurrents de l'édition actuelle allaient se produire avant de remettre la précieuse enveloppe à l'animateur.

Nyeem prit ensuite le temps de féliciter les deux finalistes puis se tourna encore vers les juges à qui il demanda de prédire le nom du gagnant.

-_Les deux ont de bonnes chances de gagner. Ils ont tous les deux des qualités uniques et différentes,_ mentionna Caroline arborant un sourire rayonnant.

-_De mon côté, je ne sais que dire. En fait, j'aimerais moi aussi que les deux gagnent,_ confessa Charles Bingley en se tournant vers son voisin de droite curieux de connaître son opinion.

-_Personnellement, j'estime que le public a très bien voté puisque que les deux meilleurs candidats de cette année sont devant nous. Je fais donc pleinement confiance aux spectateurs pour décider du gagnant. Pour ma part, toutefois, puisque que vous me le demandez, sachez que je me fous complètement de savoir lequel des deux va l'emporter. Ces deux chanteurs sont deux candidats exceptionnels et surtout deux personnes admirables avec des personnalités inoubliables._

-_Wow, William!_ Rétorqua Nyeem. _Je me trompe peut être, mais c'est la première année que je vous sens aussi satisfait de la compétition?_

_-Non, vous avez raison. Élisabeth et Lucas représentent exactement ce que j'ai toujours pensé, c'est-à-dire qu'il faut déjà être bon avant de s'inscrire à ce concours et surtout, il faut accepter de changer pour le mieux ce qui peut être amélioré. Ce qu'ils ont réussi haut la main l'un comme l'autre. Je souhaite bonne chance à nos deux candidats. Pour moi aussi, ils sont tous les deux gagnants._

Lorsque l'attention revint sur eux, Lucas et Élisabeth étaient collés l'un contre l'autre et avaient déjà les larmes aux yeux. Nyeem reprit la parole pour annoncer qu'il allait ouvrir l'enveloppe.

Jetant un œil sur le carton, il regarda une dernière fois en direction des deux candidats et annonça : _Le concurrent ou la concurrente à gagner le concours cette année est : **Élisabeth Bennet.**_

Lucas serra rapidement Élisabeth dans les bras se découvrant aussi ému que s'il avait gagné le concours lui-même. De son côté, la première pensée d'Élisabeth la guida vers ces horribles personnages qui avaient fait de sa participation un cauchemar en pariant sur sa défaite.

«_Me feront-ils payer ma victoire?_» S'effraya-t-elle quelques secondes avant de se laisser gagner par l'euphorie qui régnait partout en studio. Elle fut ensuite ramassée et portée par Lucas et les autres candidats qui affluèrent vers la scène pour la féliciter. Nyeem la rappela vers l'avant quelques secondes avant la fin de l'émission afin de lui permettre de prendre une dernière fois la parole. Les yeux pleins de larmes, Élisabeth remercia tout le monde et rendit un hommage particulièrement émouvant à Lucas clamant haut et fort qu'elle le considérait comme un ami très cher et le qualifiait d'artiste au talent gargantuesque. Pendant que le générique passait à l'écran, Nyeem s'adressa à l'ensemble de l'équipe et convia tout le monde à la villa pour assister à la dernière grande fête. Dès qu'il le put, Nyeem escorta Élisabeth derrière le rideau pour lui expliquer ce à quoi elle devait s'attendre pour les prochains jours.

-_En plus de devoir aller assister à plusieurs réunions avec les dirigeants de la compagnie, vous serez constamment sur la sellette. Vous accorderez des entrevues radiophoniques, ferez des apparitions à la télévision, rencontrerez des journalistes, sans compter toutes les heures de répétition que vous devrez consacrer à la préparation de la tournée qui aura lieue cet été avec les 11 autres candidats._

_-Et le disque? Je le prépare quand?_ S'inquiéta-t-elle.

-_En parallèle à toutes vos autres activités… Bref, vous en avez pour au moins un an à travailler sans relâche. Après cette échéance, vous serez libre de reprendre votre carrière comme vous l'entendez. Voilà, c'est à peu près tout. J'espère que je ne vous effraie pas trop?_

_-Certainement moins que les menaces qui pesaient sur moi durant ces dernières semaines,_ philosopha Élisabeth tandis que l'animateur éclatait de rire.

-_Je peux vous faire une confidence, Élisabeth?_ La surprit ensuite Nyeem en reprenant son sérieux.

-_Je peux tout entendre, sauf si c'est pour me dire que vous êtes amoureux de moi._

_-Non, ce n'est pas ça,_ s'esclaffa-t-il à nouveau,_ je veux simplement que vous sachiez que dès que je vous ai entendue chanter la première fois, j'ai deviné que vous gagneriez._

_-Comment pouvez dire cela alors que Lucas méritait de gagner autant que moi._

_-Oui, vous avez raison, si l'on tenait compte uniquement de votre talent, mais il n'en reste pas moins que Lucas ne possède pas votre charisme, votre authenticité, ni votre naturel. N'êtes-vous pas la première d'ailleurs à avoir charmé William Darcy, le plus coriace de tous les juges?_

_-Pardon Nyeem, mais je suis en désaccord avec vous et sur les deux sujets._

_-L'avenir me donnera raison, j'en suis convaincu._

_-Nous verrons bien. Oh, pendant que j'y pense Nyeem, est-ce que le reste de ma famille pourra venir à la villa ce soir?_

_-Ils sont même déjà en route,_ lui apprit-il en s'inclinant devant elle manière tout à fait loufoque.

Une fois arrivés à la villa, Élisabeth et les 11 autres candidats réalisèrent que la fête battait déjà son plein. Lucas entraîna joyeusement Élisabeth vers la terrasse où Georgianna les attendait impatiemment et laissa les deux jeunes femmes s'étreindre. Toutefois, c'est vers sa famille que la gagnante se précipita dès qu'elle en eut l'occasion. Lydia lui sauta au cou et s'empressa de s'excuser pour la situation délicate dans laquelle elle l'avait placée à cause de Mike.

Jane l'entraîna ensuite vers leur mère puisque celle-ci commençait déjà à mentionner à tout ceux qui l'entouraient que ses nerfs la faisait souffrir et qu'elle voulait regagner leur chambre d'hôtel. Son père quand à lui, se contenta de lui envoyer la main de plus loin car il était en grande discussion avec Charles et Caroline. Sur la piste de danse, presque tous les candidats dansaient maintenant sans retenue. Lorsque Fitzwilliam arriva finalement vers elle, Élisabeth eut un moment de panique. Celui-ci s'empressa alors de la rassurer en lui montrant le verre qu'il venait de se verser et qui prouvait qu'il n'était pas en service pour la soirée et qu'il comptait bien s'amuser.

-_C'est terminé Élisabeth. Les trois hommes sont passés aux aveux._

_-Dieu merci!_

_-Je tiens à vous féliciter pour le sang froid dont vous avez fait preuve alors que vous avez fait face aux deux tueurs avec William._ La voyant frissonner à l'évocation de ce souvenir, Fitzwilliam se pencha vers elle pour lui glisser à l'oreille: _Êtes-vous allée consulter le psychologue de la compagnie?_

_-Non, pas encore._

_-Venez danser avec moi… je vais vous expliquer comment vous y prendre pour le rencontrer…_

_-Très bien._

Tout en écoutant Fitzwilliam lui expliquer où elle devrait se rendre et à qui elle devait s'adresser pour prendre un rendez-vous avec l'un des deux spécialistes de la compagnie, Élisabeth balaya la piste de danse des yeux et se réjouit en découvrant que presque tous les candidats étaient en train de danser. Lorsque Fitzwilliam la quitta pour aller rejoindre deux de ses amis, Élisabeth resta sur place et se mêla aux autres chanteurs. Les airs se succédaient les uns après les autres au moins aussi rapidement que lui furent donné les occasions de discuter avec ceux dont elle se sentait – pour l'instant du moins –aussi proche que s'ils faisaient partie de sa famille.

Ne sachant plus où donner de la tête tant elle était sollicitée, Élisabeth finit par apercevoir le signe désespéré que lui faisait son père et obéir à son injonction de se rendre auprès de lui pour assister à leur départ. Poussant un profond soupir en les voyant s'éloigner, Élisabeth réalisa que la fatigue gagnait du terrain et qu'il était temps qu'elle commençât à arpenter la salle afin de saluer tous ceux qui étaient venus pour elle. Jetant un œil vers la gauche, là où elle avait vu William la dernière fois, elle essaya de se convaincre de commencer par lui – puisque d'une manière ou d'une autre, elle se languissait de sa présence depuis la situation dramatique qu'ils avaient vécue ensemble la veille et qu'elle n'avait pas encore eu le courage d'aller lui parler. Une vilaine grimace s'accrocha temporairement à ses lèvres lorsqu'elle réalisa que le juge n'était plus auprès de ses amis. Perdue dans ses pensées, elle sursauta bruyamment lorsqu'une main se posa sur son épaule. Irrité contre la personne qui venait de lui faire peur, elle se retourna rapidement en fronçant les sourcils, mais se détendit tout aussi vite en découvrant l'objet de ses pensées.

- _M'accorderez-vous cette danse Élisabeth?_

_-Je suis très fatiguée, William. En fait, je vous cherchais… pour prendre congé…_ Lui répondit-elle en soupirant bruyamment.

-_Je comptais bien partir tôt moi-même, mais…_ Lui expliqua-t-il en pointant en direction de Lucas et Georgianna qui dansaient amoureusement sur la piste de danse.

-_Oups… ouais… difficile… en effet._

_-Gênant en tout cas. Alors, vous avez pitié de moi ou je dois encore subir le discours ennuyant de Caroline._

_-Je peux bien faire une dernière bonne action… mais seulement parce qu'il s'agit de vous._

Comme la plupart des danseurs étaient amoureusement collés et que les «slows« se succédaient, Élisabeth se résigna à être étreinte par l'homme qu'elle était certaine d'aimer, mais qu'elle savait incapable de lui rendre son affection.

-_Alors, quel sera votre programme maintenant que la compétition est terminée? Que ferez-vous d'ici la prochaine édition?_

_-Hum, difficile à dire. Je ne sais pas trop. J'y réfléchis encore._

_-D'autres missions en vue?_ Lui demanda-t-elle tout bas en approchant sa bouche de son oreille, inconsciente qu'elle faisait naître une foule de petits frissons sur son épiderme.

-Non. Répondit William d'un ton brusque, occupé à lutter contre son désir de l'embrasser devant tout le monde._ Vous oubliez que je ne suis pas un agent de police, ni même un détective. Je n'aide Fitzwilliam que très rarement. La dernière fois, je n'étais au manoir que parce qu'il avait besoin d'un bon joueur de poker et que je me débrouille assez bien à ce jeu._

_-Je comprends._

_-Non, en fait, je songe sérieusement à faire un retour dans le monde de la chanson…_

_-Vous allez faire un nouveau disque?_

_-On verra, si l'inspiration vient._

_-Nous aurons donc peut être l'occasion de nous revoir ici et là ou de travailler ensemble? Tenta-t-elle en espérant qu'il ferait preuve d'ouverture à ce sujet._

_-J'en doute. Vous serez très prise. Et surtout très sollicitée. Vous n'avez aucune idée du contenu de la boîte que vous venez d'ouvrir…_

_-On trouve toujours du temps pour ses amis…_ Lui suggéra-t-elle, espérant de tout son cœur qu'il saisirait la perche qu'elle lui tendait.

-_C'est vrai, vous avez raison._ Répondit-il. _Toutefois, j'espère que vous serez capable de faire la différence entre vos vrais amis et ceux qui agiront comme tel dans le seul but d'obtenir quelque chose de vous?_

_-J'espère bien que oui,_ confessa-t-elle en sentant une grande tristesse l'envahir. «_Il semble déterminé à couper tous les ponts avec moi_…» s'attrista-t-elle. Déterminée à ce qu'il comprenne à quel point elle était déçue de sa réponse, elle ajouta, d'un ton hargneux, _mais si toutefois je n'y arrive pas - ce qui est effectivement possible je vous l'accorde - et bien, j'apprendrai de mes erreurs. Ces apprentissages douloureux ne font-il pas partie de la vie? Toutefois, rien ne blesse davantage que d'entendre de votre bouche, que vous ne me croyez pas capable de me défendre… Mais après tout, pourquoi suis-je surprise? N'avez-vous pas avez affirmé, il n'y a pas si longtemps que je n'avais pas ce qu'il faut pour gagner ce concours._

Finissant à bout de souffle sa longue et douloureuse tirade, Élisabeth prit subitement conscience de son état. Ils avaient cessé de danser bien entendu. Elle se tenait face à lui les poings serrés, la mâchoire crispée, les joues rouges et les jeux gonflés de larmes.

-_Élisabeth,_ balbutia-t-il en initiant un mouvement vers elle avec l'intention évidente de la reprendre contre lui pour la consoler.

L'arrêtant d'un geste brusque de la main, Élisabeth lui lança d'une voix ferme et autoritaire, _ne m'approchez pas. Je n'ai que faire de votre pitié. Je vous ai trop côtoyé, vous et vos préjugés. Puissiez-vous maintenant, vous étouffer avec…_

Faisant volte face, la jeune femme traversa la salle d'un pas rapide et grimpa les marches de l'escalier sans un regard pour personne.

La posture figée du jeune homme attira l'attention de Jane qui arriva derrière lui sans se douter qu'il venait d'être éconduit par sa sœur.

-_Élisabeth est déjà montée?_

_-Hein?_ Sursauta-t-il en sortant de sa torpeur, _oh, oui. Elle est fatiguée,_ prétendit-il, _nous sommes tous fatigués,_ ajouta-t-il d'un ton faussement joyeux.

Comme il tardait à se tourner pour lui faire face, Jane insista : _Quelque chose ne va pas monsieur Darcy?_

-Non, pardonnez-moi. Tout va très bien, mentit-il avant de se tourner vers elle pour lui demander : _Jane, seriez-vous assez gentille pour aller dire à ma sœur que je l'attends devant, dans la voiture?_

-_Bien entendu. Bonsoir monsieur Darcy._

-_Adieu Jane_.

Poussant un profond soupir en franchissant la porte d'entrée principale de la villa, William ressentit tout le poids du stress qu'il avait emmagasiné contre son gré et sentit remonter à la surface, comme une lame de fond, les émotions qu'il avait été obligé de contenir et refouler depuis toutes ces semaines, voire toutes ces années. La puissance du ressac oxygéna et gonfla son cœur déjà surpeuplé à cause de l'admiration, du désir et de l'amour qu'il éprouvait pour la gagnante du concours. Se mêlèrent à cet effrayant tsunami, le sentiment d'abandon qu'il avait été obligé d'enfouir et de cadenasser à la mort de ses parents, la rage qui l'avait habité également lorsque sa sœur avait été victime d'un rapace que les circonstances ne lui avait même pas permis d'écraser comme il l'aurait pourtant mérité, et plus récemment finalement, les sentiments profonds et tendres qu'il avait développé pour Élisabeth depuis le début du concours et qu'il n'était pas autorisé à dévoiler.

«_Pas étonnant qu'elle me déteste autant… puisque je me dégoûte moi-même…_» comprit-il avant d'ouvrir la portière de sa voiture, sachant qu'il n'arriverait pas de sitôt à faire le tri dans les pensées qui l'habitaient actuellement et qui profitaient de l'ouverture qui s'était faite juste au bon endroit et au bon moment dans son cœur. Tel un volcan en pleine éruption, l'organe rouge vif palpitait violemment et en profitait pour se vider en lançant haut dans le ciel des jets incandescents de désirs refoulés, tandis que des larmes coulaient librement sur ses joues telles des traînées de lave brûlantes.

Élisabeth dormait profondément lorsque Jane vint la rejoindre pour aller se coucher avec elle. En effet, rattrapée par Charles au moment où elle s'apprêtait à monter rejoindre Élisabeth à l'étage, tout de suite après avoir transmis le message de William à Georgianna, Jane l'avait patiemment écouté lui expliquer à nouveau pourquoi il ne pouvait pas se permettre de poursuivre sa relation avec elle.

-_Je comprends très bien. Merci de votre franchise Charles. Je vous souhaite sincèrement tout le bonheur du monde._ Lui avait-elle répondu tout en ayant finalement et étonnamment de la difficulté à croire qu'il fut sincère. Il faut dire que les histoires de cœur du juge Bingley faisaient souvent la une des journaux à potins hollywoodiens et que depuis son aventure avec lui, Charlotte Lucas s'était fait un plaisir de la renseigner sur la vie nocturne du jeune homme. Elle savait maintenant qu'elle n'avait pas été sa première victime et qu'elle ne serait certainement pas la dernière.

Il avait pourtant insisté pour danser une dernière fois avec elle et se déclara très heureux lorsqu'elle accepta. C'est d'ailleurs pendant qu'elle virevoltait dans ses bras, que Jane avait vu Georgianna quitter la villa puis Lucas prendre congé à son tour.

Le lendemain matin, Jane et Élisabeth s'étaient confiées l'une à l'autre et avaient décidé au terme d'une longue et éprouvante discussion de faire un pacte par lequel elles s'engageaient dorénavant à ne plus fréquenter de vedettes.

Une fois seule à nouveau, Élisabeth suivit le conseil que sa sœur lui avait donné avant de partir. Elle ressortit son journal personnel et se mit à y griffonner les paroles d'une nouvelle chanson qui lui avait trotté dans la tête pendant toute la nuit. En effet, les mots **déception**, **rejet** et **rage** avaient formé une folle ribambelle et avaient tourné en boucle dans son inconscient pendant des heures.

Élisabeth espérait vraiment que le fait de coucher ses mots concrètement sur papier, allait lui permettre d'évacuer l'ensemble des sentiments qui la tourmentaient encore, mais jamais autant que lors de sa dernière danse avec William qui s'était soldée par une altercation qui lui laissait maintenant un goût amer dans la bouche.

Il n'y a pas à dire, ces derniers mois, la vie lui avait servi un assortiment de cocktails dont les saveurs étaient passées sans arrêt d'un extrême à l'autre. Elle avait connu un succès professionnel tout aussi phénoménal que l'échec sentimental qui lui donnait encore l'impression de marcher sur des sables mouvants. Il était donc tout à fait normal que son texte actuel reflétât ces émotions tumultueuses.

Après une seule journée de repos pendant laquelle elle dut prendre des mesures pour déménager ses effets personnels dans le charmant petit appartement que la compagnie lui avait fourni et qu'elle allait pouvoir occuper pendant toute une année, Élisabeth fut convoquée au siège social d'American Idol afin de signer son contrat et rencontrer les différents musiciens et conseillers engagés afin de préparer son premier album.

Les jours qui suivirent cette première rencontre furent tous éreintants. Tel que mentionné par Nyeem, elle multiplia les entrevues, les répétitions, les enregistrements et les essayages sans compter les nombreuses soirées qu'elle dut consacrer à la préparation du «**show**» qu'elle allait bientôt donner avec les 11 derniers candidats. Ces pratiques furent tout de même ce qu'Élisabeth préférait puisqu'elle eut la chance d'y retrouver, Lucas, Steve, Monica et même Josie qui avait terminé et surtout réussi sa cure de désintoxication. Toutefois, pas une fois depuis la fin du concours, elle n'avait revu William, ni même aucun des deux autres juges.

Toutefois, contrairement à Jane qui devaient se languir de Charles alors qu'elle exerçait un métier routinier et emmerdant, Élisabeth quant à elle, voyait ses tentatives de penser à William réduites à néant par l'étourdissement que provoquaient la quantité et la variété des activités qu'elles devaient mener à bien en lien avec sa nouvelle carrière. Sans compter que même si elle l'avait voulu, elle n'avait pas plus souvent le loisir le penser à son ancienne vie à Boston, qu'à sa «_pas-tout-à-fait-vraie-relation_» avec William Darcy.

Lorsque la tournée débuta enfin, en plein cœur de l'été, Élisabeth était déjà à bout de souffle. Elle tint bon et apprécia le rythme infernal des spectacles et le fait de découvrir toutes ces nouvelles villes qu'elle n'avait jamais visitées. Elle appréciait tout particulièrement les séances de signature d'autographes puisqu'elle aimait bien recevoir les «**_feed-back_**» des spectateurs. Elle aimait sentir qu'elle réussissait à toucher les gens avec ses chansons. Il faut dire qu'à la signature du contrat, Élisabeth s'était battue pour avoir le droit de reprendre ses compositions non seulement dans le spectacle, mais également sur le disque compact qu'elle allait réaliser sous la bannière American Idol.

La tournée se termina quatre mois plus tard et provoqua inévitablement la dispersion des candidats et l'effritement des certaines amitiés. De retour à Hollywood, dans son minuscule appartement, Élisabeth recommença à travailler sur son album et se rapprocha inexorablement de la date où elle devrait commencer à enregistrer ses chansons en studio.

Lorsque l'album rentra dans la phase «**studio**», Élisabeth ne vit plus le temps passer et dut même apprendre à ses parents qu'elle ne pourrait pas aller passer les fêtes avec eux. Vers la troisième semaine du mois de janvier, lorsque son disque fut enfin lancé officiellement par la compagnie, Élisabeth se retrouva prise dans un tourbillon d'entrevues et de rendez-vous pour la seconde fois de sa carrière.

Très rapidement, deux de ses compositions se mirent à tourner à la radio. L'une d'elle prit même la première place du palmarès pendant cinq semaines. Cette chanson, qu'elle avait écrite durant la dernière nuit qu'elle avait passée à la villa (suite à une conversation avec sa sœur à propos de William) lui valut d'être invitée sur plusieurs plateaux de télévision où on lui posa nécessairement toutes les mêmes questions sur le concours et où on voulu surtout connaître ses impressions sur chacun des juges.

Élisabeth répondait toujours avec franchise et comme elle possédait un solide sens de l'humour, plusieurs stations commencèrent à l'inviter, et ce, même si auparavant, ces mêmes stations l'avait boudée, comme cela s'était toujours fait avec les gagnants du concours en question.

Lorsqu'elle put enfin prendre du recul et du repos, 20 mois s'étaient déjà écoulés depuis la victoire. La chanteuse habitait maintenant dans un bel appartement, hors du centre ville où tout était devenu trop bruyant. Elle était désormais représentée par un agent artistique et passait régulièrement des auditions espérant éventuellement obtenir un rôle dans une comédie musicale ou même dans un film. Pour l'instant, elle vivait des redevances de ses deux premiers albums (le premier réalisé sous la bannière «**American Idol**» et le second réalisé par une compagnie de disque indépendante).

C'est en rendant visite à son agent qu'Élisabeth apprit que la comédie musicale Notre Dame de Paris serait bientôt montée à Hollywood et que pour ce faire, une importante maison de production était à la recherche de chanteurs et surtout d'une bonne soliste pour interpréter le rôle d'Esméralda la bohémienne. Totalement folle de cette comédie musicale depuis qu'elle avait vu le DVD français réalisé quelques années plus tôt, Élisabeth pria son agent de tout faire pour lui obtenir une audition.

Après avoir réalisé quelques recherches, Élisabeth découvrit que cette comédie musicale d'origine française avait déjà été montée en Angleterre, mais qu'elle n'avait pas remporté le succès escompté. Élisabeth espéra alors que ce «flop médiatique» influencerait à la baisse le nombre de chanteuses intéressées, que plusieurs d'entre-elles seraient rebutées par le succès mitigé remporté par la version anglaise à Londres et s'abstiendraient de participer aux auditions. Malheureusement, lorsqu'elle se présenta au rendez-vous que son agent lui avait obtenu, Élisabeth constata qu'elles étaient vraiment très nombreuses à désirer le rôle. Josie était là, de même que Monica. S'asseyant avec ses deux amies, Élisabeth les encouragea chaleureusement lorsqu'elles la quittèrent pour passer leur audition l'une après l'autre. Lorsque vint son tour, Élisabeth entra dans la salle et salua poliment les deux producteurs qui l'accueillirent.

_-Je ne voudrais pas être à votre place…_ Blagua-t-elle en voyant l'immense pile de photos que le plus âgé des deux manipulait.

-_Que voulez-vous dire exactement?_ S'enquit celui qui portait des lunettes et qui consultait les curriculum vitae.

_-Trop de chanteuses à voir… et si peu de rôle à donner…_

_-Certaines n'ont pas besoin de chanter pour qu'on les élimine._ Blagua l'homme aux cheveux grisonnants.

-_Oups, en ai-je trop dit?_ Intervint Élisabeth en estimant qu'elle n'avait plus rien à perdre.

-_Mademoiselle Bennet?_ L'interpella le second des deux hommes.

-_Oui?_

_-Êtes-vous capable de chanter et de danser en même temps?_

_-Je peux vous faire la chanson «Bohémienne» en dansant._

_-Très bien, allez-y dès que vous êtes prête._

Élisabeth alla s'installer dans le coin gauche de la petite scène, là où il faisait vraiment noir. Lorsque le piano attaqua la première mesure, elle se mit à chantonner la mélodie tout doucement. Elle arriva à se croire seule chez elle et se mit à bouger gracieusement et avec sensualité. Lorsqu'elle se mit à prononcer les paroles clairement, elle cessa totalement de danser, puis recommença à bouger avec plus de conviction. Elle se sentait vraiment bien et arriva à ne plus tenir compte de la présence des deux producteurs. Lorsque le plus jeune des deux s'adressa à elle, Élisabeth sursauta puis vint immédiatement à l'avant pour entendre ce qu'il avait à lui dire.

-_Pouvez-vous refaire la même chose, mais en ne restant pas centrée uniquement sur vous. Montrez nous que vous êtes parfaitement consciente qu'il y a des hommes qui vous regardent et que vous aimez cela._ La dirigea-t-il.

-_Je vais essayer…_

Elle reprit la chanson en essayant de se conformer aux directives émises par le producteur. Elle prit alors consciente de son pouvoir de séduction et consentit à jouer avec celui-ci. Cette fois-ci, les deux producteurs la laissèrent aller jusqu'au bout de la chanson. Lorsqu'elle laissa s'éteindre sa dernière note, Élisabeth revint lentement vers l'avant.

-_Très bien… nous vous ferons signe si vous êtes retenue._ Lui lança l'homme au cv en la dévisageant comme s'il la voyait pour la première fois.

-_Restez près de votre téléphone, mademoiselle Bennet._ Ajouta l'autre producteur après avoir noté quelque chose sur une feuille devant lui.

_-Je l'ai toujours sur moi. Merci beaucoup._

Élisabeth était au restaurant avec Jane deux heures plus tard, lorsqu'elle apprit la bonne nouvelle : seulement quatre chanteuses avaient été sélectionnées pour le rôle et devraient donc passer une seconde audition le lendemain. Et elle avait la chance d'en faire partie. Le producteur lui demanda donc de préparer la chanson : «_Les oiseaux qu'on met en cage_». Élisabeth devina aussitôt qu'elle devrait la faire un duo avec le chanteur qui interprétera le rôle du bossu de Notre Dame à condition qu'il ait déjà été choisi bien entendu. Après avoir raccroché, folle de joie, elle célébra la nouvelle avec sa sœur Jane.

-_Je sais que je n'ai aucune chance de l'avoir, mais je suis si heureuse de faire partie des quatre chanteuses retenues._

_-Tu as tout le talent qu'il faut Élisabeth et tu ferais une Esméralda très intéressante._

Le lendemain, elle entra dans les bureaux de la maison de production déterminée à faire de son mieux. Deux autres chanteuses qu'Élisabeth n'avait jamais vues étaient déjà arrivées et la dévisagèrent avec intérêt. Une quatrième candidate arriva quelques secondes après Élisabeth et attira tous les regards à cause du bruit que faisaient ses talons hauts en heurtant le sol.

En se retournant pour l'examiner en même temps que les deux autres jeunes femmes, Élisabeth constata que la nouvelle venue était vêtue exactement comme une bohémienne. Élisabeth contrôla son envie de rire avec beaucoup plus de succès que les deux autres. La porte du fond s'ouvrit soudainement, faisant sursauter les deux premières chanteuses. Un jeune homme roux très séduisant en émergea. Son visage souriant était constellé de tâches de rousseur. Il énonça le nom de la première candidate retenue, lui tint galamment la porte et entra derrière elle. Cinq minutes plus tard, la même chanteuse ouvrit la porte et quitta la salle en ayant l'air de vouloir fuir le diable en personne. Le jeune homme revint presque tout de suite pour venir chercher une autre candidate. L'amie de la première s'engouffra derrière la porte en avançant d'un pas alerte.

-_Vous n'aviez pas de costume?_ Lui demanda alors celle qui était arrivée la dernière, la prenant par surprise.

-_Il fallait en mettre un?_ S'inquiéta Élisabeth.

-_Non, mais c'est toujours mieux. Votre agent ne vous l'a pas dit?_

_-Non…_

_-En tout cas, ne vous en faites pas._ Annonça-t-elle en pointant vers la porte : Elle non plus ne réussira pas!

-C_omment le savez-vous?_

_-Je n'en suis pas à ma première audition et je connais bien Simon._

_-Simon?_ S'enquit Élisabeth.

_-Vous ne connaissez pas Simon Miller?_ S'alarma la jeune femme en grimaçant.

-_Non_. Lui confirma Élisabeth sur la défensive.

-_Oh, mon Dieu!_ Surenchérit-elle : _Elle ne connaît pas Simon Miller._

La porte s'ouvrit pour la seconde fois. La deuxième fille sortit, poussa un soupir et s'élança en direction de la sortie. Sans un regard pour les deux autres, elle quitta la salle et claqua la porte derrière elle.

-_Linda? C'est à toi._ Annonça le jeune homme en revenant dans la salle.

_-J'arrive._

Gratifiant Élisabeth d'un regard hautain en passant devant elle, la jeune chanteuse précéda le chanteur et le suivit jusque dans l'autre salle. Juste avant de refermer la porte, le fameux Simon se détourna, sourit à Élisabeth, puis lui fit un clin d'œil.

Amusée par le comportement du chanteur, Élisabeth devina qu'il avait agi ainsi dans le simple but de la mettre à l'aise. Quinze minutes plus tard, la jeune prétentieuse revint, suivie de près par Simon. Une fois Linda hors de la pièce, Simon revint vers Élisabeth en marchant très lentement et la fixa avec intérêt.

-_Vous êtes Élisabeth Bennet n'est-ce pas?_ S'enquit-il en lui tendant la main.

-_Oui._ Bredouilla-t-elle sans le quitter des yeux. _Vous êtes Simon Miller n'est-ce pas?_

_-Oui._ Lui répondit-il à son tour elle en lui faisant un nouveau clin d'œil. _Allez, venez, c'est à votre tour maintenant…_ Annonça-t-il ensuite en lui ouvrant la marche.

-_Allez-vous chanter avec moi?_

_-Je vous promets d'essayer…_ Blagua-t-il sans se retourner.

-_Nous serons deux alors._ Rétorqua-t-elle avant de passer la porte à son tour.

Le rire de Simon résonna dans son dos pendant qu'elle avançait dans la pièce jusqu'à ce qu'elle arrive à côté d'un magnifique piano. Un musicien entre deux âges était assis devant l'instrument et regardait en direction de la salle.

Simon fit signe à Élisabeth d'avancer jusqu'au bord de la petite scène où elle reconnut les deux même producteurs que la dernière fois. Elle leur sourit et attendit que l'un d'eux consentît à prendre la parole.

-_Mademoiselle Bennet, Simon, nous voulons vous entendre chanter «**Les oiseaux qu'on met en cage**». Allez-y quand vous êtes prêts. Simon, à vous l'honneur…_

Élisabeth était contente de savoir que c'était à son partenaire de commencer. Elle avait réellement besoin de quelques secondes supplémentaires pour se calmer. Elle se rapprocha de lui pendant qu'il chantait la première partie et tomba sous le charme de sa voix basse et rauque.

«_Sa voix est vraiment parfaite pour le rôle du bossu_» Songea-t-elle tout en l'écoutant attentivement.

Étudiant la posture du jeune homme qui se tenait penché vers la gauche – donnant l'impression que son dos était déformé par une énorme bosse – Élisabeth alla s'installer à sa droite – s'accotant directement dans son dos. Bien qu'il soit beaucoup plus grand qu'elle, leur posture respective, créait l'illusion que les deux jeunes gens étaient de la même grandeur. Dès que Simon termina sa partie, Élisabeth prit la relève et se mit à chanter, inconsciente de l'émotion qui émergeait de sa voix et qui était amplifiée par l'image incroyable que leurs physiques imbriqués donnait à voir. Penchés vers l'extérieur, ils ressemblaient réellement à un oiseau qui essaie vainement de prendre son envol mais dont les ailes seraient à moitié repliées.

Une fois la mélodie terminée, un silence profond régna sur la scène et dans la salle. Simon se redressa très lentement soucieux de ne pas surprendre sa partenaire en la faisant basculer et la dévisagea avec admiration. Il lui fit un troisième petit clin d'œil discret et l'invita à avancer pour aller entendre ce que les producteurs auraient à lui dire.

Comme après trente secondes, ceux-ci ne s'étaient toujours pas adressés à elle - alors que de son côté, elle les entendait distinctement parler à voix basse, Élisabeth se retourna vers Simon, haussa les épaules et fut soulagée de le voir venir la rejoindre tout souriant. Lorsque le pianiste arriva également près d'eux, Élisabeth s'empressa de le remercier en lui serrant la main.

-_J'imagine que vous aimeriez qu'on recommence?_ S'enquit finalement Simon en s'adressant aux producteurs.

_-Non. Ce ne sera pas nécessaire._ Répondit une première voix.

-_Mademoiselle Bennet?_ Reprit l'autre homme en se levant.

-_Oui?_ Répondit-elle aussitôt d'une voix chevrotante et certaine que ses jambes allaient lâcher d'une seconde à l'autre

_-Quelles sont vos disponibilités en ce moment?_

_-Euh, je peux rester et chanter encore si vous le désirez?_ Annonça-t-elle._ Je n'ai pas d'autre rendez-vous aujourd'hui._

-_Merci, mais ce sera tout pour votre audition. En fait, si je vous demande cela, c'est parce que nous voulons savoir si vous êtes prise pour les prochains mois?_ Reprit-il en se levant debout, tout de suite après avoir souri à son collègue qui écrivait quelque chose dans son agenda.

-_Oh, pardon. J'avais mal compris. Oui, je suis totalement disponible pour l'instant._

_-Très bien. Simon? Je te présente Esméralda!_ Tonna alors l'homme aux cheveux grisonnants en refermant son agenda et en se levant à son tour.

-_Super_! S'exclama Simon en s'avançant vers Élisabeth pour lui faire la bise.

-_Soyez là tous les deux demain matin à 10h00. Ici même. C'est un rendez-vous._ Précisa celui qui s'était levé le premier, juste avant de ramasser ses affaires.

-_Nous ferons une première lecture du livret et vous rencontrerez les autres chanteurs._ Compléta le plus âgé.

-_Les rôles de Phoebus, Gringoire et du Prêtre sont-ils déjà distribués?_ Demanda Élisabeth pendant qu'il finissait de ramasser ses affaires pour les mettre dans sa mallette.

-_Bien entendu. Vous ferez la connaissance des autres chanteurs demain._

_-Merci. Merci infiniment._ Le remercia finalement Élisabeth en le regardant remonter l'allée.

_-C'est nous qui vous sommes reconnaissants mademoiselle Bennet. Merci de nous offrir votre talent._

À l'instant même où le dernier des deux hommes eut franchi les portes battantes de la salle de théâtre, Élisabeth se tourna vers son futur partenaire et laissa sortir un cri strident.

_-Incroyable n'est-ce pas?_ S'excita aussi celui-ci.

_-J'en reviens pas…_

_-C'est moi qui n'en reviens pas… C'est évident que vous n'avez pas confiance en vous. Moi, j'ai compris à l'instant même où vous avez commencé à chanter que vous seriez prise…_

_-Vous oubliez que je n'ai pas entendu les trois autres filles…_

_-Croyez-moi, vous n'avez rien manqué._ S'esclaffa Simon avant d'entraîner Élisabeth vers la sortie.

Le soir même, Élisabeth sortit fêter la bonne nouvelle avec sa sœur Jane qui était toujours de passage. Pour l'occasion, elles se rendirent dans un bon restaurant situé tout près de l'appartement d'Élisabeth et convièrent également Lucas et Steve qui se préparaient tout deux à partir en tournée pour faire la promotion de leurs premiers albums

Une fois qu'ils eurent laissé derrière eux les sujets habituellement abordés lorsqu'ils se retrouvaient, les quatre jeune gens purent enfin plonger au cœur de ce qui les intéressait vraiment.

-_Alors Élisabeth, comment vont tes amours?_ L'interrogea Steve faisant directement allusion aux rumeurs qui avaient circulées deux mois plus tôt concernant une aventure qu'elle aurait supposément eue avec son dernier partenaire de scène.

-_Oh, ça._ Répliqua-t-elle en roulant des yeux._ Tu sais bien qu'il ne s'est rien passé. Marc et moi, on est sorti ensemble un soir, mais comme un journaliste était dans la salle et que nous l'ignorions, il nous a pris en photo… La machine à rumeur s'en mise en route pour peu de chose._

_-Et toi Lucas?_ Commença Jane en se tournant vers le jeune homme en question._ Il se passe quoi avec Georgianna?_

«_Merci Jane,_ la félicita Élisabeth dans sa tête. _J'aurais jamais osé aborder le sujet moi-même._»

-_Tout est au beau fixe! Si ce n'est qu'elle me manque puisqu'elle est toujours en Europe. Elle termine bientôt son programme d'échange étudiant en art visuel._

_-Elle te donne des nouvelles de William Darcy de temps en temps?_ Continua Jane pour la plus grande joie de sa sœur qui était plus que jamais suspendue aux lèvres de Lucas.

-_Oh, ouais, je l'ai vu la semaine dernière. Il songe encore à faire un retour dans le monde de la chanson. Mais vous le connaissez autant que moi. J'ai eu beau l'interroger, lui demander des précisions, il est resté silencieux assez longtemps avant de me répondre tout simplement: «J'ai plusieurs projets, mais comme on dit, tant que le contrat n'est pas signé… il vaut mieux ne rien dire.»_

_-On le reconnaît bien là… en effet!_ Répondit Jane en évitant de regarder sa sœur.

Élisabeth resta silencieuse pendant encore quelques minutes. Elle écoutait ses amis d'une oreille distraite, occupée qu'elle était à repenser au temps qu'elle avait consacré ou plutôt qu'elle avait perdu à suivre les activités de William en surfant sur internet. Elle s'était même inscrite sur son site web en utilisant un faux nom afin d'être constamment prévenue de ses activités artistiques ou autres. Elle avait même déjà écrit à Fitzwilliam à deux reprises, espérant obtenir des nouvelles fraîches de son cousin, mais là encore, ses tentatives n'avaient pas été couronnées de succès. Au contraire, elle avait plutôt été obligée d'éconduire le détective qui en avait profité pour revenir à la charge en lui demandant un rancart.

Les quatre amis se quittèrent finalement vers 21 heures, heureux d'avoir pu échapper à leurs obligations quotidiennes pour passer du temps de qualité ensemble. Le lendemain, après avoir aidé sa sœur à ramasser ses affaires et l'avoir regardée monter dans un taxi, Élisabeth se mit en route pour le studio et en franchit les portes avec dix minutes d'avance.

Une fois entrée dans l'édifice, elle marcha lentement et regarda autour d'elle afin de s'imprégner de l'atmosphère du hall d'entrée. Un bruit de moteur qui pétarade se fit entendre et s'amplifia au fur et à mesure que l'engin s'approchait du théâtre. Revenant vers la porte vitrée, Élisabeth aperçut alors une magnifique Harley Davidson très luxueuse et fut impressionnée par le physique parfait de l'homme qui la chevauchait. La moto et son conducteur semblaient avoir été conçus pour aller ensemble. L'impression se transforma en certitude lorsque le cavalier leva les bras pour retirer son casque et qu'Élisabeth aperçut son visage. Il était d'une beauté à couper le souffle. Ses cheveux blonds n'étaient ni trop courts, ni trop longs, ses traits étaient doux et la carrure de son visage, définitivement masculine.

Continuant à l'observer avec attention à travers l'immense fenêtre, Élisabeth le regarda ranger son casque, retirer son veston de cuir, éteindre le moteur de sa moto et ouvrir la grande sacoche de cuir qui pendait du côté gauche de son engin pour en retirer un sac à dos. Cet homme était vraiment le plus bel homme qu'elle eut jamais vu et de loin. Tout chez lui dégageait une virilité assumée et volontaire. Sans un regard pour personne, l'homme se mit en mouvement et se dirigea d'un pas leste vers le théâtre. Tout occupée qu'elle était à le suivre des yeux, Élisabeth comprit qu'il allait bientôt arriver devant la porte d'entrée et qu'elle avait tout intérêt à s'éloigner de là.

«_Est-ce un chanteur? Un technicien? Un musicien?»_ S'interrogea-t-elle tout en se dissimulant derrière l'une des grosses colonnes qui ornaient l'entrée principale.

Dès que le bel inconnu eut franchi les portes qui menaient à la salle de répétition, Élisabeth sortit de sa cachette et décida de poursuivre son chemin. Au moment où elle mettait la main sur la poignée de la porte que venait de franchir le motard, la voix de Simon Miller se fit entendre vers la gauche.

-_Élisabeth, venez par ici._ Lui ordonna-t-il. _Les producteurs aimeraient vous voir faire une entrée théâtrale. Suivez-moi, je vais vous conduire dans une loge en passant derrière la scène. Vous y resterez tant que – dans la lecture du livret – votre personnage ne fait pas son entrée. Je viendrai vous chercher le moment venu._

_-Mais pourquoi? Quel est le but recherché?_

_-Ils veulent créer un effet de surprise, faire de votre entrée un événement._

_-Les autres sont tous arrivés?_ S'enquit-elle enfin.

-_Oui, je dois y aller. Autrement, ils pourraient bien commencer à se douter de quelque chose._

20 minutes plus tard, Simon revint dans sa loge et lui emboita le pas pour aller rejoindre les autres. Le corridor était désert et un silence terrifiant régnait sur la scène où Élisabeth découvrit une longue table réunissant tous les chanteurs engagés pour l'occasion. Simon la précédait et lui ouvrait donc le chemin en direction du groupe.

-_Voici Esméralda!_ Clama-t-il en s'écartant pour laisser la jeune femme.

Intimidée, mais offrant un tableau tellement charmant avec ses joues rouge et ses yeux brillants d'excitation, Élisabeth osa enfin lever les yeux vers la longue table où étaient installés les autres chanteurs qui la dévisageaient avec admiration. Le premier qu'elle remarqua, pour son plus grand plaisir, fut le motard à la silhouette divine. Ce dernier s'était même levé à son entrée et marchait vers elle la main tendue.

_-Bienvenue Esméralda, Je me nomme George. George Wickham._

_-Et moi Élisabeth Bennet. Enchantée monsieur Wickham._

_-George, appelez-moi George je vous en prie_. Insista-t-il en lui rendant sa main.

Élisabeth en profita alors pour s'intéresser aux trois autres qui s'étaient également levés et qui attendaient de lui être présentés. Elle s'avança vers le premier d'entre eux et constata qu'elle le connaissait de vue. Il était plus âgé que les autres et dégageait une énergie très apaisante. Il se nommait Nicolas Munger et devait interpréter le rôle chanté du Prêtre. Se tassant de côté pour permettre aux deux derniers chanteurs de s'approcher d'elle, Élisabeth put enfin voir leurs visages. Si le premier lui était inconnu, la vue du second lui causa un tel choc qu'elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure et sentit même le goût âcre de son propre sang dans sa bouche.

L'homme qu'elle n'arrivait pas à chasser de son esprit, malgré tous les efforts qu'elle avait pu y mettre se tenait debout devant elle, un grand sourire sur les lèvres, tel un prédateur attendant son heure. Son voisin qui ne s'était pas encore présenté, lui tendit la main le premier.

_-Hum, le spectacle va prendre son envol si vous en faites partie._ La complimenta-t-il._ Je ne rêve pas, n'est-ce pas? Vous serez vraiment notre Esméralda?_

-_Je vais essayer. Mais dites-moi, quel rôle allez-vous jouer?_ L'interrogea-t-elle espérant ainsi gagner de précieuses secondes.

_-Je serai Clopin. Votre frère. Je me nomme Martin, Martin Shaw._

_-Enchanté Martin. Élisabeth Bennet._

Se poussant vers la droite pour laisser passer l'autre chanteur qui se tenait en retrait, Martin céda la place à William qui avait eu tout le temps nécessaire pour se composer un visage souriant et affable.

-_Heureux de vous revoir Élisabeth._ Lâcha-t-il en lui faisant la bise affectueusement.

-_Vous me surprenez vraiment. Comme tout le monde, j'avais entendu dire que vous vouliez vous remettre à chanter, mais vous m'avez toujours laissé croire que vous détestiez les comédies musicales._

_-Pas toutes en fait. J'ai toujours trouvé que celle-ci avait un petit quelque chose de spécial._

_-Monsieur Darcy interprétera le rôle du narrateur._ Les interrompit le metteur en scène avant de les inviter à s'installer autour de la table.

-T_rès bien, maintenant que vous avez fait connaissance, si vous le voulez bien, nous allons procéder à la lecture du texte. Bien que vous connaissiez déjà certaines mélodies, j'aimerais vous entendre lire les paroles comme s'il s'agissait d'un dialogue dans une pièce de théâtre._

_«Oh boy!_ S'exclama une voix paniquée dans la tête d'Élisabeth. _Comment vais-je survivre à ça?»_

…**À suivre…**

**Et voilà que George vient de faire son entrée... **

**d'après-vous, comment va réagir William? Se connaissent-ils? Quelle est leur histoire dans ce contexte?  
**

**à moi de vous lire...  
**

**Miriamme  
**


	9. Les temps des cathédrales

_**Chères fidèles lectrices, voici la suite de cette histoire. Comme vous le lirez dans ce chapitre, le spectacle est en préparation et nos héros participeront à au moins deux représentations. Je sais que certaines d'entre-vous détestent George et aimeraient que les choses progressent plus vite entre William et Élisabeth, mais c'est mal me connaître et surtout... dans cette histoire-ci... la position de William est bien particulière... mais ça... je suis la seule à le savoir. En passant, si vous saviez le nombre de fois que ma propre fille s'est fâchée après-moi à cause de mes histoires... Ceci était dit... bonne lecture.**_

_**Un gros merci à Marie-Paule, Gridaille, Calazzi, Libra10 et toutes celles qui couvrent de leurs commentaires. Miriamme**_

_**Neuvième partie**_

William fut le premier à plonger en lisant le texte de la chanson d'ouverture de la pièce : «**Le temps des cathédrales**». Au bout d'une quarantaine de minutes de lecture continue, le metteur en scène reprit la parole pour annoncer qu'il était temps de prendre une pause. Aussitôt après avoir demandé son chemin à Simon, Élisabeth en profita pour se diriger vers les toilettes. Pendant qu'elle se refaisait une beauté, elle sortit son cellulaire et envoya un texto à sa sœur Jane afin de lui apprendre que William Darcy faisait partie de la distribution. Lorsqu'elle revint dans la salle de répétition, seul George était déjà revenu dans le local et avait repris sa place pour continuer la lecture de son texte.

-_Je suis assez content de la distribution finalement…_ Lui confia-t-il en refermant son livret.

-_Le «**finalement**» est pour moi j'imagine…_ Lui demanda Élisabeth en le dévisageant avec moquerie.

-_Jamais de la vie voyons. Non, c'est à la présence de William Darcy que je faisais allusion…_ Lui confia-t-il sur le ton de la confidence.

-_Vous vous connaissez?_ S'étonna la jeune femme.

-_ J'ai participé au concours moi aussi,_ lui confia-t-il en se penchant vers elle.

-_Ah oui. Il y a longtemps?_ S'intéressa la jeune femme.

-_Il y a déjà cinq ans._

_-Vous êtes-vous rendu en finale?_

_-Bien sur que non. À cause d'un certain juge - si vous voyez ce que je veux dire._

_-Oh._

_-Mais, ce n'est ni le lieu, ni le moment pour parler de ça._

_-Effectivement._

_-Félicitations en passant. J'ai suivi votre ascension jusqu'à la finale et vous avez été excellente. Je suis vraiment content de pouvoir travailler avec vous._

Voyant revenir les autres chanteurs, Élisabeth imita George et se replongea dans son texte. Puisque William Darcy fut le premier à revenir dans la pièce, Élisabeth se recula délibérément sur sa chaise espérant ainsi être mieux placée pour observer les interactions entre les deux hommes. Étonnement, ce fut George qui paru le plus affecté par la présence de l'autre. William quand à lui ignora totalement son vis-à-vis, ouvrit son cellulaire, le porta à son oreille et en profita pour prendre ses messages. Pendant qu'il écoutait attentivement ceux-ci, son regard vint tout naturellement se poser tour à tour sur George Wickham, puis sur Élisabeth. Lorsque (visiblement satisfait) il ferma son portable, il ramassa son livret, l'ouvrit à la bonne page puis s'adressa directement à la jeune fille.

-_Comment va votre sœur Jane?_

_-Elle va bien,_ lui apprit-elle,_ elle est rentée à Boston pour l'été. Elle me rend visite chaque fois qu'elle le peut._

_-Et vos autres sœurs?_

_-Elles vont toutes bien merci. De votre côté, avez-vous des nouvelles de Charles et de Caroline?_

_-Charles est dans sa phase écriture. Il passe toutes ses journées enfermé à écrire des textes. Il ne sait pas encore s'il en fera des chansons. Quand à Caroline, je ne sais pas ce qu'elle devient. Je ne la fréquente pas en dehors du travail._

_-Et Nyeem?_

_-Nyeem est fidèle à lui-même, il continue à faire des millions : il gère ses immeubles, sa maison de production et ses nombreux autres projets._

_-Ah, par contre, il y a une chose que je sais : Georgianna continue à fréquenter Lucas._

_-Oui, ils ont du mérite d'être restés ensemble alors qu'ils sont séparés par un océan._

Élisabeth trouva étrange de sentir que George gardait les yeux fixés sur elle tout le temps que dura son échange avec William. La tension entre les deux hommes était maintenant presque palpable. Mal à l'aise, Élisabeth fut très heureuse de voir entrer les deux derniers chanteurs suivi de près par le metteur en scène et d'une toute jeune femme, inconnue d'Élisabeth qui devait interpréter Fleur de Lys. Celle-ci était très souriante et contamina tous et chacun avec sa bonne humeur. La lecture reprit et se termina deux heures plus tard. Tout au long de l'exercice, Élisabeth prit de nombreuses notes dans son texte afin de mieux comprendre son personnage.

-_Je vous remets maintenant l'horaire des répétitions comprenant trois volets. Un volet activités physiques pour vous mettre en forme, un volet musical individuel pour les répétitions avec le pianiste et, un dernier volet, mais non le moindre où nous nous retrouverons tous pour monter le spectacle. Veuillez étudiez ces horaires et venir me rendre compte des problèmes que vous y verrez. De plus, lorsque vos noms sont associés à d'autres chanteurs, c'est simplement parce que vous êtes jumelés pour répéter les duos, les trios ou les numéros d'ensemble. Il va de soi que plus vite vous saurez vos textes, plus efficacement nous travaillerons. Ça vous convient?_

Tous acquiescèrent sauf Nicolas, le chanteur qui devait jouer le prêtre. Le metteur en scène l'invita alors à venir le rejoindre afin de s'entendre avec lui sur les changements qu'il fallait apporter à l'horaire pour le satisfaire. Une fois le problème de Nicolas réglé, le metteur en scène donna congé à l'ensemble des comédiens pour le reste de la journée. Élisabeth s'empressa de quitter le théâtre et prit la direction de son appartement.

Arrivée chez elle, Élisabeth ouvrit son ordinateur et rédigea un message à sa sœur Jane afin de lui faire un compte rendu détaillé de cette première lecture. La soirée, elle la passa immanquablement à étudier attentivement le livret, les chansons et les dialogues chantés. Après avoir pris un bon bain chaud, elle se coucha et s'éveilla à 6h00 du matin après une bonne nuit de sommeil. Elle déjeuna, prit le métro et se rendit au théâtre avec quinze minutes d'avance. Seuls Nicolas et Simon étaient déjà arrivés. Élisabeth discuta avec eux pendant quelques minutes jusqu'à ce qu'un autre chanteur fasse son entrée. Kathleen Morris, la jeune chanteuse engagée pour jouer la fiancée de _Phœbus _arriva deux minutes avant William Darcy et s'installa sur la chaise qui était restée libre juste à côté d'Élisabeth. George fut le dernier à se joindre à leur petit groupe. Ce dernier avait à ce point mauvaise mine qu'Élisabeth fut certaine qu'il n'avait bamboché toute la nuit.

Les danseurs arrivèrent en groupe, se présentant rapidement à tour de rôle, avant de s'engouffrer dans la salle le studio où ils commencèrent à s'échauffer. L'éducateur physique que le metteur en scène avait présenté aux chanteurs la veille entra à son tour et les convia à se joindre aux danseurs pour qu'ils puissent tous participer à la période de mise en forme. Le réchauffement dura environ 45 minutes. Élisabeth tint bon, mais réalisa bien vite que la plupart des chanteurs professionnels avaient du mal à suivre les danseurs. Pour sa part, elle avait beau être membre d'un centre de conditionnement physique et s'y rendre régulièrement, rien n'était aussi exigeant que le programme que cet entraîneur leur imposait. À la seconde même où celui-ci mit fin à la musique, Élisabeth ramassa son texte, sa veste et se rendit dans la loge qu'elle partageait avec Kathleen pour prendre une douche. Une fois lavée, elle céda la place à sa collègue, troqua ses collants et son justaucorps pour un pull noir ajusté et un jeans bleu qui avait du vécu puis se rendit dans la pièce où aurait lieue la première répétition officielle.

Une collation ayant été disposée sur une table directement dans l'entrée de la salle de répétition, Élisabeth dédaigna les croissants et le café. À la place, elle ramassa une bouteille d'eau froide et alla s'installer au bout de la grande table. La seconde personne à entrer fut William. Après s'être servi une tasse de café, celui-ci étonna Élisabeth en venant s'asseoir directement à côté d'elle, à sa droite. Certaine qu'il allait lui adresser la parole, Élisabeth ouvrit son texte et se mit à l'étudier attentivement. Lorsque George pénétra dans la pièce à son tour, même pas du tout revigoré par la séance d'entraînement et une bonne douche, Élisabeth se regarda se servir un croissant et une tasse de café dans laquelle il jeta une quantité phénoménale de sucre.

«_Voyons où il va s'asseoir…_ » Se questionna la jeune femme tout en le regardant s'avancer vers elle. «_S'il déteste William Darcy autant qu'il le prétend, il ne viendra pas certainement pas s'asseoir à ma gauche…_ » Prédit-elle en surveillant le jeune chanteur. Comme s'il avait voulu lui donner raison, George se dirigea d'abord vers elle, se décomposa en découvrant son voisin de droite, puis rebroussa chemin pour aller s'asseoir à l'autre bout de la table directement en face d'elle.

Sensible à l'ambiance négative qui régnait dans la pièce depuis l'arrivée de George, Élisabeth fut très soulagée de voir arriver Nicolas, Martin, Simon et la belle Kathleen les uns après les autres. James Caldwell, le metteur en scène arriva le dernier, ramassa un yaourt et une belle pomme rouge avant de s'adresser directement aux chanteurs pour leur souhaiter la bienvenue.

Après avoir donné des instructions très précises aux interprètes, James expliqua à William qu'il allait être seul en scène pour ouvrir le spectacle. William commença donc la lecture du livret à voix haute, sans vraiment regarder son texte puisqu'il le connaissait déjà par cœur. Élisabeth convint qu'il était vraiment le chanteur idéal pour interpréter le rôle de Gringoire. Il avait le physique et la maturité nécessaires. James le complimenta ouvertement et invita les autres chanteurs à poursuivre dans le même sens. Élisabeth fut une seconde fois impressionnée lorsque Martin Shaw leur donna une bonne idée de ce qu'il était capable de faire avec la chanson qui racontait l'arrivée en ville du groupe de bohémiens dont il était le chef. L'arrivée des «**sans papiers**».

Élisabeth se souvint alors des informations qu'elle avait trouvées la veille à son sujet sur Google. Martin était d'origine Congolaise et vivait aux États-Unis depuis l'âge de 15 ans. Ce numéro marquant fut le dernier qu'ils étudièrent avant la pause. Il était déjà 10h30. Avant même qu'Élisabeth ne se redressât pour se délier les jambes, William se tourna vers elle.

-_Nous ne sommes donc que deux à connaître parfaitement nos textes…_

_-Ou bien nous sommes tous les deux perfectionnistes, ou bien il faut croire que nos soirées sont solitaires…_

_-Et si nous étions simplement mieux organisés?_

_-Pour ma part, j'ai étudié mon texte toute la soirée, hier soir. Je me suis même endormie dessus,_ relata-t-elle.

-_Votre copain n'a pas dû apprécier…_

_-Heu… c'est que je n'ai pas de petit ami…_ le corrigea-t-elle, se souvenant tout de suite après qu'il devait avoir eut vent de la même rumeur que tout le monde.

-_Mais… alors, vous n'êtes-vous pas avec ce…_

_-Vous êtes bien mieux placé que moi pour savoir qu'on ne doit pas croire tout ce qu'on lit dans les journaux,_ le critiqua-t-elle amicalement.

_-Ils contiennent pourtant quelques vérités…_

_-La seule chose qu'ils n'ont jamais dit de vrai à mon sujet, c'est que je n'ai pas arrêté de travailler et que je n'ai plus de temps pour personne. Jane est même retournée à Boston tellement elle n'en pouvait plus de passer ses soirées toute seule._

_-Ah bon._

_-Et vous? Est-ce à dire que vous enfin laissé quelqu'un entrer dans votre vie?_

_-Drôle de façon de présenter la chose. Mais vous avez raison sur un point : j'apprécie la solitude. Quant aux histoires de cœur et bien, je vous dirai simplement que je n'ai pas besoin de complication dans ma vie._

_-Pas étonnant que vous soyez encore seul si vous voyez la vie à deux comme une complication…_

Ayant entendu la fin de leur échange, Simon éclata de rire avant de reprendre sa place à la gauche d'Élisabeth et commenter à la ronde :_ elle a le sens de la répartie notre Esméralda, n'est-ce pas?_

-_Elle a tout pour elle: spirituelle, intelligente et terriblement_ **belle**, insista George à l'autre bout de la table.

-_George, vous avez bien raison de faire allusion à la chanson «**BELLE**»_, commenta le metteur en scène en attrapant au vol de dernier mot prononcé par le comédien.

-_Euh, non. Ce n'est pas vraiment ça. George rendait réellement hommage à la beauté d'Élisabeth, expliqua Martin en donnant un coup de coude à George._

_-Oh, j'ai mal compris alors. Toutefois, j'aimerais bien avoir votre opinion sur la manière dont on devrait monter la scène où Phœbus, Quasimodo et Frollo sont subjugués par la beauté d'Esméralda en chantant : **BELLE**. Pour ma part, j'ai vraiment beaucoup de mal à imaginer cette scène. À vrai dire, chaque fois que j'ai vu cette comédie musicale montée ailleurs dans le monde, je n'ai jamais été satisfait de ce qu'ils en avaient fait non plus._

_-En tout cas, moi, quand j'imagine ce moment là, je me dis qu'Esméralda ne doit pas être seule sur la place publique. Elle peut très bien être accompagnée par une autre bohémienne plus âgée qui lui enseigne les pas complexes de certaines danses traditionnelles qu'elle s'empresse de pratiquer sans se soucier de ceux qui les observent de loin,_ suggéra William.

_-Intéressant. Hum, bonne idée. Je crois que nous pourrions essayer cela. Mais, il faut tout de même que la danse soit sensuelle._

_-Une danse tzigane de type folklorique alors?_ Proposa Kathleen timidement.

_-Oui, pourquoi pas. Je vais essayer de mettre la main sur une danseuse qui connaisse bien ce type de danse. Bon, ce point étant réglé, reprenons la lecture, _suggéra James en invitant les chanteurs à continuer où ils s'étaient arrêtés avant la pause.

Chacun y mit du sien et donna le meilleur de lui-même. Il était presque 13h00 lorsque William en arriva à la chanson finale du livret. James attendit quelques secondes avant la dernière phrase de William pour remercier tous les membres de la production et redonner une nouvelle copie de l'horaire aux comédiens. N'ayant pas de répétition prévue avec le musicien avant le lendemain, Élisabeth fut donc en mesure de rentrer chez elle immédiatement, mais seulement après avoir refusé d'aller dîner avec George qui lui devait revenir répéter une heure plus tard. Élisabeth s'excusa auprès de lui, mais le laissa lui arracher la promesse de partager un repas avec lui un peu plus tard dans la semaine. Arrivée chez elle, elle téléphona à Lucas et à Steve à tour de rôle afin de leur raconter sa journée et prendre des nouvelles du début de leurs tournées respectives. Comme la veille, elle se coucha très tôt tant elle était repue et fatiguée. Le lendemain, elle arriva au théâtre aussi tôt que le jour précédent et se rendit directement dans sa loge pour revêtir les survêtements qu'elle devait porter pour la séance d'échauffements.

Arrivée la première dans la salle de gym, elle débuta son entraînement seule en attendant que les autres soient tous là. Une fois l'ensemble du groupe présent, Élisabeth suivit à nouveau l'entrainement physique imposé et éprouva les mêmes difficultés que la veille à suivre le rythme. Une douche plus tard, elle dut se rendre à son premier essayage de costume avant de regagner la salle de répétition.

Contrairement à la journée précédente, James les dirigea davantage, ne se gênant pas pour discuter avec eux des intentions ou des motivations personnelles de leurs personnages. Lorsque la répétition fut enfin terminée, Élisabeth mangea sur le pouce dans sa loge puisqu'elle était convoquée à son premier cours de danse tzigane avant d'aller répéter ses chansons avec le musicien. Elle se familiarisa tranquillement avec les mouvements complexes que les bohémiennes réalisent avec facilité depuis des millénaires. À la fin de sa séance de travail, la répétitrice se déclara satisfaite de la jeune femme et lui proposa de l'aider à trouver un angle différent par lequel elle pourrait aborder le personnage d'Esméralda alors qu'elle dansait. Intriguée, Élisabeth observa les mouvements gracieux et sensuels que lui montrait la danseuse tzigane avant de se joindre à elle. Reprenant sans cesse la même séquence, les deux femmes en vinrent à reproduire les mouvements dans un parfait ensemble et suscitèrent l'admiration de quelques chanteurs qui s'étaient agglutinés dans le cadre de porte et les observaient avec intérêt.

-_Tania, vous auriez dû me dire qu'ils étaient là…_ geignit Élisabeth en découvrant qu'elles étaient ainsi observées.

-_Pour que vous vous arrêtiez? Oh, non. En tout cas Élisabeth, si vous arrivez à danser comme cela durant le spectacle, tous les hommes de la salle qui vont chanter «**BELLE**» avec nous._ La complimenta George tout en la déshabillant du regard.

-_Et moi, je ne serai jamais capable de respecter les liens fraternels qui nous unissent sur scène,_ renchérit Martin.

-_Très drôle,_ les gronda Élisabeth en se rendant là où elle avait déposé ses affaires.

-_C'était très bien mademoiselle Bennet. Vous pouvez aller vous changer. Le musicien vous attend depuis deux minute,_ lui rappela alors Tania en repoussant les deux hommes qui lui bloquaient le passage.

-_Je suis en retard? Oh, non, pas question de faire attendre monsieur Anderson, je me changerai après_, annonça Élisabeth en passant devant les chanteurs.

_-Bon. Et bien, entrez messieurs. C'est à votre tour maintenant. George? Martin? Avez-vous vu les autres?_

_-Ils arrivent, ils sont allés déposer leurs affaires dans leur loge._

Pendant les deux heures qui suivirent, Élisabeth travailla ses chansons avec professionnalisme et concentration. Avec le pianiste qu'elle avait déjà rencontré lors de ses deux auditions, elle se concentra principalement sur l'«**Ave Maria païen**» qu'elle interpréterait dans la première partie, puis sur la chanson «**Vivre**» qu'Esméralda chanterait dans la seconde partie alors qu'elle serait en captivité. Le musicien exigea également qu'elle travaille certaines parties du dialogue, mais pas aussi en profondeur que les deux chansons. En quittant le studio où elle avait passé les deux dernières heures, Élisabeth retourna dans sa loge où elle en profita pour prendre une bonne douche.

Pendant que l'eau chaude coulait sur son corps tout courbaturé à cause des nombreux types d'exercices qu'on leur imposait, Élisabeth se permit de penser à William Darcy. Elle ne l'avait pas encore vu depuis le début de cette journée et savait parfaitement pourquoi puisqu'elle avait consulté l'horaire collectif que James affichait chaque matin sur le babillard principal du théâtre. Il se trouvait maintenant en compagnie de la chorégraphe avec Martin, Simon et Nicolas.

«_Pour quelle raison – alors qu'il était déjà une vedette consacrée – a-t-il choisi de faire son retour officiel en passant par un véhicule aussi modeste que cette production américaine de la comédie musicale **Notre Dame de Paris**?_» Se demanda-t-elle tout en fermant le robinet.

«_Savait-il que j'en ferais partie au moment où il a été engagé?_» Rêvassa-t-elle ensuite avant de se traiter d'idiote et de se fouetter légèrement avec sa serviette pour se punir d'avoir eut une pensée aussi absurde.

«_Comment vais-je survivre au fait de le côtoyer presque tous les soirs?_» Se demanda-t-elle pour en finir au plus vite avec cette introspection tout sauf rassurante.

Traînant encore plusieurs minutes afin de se maquiller convenablement, ce qu'elle faisait dorénavant à tous les jours depuis la fin du concours, Élisabeth émergea de sa loge revigorée et sursauta en découvrant que George Wickham sortait de la sienne aussi subitement que s'il l'avait attendue délibérément. Lorsqu'elle le vit retirer un second casque de moto de derrière son dos, elle comprit qu'elle ne s'était pas trompée et éclata de rire. Folle de joie à l'idée de monter sur son engin bruyant, elle accepta qu'il la raccompagne chez elle.

Une fois arrivée devant son immeuble, elle l'invita poliment à monter pour casser la croûte avec elle. Devant son hésitation, Élisabeth lui proposa même de l'aider à apprendre son texte. Le chanteur se laissa finalement convaincre et s'éloigna pour aller stationner sa moto derrière l'immeuble. Pendant que George jetait un œil sur l'ensemble de son appartement, Élisabeth mit au four la lasagne qu'elle avait préparée la veille. Elle sortit la bouteille de vin rouge que sa sœur Jane lui avait apportée lors de sa visite éclair et en offrit un verre à son invité.

-_Merci, mais je n'en prendrai qu'un coupe. N'oubliez pas que je conduis pour rentrer chez moi._

_-Je vous surveillerai alors. Venez, passons au salon. Discutons un peu pendant que la lasagne chauffe._

_-Comment avez-vous aimé faire la tournée après avoir gagné le concours?_

_-Ce fut plaisant dans l'ensemble. Quoique plusieurs candidats ont fini par développer une attitude vraiment désagréable…_

_-C'est normal. Ils devaient être amers. Ils deviennent jaloux en voyant les autres avoir plus de succès qu'eux. C'est ce qui m'est arrivé en tout cas. Lorsque j'ai constaté que le gars qui avait gagné à ma place passait son temps à faire le paon. J'ai fini par le détester…_

_-Vous êtes donc arrivé en finale?_

_-Non. J'ai été éliminé trois semaines avant celle-ci alors qu'il restait deux gars et deux filles. Après mon départ, ils étaient trois._

_-J'ai bien failli être éliminée à cette même étape, moi aussi._

_-Je sais oui, c'est à ce moment là que j'ai réellement commencé à suivre votre ascension. Mais votre histoire est totalement différente de la mienne._ Se penchant lentement vers elle, George se racla la gorge avant de s'enquérir d'un ton de conspirateur._ Que pensez-vous de William Darcy, Élisabeth?_

_-Ce que j'en pense? Hum, bien. À vrai dire, je ne sais pas vraiment. J'ai du respect pour le chanteur et le musicien, mais j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à m'habituer au juge. Il est si…_

_-Vous ne serez pas surprise alors d'apprendre que c'est à cause de lui que j'ai été éliminé._

_-C'est ce que vous avez laissé entendre oui…_

_-Et c'est vrai. J'ai quitté la compétition la semaine des chansons imposées. C'est lui qui m'avait pigé._

_-Son choix ne vous convenait pas?_

_-Non, ce n'est pas ça._

_-Je me disais aussi. D'après ce que je connais de votre voix, je sais que vous pouvez chanter presque n'importe quoi._

_-En effet. Mais non, William est bien plus sournois que ça. Machiavélique même._

_-Vous m'étonnez?_ S'exclama Élisabeth en offrant un second verre de vin à George et s'étonnant de ne pas le voir protester.

-_Attendez la suite. Lorsque William m'a contacté pour me donner le titre de ma chanson, j'étais fou de joie. Il m'avait assigné la magnifique chanson «**I Want to Know What Love Is**» de **Foreigner**. Je l'ai travaillée assidûment et je dois dire que je la rendais vraiment bien._

_-J'en suis certaine._ Le complimenta Élisabeth en versant le vin dans la coupe qu'il lui tendait s'attendant à tout instant à ce qu'il intervint pour l'arrêter.

-_En me rendant au studio le jour de l'enregistrement, j'ai entendu Nyeem donner les titres des chansons que nous allions tous interpréter à un journaliste. Lorsque Nyeem a mentionné que ma chanson était «**Sweet** **Home Alabama**», j'ai eu un moment de panique. Je me suis camouflé derrière le rideau et j'ai attendu que le journaliste se soit éloigné. Là, j'ai fondu sur Nyeem et l'ai harcelé afin de savoir pourquoi ma chanson avait été changée._

_-Que vous a-t-il répondu?_ S'intéressa Élisabeth devinant que la suite ne donnerait pas le beau rôle à William.

-_Il m'a affirmé que ce sont les juges eux-mêmes qui lui avaient donné les titres des chansons au début de la semaine et qu'aucun d'entre eux n'avaient fait de changements depuis. J'étais abasourdi._

_-Vous en avez parlé à Nyeem, j'espère?_

_-Non. Je n'ai pas osé. Nyeem n'était en rien responsable de ma situation._

_-Vous auriez dû lui en parler pourtant,_ lui suggéra Élisabeth se souvenant que dans des circonstances similaires, elle aurait bien aimé pouvoir vérifier auprès de Nyeem s'il était bien l'auteur de la note qu'elle avait trouvée sous sa porte et qui lui annonçait un changement d'horaire.

-_Ouais, peut être. Sans compter que je ne pouvais pas non plus suivre mon premier réflexe qui me poussait à confronter William Darcy devant la nation entière._

_-Qu'avez-vous fait alors?_

_-Je suis allée voir Nyeem et lui ai demandé de me télécharger les paroles de la chanson «**Sweet Home Alabama**» et je l'ai travaillée du mieux que je le pouvais compte tenu du temps qui m'était imparti. Malheureusement, ce ne fut pas assez. Lorsque je l'ai chantée ce soir là, j'étais tellement nerveux que j'ai inversé deux couplets._

_-Le public n'y a vu que du feu, j'imagine?_ Présuma la jeune femme.

-_Non, parce que ce cher William m'en a fait la remarque dans sa critique et que je ne pouvais rien dire pour me défendre sans l'accuser devant tout le monde._

_-C'est trop fort! Comment peut-il s'être montré aussi cruel? Je sais que ses critiques peuvent être horriblement blessantes, voire même totalement injustes – qu'il a tendance à exagérer aussi, mais à ma connaissance, il n'est jamais allé jusqu'à utiliser des moyens aussi malhonnêtes. En fait, George, j'ai sincèrement du mal à le croire capable d'une telle perfidie._

_-Pourtant, je vous assure que pour moi, ça a fait la différence entre gagner ou perdre!_

Un long silence régna entre les deux.

-_Il devait certainement avoir quelque chose à vous reprocher?_ Proposa finalement Élisabeth d'une voix incertaine.

_-Vous avez raison. Je sais pourquoi il a fait ça, en effet._

_-Pourquoi?_

_-Vous avez rencontré Anne DeBourg, je crois?_

_-Oui._

_-Et bien, elle s'était pour ainsi dire amourachée de moi pendant le concours et William n'a pas apprécié._

_-Pourquoi?_

_-Ils étaient fiancés à l'époque. Je suis indirectement responsable de leur rupture._

_-Et vous croyez que c'est à cause de ça qu'il vous a joué ce sale tour?_

_-Comment expliquer la chose autrement…_

_-Votre histoire me laisse vraiment perplexe…_

_-Je comprends. En tout cas, aujourd'hui, il doit s'en mordre les doigts puisque je réussis mieux que lui…_

Un autre long silence régna entre les deux.

-_Vous devriez vous expliquer avec lui…_

_-Qui sait, j'en aurai peut être l'occasion pendant la production de Notre Dame de Paris._

_-Je l'espère pour vous deux._

30 minutes plus tard, George avait avalé deux grosses portions de lasagne, siroté deux autres verres de vin et s'était assoupi sur le fauteuil de la jeune femme. Après avoir tout rangé, pris une courte douche et s'être préparée pour la nuit, Élisabeth essaya vainement de le réveiller. Réalisant qu'elle n'y arriverait pas, elle se contenta de le recouvrir d'une couverture de laine, se rendit dans sa chambre dont elle verrouilla la porte et régla son réveil afin qu'il sonnât une heure plus tôt que d'habitude afin de donner à George le temps de rentrer chez lui pour se changer.

Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux le lendemain matin, quelques minutes avant que la sonnerie de son réveil ne retentisse, George était déjà debout et sortait de la douche. Faisant comme s'il était chez lui, il sortit de la salle de bain dans son plus simple appareil. Tombant face à face avec lui à l'instant où elle arrivant dans le corridor, Élisabeth se couvrit le visage à deux mains, fit volte face et retourna dans sa chambre comme si elle avait le diable aux trousses.

-_Avez-vous l'intention de faire un saut chez vous pour vous changer?_ Lui demanda-t-elle à travers la porte lorsqu'elle l'entendit marcher dans le corridor.

-_Pas besoin! J'ai des vêtements de rechange dans mon sac à dos._

Pendant qu'il s'habillait à la hâte de son côté, George comprit que pour réagir comme elle venait de le faire, la jeune chanteuse devait nécessairement être inexpérimentée. Un sourire apparut alors sur son visage soulignant d'un gros trait rouge, l'idée qui venait de prendre forme dans son esprit. Il se promit d'accorder à ce projet toute l'attention qu'il méritait dès que possible. D'ici là, tout ce qui importait c'était de se comporter de manière exemplaire afin que la jeune femme en vint à lui faire entièrement confiance. Après tout, n'était-il pas passé maître à ce petit jeu.

Lorsqu'il fut convenablement habillé, il se rendit dans la cuisine et commença à mettre la table. Il fit griller le pain et fouilla dans le frigo à la recherche de confitures. Dès que la jeune femme consentit à sortir de sa chambre, George s'empressa de s'excuser et lui servit une pleine tasse de café. Découvrant tout ce qu'il avait préparé, Élisabeth se laissa servir et prit son déjeuner beaucoup plus détendue que ce qu'elle avait d'abord craint. Après avoir pris un petit déjeuner tout ce qu'il y a d'agréable, George repassa son second casque de moto à Élisabeth et se rendit chercher son engin dans le stationnement arrière. George laissa Élisabeth dans l'entrée du théâtre et s'éloigna le temps d'aller installer son engin dans la zone prévue pour les motos.

Lorsque le chanteur la rejoignit deux minutes plus tard, Élisabeth lui remit son casque et le précéda pour entrer dans le théâtre.

«_Non, pas elle George. Pas elle!»_ Rugit William Darcy en sortant de derrière la façade gauche où il s'était dissimulé lorsqu'il avait entendu la moto de George arriver.

Tout en franchissant d'un pas alerte la distance qui le séparait de l'entrée du théâtre, William pestait contre le sort qui semblait s'acharner contre lui. Depuis qu'il était tombé sur cet article à potins dans lequel le nom d'Élisabeth était associé à un jeune chanteur avec qui elle collaborait le temps d'un spectacle, William était devenu obsédé par le désir de la revoir.

Il avait donc appelé son agent et lui avait demandé de faire des pieds et des mains pour lui obtenir une audition. D'abord surpris, son agent avait contacté les deux producteurs et leur avait soumis la candidature de l'ancienne vedette.

Une seule et unique rencontre avait suffi aux deux hommes pour l'engager officiellement à tenir le rôle de Gringoire. C'est lors de cette ultime audition que William avait appris que George Wickham ferait également partie de la distribution. La seule pensée que la femme qu'il aimait toujours, allait devoir fréquenter l'homme qui était responsable de son retrait de la vie artistique, le convainquit hors de tout doute qu'il était nécessaire qu'il participât à la production. Toutefois, rien ne l'avait préparé à cette douleur qui le tenaillait depuis qu'il avait vu Élisabeth descendre de la moto de Wickham et attendre sagement qu'il revint vers elle. Les poings serrés, il s'avança enfin vers l'édifice conscient que la jalousie le consumait et nourrissait la haine implacable qu'il avait développée, puis entretenue pour l'homme qui avait osé s'en prendre à sa sœur bien aimée.

Après la séance d'échauffement de groupe, James accueillit les chanteurs sur scène pour la première fois. En effet, la longue table avait été enlevée de même que toutes les chaises. James les prévint qu'il voulait consacrer l'avant-midi à la mise en place de quelques scènes de groupe.

-_Les chansons individuelles seront travaillées plus tard._

Puisque James débuta par la fête des fous, Simon et Élisabeth ne se quittèrent pas d'une semelle durant toute l'épuisante période de travail. Élisabeth fut à même d'apprécier son tempérament sérieux et professionnel. Lorsque James décréta qu'il leur fallait aller manger, la scène était non seulement placée en entier, mais ils avaient pu réaliser un premier enchaînement de celle-ci.

Au moment où Élisabeth quitta la scène, elle fut interrompue par Nicholas, l'interprète de Frollo.

-_Où avez-vous l'intention d'aller manger Élisabeth?_ Lui demanda-t-il alors.

-_Je n'en ai aucune idée. Et vous?_

_-Je connais un petit café sympathique tout près d'ici. Vous venez avec moi?_

Répondant par l'affirmative, Élisabeth lui demanda de l'excuser le temps qu'elle aille chercher ses affaires dans sa loge.

Nicolas était le plus âgé des chanteurs du groupe. Sa belle tête grisonnante et ses grands yeux bruns frangés de très longs cils faisaient de lui un homme à la séduction tranquille. Sa voix grave était mise en valeur par la lenteur du débit qu'il utilisait pour s'exprimer la plupart du temps.

Élisabeth l'écouta lui résumer sa carrière puis la complimenter également pour sa participation au concours qu'il affirma avoir suivi uniquement cette année-là et à cause d'elle. Le repas terminé, Élisabeth était sous le charme et le salua chaleureusement lorsqu'il prit congé d'elle pour rentrer chez lui.

«_Bel homme aux manières impeccables... cherche jeune femme sérieuse et raisonnable_.» Se dit Élisabeth en s'amusant à rédiger le type d'annonce que Nicolas publierait s'il devait décrire le type de femme qu'il aimait. «_Tout ce que je ne suis pas»_ Compléta-t-elle un sourire en coin tandis qu'il disparaissait en tournant vers la gauche après le théâtre pour se diriger vers la bouche de métro.

Accélérant le pas, Élisabeth pénétra dans l'édifice, entra dans sa loge et se changea pour aller retrouver la danseuse tzigane avec laquelle elle s'acharnait désespérément à développer la gestuelle d'Esméralda.

Avant de rentrer chez elle, Élisabeth dut encore se prêter à deux activités distinctes : une séance d'essayage avec le costumier et un premier essai de maquillage.

Elle quitta le théâtre à 18h00 après avoir pris le temps de retirer l'épaisse couche de fond de teint qu'on lui avait appliquée. Trop épuisée pour se faire à manger, elle arrêta s'acheter un petit paquet de sushi et un bol de riz frais au restaurant du coin.

Les deux semaines suivantes furent toutes aussi épuisantes et bien remplies. Au terme de cette période, la mise en place était terminée et la plupart des chansons presque totalement maîtrisées par les rôles principaux. L'ensemble du groupe de chanteurs avait également fait de gros progrès en danse et ne détonnait plus lorsqu'ils se retrouvaient entourés des danseurs qui avaient été engagés.

Au début de la troisième semaine, James prévint tout le monde qu'il allait commencer à coller tous les morceaux qu'ils avaient travaillés séparément jusqu'à maintenant. Cette nouvelle phase dans le travail, marqua, pour l'ensemble de la troupe, l'instant où chacun put découvrir le talent des autres. En effet, lorsqu'ils furent tous amenés à interpréter leur chanson à tour de rôle, la réaction euphorique des témoins était la meilleure des récompenses. Tranquillement, prudemment, James amena les chanteurs à interpréter les duos, les trios puis les numéros de groupe. Tout y passa. Les applaudissements fusaient chaque fois qu'une nouvelle pièce était ajoutée au puzzle.

Élisabeth fut particulièrement impressionnée par la souplesse et l'amplitude de la voix de William. Il pouvait monter très haut et descendre étonnamment bas pour un chanteur dit «**populaire**». Sa voix de tête était stable, solide et permettait à William de garder un grand contrôle sur ses notes de passage – ces notes qui sont différentes d'un chanteur à l'autre et qui permettent – entre autre - à celui-ci de passer de sa voix de poitrine à sa voix de tête.

Peu à peu, au fil des répétitions, Élisabeth observait le manège des chanteurs entre eux. Elle savait et comprenait pourquoi George s'abstenait toujours d'applaudir lorsque William interprétait avec brio l'une de ses chansons et que le même phénomène se répétait lorsque George chantait à son tour. Quoique, William pouvait consentir à applaudir légèrement à l'occasion, mais uniquement lorsqu'il sentait sur lui le regard scrutateur d'Élisabeth.

Une autre constante toutefois attristait passablement Élisabeth et c'est l'indifférence que l'ancien juge manifestait envers elle. Il était poli certes, pouvait même discuter de plusieurs sujets avec elle, mais jamais, il ne recherchait sa compagnie, ni ne semblait être content de la voir.

Il faut dire que la jeune femme avait fort à faire avec George, Nicolas et même Martin qui lui tournaient autour tels des abeilles autour d'un pot de miel. Seuls Simon et William demeuraient insensibles à son charme. Le premier lui manifestant toujours un très grand respect, l'autre restant constamment à l'écart, ne posant sur elle, plus souvent qu'à son tour, qu'un regard critique.

Le midi, la plupart du temps, Élisabeth mangeait avec Simon. Il représentait un peu le grand frère que la jeune fille n'avait jamais eu. Elle raffolait donc de tous ces instants où elle travaillait avec lui sur scène et se réjouissait d'avoir plusieurs chansons à interpréter avec lui.

«_Les deux hommes que j'estime le plus, sont ceux qui ne veulent rien savoir de moi.»_ S'attrista-t-elle alors qu'elle observait Simon et William pendant qu'ils discutaient à bâtons rompus à la fin d'une journée de répétition particulièrement éreintante.

La scène préférée d'Élisabeth était sans conteste la «**cour des miracles**». Elle éprouvait une immense satisfaction à écouter Martin (qui jouait Clopin, son tuteur gitan) lui demander si elle acceptait de prendre le poète Gringoire (William) pour époux afin de lui sauver la vie.

Lorsque William jouant Gringoire chantait à Esméralda la phrase : «je ne suis pas un homme à femme», Élisabeth ne pouvait retenir son sourire. Elle songeait alors au premier baiser qu'ils avaient échangé tout de suite après qu'elle eut fait allusion à son homosexualité.

Qu'à cela ne tienne, ce court moment privilégié où elle partageait la scène avec lui et où elle lui demandait ce que veut dire le mot «Phœbus» était son préféré, mais devint également au fil du temps celui qu'elle redoutait le plus. La gentillesse et la disponibilité du personnage de William lui rappelaient tous les moments de qualité qu'ils avaient partagés durant le concours et qui ne s'étaient pas renouvelés dans le cadre de la production Notre Dame de Paris.

Un autre temps fort de la production fut l'instant où Élisabeth exécuta pour la première fois la chorégraphie préparée avec Tania devant les trois hommes tandis qu'ils entonnaient la chanson «**BELLE**». Les trois chanteurs s'étaient rapidement réellement arrêtés de chanter pour l'admirer pendant qu'elle dansait. La jeune femme, qui était alors concentrée sur ses pas et sur la musique n'avait même pas réalisé qu'ils s'étaient tus.

Lorsque le metteur en scène avait surgi devant elle pour l'arrêter, Élisabeth avait perdu l'équilibre et aurait très bien pu se faire mal si William n'avait pas été près d'elle à cet instant et ne l'avait pas rattrapée. Au moment où le bras de William l'avait soutenu, la jeune chanteuse avait senti un choc électrique lui traverser le corps et avait été si surprise qu'elle en avait oublié de le remercier. C'est alors que James s'était approché d'elle et l'avait serré contre lui pour la féliciter.

-_Merci Élisabeth, vous venez de rendre cette scène unique en son genre. Vous êtes de loin, la meilleure Esméralda qu'il m'ait été donné de voir._

_-Ce n'est qu'une danse… rien de plus._

_-Justement. On voit bien que vous ne cherchez même pas à séduire les hommes et c'est ce que les autres interprètes n'ont pas saisi. Ce qui est si attirant chez Esméralda, ce n'est pas son charme, c'est son innocence. Regardez ce que vous avez fait de mes chanteurs, aucun d'eux n'a été capable de continuer à chanter._

_-Et encore, elle ne porte pas le costume…_ L'appuya Martin en s'approchant de la jeune femme à son tour.

Soudainement très mal à l'aise d'avoir provoqué cette situation, Élisabeth détourna les yeux et croisa le regard moqueur de William qui était maintenant appuyé contre le cadre de porte puisqu'il n'était là que comme spectateur. Soutenant son regard, Élisabeth le vit esquisser une moue au moins aussi familière que son indifférence habituelle. Après son départ, les trois chanteurs reprirent la chanson «**BELLE**» sous l'œil admiratif d'Élisabeth à qui James avait demandé de s'abstenir de danser.

Lorsque la jeune femme put enfin regagner sa loge, elle croisa Kathleen qui revenait d'une séance de travail avec le pianiste. Les deux femmes discutèrent pendant quelques minutes avant que Kathleen ne la quitte pour rentrer chez elle.

Les deux semaines qui suivirent se déroulèrent sensiblement de la même façon. Finalement, lorsque la plupart des scènes furent prêtes, les costumes terminés et le décor installé, James annonça la date du premier enchaînement. Comme celui-ci était prévu pour la fin de semaine à venir, le metteur en scène attendit au jeudi soir pour annoncer à l'ensemble des membres de la production qu'il leur donnait congé jusqu'à samedi18h00.

Le moment venu, James rassembla la troupe entière et leur expliqua comment il souhaitait que l'enchaînement se déroulât. Il leur désigna la table où il serait assis pour prendre des notes et leur fit ses dernières recommandations. Il leur donna rendez-vous à la toute fin de la séance afin qu'il puisse leur faire part de ses observations et de ses commentaires.

À la fin des deux heures 15 minutes que durèrent le spectacle, James attendit que tous les intervenants soient tous assis devant lui avant de leur adresser la parole : _Premièrement, je veux que vous sachiez que je suis fier de vous. Dans l'ensemble, on peut déjà dire que le spectacle se tient tout seul. Je n'aurais jamais cru cela possible. Toutefois, comme il reste de petites choses à arranger, quelques petits passages à resserrer, je ne vais m'attarder que sur ces moments en vous présentant mes notes de scène._

James débuta par les danseurs, il discuta de certaines chorégraphies qui avaient été moins bien exécutées par le groupe des sans-papiers, il questionna les scénographes à propos d'un élément du décor qui prenait trop de temps à s'élever dans les airs, obligeant les danseurs à retarder leur entrée. Il termina par une observation technique concernant les effets d'éclairage de la fin de la pièce. Laissant partir l'équipe technique de même que le groupe des danseurs, James reprit son cahier, relut rapidement ses notes et s'adressa aux chanteurs lorsqu'il voulait que ceux-ci corrigent quelque chose. 45 minutes plus tard, Élisabeth réalisa que le metteur en scène ne s'était pas encore adressé à elle. Tous les autres chanteurs avaient été nommés à un moment où à un autre sauf elle. Juste au moment où elle venait de se convaincre qu'il lui fallait lever la main pour lui demander un «**feed-back**», James se tourna vers elle et lui fit un grand sourire.

-_Oh, Élisabeth, c'est vrai, j'allais vous oublier. Que vous dire? Je ne veux pas que vous changiez quoi que ce soit. En fait, c'est faux. J'estime que vous pouvez prendre plus de place. N'oubliez pas qu'Esméralda est un esprit libre. À cet égard, en aucun temps elle ne doit se soucier du regard des autres. C'est un peu comme si elle vivait dans sa tête et que la ville entière lui servait de terrain de jeu. Paris est comme son jardin privé. On le voit déjà dans tout ce que vous faites. Tout est en place. Il vous suffit seulement de jouer tout ça avec un plus d'assurance. Que vous dire d'autre. Ah, oui. Votre scène de danse est époustouflante. Les journaux en parleront, c'est moi qui vous le dis._

Et ce fut le cas. Deux semaines plus tard, le lendemain d'une première qui fut fortement médiatisée, les journaux furent extrêmement élogieux. Il était écrit partout que cette production américaine de la comédie musicale Notre Dame de Paris était de loin la meilleure version anglaise de cette production. Deux paragraphes entiers étaient furent consacrés à Élisabeth Bennet. On y parlait de sa voix enchanteresse et de la sensualité qui se dégageait de chacun de ses mouvements. Les chanteurs masculins furent ensuite nommés les uns après les autres chacun pour des raisons différentes.

James était vraiment heureux et félicita l'équipe entière une heure avant la levée du rideau le soir de la deuxième représentation. Élisabeth quant à elle ne tenait plus en place ce soir-là puisque plusieurs de ses amis allaient être dans la salle pour l'entendre. Lucas et Steve pour ne nommer que ceux-là avaient achetés leurs billets depuis longtemps et lui avaient même envoyé un bouquet de fleurs pour lui souhaiter «**_bonne chance_**». Bien qu'ils aient plutôt écrit «**_Break a Leg_**» sur le petit carton à cause de la superstition qui existe au théâtre et qui spécifie que souhaiter bonne chance à un acteur porte malheur.

En plus des deux anciens concurrents, Jane et Lydia devaient également venir assister au spectacle. Réalisant exactement le même type de préparation que la veille, Élisabeth se maquilla avec application, fit quelques réchauffements vocaux et exercices de dictions, puis quitta sa loge pour aller rejoindre les autres chanteurs qui s'entassaient derrière les rideaux. Elle aimait particulièrement le costume de William qui se composait d'un pantalon ample et d'une tunique assez longue dont les bouts inégaux terminaient au milieu de ses cuisses. Ses yeux étaient immenses à cause des deux lignes noires qui les encerclaient.

Les chanteurs bavardaient entre eux de tout et de rien, mais la nervosité gagnait l'ensemble du groupe aussi rapidement que la salle se remplissait. Lorsque le régisseur vint prévenir William qu'il était temps d'aller se placer pour faire son entrée, Élisabeth et la jeune Kathleen attendirent qu'il ait commencé la chanson «**Le temps de cathédrales**» avant de se rendre en coulisse afin de l'observer et prendre le pouls de la salle. Au moment où William se mit à monter pour atteindre les notes les plus hautes, Élisabeth sentit ses joues s'échauffer et sa peau fut parcourue par une foule de petits frissons.

La deuxième représentation fut aussi réussie que la première. Lorsque le rideau tomba immédiatement après la dernière chanson et que l'ensemble des membres de la troupe se retrouva à l'avant scène pour saluer le public, Élisabeth pleurait tout autant que la veille. En revenant dans les loges après avoir savouré les nombreux applaudissements que leur offrait une foule en liesse, les chanteurs redescendirent vers les loges où James les accueillit chaleureusement.

-_Tu as des gens pour toi Élisabeth?_ S'enquit George en apercevant les fleurs sur la table d'Élisabeth juste avant qu'elle ne referme la porte de sa loge.

-_Oui. Des amis et deux de mes sœurs._

_-Ne quitte pas sans me les présenter alors._ La prévint-il tout joyeux avant de poursuivre son chemin vers la loge qu'il partageait avec Nicolas.

-_Je vais faire ce que je peux. Promis._ Lui répondit la chanteuse.

Juste avant qu'Élisabeth n'ouvre la porte de sa loge, Steve et Lucas allèrent saluer William. Apercevant Jane et Lydia alors qu'elles passaient également devant leur petit groupe, William interpella l'aînée des sœurs Bennet et lui fit la bise.

-_Oh, William. Vous êtes bien meilleur chanteur que critique. Vous n'auriez jamais dû arrêter de chanter._ Le taquina-t-elle avant de lui présenter officiellement Lydia.

Les admirateurs et les amis devenant de plus en plus nombreux en coulisse, Jane finit par entraîner sa sœur jusque devant la porte de la loge d'Élisabeth afin d'être les premières à la féliciter.

Lorsqu'Élisabeth consentit enfin à ouvrir la porte de sa loge quelques minutes plus tard, elle fut assaillie par une petite foule d'admirateurs qui s'était agglutinée et que Jane avait choisi de laisser passer.

-_Élisabeth, ta mort était si triste._ Se plaignit Jane lorsqu'elles furent enfin réunies. _Quelle histoire dramatique. Lorsque Kasimodo chante pour toi alors que tu es allongée par terre, c'est insoutenable. Tout le monde pleurait autour de nous dans la salle. Même les hommes…_

-_Simon sera heureux d'apprendre ça. Nous avions fait un pari à ce sujet, lui et moi. Attendez ici toutes les deux. Je vais aller le chercher._

_-Tu vas nous présenter Simon Miller?_ S'exclama Lydia les yeux rendus brillants d'excitation.

-_Et comment!_ Répliqua Élisabeth déjà en route.

-_Lydia_… La gronda affectueusement Jane.

Au moment où Élisabeth passa devant George et le petit groupe qui l'entourait, celui-ci en profita pour l'interpeller. S'approchant pour écouter ce qu'il voulait lui dire, Élisabeth s'étonna de le voir quitter son groupe pour venir vers elle.

-_Sauve-moi de ces pots de colle!_ Lui souffle-t-il à l'oreille pendant qu'il la serrait contre lui.

-_Viens avec moi. Je vais te présenter deux de mes sœurs._

Arrivé près de Jane et Lydia, George écouta attentivement les compliments qu'elles lui adressaient et fut rapidement accaparé par Lydia alors qu'elle le bombardait de questions. Élisabeth étant retournée vers la loge de Simon, Jane attendit quelques minutes avant d'intervenir pour faire taire Lydia au grand soulagement de George qui en profita pour prendre congé. Ayant retrouvé Simon, Élisabeth revint vers sa loge, accrocha Steve et Lucas chemin faisant et présenta l'interprète de Kasimodo à ses deux sœurs. Simon, qui avait eu le temps de retirer son épais maquillage et sa bosse, était méconnaissable. En découvrant son vrai visage aux traits virils et harmonieux, Jane et Lydia le félicitèrent chaleureusement.

Simon était très touché par leurs compliments et sembla s'intéresser plus particulièrement à ce que Jane avait à lui dire. Ayant passé beaucoup de temps avec Simon durant les dernières semaines, Élisabeth pouvait se vanter de bien le connaître. Assez en tout cas pour savoir que sa manière de dévisager Jane n'avait rien à voir avec la politesse et le très grand respect qu'il manifestait toujours à son égard. Pour la première fois, elle eut le sentiment que son cœur était touché.

«_Cupidon aurait-il fait son œuvre?»_ Se demanda-t-elle tout en exhalant un profond soupir.

Sachant à quel point sa sœur était encore sentimentalement fragile à cause de ce qui s'était produit avec Charles Bingley, que Simon était célibataire et que ce dernier souhaiterait certainement avoir une chance de la connaître davantage avant qu'elle ne retourne à Boston, Élisabeth se risqua à proposer : _Et si on allait prendre un verre dans le bar qui est juste à côté?_

Après avoir salué Lucas et Steve qui déclinèrent l'invitation, Élisabeth convint avec Simon, George, Martin, Nicolas et ses deux sœurs de se retrouver dans l'entrée du théâtre dans cinq minutes. En passant devant la loge de William alors qu'elle retournait dans la sienne pour aller ramasser ses affaires, Élisabeth se résigna à aller lui proposer la même chose. Elle pencha la tête par la porte qui était grande ouverte et remarqua que ses effets personnels n'étaient plus là. Jetant un œil à gauche et à droite, Élisabeth découvrit alors un très joli bouquet de roses jaune qui trônait dans un bol de verre rempli d'eau. Succombant à la tentation, Élisabeth s'avança vers celui-ci et jeta un œil intéressé sur la petite carte que William avait oubliée sur la table.

«_Merde pour ce soir William. Je t'aime.»_

Le cœur déjà meurtri de la jeune fille assimila cette information avec beaucoup de peine.

«_Je sais à quoi m'en tenir maintenant…»_ S'attrista-t-elle quelques secondes avant de prendre une grande respiration et de s'encourager : «_Il est temps pour moi aussi de passer à autre chose. Il faut que j'utilise cette production comme tremplin pour faire de nouvelles rencontres, vivre de nouvelles expériences.»_

Reposant le symbole cartonné de son échec sentimental là où elle l'avait trouvé, la jeune femme revint vers ses sœurs et incita leur petit groupe à quitter le théâtre pour se rendre sans tarder dans le charmant petit bar que les chanteurs avaient découvert il y a peu de temps.

Une fois rendus à leur table préférée, Élisabeth s'arrangea subtilement pour que Simon puisse s'asseoir entre Jane et elle-même. Lydia quand à elle, s'installa en face d'elle et donc directement à côté de Martin et de Nicolas. Élisabeth réalisa alors que George s'était installé tout près d'elle.

Pendant que chacun consultait le menu que la jeune serveuse leur avait apporté, Élisabeth s'accorda le droit de repenser à la découverte qu'elle venait de faire à l'égard de William. Elle comprenait mieux pourquoi, depuis le début de cette production, elle l'avait trouvé distant et n'avait jamais retrouvé en lui, le jeune homme rassurant et passionné qu'elle avait côtoyé durant le concours. Celui qui l'avait consolée, qui l'avait embrassée et qui avait même dansé avec elle.

Pendant de nombreux mois, suivant la fin du concours, elle s'était consolée en se disant que la raison pour laquelle il avait refusé d'admettre qu'il était amoureux d'elle, c'était à cause de son statut de juge et parce qu'il craignait les retombées négatives que pourrait avoir sur la compagnie le fait d'avoir une relation avec un candidat.

Elle comprenait maintenant qu'elle s'était trompée sur toute la ligne, qu'il lui fallait faire face à la réalité.

«_Je ne suis pas amoureux de vous_.» Lui avait-il dit un jour. Et il avait dit vrai.

Tout en donnant sa commande à la jeune femme qui se tenait devant elle, Élisabeth écouta d'une oreille distraite ce que Jane racontait à Simon. Elle plaqua un sourire vide de sens sur son visage, ne voulant pas attirer l'attention sur elle et repensa aux baisers passionnés que William lui avait pourtant donnés à quelques reprises. N'ayant que peu d'expérience en ce qui a trait aux relations amoureuses, Élisabeth savait tout de même que le désir et l'amour ne cohabitaient pas automatiquement. Que les hommes pouvaient désirer une femme, sans nécessairement être amoureux d'elle. Toutefois, à cause de ce qu'elle savait – ou plutôt de ce qu'elle croyait savoir à propos de William, jamais elle n'aurait crû qu'il puisse faire partie de cette catégorie d'homme.

S'arrachant à cette douloureuse introspection pour payer la serveuse, Élisabeth prit une grosse gorgée de bière et réalisa que George l'examinait avec attention.

-_Vous semblez à des milles d'ici belle Esméralda._

_-Je suis morte ce soir, ne l'oubliez pas._ Répliqua-t-elle, priant pour qu'il ne lui demande aucune explication.

Elle seule pouvait savoir à quoi elle faisait allusion en prononçant cette phrase. Une partie d'elle était réellement morte en découvrant le carton qui avait été livré en même temps que les fleurs de William. Révoltée d'être restée si longtemps prisonnière du charme de William et convaincue d'avoir perdu son temps, Élisabeth gratifia George d'un sourire comme elle ne lui en avait jamais fait.

-_Vous me semblez différente ce soir._ Lui dit-il en levant son verre pour boire à sa santé.

-_En quoi?_

_-Vous me semblez plus sure de vous, plus détendue._

_-Nous avons obtenu un grand succès depuis deux jours, ça se fête non?_

_-Oui. Vous avez raison Élisabeth. Levons nos verres à cette belle production_. Répliqua Simon en invitant tous les autres à lever leurs verres.

-_Bravo à vous tous._ Ajouta Jane avant de porter son verre à sa bouche.

Lorsque Jane commença à bailler et que Lydia menaçait de s'endormir contre l'épaule de Nicolas, Élisabeth suggéra à sa sœur aînée de mettre fin à cette soirée. Pendant qu'elle ramassait ses affaires, Élisabeth observa Simon alors qu'il offrait ses coordonnées à Jane.

Tout en appréciant la manière dont Simon avait organisé la transaction, Élisabeth regarda tour à tour les cinq hommes présents, amusée par la diversité de leurs personnalités.

Elle savait que George était sensible à la flatterie et qu'il suffisait qu'une jeune femme lui fasse des avances pour qu'il y réponde automatiquement si la jeune personne était à son goût évidemment. Nicolas, de son côté fonctionnait plutôt selon les normes de l'ancien code. Il lui avait fait une cour discrète, lui avait envoyé des billets doux et continuait à l'inviter à manger seul avec lui. Tant qu'Élisabeth ne serait pas officiellement avec un autre, il continuerait à insister sans jamais devenir désagréable. Martin quant à lui, était plus direct encore. Il lui avait proposé une aventure, intéressé uniquement à en faire sa maitresse. Lorsque la jeune femme avait refusé son offre, il lui avait alors suggéré de lui faire signe si jamais elle changeait d'idée. Toutefois, puisque Martin n'était pas du genre insistant, il s'était alors tourné vers Kathleen qui avait accepté à son offre sans hésiter. Jetant un œil sur sa plus jeune sœur qui avait sensiblement le même âge que la chanteuse qui interprétait Fleur de Lys, Élisabeth serra les lèvres en repensant au manque de discernement qui la caractérisait. Elle la compara même à George en ce sens qu'il suffisait qu'un homme lui accordât un peu d'attention pour qu'elle se jette dans ses bras. Comme cela s'était produit avec Mike, le jeune homme qui fournissait de la drogue à Josie et qui avait essayé de passer par Lydia pour atteindre Élisabeth à la fin du concours.

Gardant les yeux sur Lydia tandis qu'elle prenait congé des chanteurs, Élisabeth gagna la sortie et fit signe à un taxi de venir les cueillir. Lorsqu'elles arrivèrent dans le logement d'Élisabeth, Lydia s'empressa de se jeter sur l'ordinateur de sa sœur pour prendre ses messages et donner des nouvelles à ses amies pendant que Jane et Élisabeth s'installaient au salon pour reparler de la soirée.

Après quelques minutes, Élisabeth ne tint plus et s'enquit : _Alors, comment trouves-tu Simon?_

-_Il est sympathique…_ Rétorqua Jane d'un ton indifférent.

-_C'est de loin le plus agréable chanteur de la production… et je crois qu'il a le béguin pour toi…_

_-Je ne fais plus confiance à notre jugement…_ Répondit-elle en insistant sur le mot NOUS. _Ne nous sommes-nous pas toutes les deux trompées il n'y a pas si longtemps?_

-_Malheureusement oui. D'ailleurs, j'ai remarqué tu es allée saluer William…_

_-C'est lui qui m'a appelée. Pourtant lorsque je suis allée le saluer, c'est à peine s'il s'est occupé de moi. Il avait vraiment l'air pressé de s'en aller…_

_-Je crois qu'il avait un rendez-vous._

_-Comment se comporte-t-il avec toi?_

_-Bof… Il me traite comme une collègue… quant au reste, et bien, il garde ses distances…_

_-Tu en souffres, hein?_

_-J'en souffrais… mais c'est fini maintenant. Je t'assure Jane que j'ai fini d'en souffrir. Ce n'est pas parce que je le vois tous les jours ou presque… Après tout, William Darcy n'est pas le seul homme intéressant que je côtoie. En fait, quant on y pense, j'ai l'embarras du choix…_

_-On ne tombe pas amoureuse sur commande Élisabeth…_

_-Je le sais bien Jane. Mais je suis néanmoins déterminée à tirer un trait définitif sur William Darcy. À m'amuser. À profiter de ma jeunesse. Si d'autres y arrivent, alors pourquoi pas moi?_

_-Et bien, si ta recette fonctionne, il ne me restera plus qu'à la mettre en pratique moi aussi._

_-Il faut donc qu'on oublie notre pacte?_

-_Quel pacte?_

_-Tu ne te souviens pas… interdiction de sortir avec une vedette…_

_-Oups! C'est vrai._

_-Simon est une vedette… alors?_

_-On verra… je n'ai pas encore décidé si j'allais sortir avec lui… J'habite Boston n'oublie pas._

Une fois au lit, Élisabeth constata que sa détermination fondait tout aussi rapidement qu'elle s'était enflammée. Ayant William dans la peau depuis bientôt deux ans et l'ayant actuellement constamment sous les yeux, le chasser de ses pensées était beaucoup plus difficile que ce qu'elle croyait.

L'idée de se servir de George pour oublier William et pour se distraire fut la seule idée que le filtre de la nuit conserva dans ses minces mailles. L'excellence de ce choix reposait sur le fait qu'Élisabeth n'était pas dupe de son tempérament volage. À l'image de Phœbus, le personnage qu'il incarnait dans la production, George possédait un physique rayonnant, mais était comme une coquille vide à l'intérieur.

…**À suivre…**

**Voyez-vous venir la suite? J'attends vos idées...**

**à vous de vous exprimer...**

**Miriamme**


	10. Cindy Bloom

**Le concours est terminé... la production est débutée et connaît un franc succès... ça va trop bien... vous me connaissez (enfin je l'espère) assez pour savoir que je vais ajouter quelques éléments perturbateurs afin de voir comment nos héros vont réagir... De plus, je tiens à dire que j'ai pris de grandes libertés avec l'histoire originale (j'en demande pardon à madame Austen)... vous verrez plus tard en quoi... Merci à Gridaille, Calazzi, Iota26, Libra10, Laura14, Gossip Monkey, Morvan, Laura, Marie-Paule, France-ena, Yo, Juliette, Gwen, Elinordreams, MissPapagena, Louloute33, Lealily, FaFii, Fumeseck666, Marie et Op. Continuez à me livrer vos états d'âme...**_** Miriamme (**_**ps: Laurence, où es-tu?)**_**  
**_

_**Dixième partie**_

Lorsque Jane pénétra dans sa chambre avec un plateau rempli de choses qu'elle aimait, Élisabeth lui pria de reconsidérer son offre de venir vivre avec elle à Hollywood.

«_Si Simon et Jane développent une relation à court ou moyen terme, cela pourrait faire en sorte qu'elle revienne s'installer ici pour de bon…»_ espéra-t-elle tout en jetant un œil attendri sur Jane tandis qu'elle s'éloignait du lit pour aller ouvrir le rideau.

_-Ça te dirait de revenir voir la pièce ce soir?_

_-Tu parles… surtout que je m'en retourne demain… _

Considérant que Lydia ne passerait pas non plus à côté de la chance de revoir les chanteurs une seconde fois, Élisabeth termina son déjeuner, puis téléphona au théâtre pour faire mettre des billets de côté pour ses sœurs. Ensuite, pour faire plaisir à Lydia plus particulièrement, les deux aînés l'emmenèrent sur Hollywood Boulevard et s'amusèrent à la voir sautiller de droite à gauche en cherchant les étoiles de ses vedettes préférées sur le trottoir.

Elles revinrent à l'appartement d'Élisabeth vers 16h00, se préparèrent un léger repas à la suite de quoi, la jeune chanteuse alla s'enfermer dans la salle de bain pour prendre une bonne douche avant de se rendre au théâtre. Jane se précipita pour faire une sieste alors que Lydia en profita pour retourner prendre ses messages sur l'ordinateur d'Élisabeth.

Étant donné qu'elle arriva au théâtre un peu plus tôt que d'habitude, Élisabeth décida de passer saluer Simon afin de connaître ses impressions concernant ses sœurs.

-_Entrez… _répondit celui-ci d'une voix étouffée.

-_Je te dérange?_ S'amusa-t-elle en le découvrant dans une drôle de posture.

_-Non. Tu tombes bien au contraire. J'essaie de placer ma bosse… et je me suis emmêlé… _s'essouffla-t-il.

_-Attend, laisse-moi t'aider…_

Deux minutes plus tard, la bosse était solidement replacée sous son costume et fixée par le harnais prévu à cette fin. Élisabeth prit place dans le petit fauteuil à la demande de Simon et l'écouta lui raconter ce qu'il avait fait de sa journée.

_-Ta sœur Jane est-elle déjà repartie pour Boston? _Lui demanda-t-il enfin pour la plus grande joie d'Élisabeth.

«_**Tiens, tiens, j'avais raison**_**…»** Se félicita-t-elle avant de lui répondre : _Non. D'ailleurs je leur ai offert un billet pour ce soir. Lydia voulait absolument revenir voir le spectacle. _

_-Lydia, c'est la plus jeune? _Vérifia-t-il, visiblement pas assez en confiance pour oser évoquer Jane directement.

_-Oui._

_-Et ton autre sœur? Elle ne voulait pas revoir la pièce?_

_-Jane, oui bien entendu… elle t'a trouvé très sympathique d'ailleurs… _lui annonça-t-elle comme on attache un vers sur un hameçon.

_-Jane est vraiment belle…_

_-Jane est plus que belle voyons… elle rayonne, _ricana Élisabeth_._

_-Elle a surement un petit ami… _lâcha-t-il sans se rendre compte que son ton oscillait entre affirmation et interrogation.

_-Elle a été longtemps amoureuse d'un homme, mais il n'est plus dans sa vie… toutefois, je ne peux même pas te dire si elle l'aime encore… _lui expliqua-t-elle franchement, avant de lui porter le coup de grâce :_ pour quelle raison veux-tu savoir cela?_

_-C'est que… _bredouilla-t-il_, si ça ne te dérange pas… j'aimerais bien inviter ta sœur à sortir un de ces soirs?_

_-Tu as des soirées de libre toi? _L'agaça-t-elle en frappant légèrement sa bosse.

_-C'est une façon de parler… et tu le sais bien…_

_-Tu fais ce que tu veux Simon… mais le fait qu'elle demeure à Boston va te compliquer les choses non?_

_-Certainement… mais qui ne risque rien n'a rien, pas vrai?_

_-Gare à toi si tu lui fais du mal par contre._

_-Ah, ah, ah! Et toi, belle Esméralda, as-tu fait un choix?_

_-Un choix?_

_-Entre tous ceux qui te tournent autour…_

_-Bof, ils tournent tous tellement vite que j'ai mal au cœur._

_-Pauvres mortels que nous sommes…_

_-Bon, il est temps que j'aille mettre mon costume moi aussi. On se retrouve après la représentation?_

_-Oui madame!_

Lorsqu'elle referma la porte de la loge de Simon, Élisabeth croisa le régisseur qui marchait en compagnie de William. Ce dernier jeta un œil perplexe dans sa direction, enregistra le fait qu'elle sortait de la loge de Simon, l'expression rêveuse qui n'avait pas encore quittée son visage et le fait qu'elle n'avait pas encore revêtu son costume de scène.

Le voyant se rembrunir, Élisabeth le salua d'un bref hochement de tête, accéléra le pas, puis décida qu'il était plus que temps qu'elle dérogeât à cette habitude parfaitement malsaine pour son équilibre émotionnel d'aller s'installer en coulisse pour l'écouter interpréter la première chanson.

_«Moins je l'aurai sous les yeux… euh, moins je l'aurai dans les oreilles en fait, mieux je me porterai.»_

Lorsque le rideau s'abaissa ce soir-là, Jane et Lydia arrivèrent rapidement dans les coulisses et bloquèrent le chemin d'Élisabeth alors qu'elle regagnait sa loge.

_-Entrez les filles… vous me parlerez pendant que je me change._

Lorsqu'elle fut enfin présentable et qu'elle eut recueilli des commentaires aussi dithyrambiques que la veille, elle ouvrit la porte et reconnut le Colonel Fitzwilliam alors qu'il faisait le pied de grue à l'entrée des loges masculines, l'air complètement perdu.

L'apercevant à son tour, il lui offrit son plus beau sourire et attendit qu'elle ait franchit la distance qui les séparait pour la serrer contre lui.

_-Colonel, quel joie de vous revoir._

_-Et vous, quelle Esméralda vous faites. Vous êtes éblouissante dans ce rôle Élisabeth._

_-Merci du compliment. J'imagine que vous attendez pour voir votre cousin… C'est la troisième porte à votre gauche. Mais vous feriez mieux d'attendre. Tant que sa porte est fermée… c'est qu'il n'est pas disponible. _

_-Je vais attendre avec vous si ça ne vous dérange pas. Alors que devenez-vous?_

_-Je suis très heureuse. Mon disque a été bien accueilli et je commence maintenant à vivre de mon art._

_-J'ai été très heureux de savoir que William et vous alliez avoir l'occasion de travailler ensemble._

_-C'est à peine si nous nous parlons. En fait, il se mélange très peu au reste de la troupe…_

_-Ah… ça m'étonne._

Constatant du coin de l'œil que la porte de la loge de William venait de s'ouvrir, Élisabeth encouragea Fitzwilliam à aller le rejoindre et revint vers ses sœurs. Passant la tête à l'intérieur de son antre, elle réalisa que Simon était déjà en grande conversation avec Jane, mais que Lydia était disparue. La cherchant hors de la pièce, Élisabeth la repéra finalement un peu plus loin, en train de tourner autour de l'interprète de Phoebus.

Elle se dirigeait d'ailleurs vers elle, lorsqu'elle fut assaillie par un groupe de six personnes qui souhaitait la voir pour la féliciter.

Après avoir passé quelques minutes à bavarder avec eux et avoir répondu à leurs nombreuses questions, elle sentit un picotement sur sa nuque, tourna la tête et constata que William regardait dans sa direction, installé tout près de l'escalier. Jetant un œil devant elle à nouveau pour s'assurer que ses admirateurs prissent enfin congé d'elle, Élisabeth comprit que Fitzwilliam attendait patiemment le départ des «**pots de colle**» pour venir lui reparler.

_-Merci encore_ les salua-t-elle avant de prendre congé d'eux pour aller rejoindre le jeune homme qui faisait preuve d'une grande patience.

_-Vous permettez que je vous appelle un de ces jours? _Lui demanda-t-il en se penchant pour lui faire la bise.

_-J'en serais ravie,_ décida-t-elle après s'être souvenue de sa résolution concernant sa vie sociale à laquelle elle devait accorder plus d'attention.

_-Merci, alors à bientôt._

Les spectateurs étant déjà presque tous partis, Jane, Simon, Lydia, Élisabeth et George retournèrent au même bar que la veille. Élisabeth répéta sa prouesse en s'arrangeant pour que Simon et sa sœur fussent assis l'un près de l'autre, mais ne fut pas assez rapide pour se réserver une place auprès de George. Malchanceuse, elle se retrouva donc assise entre les deux couples sans pouvoir s'adresser directement aux garçons puisque ses deux sœurs étaient ses voisines directes. Au bout d'une heure lentement écoulée, Lydia commença à bailler et annonça à Élisabeth qu'elle désirait rentrer à l'appartement. Ne voulant pas obliger Jane à prendre immédiatement congé de Simon, Élisabeth proposa à Lydia de rentrer avec elle. Toutefois, pour s'assurer que Jane restât encore un peu, Élisabeth demanda à Simon s'il pouvait s'occuper de la ramener un peu plus tard. Comme le chanteur ne demandait pas mieux, les deux sœurs sautèrent dans un taxi et regagnèrent l'appartement. George sortit en même temps qu'elles et enfourcha sa moto sous l'œil admiratif de Lydia.

Arrivée dans l'appartement, Lydia s'empressa de se mettre au lit, tandis qu'Élisabeth se fit couler un bain puis s'installa devant la télévision en attendant qu'il fût prêt. Lorsqu'elle sortit du bain une heure plus tard, elle se vautra dans son lit et s'endormit très rapidement.

Au matin, un grand sourire éclairait son visage lorsqu'elle constata que Jane n'était pas rentrée. Sachant que Simon habitait tout seul près du théâtre, Élisabeth se doutait bien que Jane avait passé la nuit là-bas. Lydia était déjà debout lorsqu'elle entra dans la cuisine pour se préparer à déjeuner. Elle venait tout juste de finir de faire du café. Elles préparèrent leur repas ensemble et sursautèrent lorsque Jane pénétra dans l'appartement les traits tirés, mais les yeux tellement brillants. Comme ses deux sœurs devaient prendre l'avion deux heures plus tard, Élisabeth força Jane à prendre sa place et retourna se faire rôtir du pain. Le café contribua grandement à remettre Jane sur pied. À tout le moins, il lui délia la langue. Elle ne tarissait plus d'éloges concernant Simon et ne parlait plus que de sa prochaine visite. Le repas fut du reste très vite englouti et les valises rapidement bouclées.

Sur le chemin du retour après les éternelles embrassades et recommandations, Élisabeth ne songeait plus qu'au plaisir qui serait le sien lorsque Jane reviendrait s'installer avec elle. En tout cas, c'est ce que laissait croire le message que sa sœur aînée lui avait soufflé à l'oreille juste avant de poser le pied sur l'escalier roulant avec ses bagages.

Lorsqu'elle déverrouilla la porte de son appartement une heure plus tard, les bras chargés de sacs d'épicerie, la voix de Fitzwilliam se faisait entendre sur son répondeur. Sans perdre une seconde, elle posa son butin, s'élança sur l'appareil et réussi à lui parler avant qu'il ne raccroche.

_-Élisabeth? Heu… avez-vous entendu le début de mon message?_

_-Non, pas vraiment. J'arrive de l'aéroport où je viens de laisser mes deux sœurs._

_-J'aimerais avoir un entretient avec vous aussitôt que possible. C'est à propos de mon travail. Êtes-vous libre cet après-midi? On pourrait aussi souper ensemble si vous préférez?_

_-Heu, je suis libre l'un comme l'autre. Voulez-vous passer chez moi maintenant?_

_-Ce serait plus simple en effet. Je ne suis pas très loin de chez vous en ce moment même. Je suis chez un client qui demeure sur la trente-troisième avenue._

_-Je nous prépare du café le temps que vous arriviez…_

Très intriguée par le mystérieux coup de fil du Colonel, Élisabeth s'empressa de ranger le contenu de ses sacs et ce qu'elle avait laissé trainer avant de partir pour l'aéroport. Cherchant ensuite quelque chose qu'elle pourrait sortir et servir à son invité comme collation, elle sortit le pain aux bananes que Jane et Lydia avaient pris le temps de préparer la veille, le trancha en morceaux et le déposa dans une grande assiette. Lorsque Fitzwilliam arriva enfin quelques minutes plus tard, Élisabeth lui fit visiter son modeste appartement puis le convia à s'installer au salon où elle avait déjà amené la cafetière, deux tasses et le pain.

_-J'espère que vous aimez le café fort Fitzwilliam puisque personnellement, je ne sais pas le faire autrement._

_-Compte tenu que je n'ai pas beaucoup dormi la nuit dernière, un café fort sera le bienvenu._

_-Sauf si vous avez l'intention de vous coucher un peu plus tard… _

_-Non. Je dois bientôt retourner au travail. C'est d'ailleurs pour vous parler de cette nouvelle enquête que je suis ici._

_-Des ennuis?_

_-Si l'on veut oui. Nous sommes présentement sur la piste des têtes dirigeantes d'un nouveau réseau de trafic de drogues. Je vous épargne les détails. Là où vous pourriez m'être utile en fait, c'est en acceptant de former l'une des filles de notre groupe._

_-Moi? La former en quoi?_

_-J'y viens, j'y viens. L'agent Roseline Clark doit apprendre un nouveau métier que vous connaissez bien. Elle doit infiltrer un bar et pour cela, elle doit absolument passer pour une barmaid d'expérience. J'ai plusieurs hommes capables de lui montrer comment réussir les meilleures recettes de «__**drinks**__», mais il lui manquerait certaines connaissances que je sais que vous possédez. Je n'oublierai jamais que je vous ai vue flairer le danger simplement parce que vous avez été capable d'identifier le mélange que s'apprêtait à faire un assassin. De plus, mon cousin m'a affirmé qu'au manoir, vous avez mis trois hommes hors d'état de nuire sans vous battre avec eux._

_-William sait que vous êtes ici avec moi?_

_-Non… Il ne sait rien de ce nouveau contrat._

_-Il est vrai que ma grande curiosité m'a amenée à poser les bonnes questions aux experts que j'ai rencontrés et que je me suis intéressée à ces diverses techniques, mais vous_ _devez avoir des professionnels sous la main? Des gens du métier qui peuvent vous renseigner mieux que moi?_

-_Il s'agit d'une mission secrète, je vous le répète. Si nous engageons un barman renommé pour la former, cela se saurait assez vite, sans compter que ces professionnels en général ont un emploi du temps si chargé qu'ils ne pourraient satisfaire notre besoin de faire vite. Non, l'idée qui m'est venue est assez simple. J'ai calculé que si vous pouviez consacrer 6 heures par semaine à l'entraînement de Roseline, au bout de cinq semaines, elle devrait être capable d'infiltrer le réseau et réaliser les recettes de drinks les plus populaires._

_-Vous n'avez que cinq semaines devant vous?_

_-Quatre idéalement, mais cinq ça fera aussi l'affaire._

_-C'est bien peu, surtout si nous y consacrons seulement six heures par semaine. Idéalement, il faudrait également prévoir un lieu où elle pourrait s'exercer sur le terrain…_

_-J'y ai pensé également… mais puisque cela vous implique encore et que je ne voudrais pas abuser de votre temps… j'hésite à vous en faire part._

_-Fitzwilliam, vous connaissez ma franchise… si votre proposition ne me convient pas, vous le saurez immédiatement. _Se moqua-t-elle en prenant une bouchée de pain aux bananes.

_-Très bien, alors voilà. Un ami à moi possède une compagnie de traiteurs qui organise des fêtes privées. Les événements auxquels il participe ont presque toujours lieu durant l'après-midi. Roseline et vous pourriez participer à quelques fêtes ensemble… en autant que les heures vous conviennent évidemment?_

_-C'est une bonne idée en effet… seulement… si je travaille avec elle… les clients chez qui nous travaillerons, ne risquent-ils pas de me reconnaître?_

_-Pas si vous vous déguisez. Vos talents d'actrice sont excellents, j'en ai eu la preuve hier soir. De plus, l'un de nos départements se spécialise dans le changement d'apparence. Ce sont ces hommes d'ailleurs qui ont entraîné William à changer sa voix. Comme sa voix est connue du grand public, il n'a pas eu le choix de la changer…_

_«Voilà pourquoi je ne pouvais pas reconnaître sa voix au manoir» _comprit-elle avant de s'exclamer :_ Fitzwilliam. Vous me tentez, je l'avoue…_

_-Votre implication ne sera pas connue et sans danger. Vous n'aurez qu'à entrainer Roseline quelques heures semaines et participer à certains événements avec la compagnie de traiteur durant les après-midi toujours en compagnie de Roseline._

_-Honnêtement, ça m'intéresse vraiment. J'ai besoin de distractions actuellement et je dois dire que votre proposition tombe à pic._

_-Il va de soi que vous devrez garder cette mission secrète. Vos sœurs ne doivent pas savoir, pas plus que vos collègues de travail actuels._

_-Mes sœurs n'en sauront rien, mais pour ce qui est de mes collègues, William est-il impliqué dans ce dossier?_

_-Non, je ne l'informe pas de toutes mes missions. _

Au bout de trente minutes, les deux jeunes gens convinrent de la nécessité d'organiser une rencontre entre Élisabeth et Roseline dès le lendemain et prirent des arrangements en conséquence. Une fois Fitzwilliam parti, Élisabeth en profita pour mettre de l'ordre dans son appartement et, puisqu'il s'agissait de sa première soirée de congé, appela Josie avec qui elle avait pris l'habitude d'aller au cinéma les lundis soirs depuis qu'elle l'avait revue à l'audition de Notre-Dame de Paris.

Le lendemain, au moment convenu avec Fitzwilliam, Élisabeth se rendit dans un établissement loué par la brigade des stupéfiants où l'environnement d'un bar typique avait été savamment reconstitué en suivant le modèle de l'établissement où Roseline serait éventuellement envoyée en mission «_**undercover**_». Élisabeth pourra donc l'y entraîner efficacement et gagner ainsi un précieux temps.

La rencontre entre Roseline et Élisabeth se déroula à peu près comme la jeune chanteuse l'avait imaginée. Fitzwilliam était présent pour la première heure, mais prit congé le reste du temps pour aller passer des coups de fil dans le minuscule bureau qu'il s'était aménagé à l'arrière.

-_Je vais m'occuper de prévenir le propriétaire de la compagnie de traiteurs afin que vous soyez toutes les deux inscrites sur la liste des employés._ Les informa-t-il avant de se retirer.

Élisabeth commença donc immédiatement à entraîner Roseline en lui montrant de quelle façon les bouteilles et les verres devaient presque toujours être rangés pour rendre le service plus efficace.

_-Ça facilite la manipulation… je comprends._

_-Ensuite, ici, tu dois placer les outils qui servent à mesurer… _

Au terme des trois premières heures de travail, Élisabeth avait déjà pu montrer les recettes de boissons et de cocktails les plus souvent demandés par les clients.

Lorsque Fitzwilliam vint les retrouver à la fin de la troisième heure, Élisabeth se déclara très satisfaite de la rapidité avec laquelle Roseline semblait retenir l'information.

Fitzwilliam laissa partir Roseline la première, puis s'offrit pour aller déposer Élisabeth chez elle. Pendant le trajet, il lui remit la carte d'affaire du traiteur et lui expliqua que son propriétaire allait la contacter dès qu'un contrat susceptible de leur convenir se présenterait.

_-Mais n'oubliez pas. C'est vous qui décidez. Abdel n'a pas à faire pression sur vous. _

_-Très bien, merci Fitzwilliam._

Une fois de retour dans son appartement, Élisabeth prit un long bain et savoura sa dernière soirée de congé en écoutant un film à la télévision. Le lendemain, la routine des jours de représentations reprit ses droits, ramenant avec elle les papillons dans le ventre que la jeune chanteuse associait à deux choses distinctes : le trac et William Darcy.

Elle se leva hâtivement, passa la matinée à faire des courses, se prépara un bon dîner puis commença à échauffer sa voix. Elle passa ensuite quinze minutes sur son ordinateur pour répondre à ses courriels puis s'installa pour essayer d'écrire. Il y avait longtemps qu'elle ne se s'était pas assise pour écrire une chanson.

Se concentrant sur ce qui se passait actuellement dans sa vie, Élisabeth mit sur papier les bases d'un refrain qu'elle se refusa à juger pour l'instant. Elle savait depuis longtemps que ce n'est que lorsqu'une chanson est terminée qu'elle pourrait réellement savoir si elle était bonne. Vers 18h00, elle se dirigea vers le théâtre, entièrement habitée par son personnage de bohémienne qu'elle aimait beaucoup interpréter.

La première représentation de cette seconde semaine fut aussi réussie que d'habitude. Simon vint discuter avec elle dans la loge dès qu'il eut une minute de libre. Ce fut donc par lui qu'elle apprit que Jane avait l'intention de venir faire un tour durant le week-end, mais qu'elle allait dormir chez Simon.

_-Tiens, tiens… moi qui pensais que grâce à toi, je la verrais plus souvent._

_-Tu la verras plus souvent… enfin j'espère._

_-Je suis contente pour vous deux._

Lorsque le spectacle se termina, Élisabeth reçut une visite à laquelle elle ne s'attendait pas. En ouvrant la porte de sa loge après avoir retiré son épais maquillage et avoir pris une longue douche, elle découvrit Charles Bingley tenant un petit bouquet de roses dans ses mains de même que Caroline qui souriait de toutes ses dents.

_-Surprise?_

_-En effet, je ne savais pas que vous étiez dans la salle…_

_-William ne vous avait pas prévenue? _S'étonna Charles en lui faisant la bise.

_-Non. Mais ne restez pas là. Entrez, venez vous asseoir… Alors, qu'avez-vous pensé du spectacle?_

Les deux juges se déclarèrent très fiers d'elle et lui firent de beaux compliments. Après quelques minutes de discussion autour de la production que Charles avait déjà vue deux fois à Paris, Élisabeth remarqua que Caroline regardait souvent vers la porte. À chaque fois qu'elle entendait une voix d'homme passer devant la loge de la jeune chanteuse, elle tournait la tête comme si elle cherchait quelqu'un.

_-Caroline? Si vous voulez voir William, il faut aller vous mettre en ligne devant la porte de sa loge. _

_-Pourquoi?_

_-Il quitte toujours rapidement. Si personne ne l'attend, il s'en va sans prévenir._

_-Oups! Ça vous dérange si je vais le voir? _S'excusa-t-elle soudainement gênée.

_-Pas du tout. Lui aussi mérite vos éloges… ou vos critiques. Merci d'être venue me saluer Caroline._

_-De rien, Élisabeth. Charles et moi on suit votre carrière de très près. On se sent un peu responsable de vous. C'est comme si on vous avait mis au monde._

Dès qu'elle eut passé la porte, Charles se tourna vers la jeune femme, sa racla la gorge avant de s'enquérir : _Comment aimez-vous travailler avec William?_

_-Comme je viens de le dire à Caroline, c'est à peine si on se parle._

_-Êtes-vous fâchés? _Demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

_-Non, pas du tout. William est secret c'est certain. Il l'a toujours été. Mais, d'après ce que j'en sais, il ne parle pas beaucoup aux autres et quitte toujours très tôt._

_-Je vais essayer de savoir ce qui se passe avec lui._

_-Faites comme bon vous semble… personnellement, j'ai d'autres centres d'intérêts que lui, _affirma-t-elle.

-_Je vous dirai ce qu'il en est. _Lui souffla alors le jeune homme d'un ton conspirateur. _Jane est-elle venue vous voir?_ S'intéressa-t-il ensuite en reprenant un masque neutre qu'Élisabeth jugea tout sauf convainquant. Elle savait bien que s'il était resté dans sa loge après le départ de Caroline, c'était pour essayer d'en savoir plus sur sa sœur aînée.

_-Oui, deux fois plutôt qu'une._

_-Dommage qu'elle soit déjà venue. J'aurais bien aimé la revoir, _admit-il enfin.

_-Elle reviendra peut-être…_

_-Vous pourriez me prévenir si jamais elle le faisait?_

_-Je lui en parlerai, je vous le promets._

Prenant congé d'Élisabeth en lui serrant chaleureusement la main, Charles se heurta presque à Simon qui venait vers elle, changé et démaquillé. Saluant Charles d'un bref coup de tête, le jeune chanteur entra dans la loge de la jeune femme et en referma la porte en fronçant les sourcils.

_-Charles Bingley?_

_-Oui… _

_-J'imagine qu'il t'a parlé de Jane?_

_-Bien sûr… mais ne t'en fais pas Simon. Jane est passée à autre chose. _

_-Mais pas lui, c'est évident! _Énonça-t-il comme une évidence, mais Élisabeth ne fut pas dupe, elle avait bien comprit qu'il cherchait un moyen de se faire rassurer.

_-De toute façon Simon, c'est à ma sœur de décider, pas à lui._

-_En tout cas, il est vraiment beau._ Déplora-t-il honnêtement.

_-Tu l'es aussi._ Voyant apparaître sur son visage une moue dubitative, Élisabeth vint s'installer tout à côté de lui sur le fauteuil. _Simon, Jane est la personne la plus honnête que je connaisse. Parle avec elle durant la fin de semaine. Si elle éprouve encore des sentiments pour Charles, elle te le dira._

_-Tu as raison, comme toujours. Pardonne-moi de t'impliquer ainsi dans mes histoires de cœur. _

_-Je suis ton amie et peut être ta future belle-sœur alors… j'ai deux bonne raison de m'impliquer…_

_-Où de ne pas t'en mêler plutôt._

_-Quoique je vois un problème de taille surgir entre vous deux… _

_-Lequel?_

_-Jane et moi avons fait un pacte il y a presque deux ans… On s'est juré de ne plus sortir avec des vedettes… _

_-Quoi?_

-_Bof, ne t'en fais pas, elle l'a certainement oublié depuis…_ S'esclaffa-t-elle en voyant l'air penaud du chanteur.

-_Et toi? Tu en es où? De qui rêves-tu?_ Lui demanda Simon après quelques secondes de méditation.

-_Je ne parlerai qu'en présence de mon avocat._ Blagua-t-elle avant de laisser sortir un grand soupir et ajouter : _Il n'y a rien à raconter Simon. La belle Esméralda n'a pas encore trouvé son soleil._

-_George n'est pas assez brillant pour toi?_ La taquina-t-il à son tour.

_-Le problème c'est qu'il brille pour toutes les femmes… _

Les cinq représentations suivantes permirent à Élisabeth d'affirmer son talent aux yeux de tous. Non seulement était-elle encensée par les journalistes de la presse écrite, mais elle fut également sollicitée par plusieurs émissions de télévision. Durant cette deuxième semaine, elle avait dû se rendre sur le plateau de deux émissions très populaires afin de parler de son expérience. Accompagnée de Simon dans un cas, puis des trois hommes qui chantèrent «BELLE» dans l'autre, Élisabeth ne s'attendait pas à ce que le grand public l'adopte aussi rapidement.

Vers la fin de la semaine, elle recontacta Roseline afin de planifier ses prochaines leçons. Durant ces deux jours de congé, elles travaillèrent deux autres blocs de trois heures à la suite que quoi, Élisabeth commença à douter de sa capacité à remplir le mandat que Fitzwilliam attendait d'elle.

-_Élisabeth, j'ai toujours eu un problème de coordination motrice… Je suis née comme ça, _se défendit-elle_. J'ai toujours dû travailler plus fort que tout me monde pour arriver au même résultat. _

_-Je veux bien te croire. J'essaie simplement d'être réaliste. Ce qu'il y a, c'est que nous avons peu de temps. Ta mission commence dans quatre semaines au plus tard._

_-Je suis toute disposée à travailler davantage et Fitzwilliam le sait._

Peu rassurée au terme de ces deux premières périodes de travail, Élisabeth contacta Fitzwilliam durant la soirée pour discuter du problème d'apprentissage de Roseline. Il était déjà au courant des lacunes physiques de sa collègue et croyait lui aussi que la jeune femme réussirait à surmonter ses difficultés simplement en travaillant davantage.

-_Roseline nous a assurés qu'elle travaillerait aussi fort qu'il le faudrait pour atteindre nos objectifs._ Argumenta-t-il.

_-Fitzwilliam, je crains que vous ne fassiez erreur. Pour travailler dans un bar, il faut non seulement une dextérité sans faille, mais il faut également être capable de le faire en combattant le stress qui est omniprésent._

-_Écoutez, je vous promets de tenir compte de ce que vous me dites en planifiant la suite des choses. Après tout, pour l'instant, nous n'avons pas de plan B. Je vais discuter avec mes hommes et voir ce que nous pouvons faire, mais d'ici là, vous allez devoir continuer à l'entraîner. _

_-Très bien._

_-Faites de votre mieux Élisabeth._

Lorsque la jeune chanteuse se présenta au théâtre le mercredi soir de cette troisième semaine, elle croisa James qui lui apprit que la production avait été officiellement classée «**sortie culturelle du mois**» par l'association des journalistes. En arrivant en coulisse, Élisabeth constata de visu que l'ensemble de la troupe avait l'esprit à la fête depuis l'annonce de cette bonne nouvelle. À cause de l'état d'euphorie qui régnait dans les coulisses avant le spectacle, Élisabeth n'eut pas l'occasion de discuter avec Simon pour lui demander des nouvelles de sa fin de semaine avec Jane.

La représentation terminée, Élisabeth prit sa douche, se changea et quitta sa loge avec l'intention d'aller en discuter avec lui, mais fut arrêtée par le metteur en scène qui interpellait tout le monde pour leur annoncer une autre bonne nouvelle. William fut le dernier à se joindre à la troupe. Son air maussade n'échappa à personne, mais ne sembla pas indisposer James qui en profita pour prendre la parole.

-_Je viens d'apprendre que suite aux nombreux appels du public, le directeur du théâtre envisage la possibilité de prolonger le spectacle en ajoutant quatre autres semaines à la production…_

Des exclamations de joie et de surprise retentirent de part et d'autres.

-_Toutefois, puisque nous devrons céder la place à une autre production à la fin du mois – le théâtre étant réservé par une autre compagnie pour une durée de 4 semaines – je vous demande donc de vérifier vos disponibilités – non pas pour le mois à venir, mais bien pour le suivant - et de m'informer de vos contraintes si toutefois vous en avez._

_-Et si l'un de nous a des engagements ailleurs?_ S'enquit George en levant la main.

-_J'aimerais mieux ne pas avoir à faire cela, mais malheureusement, s'il le faut, nous engagerons d'autres chanteurs. De toute façon, je ne prendrai aucune décision seul, le producteur m'assistera et tout sera négocié avec vos agents._

Surveillant William du coin de l'œil tandis qu'il se préparait à partir, Élisabeth s'étonna de son absence de réaction. Cherchant Simon des yeux, elle répondit à son sourire et lui fit signe de la suivre dans sa loge. Au moment où elle refermait la porte de sa loge pour pouvoir s'entretenir avec Simon en toute tranquillité, Élisabeth réalisa que William était resté au même endroit et qu'il la dévisageait avec désapprobation.

_«Si je ne le connaissait pas si bien, je pourrais croire qu'il est jaloux.» _Se dit-elle une fois qu'il eut disparu derrière la porte close, se rappelant tout à coup qu'elle avait déjà entendu cette même phrase sortir de la bouche de Carl durant le concours lorsque les candidats s'étaient intéressés à la réaction de William suite à la prestation que la jeune chanteuse avait été amenée à faire en tant que Maureen.

Une moue de dépit apparut alors sur son visage lorsqu'à l'évocation de ce souvenir, s'ajouta l'humiliation d'apprendre que le juge avait estimé qu'elle s'était comportée telle une prostituée et que la jalousie n'avait rien à voir avec son attitude butée d'alors.

Chassant ses sombres pensées en se frottant les yeux, Élisabeth posa son regard sur Simon qui la fixait confortablement installé dans le fauteuil où il se reposait tout le temps. L'interrogeant du regard, la jeune femme espéra qu'il entrerait de lui-même dans le vif du sujet et qu'il comprendrait qu'elle attendait des nouvelles de son week-end.

Voyant qu'il s'obstinait à rester silencieux, elle n'eut d'autre choix que de lui demander : _Puisque ma sœur n'a pas pris le temps de m'appeler, ni même de venir me voir, je ne peux qu'en tirer deux conclusions : vous étiez trop occupés ou elle n'est pas venue._

-_Nous avons été ensemble tout le temps._ Admit-il enfin. _D'ailleurs, elle m'a demandé de te dire qu'elle t'aime toujours. Elle veut aussi que tu saches qu'elle ne t'a pas laissée tomber et qu'elle reviendra dans deux semaines. Elle restera chez toi cette fois._

_-As-tu pris le temps de t'expliquer avec elle?_

_-Oui. Elle a été très étonnée d'apprendre que Charles voulait la revoir d'ailleurs. Mais elle m'a confirmé qu'elle n'était plus amoureuse de lui. _

_-Bon, tu vois. Qu'est-ce que je t'avais dit._

_-Élisabeth, je suis désespérément tombé amoureux de ta sœur._

_-Super. Vous vous méritez bien tous les deux._

Au début de la troisième semaine de formation de Roseline, Élisabeth était toujours inquiète. Elle continua à faire travailler l'agente et lui donna même des exercices supplémentaires à réaliser seule chez elle, mais devant le peu de progrès réalisés par celle-ci, Élisabeth en vint à se demander si ce n'était pas elle qui était trop sévère avec Roseline.

«_Il faudrait que je puisse la voir à l'œuvre._» Songea-t-elle alors qu'elle revenait à son appartement à la fin de sa seconde journée de congé.

Deux messages l'attendaient sur son répondeur en rentrant dans son appartement. Le premier lui venait de son agence. Selon ses conseillers, il serait très bénéfique pour sa carrière de participer à la reprise de Notre-Dame de Paris. Nullement surprise, Élisabeth pressa sur la touche afin de faire jouer le message suivant. Une voix d'homme inconnue teintée d'un accent arabe lui demandait de la rappeler. Se souvenant qu'elle attendait des nouvelles de la compagnie de Traiteur dont Fitzwilliam lui avait parlé, Élisabeth devina qu'il s'agissait de son propriétaire. Elle rangea son manteau, vida les sacs d'épicerie qu'elle avait posés par terre en rentrant, puis ramassa le téléphone pour rappeler le dénommé Abdel.

Après avoir discuté avec l'homme en question, Élisabeth savait qu'elle tenait là une occasion en or de mettre Roseline à l'épreuve compte tenu de la taille raisonnable du contrat qu'il leur proposait et surtout parce qu'elles seraient engagées en surplus.

_-Il s'agit d'une fête de graduation. Les invités seront principalement des jeunes entre 20 et 24 ans. _

_-Très bien, mon amie et moi serons là sans faute._

Abdel lui donna l'adresse, l'heure, puis raccrocha.

S'empressant de téléphoner à Fitzwilliam pour lui apprendre la bonne nouvelle, celui-ci lui demanda de passer à son bureau dans la matinée afin que les responsables des effets spéciaux puissent l'aider à changer son apparence.

-_Pas de masque!_ S'exclama-t-elle avant de raccrocher, voyant ressurgir dans son esprit le masque de singe que William avait été obligé de porter lors de la fameuse soirée au manoir.

La soirée au théâtre passa en coup de vent. Il faut dire que la jeune femme était fortement préoccupée par son rendez-vous du lendemain avec les agents de Fitzwilliam. Lorsqu'elle s'y rendit enfin, Élisabeth s'amusa beaucoup à créer le personnage qu'elle allait jouer. Une fois les détails prit en compte par l'équipe de trois hommes qui s'occupait d'elle, Élisabeth leur donna carte blanche pour la transformer physiquement et vocalement puis attendit patiemment qu'ils lui donnassent la permission de se regarder dans le miroir. Stupéfaite par le résultat, Élisabeth convint avec le chef de l'équipe des effets spéciaux de la nécessité de tester son déguisement et sa voix immédiatement.

_-Je vais vous envoyer dans le bureau de Fitzwilliam. Vous n'aurez qu'à trouver une excuse pour justifier votre présence…_

_-Il ne va pas me sauter dessus pour m'arrêter?_

_-S'il vous saute dessus, ce sera certainement avec une toute autre intention_, blagua celui-ci en jetant sur sa silhouette un regard lubrique éloquent.

Tout de même nerveuse en arrivant devant la porte du bureau de l'agent, Élisabeth repensa à une cliente du bar à qui elle estimait ressembler. Une belle rousse aux magnifiques yeux verts. Frappant discrètement sur la porte, elle attendit d'entendre Fitzwilliam l'inviter à entrer avant de saisir la poignée et pénétrer dans la pièce.

-_Monsieur?_ L'interpella-t-elle, voyant qu'il continuait à écrire.

-_Oui… pardon, je suis à vous dans un instant…_ Répondit celui-ci en finissant de noter quelque chose dans un dossier.

Relevant la tête après avoir posé son stylo, le jeune homme perdit tout d'abord son sourire, puis se leva brusquement en renversant la bouteille d'eau qui était resté ouverte à côté du dossier. Il jura en constatant le dégât, tenta d'éponger l'eau avec quelques papiers mouchoirs, avant de s'excuser, contourner son bureau pour aller vers la nouvelle venue, un grand sourire aux lèvres et la main tendue.

_-Pardonnez-moi… mademoiselle?_

_-Cindy, Cindy Bloom, pour vous servir._

_-Que puis-je faire pour vous, mademoiselle Bloom?_

_-Vous ne me reconnaissez pas?_

_-Eh bien non. Je devrais?_

-_Super!_ S'exclama Élisabeth_. Les gars?_ Reprit-elle en haussant le ton_. _Aussitôt, les trois hommes des effets spéciaux pénétrèrent dans la petite pièce et s'agglutinèrent à côté d'Élisabeth.

-_Alors?_ S'intéressa le chef, Paolo.

-_Ne me dites pas qu'il s'agit d'Élisabeth?_ Bredouilla Fitzwilliam en s'asseyant.

Retirant sa perruque d'un seul mouvement, Élisabeth gloussa de plaisir en voyant l'air incrédule du jeune homme.

-_Eh oui!_

_-Beau travail les gars. Vraiment, _s'enthousiasma-t-il, tout en détaillant la silhouette d'Élisabeth ainsi mise en valeur.

Après avoir réglé les derniers détails de la participation des deux femmes à la fête de graduation où Élisabeth allaient enfin pouvoir mettre Roseline à l'épreuve, Fitzwilliam écouta son invitée lui confier ses inquiétudes concernant les lacunes réelles de la jeune agente.

Quinze minutes plus tard, Élisabeth quitta le bureau du détective, liée par la promesse de lui faire un compte rendu complet à la fin de cette première expérience.

-_Si vous êtes d'accord, on évaluera la situation à partir des résultats obtenus par Roseline à cette fête…_ Lui avait-il concédé.

-_Très bien. Je vous appelle au plus tard vendredi matin alors, _avait-elle répondu.

Jeudi 13h00, l'agente Roseline Clark et la bombe rousse Cindy Bloom se présentèrent à l'adresse indiquée sur le petit carnet qu'Élisabeth tenait dans la main. Lorsque le chauffeur de taxi les déposa devant les grilles d'une immense et magnifique maison de pierres, Roseline ne put retenir le cri d'exclamation qui lui montait de la gorge. Élisabeth régla le chauffeur, puis rejoignit l'agente à l'extérieur. Appuyant sur le bouton pour annoncer leur arrivée, Élisabeth expliqua à son interlocuteur qu'elles faisaient partie de l'équipe du traiteur engagé pour l'événement.

Elles pénétrèrent rapidement après avoir entendu le déclic de la porte et se présentèrent à l'entrée de service où les attendait un homme basané qu'Élisabeth identifia comme étant Abdel, le propriétaire de la compagnie de traiteur.

Après s'être présenté officiellement, celui-ci les guida vers le second des deux bars et leur expliqua ce qu'il attendait d'elles. Abdel leur remit une tunique portant le logo de sa compagnie et leur indiqua où se situait la salle de bain des employés. Les deux filles pénétrèrent en même temps dans la pièce en question et se changèrent aussi vite qu'elles le purent.

-_La jeune femme qui est honorée cet après-midi est une jeune fille de 22 ans. _Leur confia Abdel en les voyant revenir._ C'est son frère qui a fait appel à nos services. Il s'agit d'un «__**bar ouvert**__« ce qui veut dire que vous ne devez accepter aucun pourboire._

_-Tout a déjà été réglé par le propriétaire, _expliqua Élisabeth à Roseline.

-_C'est exactement ça. Vous deux, vous vous occuperez du deuxième bar. Vous êtes la seconde ligne. Il y aura de la musique et de la danse. Je vous demande de faire de votre mieux. Je vous présenterai le propriétaire de la maison dès qu'il viendra me voir. Bonne chance, _conclut-il en s'éloignant.

Arrivées derrière le bar, Élisabeth invita Roseline à étudier l'emplacement des bouteilles et des verres et à repérer l'endroit où était entassé le surplus d'alcool. Ensuite, elles vérifient si tous les instruments de mesure étaient bien à leur place. Découvrant que quelques verres moins souvent utilisés n'étaient pas assez propres, Élisabeth les remonta sur le comptoir, les posa sur un plateau et chercha la cuisine des yeux.

_-Roseline, continue donc à placer les bouteilles. De mon côté, je vais aller relaver ces verres. _

_-Ne devrions-nous pas ouvrir ces boîtes à l'avance?_ Lui demanda Roseline en désignant les boîtes pleine de bouteille de vin.

_-Oui, très bonne idée. Je te laisse t'en occuper d'accord?_

Voyant que les serveurs s'engageaient tous la même direction, Élisabeth se glissa tout simplement derrière l'un d'eux et déboucha dans une cuisine belle à faire rêver. Tout était si luxueux et si bien disposé, qu'elle fut certaine que la décoration avait été confiée à un professionnel. Elle posa le plateau près de l'évier et commença à laver les verres l'un après l'autre. Pendant qu'elle s'acquittait de cette délicate tâche, ses yeux continuèrent à étudier les lieux en profondeur. Le poêle au gaz était immense, le réfrigérateur d'une grandeur idéale et les armoires étaient toutes vitrées. Les domestiques circulaient sans arrêt devant elle se comportant presque tous comme s'ils étaient maîtres des lieux. Élisabeth écoutait leur conversation d'une oreille distraite, occupée qu'elle était maintenant à essuyer les verres. Une jeune femme pénétra alors dans la cuisine en courant. Élisabeth resta figée en l'apercevant à la dévisagea si attentivement qu'elle s'attendait presque à une réaction de sa part.

-_Qui êtes-vous?_ Bredouilla Élisabeth retenant juste à temps le prénom de la jeune femme qu'elle avait bien failli laisser échapper.

_-Georgianna Darcy et vous êtes?_

_-Cindy Bloom._

_-Vous travaillez pour le traiteur?_

_-Oui, je suis barmaid. Vous cherchez quelque chose? Ou quelqu'un peut être?_

_-Oui. Je me cache de mon petit ami, _admit-elle en rougissant.

-_Je peux vous aider?_

_-Non. Mais en fait oui. Si vous voyez arriver un jeune homme avec une chemise blanche et des pantalons noirs, dites-lui que vous ne m'avez pas vue._

_-Très bien._

_-Merci Cindy._

Encore toute retournée par cette rencontre fortuite, Élisabeth exhala un profond soupir et se mit à essuyer les verres avec beaucoup plus de vigueur.

«_Suis-je réellement chez William? Est-ce possible que ce soit sa maison?_ Paniqua-t-elle réalisant tout à coup qu'elle courrait un grand risque si tel était le cas. _À moins que_ _Georgianna soit une amie de la famille…? » _Souhaita-t-elle ensuite tout en continuant à essuyer les verres.

S'attendant à voir apparaître un visage connu à chaque fois que la porte de la cuisine s'ouvrait, Élisabeth termina sa besogne faisant volontairement dos à celle-ci. Elle venait tout juste de poser le dernier verre relavé sur son plateau lorsque la porte qui donnait sur l'extérieur s'ouvrit pour la seconde fois.

Sentant une présence dans son dos, elle se retourna lentement, colla un sourire parfaitement neutre sur son visage et se concentra sur la voix du personnage qu'elle avait crée de toute pièce et qui était plus basse que la sienne.

-_Vous cherchez quelqu'un?_ Demanda-t-elle en reconnaissant son ami Lucas.

-_Oui, je cherche Georgianna Darcy. Celle qui est honorée aujourd'hui._ Lui expliqua-t-il, intrigué par la soudaine pâleur de la belle rousse qui se tenait devant lui, la bouche ouverte.

_-Georgianna Darcy est celle qui est honorée ce soir !? _Répéta-t-elle avec au moins deux intonations différentes - exclamative et interrogative.

-_Oui._ S'impatienta le jeune homme tout en recommençant à regarder de droite à gauche.

-_Vous la trouverez sans doute au salon. Elle doit être occupée à recevoir les invités_.

Finalement rassurée par le brusque départ de son ami, Élisabeth retrouva le sourire en même temps que ses couleurs. Puisque ni Lucas, ni Georgianna ne l'avaient reconnue et que dans les deux cas elle avait eu peur de commettre un impair, il lui sembla d'autant plus nécessaire de se préparer mentalement à croiser William Darcy.

«_Fitzwilliam sait-il que William fait parti des clients habituel d'Abdel? _se demanda-t-elle en ramassant le plateau sur lequel elle avait replacé les verres qu'elle venait de laver. _Je suis certaine que non.»_

Tenant fermement le plateau de verres dans la main, elle retourna dans le salon en poussant prudemment la porte de la cuisine. Arrivée près du bar, elle rangea les verres avec l'aide de Roseline. Les invités commençaient à arriver par petits groupes. Élisabeth laissa Roseline prendre les premières commandes voulant à tout prix tester les limites de celle-ci en retardant au maximum le moment où elle la seconderait.

«_Voyons ce qu'elle est capable de faire lorsqu'il y a plusieurs clients_.» Se répéta-t-elle sans arrêt, luttant contre son réflexe habituel d'un bon barman qui est de soutenir totalement ses collègues. S'installant un peu en retrait, elle disposa donc de plusieurs minutes pour observer les groupes qui se formaient dans la pièce. Soulagée, elle constata que la plupart des invités était des jeunes qui devaient côtoyer Georgianna à l'université. C'est alors qu'elle aperçut William pour la première fois. Il traversait le salon en compagnie d'un groupe de musiciens engagés pour l'occasion. Il était tellement beau vêtu de son complet noir qu'Élisabeth ne put que le suivre des yeux. Un léger sourire flottait sur ses lèvres, prouvant qu'il prenait du plaisir à la petite fête qu'il avait lui même organisé.

«_Il y a longtemps que je ne lui ai pas vus ces yeux et cette expression là_.» Constata-t-elle pensivement.

Lorsque les yeux du jeune homme balayèrent la salle et se rendirent jusqu'au bar, Élisabeth eut l'impression que son cœur allait éclater tant il palpitait dans sa poitrine. Elle se força à surveiller Roseline et observait ses manœuvres tandis qu'elle continuait à servir les premiers invités.

Ne pouvant résister très longtemps, elle recommença à balayer la salle des yeux, s'arrêta sur lui et découvrit qu'il la fixait lui-même avec une grande concentration un peu comme s'il était gêné par un détail. Détournant les yeux beaucoup plus rapidement que la première fois, Élisabeth s'approcha de Roseline commença à l'aider même si celle-ci se débrouillait très bien. Lorsqu'elle osa enfin relever la tête cinq minutes plus tard, William s'était éloigné et discutait avec Lucas et Carl dans un coin.

«_Carl? Carl est là aussi?»_ Enregistra Élisabeth, presque déçue de ne pas pouvoir aller prendre de leur nouvelle.

-_Élisabeth_? L'interpella Roseline pour attirer son attention.

-_Cindy, _la gronda Élisabeth à voix basse. _Je me nomme Cindy Bloom, ne l'oublie pas. En passant, nous devons être doublement prudentes avec le propriétaire de la maison…_

_-Pourquoi? _Chuchota-t-elle à son tour.

_-Il s'agit de William Darcy_, lui déclara simplement Élisabeth sur le même ton.

_-Shit, Élisabeth! _Réagit Roseline un peu trop rapidement avant de recevoir un coup de torchon de sa collègue :_ Merde, c'est Cindy c'est vrai. Ne t'en fais pas, c'est la dernière fois que je l'oublie, _lui promit-elle en recommençant à s'activer.

La fête battait son plein depuis presque quarante minutes lorsque Roseline osa enfin demander à sa collègue :_ Alors, comment trouves-tu que je me débrouille?_

-_Ça va, ça va même très bien, mais il faut aussi que tu saches que ce type de clientèle est la plus facile à satisfaire. Leurs commandes ne sont pas aussi variées que dans un bar traditionnel. _

_-Je n'y arriverai pas alors, _se découragea-t-elle._ Déjà ici j'ai l'impression de ne pas être à la hauteur…_ s'attrista Roseline.

_-Eh! Donne-toi le temps. Bientôt, tu verras, il t'arrivera même d'être capable de deviner ce qu'une personne va commander simplement en l'observant attentivement, _lui promit-elle affectueusement.

_-Tu peux vraiment faire ça?_

_-Ça m'arrive assez souvent. Tiens… tu vas essayer… avec notre client._

_-Avec William Darcy?_

_-Oui, avec lui. Observe-le et demande-toi ce qu'il peut aimer boire…_

_-Euh… qu'est-ce que je dois regarder exactement… Ses yeux, sa bouche…_

Jetant un œil sur chaque partie de son anatomie au moment même où Roseline les évoquaient, Élisabeth réalisa trop tard qu'il regardait dans sa direction avec une expression qui ne laissait pas de doute quant à son intention de venir vers elles, curieux de découvrir pourquoi elles le détaillaient ainsi toutes les deux.

-_Prépare un verre de Rhum & Coke, _ordonna-t-elle à sa collègue._ Juste comme il arrivera au bar, passe-lui le verre. Tu verras bien comment il réagira._

Ne pouvant détacher son regard de la silhouette de la rouquine qui l'intriguait sans être capable de s'expliquer pourquoi, William commençait à penser qu'il s'était retenu assez longtemps et se demanda s'il n'irait pas l'examiner de plus près. Puis, lorsqu'il découvrit qu'il devenait lui-même l'objet d'un examen de sa part, il laissa ses réserves de côté et franchit d'un pas déterminé la distance qui le séparait du bar où elles s'affairaient maintenant toutes les deux.

_-Tenez. _Lui dit Roseline en lui tendant le verre de Rhum & Coke aussitôt qu'il passa devant elle.

-_Mais je n'ai_ _rien commandé, _rétorqua-t-il après avoir accepté puis levé son verre pour l'examiner.

-_Je sais._

-_Comment avez-vous su que c'était ce que je préférais?_ L'interrogea-t-il après avoir en humé le contenu.

-_Ah!_ _On appelle ça le sixième sens des barmans, pas vrai Cindy?_

-_Tout à fait, _rétorqua Élisabeth en regardant William dans les yeux pour la première fois depuis qu'il s'était approché du bar.

-_Incroyable!_ S'exclama-t-il admiratif. _Vous aviez deviné vous aussi? _Demanda-t-il à Élisabeth en se tassant vers la gauche pour s'approcher d'elle.

-_Bien entendu! C'était prévisible. _Répondit-elle en se concentrant sur sa voix, tout autant que sur sa gestuelle.

-_Comment vous y prenez-vous?_

_-C'est un secret qui ne peut être révélé qu'aux gens du métier…_Répondit-elle, mystérieuse, réalisant qu'elle s'amusait beaucoup dans la peau de Cindy. Ce personnage, lui permettait, entre autre, d'assumer davantage ses atouts féminins en plus de lui permettre de pratiquer l'art du «**flirt**».

-_Vous avez eu de la chance, c'est tout, _la nargua-t-il en portant le verre à ses lèvres pour en prendre une gorgée.

-_Croyez-le si ça vous chante._

_-Prouvez-moi que je me trompe alors, _la défia-t-il alors en la dévisageant avec un curieux mélange d'admiration et de moquerie.

-_Comment? _S'informa Roseline la première.

_-Devinez ce que prennent ces deux hommes là… _

_-Vous parlez de ceux qui discutent avec votre sœur? _S'informa Élisabeth.

_-Ceux-là même, oui._

_-Et bien, j'accepte de relever le défi, _répondit-t-elle avant de s'accoter contre le bar, feindre d'étudier attentivement les deux hommes, puis se redresser pour annoncer :_ le grand brun prend une bière blonde légère qui s'appelle «__**Belle Gueule**__» alors que l'autre préfère un verre de «__**martini dry**__», quoiqu'il soit trop gêné pour l'avouer à qui que ce soit._

-_Je prépare le martini, _décidaRoseline en s'activant.

_-Et voilà un verre de Belle Gueule, _annonça Élisabeth une minute plus tard après avoir vidé le contenu d'une bouteille de bière dans un grand verre.

_-Pour la «__**Belle Gueule**__» vous avez raison, je le sais déjà, _admit-William en souriant._ Mais pour le martini, je suis certain que vous faites erreur._

-_Alors allez le lui porter, vous verrez bien sa réaction, _l'incita Élisabeth en faisant signe à Roseline de lui tendre le verre.

-_Attendez_! S'écria Roseline en ramenant le verre vers elle. _Qu'allez-vous nous donner si nous avons raison?_

-_Je ne savais pas qu'il s'agissait d'un pari…_ rétorqua William en se rembrunissant. _Mais bon, puisque c'est ce que vous souhaitez? Que désirez-vous obtenir de moi?_

-_Deux billets pour aller vous admirer dans… voyons, c'est quoi le titre de la comédie musicale dans laquelle vous chantez présentement?_ Feignit de chercher Élisabeth.

-_Notre Dame de Paris voyons, _la renseignaRoseline en se mettant à sauter sur place, _Oh, oui, ça c'est une bonne idée, _s'excita-t-elle.

_-Très bien. Si cet homme accepte le verre de martini alors vous aurez vos deux billets, _lui promit William en se mettant en mouvement.

-_Deux fois deux billets, _précisa Élisabeth d'un ton moqueur.

_-Deux pour moi, deux pour elle, _l'appuya sa collègue.

_-Vous êtes gourmandes, _leur fit remarquerWilliam.

_-Vous n'avez pas idée, _admit Élisabeth en le détaillant des pieds à la tête.

_-Je reviens, _ajouta William avant de rougir et s'éloigner avec les deux verres.

_-Attendez, _l'arrêta Roseline à nouveau. _Si Cindy se trompe…_ suggéra-t-elle en pointant en direction d'Élisabeth. _Qu'allez-vous exiger de votre côté?_

-_Oh, c'est vrai. Nous n'avons encore rien décidé me concernant. Et bien je crois que je voudrais bien passer une soirée avec vous, _affirma-t-il en désignant Élisabeth du menton. _C'est ça… _confirma-t-il avec assurance_, si j'ai raison et qu'il rejette le verre de martini, vous devrez me consacrer une soirée entière._

_-Je veux bien y consentir puisque je sais que cette soirée n'aura jamais lieue…_ conclut-elle en le congédiant d'un geste de la main.

-_Nous verrons bien… _renchérit-il en lui tournant le dos.

Les deux femmes suivirent des yeux toute la progression de William alors qu'il s'approchait du groupe des jeunes. Il présenta tout d'abord le verre de bière à Lucas qui l'accepta sans même lever les yeux vers lui.

Avant de se diriger vers Carl, William jeta un œil en direction du bar et fixa les lèvres d'Élisabeth alors qu'elles formaient distinctement la phrase «_**je vous l'avais dit**_». S'arrêtant finalement devant l'autre chanteur, William lui tendit le verre de martini tout en guettant sa réaction. Carl jeta un œil intéressé sur le verre, se prépara très clairement à le refuser, mais laissa finalement sa main en suspens dans les airs le temps d'en examiner plus attentivement le contenu. Reconnaissant finalement la boisson à sa couleur et à sa texture, il allongea la main pour saisir le verre et rougit subitement en constatant à quel point son hôte le dévisageait.

_-Merci William… _bredouilla-t-il, gêné par l'examen attentif dont il était l'objet.

William accepta ses remerciements tout en lorgnant en direction du bar où Roseline riait aux éclats et Élisabeth lui faisait une grimace.

Pendant quelques secondes, William étudia la possibilité de retourner vers le bar pour reprendre sa discussion avec celle qui avait su attirer son attention, mais l'idée que ce ne serait pas vraiment convenable d'aller flirter avec une employée alors qu'elle travaillait indirectement pour lui le convainquit de rester où il était. Il se détourna lentement, se mêla aux invités et se concentra plutôt sur le discours qu'il devrait faire dans quelques minutes pour honorer Georgianna.

Un peu plus tard dans l'après-midi, William s'accorda le droit de retourner au bar pour la seconde fois. Roseline étant allée servir un groupe d'amis de Georgianna, Élisabeth s'occupait seule du service.

-_Ce n'est pas juste…_ Commença-t-il.

_-Qu'est-ce qui n'est pas juste?_

_-J'aurais bien aimé sortir avec vous _

_-Vous n'avez qu'à m'inviter une seconde fois… qui risque rien n'a rien…_

_-Vous m'intriguez, j'aimerais bien avoir l'occasion de vous connaître mieux… _

_-D'après ce que j'ai pu lire sur vous, on dit que vous êtes très pris. N'avez-vous pas de petite amie?_

_-Non…_

Prenant un risque plus grand encore, Élisabeth osa même demander : _Personne ne vous envoie de fleurs dans votre loge? Tous les chanteurs en reçoivent non._

_-J'en reçois c'est vrai, mais qui vous dit qu'elles me sont envoyés par une femme?_

_-Votre admirateur est un homme alors?_

-_Qui sait?_ La dévisageant avec un intérêt plus soutenu, William osa enfin admettre : _Je vous trouve très attirante Cindy._

_-Moi?_ Déglutit Élisabeth réellement surprise de le découvrir aussi entreprenant.

_-Et croyez-moi, je ne dis pas ça très souvent._ Ajouta-t-il en la dévisageant d'une manière tout à fait charmante.

-_Je vais être obligée de vous croire sur parole alors… «Et comment»_ songea-t-elle» se souvenant qu'à une occasion au moins elle l'avait entendu admettre qu'il devait faire un effort pour se retenir de la désirer. En effet, lorsqu'il l'avait invitée à danser pour la première fois, il avait admit «_devoir_ _faire de nombreux efforts pour ne pas succomber à ses charmes.»_

_-Alors, que faites vous de mon invitation?_

_-Donnez-moi vos coordonnées, je m'engage à vous faire signe dès que je prends une décision dans un sens ou dans l'autre._

William s'approcha d'elle, contourna le bar pour alla ramasser une feuille et un crayon et fit exprès pour rester tout près d'elle pendant qu'il inscrivait ses coordonnées sur le bout de papier. Il y nota son numéro de téléphone personnel et déposa la feuille au creux de sa main ouverte. Refermant lui-même chacun de ses doigts sur le papier, il pressa sa main fermée entre les deux siennes et s'en retourna lentement vers ses invités. Très souvent par la suite, Élisabeth sentit son regard sur elle, mais fit tout ce qu'il fallait pour ne pas succomber à son envie de le regarder elle aussi.

_-Je me trompe où William a flirté avec toi_? Lui demanda Roseline un peu plus tard.

_-Il m'a invité à sortir avec lui, mais ça ne veut rien dire._

_-Tu as accepté, j'espère?_

_-Tu n'y penses pas. Peux-tu seulement imaginer les complications s'il devine qui je suis…_

_-Il est très sexy en tout cas. Ce n'est pas moi qui refuserais une offre aussi intéressante._

_-Tu oublies qu'il me connaît déjà et que celle que je suis en réalité ne l'attire pas vraiment._

_-Il préfère peut être les rousses, _commenta Roseline.

_-J'imagine que c'est ça, oui._

La soirée se termina quinze minutes plus tard. Élisabeth et Roseline ramassèrent leurs instruments et rangèrent les verres dans le bas du bar avant de prendre congé. Elles allèrent saluer leur hôte une dernière fois. William profita de l'instant où Roseline était allée faire un premier voyage dans le camion pour réitérer son offre à Élisabeth. Celle-ci lui rétorqua simplement qu'elle avait promis d'y réfléchir et qu'elle lui ferait signe aussitôt que sa décision serait prise.

Juste avant leur départ, William informa finalement les deux jeunes femmes qu'il laisserait quatre billets à leur intention à la réception pour la représentation du vendredi soir _(le lendemain_). Roseline s'empressa de le remercier et lui promit d'aller le saluer dans sa loge après la représentation. Lorsque William se tourna vers Cindy pour voir si l'arrangement lui convenait également, celle-ci répondit par l'affirmative, mais s'abstint de lui promettre davantage. Lorsque William lui demanda franchement si elle allait venir le saluer en coulisse comme Roseline, la jeune fille répondit par un sourire avant d'ajouter que ça dépendrait de la personne qui allait l'accompagner. Sans montrer sa déception, William les laissa partir non sans avoir donné un bon pourboire à Abdel pour l'excellent travail réalisé par son équipe.

En franchissant la porte arrière de la maison, Élisabeth se retourna une dernière fois et surprit le regard pensif de William juste avant qu'il ne s'en retourne rejoindre sa sœur.

_…**À suivre…**_

_**Comment envisagez-vous la suite?  
**_

_**À quel personnage voudriez-vous botter le derrière?  
**_

_**À moi?  
**_

_**Miriamme  
**_


	11. Équitable ou Détestable?

**Merci Laurence, j'étais tellement contente de te relire, merci de ta confiance. Ce chapitre est l'avant dernier de cette très longue histoire (ma plus longue jusqu'à maintenant). J'en ai deux autres prêtes à être publiées donc je vous reparlerai davantage à la fin de cette histoire (chapitre 12). Ce chapitre présente essentiellement l'implication grandissante d'Élisabeth dans la mission dirigée par Fitzwilliam de même que la fin de la première vague de représentations de la comédie musicale Notre-Dame de Paris. À toutes celles qui - comme ma fille - veulent me trucider pour que William et Élisabeth se mettent ensemble plus rapidement, sachez que tout vient à point à qui sait attendre... Bonne lecture, miriamme**

**Onzième partie**

Une fois chez elle, réalisant qu'elle disposait de suffisamment de temps avant d'aller au théâtre, Élisabeth contacta Fitzwilliam pour lui faire son rapport.

_-Alors, comment trouvez-vous que Roseline se débrouille maintenant?_

_-J'admets qu'elle prend beaucoup d'assurance. Toutefois, j'ai bien peur de manquer de temps pour parfaire sa formation. Enfin, c'est vous le patron. Mais pour ma part, je fais tout ce que je peux, je vous assure._

_-Savez-vous que je commence à douter de toute l'opération. Sans compter que j'ai vraiment confiance en votre jugement, si vous me dites qu'elle manque de dextérité, je sais que c'est un fait. Je suis en train de me demander si nous n'avons pas misé sur le mauvais cheval dès de départ._

_-Quel sera son rôle exactement dans le bar, que devra-t-elle faire?_

_-De l'observation, principalement. Elle doit nous faire part des habitudes de certains clients qu'on soupçonne d'appartenir au réseau qui nous intéresse. Écouter leurs conversations et, si possible, s'approcher du chef…_

_-En utilisant la séduction?_

_-Tous les moyens sont bons, non?_

_-Si vous le dites… Écoutez Fitzwilliam, j'ai peut être une idée… _

_-Laquelle?_

_-Vous savez qu'au terme de la semaine prochaine, nous aurons terminé notre premier bloc de représentations?_

_-Oui… _

_-Ce que vous ignorez certainement, c'est que nous allons reprendre Notre-Dame de Paris dans un mois d'ici et pour 4 autres semaines._

_-Super. Félicitations._

_-Alors voilà. Je pourrais peut-être aller travailler dans votre fameux bar à la place de Roseline?_

_-Hors de question! C'est trop dangereux Élisabeth. On voit bien que vous ne connaissez pas l'endroit._

_-Et si Roseline et moi alternions? Vous pourriez vous arranger pour que nous ayons le même look et que nous soyons interchangeables… Nous pourrions alterner pour travailler dans le bar._

_-Non. C'est hors de question. C'est une très mauvaise idée… trop dangereux… vous n'êtes pas entraînée pour ce genre de situation._

_-Ne pourrais-je pas être sa doublure alors? Mon rôle pourrait être de la remplacer si pour une raison ou pour une autre, elle ne peut pas s'y rendre._

_-Élisabeth, pour l'instant, tenons nous en au plan initial qui est que vous entraîniez Roseline. Nous reparlerons des modalités de la partie terrain, lorsque nous serons rendus là._

_-Très bien. Mais gardez en tête que je suis toute disposée à vous aider. Oh… en passant… Savez-vous chez qui nous sommes retrouvées cet après-midi?_

_-Non… chez qui?_

_-Chez William Darcy lui-même… il donnait une fête pour la graduation de Georgianna._

_-Oh, mon Dieu! C'est vrai. J'étais invité moi aussi, mais comme j'avais un empêchement majeur, je ne l'ai pas noté dans mon agenda. Est-ce qu'il vous a reconnue?_

_-Non, mais il m'a draguée. Enfin, il a dragué Cindy._

_-Il faut dire que vous êtes craquante en rousse._

_-La brune que je suis dans la vie n'aime pas votre compliment…_

_-Non, vous ne comprenez pas. C'est juste que le roux vous donne une personnalité différente, plus mystérieuse… _

Élisabeth raccrocha quinze minutes plus tard après avoir déployé une autre bonne somme d'énergie pour tenter de le convaincre qu'il avait tout à gagner à donner suite à sa proposition. Après une bonne douche et une courte séance sur internet pour aller mettre ses courriels à jour, Élisabeth soupa légèrement puis se rendit au théâtre incapable de ne pas se réjouir du fait qu'elle avait su attirer l'attention de William Darcy en dépit du fait qu'elle n'était pas elle-même.

Elle avait bien hâte de le revoir en coulisse afin de voir s'il lui semblerait différent. L'objet de ses pensées était justement devant la façade de l'établissement lorsqu'elle arriva à son tour. L'étudiant attentivement, elle rougit violemment lorsqu'il la dévisagea en fronçant les sourcils.

_-Bonsoir Élisabeth!_

Elle répondit par un bref signe de tête plus se sauva en direction de sa loge pour enfiler son costume.

Que ce soit lorsqu'elle partagea la scène avec lui, lorsqu'elle le croisa en coulisse et même en le côtoyant dans la section des loges, rien ne lui sembla différent chez lui. En sa présence, il demeurait aussi distant qu'auparavant et continuait de l'ignorer. Blessée dans son orgueil et surtout déçue, la jeune fille rentra chez elle immédiatement après la représentation, déterminée à ne pas céder à l'idée qu'elle n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de laisser germer dans son esprit et qui était de lui faire parvenir un message de la part de Cindy Bloom pour l'avertir qu'elle avait bien réfléchi et qu'elle était d'accord pour sortir avec lui.

_«Pas une bonne idée de mêler les choses» _se sermonna-t-elle.

Se demandant toujours quoi faire des deux billets dont elle disposait et que William allait laisser à la réception à l'attention de Cindy Bloom, Élisabeth se demanda à qui les offrir afin qu'il ne soit pas en mesure de faire le lien avec elle-même. Elle finit par en parler à ses voisins de pallier, un jeune couple charmant qui attendait leur premier enfant dans trois mois. Élisabeth les prévint simplement de ne pas mentionner son nom et leur expliqua que Cindy Bloom était un nom d'emprunt qu'elle utilisait lorsqu'elle ne voulait pas être reconnue. Avant la représentation, ce soir là, Élisabeth constata avec joie que William semblait plus nerveux que d'habitude. À quelques reprises, elle le vit même essayer de jeter un œil dans la salle à l'endroit où les sièges avaient été réservés par lui. Élisabeth s'amusait beaucoup de la situation, mais fut toutefois désolée de le décevoir par personne interposée. Elle avait beau ne pas souhaiter l'encourager à courtiser Cindy, elle était quand même triste en songeant qu'il allait souffrir de son absence. Lorsque le rideau se referma au terme du troisième «_**salut**__**collectif au public**_», Élisabeth s'attrista de le voir dépenser autant d'énergie pour descendre se changer beaucoup plus rapidement que d'habitude.

Les spectateurs affluèrent en coulisse peu de temps après. Comme chaque soir, Élisabeth prit le temps de discuter brièvement avec ceux et celles qui s'arrêtèrent devant sa loge espérant obtenir un autographe ou simplement pour la féliciter de vive voix. Du coin de l'œil, elle vit Roseline arriver avec une de ses amies et la regarda passer devant elle sans s'arrêter. Après lui avoir fait un clin d'œil entendu, Élisabeth pointa en direction de la porte de la loge de William afin que la jeune femme puisse respecter sa promesse d'aller le saluer.

Tout en retournant dans sa loge, Élisabeth remercia mentalement l'agente puisque celle-ci s'était conformée à ses instructions en s'abstenant de lui adresser la parole directement compte tenu qu'elle n'est pas supposée la connaître. Élisabeth la suivit toutefois des yeux alors qu'elle s'arrêtait devant la porte de la loge de William. Roseline frappa trois petits coups sur celle-ci puis attendit que William se manifeste. Une minute plus tard, ce qui était vraiment très rapide pour le chanteur, la porte s'ouvrit sur un William douché, changé et séduisant en diable. Du seuil de sa loge, Élisabeth le vit saluer chaleureusement Roseline et son invitée. Lorsque l'agente lui présenta la jeune femme qui l'accompagnait, William jeta un bref regard derrière les deux femmes de la même façon que s'il cherchait quelqu'un.

Elle en obtint la confirmation lorsqu'elle l'entendit demander à Roseline si elle avait vu Cindy.

_-Non. Elle n'a pas pu venir William. J'ai cru comprendre qu'elle avait donné ses deux billets à des amis. _Lui répondit celle-ci.

Ne quittant pas William des yeux, Élisabeth remarqua que s'il fut déçu, il n'en laissa rien paraître. Il continua à discuter poliment avec les deux jeunes femmes, puis s'excusa auprès d'elles le temps de retourner dans sa loge prendre son manteau. Tout en discutant avec un nouveau groupe de spectateurs venu la saluer personnellement, Élisabeth continua d'observer Roseline et son amie que William était en train d'embrasser sur les deux joues avant de s'éloigner en direction de la sortie. Dès qu'il fut hors de sa vue, Roseline rebroussa chemin et conduisit son amie vers la loge d'Élisabeth. Les deux jeunes femmes s'étreignirent, ricanèrent et commencèrent à discuter du spectacle.

Très rapidement, les jeunes femmes choisirent de quitter le théâtre et se dirigèrent vers la sortie. En arrivant à l'extérieur, une silhouette se détacha de l'ombre et surgit devant Roseline qui était toujours en compagnie de son amie et suivie de très près par Élisabeth. Roseline et son accompagnatrice sursautèrent en l'apercevant, mais Élisabeth eut un excellent réflexe en pressant le pas, devançant les deux femmes et se dirigeant vers l'arrêt d'autobus, comme elle le faisait en temps normal. Comprenant qu'elle devait de nouveau faire comme si elle ne la connaissait pas, Roseline ignora Élisabeth puis fit face à William pour entendre ce qu'il avait à lui dire.

_-Je vous attendais, Roseline, _se justifia-t-il après quelques secondes.

_-Vous auriez dû me le dire, je serais remontée plus vite…_

_-Ce n'est pas grave. _Jetant un œil embarrassé sur l'amie de Roseline, il finit par ajouter : _Puis-je vous parler un instant, seul à seule?_

_-Oui, bien entendu… _Bredouilla la jeune femme en s'éloignant tranquillement.

Lorsqu'elle jugea que son amie s'était assez éloignée, Roseline fit signe à William de poursuivre.

_-Voilà, je me demandais si vous pouviez m'aider à entrer en contact avec Cindy Bloom? _Laissa-t-il échapper tout en faisant mine de resserrer les pans de son manteau.

_-Oh, je vois. _Répondit-elle en jetant un œil au loin, là où Élisabeth attendait patiemment l'autobus._ Ce qu'il y a c'est que Cindy est très prise, _commença-t-elle. Puis,voyant qu'il se rembrunissait, Roseline se reprit et ajouta : _mais il y a tout de même ce bar où elle travaille de temps en temps. «__**Les Déchaînés**__», vous connaissez?_

_-Non. Ça ne me dit rien._

_-Ça ne m'étonne pas. Ce n'est pas un endroit très recommandable. Tenez, voilà la carte d'affaire de l'établissement. En fait, nous y travaillons toutes les deux actuellement. _

_-Merci Roseline._

_-Allez-y. Vous verrez bien. Par contre, je vous préviens, je ne suis pas certaine que vous aimerez l'endroit._

_-Ce n'est pas l'endroit qui m'intéresse. Merci Roseline. À la prochaine._

Une fois arrivée chez elle, Élisabeth appela aussitôt Roseline et tomba obligatoirement sur son répondeur. Puisque l'agente demeurait un peu à l'écart du centre ville, elle devinait que celle-ci ne pouvait pas déjà être arrivée chez elle. Elle lui laissa un message en espérant que l'agente penserait à la rappeler dès son arrivée. Il lui tardait de savoir ce que William voulait lui demander.

_-Roseline? _Répondit-elle lorsque le téléphone sonna quinze minutes plus tard._ Oui, j'ai l'afficheur. Alors, que voulait William exactement?_

_-Il voulait me parler de toi. Hum, en fait, de Cindy. Il veut à tout prix la revoir._

_-C'est bien ce que je craignais. _

_-Alors, j'ai fait la gaffe de lui parler du bar «__**Les déchaînés**__». Je lui ai dit que tu y travaillais de temps en temps._

_-Oh non, il ne fallait pas dire ça._

_-Je l'sais. J'ai répondu trop vite. Mais que veux-tu, il avait l'air tellement déçu lorsque je lui ai dit que je ne pouvais pas l'aider que c'est sorti tout seul._

_-Il ne doit jamais apprendre que Cindy et moi ne faisons qu'une seule et même personne._

_-Il ne le saura pas. N'oublie pas que c'est moi qui travaillerai au bar. Je n'aurai qu'à lui dire que tu es partie… ou malade… ou tout ce que tu voudras._

_-Oui, sauf si Fitzwilliam accepte ma proposition et que nous devenons toutes les deux Cindy… _

_-Et bien, alors, il ne me restera plus qu'à l'éconduire gentiment._

_-Plus facile à dire qu'à faire. N'oublie pas que tu seras en danger pendant que tu travailleras dans ce bar. Alors imagine si en plus tu dois composer avec William Darcy? Cet homme est loin d'être idiot, tu sais?_

_-Il n'y verra que du feu…_

_-Je l'espère. Autrement, je le connais, il remuera ciel et terre pour trouver qui est derrière tout ça._

_-Le pire qui pourrait arriver c'est qu'il remonte jusqu'à Fitzwilliam…_

_-Et à partir de là, il apprendra tout le reste._

_-En tout cas, ce sera bien dommage d'éconduire un homme aussi sexy._

_-Tu prêches une convertie Roseline._

Le lendemain matin, après avoir passé une nuit agitée à repenser à la pénible situation dans laquelle Roseline l'avait malencontreusement placée, Élisabeth se leva du pied gauche. Elle mit la cafetière en marche et vérifia l'heure d'arrivée de l'autobus au bord duquel sa sœur était montée aux petites heures du matin. Réalisant qu'elle n'avait que 30 minutes devant elle avant son arrivée, elle rangea sa chambre et mit de l'ordre dans la salle de bain.

Simon vint les rejoindre vers 13h00 et tint compagnie à Jane pendant qu'Élisabeth se rendait au marché d'alimentation afin d'acheter tout ce qu'il fallait pour faire des sushis. Ils passèrent le reste de l'après-midi à les préparer tout en discutant de tout et de rien.

Vers 18h00, Simon et Élisabeth quittèrent Jane afin de se rendre au théâtre où ils donnèrent une autre bonne représentation de la comédie musicale. De retour à son appartement, Élisabeth discuta avec Jane jusqu'aux petites heures du matin. Simon fut l'un des sujets abordés.

_-Quelles sont tes intentions le concernant?_

_-Il m'a demandé de venir vivre avec lui. _Admit finalement Jane avant de soupirer bruyamment et ajouter : _Mais je ne sais pas quoi faire?_

_-Pourquoi?_

_-C'est une vedette lui aussi… comme Charles._

_-Simon est très différent de Charles voyons. Je n'irais pas jusqu'à dire que Charles n'était pas amoureux de toi, ni même qu'il ne l'est pas encore, mais pour une raison ou pour une autre, il a décidé de faire passer sa carrière avant toi. Simon ne ferait jamais une chose pareille…_

_-Charles m'a appelée à Boston la semaine dernière, _lui apprit Jane en rougissant.

_-Oh! Et puis?_

_-Et puis rien. Il voulait seulement prendre de mes nouvelles. Discuter de tout et de rien._

_-Jouer avec tes sentiments… raviver les siens… _suggéra ironiquement Élisabeth.

_-Je lui ai parlé de Simon._

_-Écoute Jane. Peu importe qui tu choisiras d'aimer, c'est ton affaire. Je ne veux pas m'en mêler. Tout ce que je te demande, c'est de ne pas faire souffrir Simon. C'est la seule autre personne – après toi évidemment – que je ne voudrais jamais voir souffrir._

_-En tout cas… j'aimerais beaucoup revenir vivre ici…_

_-Moi aussi Jane. Moi aussi._

Le lendemain, jour du départ de Jane, Simon vint retrouver les deux femmes vers 11h00 et s'offrit pour aller reconduire l'aînée au terminal d'autobus à la place d'Élisabeth. Après un dîner copieux prit à l'appartement, Jane alla ramasser ses affaires puis suivit Simon jusqu'à sa voiture.

_-Reviendras-tu la fin de semaine prochaine?_ Lui demanda Élisabeth juste avant que Jane ne franchisse la porte.

_-Non… j'ai trop de travail au salon. Mais ne commencez-vous pas votre dernière semaine de représentations? _Leur demanda-t-elle.

_-Oui. Mais si tout va bien, nous devrions reprendre la production un mois plus tard. _Lui expliqua Élisabeth.

_-Tu oublies que nous aurons également d'autres répétions un peu avant, _lui apprit Simon avant d'ajouter_, j'ai appris hier que William ne ferait pas partie de la reprise. _

_-Pour quelle raison? _Lui demanda Élisabeth en faisant tout pour ne pas avoir l'air trop intéressée.

_-Conflit d'horaire avec la nouvelle édition d'American Idol, _précisa-t-il.

_-C'est vrai. J'avais oublié que l'émission allait bientôt recommencer, _encaissaÉlisabeth avant de serrer sa sœur dans ses bras pour la laisser partir.

En arrivant au théâtre ce soir là, Élisabeth se convainquit de profiter au maximum des moments passés avec William sur scène ou même en coulisse puisqu'elle savait que lors de la reprise, son personnage serait interprété par un autre.

Durant ses deux journées de congé, Élisabeth fit travailler Roseline jusqu'à la faire pleurer de fatigue. Toutefois, comme ses progrès étaient tangibles, Élisabeth accepta pour ce qu'elles représentaient chacune des insultes que la jeune agente lui renvoya. Elle fit également son rapport à Fitzwilliam le mercredi matin et se montra encourageante pour la première fois depuis le début du processus d'entraînement.

_-Donc, si je me fie sur votre appréciation actuelle, vous semblez croire qu'elle pourrait s'en sortir maintenant?_

_-Oh, non! Ne me faites pas dire ce que je n'ai pas dit. _Le gronda-t-elle avant d'ajouter en pesant mieux ses mots: _Ce que je veux dire, c'est que selon moi, elle pourrait travailler comme barmaid dans un établissement sérieux. Alors que pour ce qui est de savoir si elle serait efficace comme agent double dans un bar où elle prétendrait être une simple barmaid et bien, là, oubliez-moi. Je ne suis pas en mesure de me prononcer. Ce n'est pas de mon ressort._

_-Peu importe, votre rapport a le mérite d'être clair. Merci Élisabeth. Je vais en tenir compte avant de lâcher l'agent Clark dans la fausse aux lions._

_-Et pour le reste, avez-vous réfléchi à ma proposition? _Lui redemanda-t-elle enfin.

_-Oui. En fait, pour être honnête avec vous, j'en ai même discuté avec mes supérieurs et ceux-ci m'ont affirmé qu'ils voyaient votre participation d'un très bon œil._

_-Tant mieux._

_-C'est moi qui suis toujours contre._

_-Pourquoi?_

Après avoir exhalé un profond soupire, Fitzwilliam lui expliqua :_ Pour une foule de bonnes raisons Élisabeth; la première étant que vous êtes une personnalité connue, la seconde et sans doute la plus importante, vous n'avez pas été formée pour ce genre de mission. Et pour finir, vous ne savez pas du tout dans quoi vous vous embarquez._

_-Mais je suis volontaire Fitzwilliam. _

_-Je sais. Voilà pourquoi mes patrons et moi avons décidé que - dans un premier temps - nous allions laisser Roseline infiltrer le milieu, ensuite, si besoin est, ou si l'agent Clark rencontre des difficultés, nous réévaluerons la possibilité d'utiliser vos services…_

_-Ça me convient. Mais souvenez-vous que je suis prête à devenir sa doublure. _

_-Je sais, oui._

_-Super! Merci Fitzwilliam._

_-Toutefois, je vous demande une chose Élisabeth._

_-Quoi?_

_-Hors de question de discuter de tout ceci avec mon cousin William._

_-Pourquoi?_

_-Il… William ne comprendrait pas. _Répondit Fitzwilliam en balbutiant pour la première fois depuis le début de leur conversation._ Il m'en voudrait de vous placer dans une situation dangereuse._

_-Il n'en s'aura rien, vous avez ma parole._

La dernière semaine de représentations s'écoula rapidement et permit aux chanteurs de récolter les fruits des longues heures de répétions. Le public resta fidèle jusqu'à la fin et les critiques continuèrent à encenser la production.

Le soir de la dernière, un dimanche, Élisabeth arriva au théâtre un peu plus tôt qu'à son habitude et apprit de la bouche de Simon que, tout de suite après le démontage, les producteurs avaient organisé une petite fête qui se terminerait aux petites heures du matin. Tous les membres de la production y étaient conviés qu'ils soient danseurs, chanteurs ou techniciens.

Comme elle l'avait prévu, Élisabeth craqua lorsque le rideau s'abaissa pour la dernière fois. Elle éclata en brusquement en larmes et se réfugia dans les bras attentifs de Simon. Lorsqu'elle reprit le contrôle d'elle-même, elle était couverte d'une bonne partie du maquillage verdâtre que portait son ami. Les deux finirent par rire aux éclats en découvrant de quoi elle avait l'air. Sur scène, il ne restait plus que trois chanteurs. George, Simon et Élisabeth. Ceux-ci se félicitèrent une dernière fois puis se suivirent pour se diriger vers les loges. Laissant passer les deux hommes devant elle, Élisabeth balaya la scène du regard une dernière fois avant de se décider à descendre à son tour. Lorsque la jeune femme arriva au bas de l'escalier, elle réalisa qu'une personne s'était immobilisée à son approche et qu'elle la regardait étrangement.

Reconnaissant William, elle bredouilla : _Oui, je sais. Je dois être affreuse… Je suis toute barbouillée._

_-Non. Pas du tout. _L'excusa-t-il._ C'est juste que pendant quelques secondes, vous avez ressemblé à une personne que je connais… vous m'avez rappelée une autre femme._

_-Elle devait être morte ou malade pour avoir la peau de cette couleur…_

_-Non, votre maquillage n'y est pour rien. C'est l'éclairage qui a transformé votre apparence. _Expliqua-t-il en pointant vers le haut.

Suivant son indication du regard, Élisabeth remarqua alors l'immense globe rouge qui avait remplacé la lumière blanche habituelle du corridor.

_-Vos cheveux sont roux maintenant… _précisa-t-il tout en la dévisageant avec attention.

_-Je suis contente que ce soit la dernière, pas vous? _Changea-t-elle de sujet tout en sortant de sous le rayon de lumière.

_-Oui, moi aussi. D'autant plus que les auditions vont reprendre la semaine prochaine._

_-Ah, oui… la nouvelle édition d'American Idol._

_-Et oui._

_-Maintenant que la production est terminée, regrettez-vous votre retour à la chanson?_

_-Non, même que je compte bien poursuivre… éventuellement._

Le saluant une dernière fois, Élisabeth le contourna et regagna sa loge. Aussitôt entrée, elle se regarda dans le miroir et constata que sa peau était vraiment verte. Elle sauta sous la douche et profita de la sensation agréable que produisait l'eau chaude qui s'écoulait sur son corps nu.

Tandis qu'elle se savonnait généreusement, elle songea à sa situation et réalisa que les choses allaient plutôt bien pour elle. En plus de savoir que la production allait être reprise dans un mois, elle avait un agent sérieux pour s'occuper de sa carrière et avait déjà quelques auditions à passer pour des rôles majeurs.

William de son côté avait tardé à regagner sa loge après être tombé sur Élisabeth. En repensant à sa ressemblance avec Cindy alors qu'elle était auréolée de rouge, il comprenait mieux pourquoi la barmaid lui était tombée dans l'œil aussi rapidement et surtout pourquoi celle-ci lui avait semblée quelque peu familière. Elle ressemblait physiquement à la jeune femme dont il était éperdument amoureux et pour laquelle il avait accepté de ravaler sa rancœur et avait surmonté sa haine du milieu artistique pour prendre part à la production dans le seul but de pouvoir la côtoyer chaque semaine. Ce qu'il n'avait pas prévu par contre, ce fut d'être soumis à la tentation aussi souvent, ni de devoir assister, impuissant à la cour assidue que lui avait fait au moins trois hommes de la production.

«_Jusqu'à l'arrivée Simon…_» déplora-t-il avant de se mettre en marche en direction de sa loge.

Au début, il avait été bien prêt d'intervenir lorsqu'il avait constaté que George s'intéressait à elle. Il savait trop bien comment un homme tel que lui pouvait détruire une femme. Sa sœur en avait été la victime auparavant et les cicatrices laissées par ce chanteur à la noix avaient été si longues à guérir que William ne pouvait que se réjouir de l'arrivée de Lucas dans la vie de Georgianna. Il avait été blessé, puis maladivement jaloux ensuite lorsque Simon avait commencé à se rapprocher de la chanteuse.

_«Elle a choisi Simon. Je dois l'accepter. Elle n'aurait pas pu tomber sur une meilleure personne, _soupira-t-il avant de retirer sa tunique de scène et s'attaquer à la corde qui nouait son pantalon. _Il est temps que je me secoue_.»

C'est d'ailleurs dans le but de se sortir définitivement Élisabeth de la tête et du cœur qu'il avait autant insisté auprès de Cindy Bloom lorsqu'il l'avait rencontrée chez lui durant la fête qu'il avait organisée pour Georgianna. Ramassant son porte feuille, il l'ouvrit et chercha la carte d'affaire du bar où Roseline travaillait avec la jeune femme en question. Il n'avait pas l'intention de passer à côté d'une aussi belle occasion de concevoir un attachement – hors du circuit artistique – histoire de ne pas imiter Charles Bingley dont les «**frasques amoureuses**» provoquaient quotidiennement l'ire de la compagnie American Idol et pour lesquels ses avocats faisaient des pieds et des mains pour le défendre. Après tout, cette barmaid, au charme indéniable, n'appartenait pas au «**jet set**» et représentait donc, une chance inespérée de passer à autre chose, sans risquer – dans la mesure où il serait prudent – de se retrouver à la une des journaux à potins.

Sans compter que pour l'instant, son cœur n'étant pas touché, il se sentait d'attaque pour tenter sa chance auprès de cette demoiselle, ne serait-ce que le temps d'une aventure, même si cela allait totalement à l'encontre de ses principes. Toutefois, la nécessité d'oublier Élisabeth demeurait sa priorité immédiate et la plus importante s'il voulait réussir à s'investir pleinement dans sa carrière.

Passant son veston après s'être changé rapidement, il refusa d'envisager la possibilité de se rendre à la fête. Il préférait de loin rentrer chez lui, se coucher tôt, aller assister à la première réunion de la prochaine édition du célèbre concours le lendemain, puis rentrer chez lui et se préparer à aller savourer un bon rhum & coke dans un bar nommé «**Les Déchaînés**».

_«Élisabeth est heureuse maintenant… elle a bien choisi… à moi d'en faire autant. Aussi difficile que cela puisse être.»_

Lavée, changée et maquillée pour la fête, Élisabeth émergea de sa loge quelques secondes avant Simon. Celui-ci lui offrit son bras et son plus beau sourire afin de la conduire dans la salle de répétition. Lorsqu'ils firent leur entrée tous deux, l'équipe les applaudit comme ils avaient acclamés tous les autres membres de la production qui étaient déjà remontés. La belle et la bête de la production allèrent ensuite se chercher un verre puisque c'est également là que se tenait le reste de la troupe. Regardant à droite et à gauche, Élisabeth remarqua alors que William n'était pas encore arrivé. Elle soupira tout en portant à ses lèvres le verre de punch que Simon venait de lui mettre dans les mains.

_-C'est moi que vous cherchiez, j'espère? _Lança George en s'imposant à ses côtés.

_-Vous êtes donc seul ce soir Phoebus? _Se moqua-t-elle gentiment.

_-Ayez pitié de moi. _L'implora-t-il en lui tendant la main et en lui désignant la piste de danse improvisée.

_-Je veux bien danser avec vous, mais avoir pitié, ça il n'en est pas question._

Quelques minutes plus tard, Élisabeth, Nicolas, Simon et George s'amusaient à parodier plusieurs extraits de la production pour le grand plaisir des nombreux techniciens et danseurs qui arrivaient par petits groupes au fur et à mesure qu'ils avaient terminés le démontage. Une heure plus tard et après plusieurs verres de punch, Élisabeth comprit puis accepta le fait que William ne viendrait pas.

En colère contre elle à cause de la tristesse qui la submergeait malgré tout, Élisabeth retourna vers la table sur laquelle le grand bol de punch était posé et s'en versa un autre grand verre. Une heure plus tard, Simon - l'ange gardien attitré d'Élisabeth - constata que George tournait toujours autour d'elle et qu'elle semblait surtout avoir perdu ses repères à cause de l'alcool. Lorsqu'il vint vers elle pour essayer de la convaincre qu'il était temps de rentrer, celle-ci le congédia d'une voix avinée : _Vas-y Simon, moi, je m'amuse follement… Je reste. George va me ramener, il est tellement drôle._

_-Je ne partirai pas sans toi._

_-Alors, tu vas devoir attendre…_

Vers deux heures du matin, Simon profita de l'instant où George dut s'éloigner pour aller se chercher une autre bière pour la redresser, la tirer hors de la salle et la forcer à monter avec lui dans un taxi. Arrivé chez elle, il l'accota contre le mur, fouilla dans sa poche à la recherche de ses clés, les trouva puis pénétra dans son appartement où il la mit au lit sans la dévêtir. Lorsqu'il fut certain qu'elle dormait, il s'installa sur le divan et s'endormit à son tour.

Le lendemain, après avoir pris son petit déjeuner avec son ami et avoir payé pour les excès de la veille en ayant mal à la tête, Élisabeth passa une bonne partie de la journée à mettre de l'ordre dans son appartement. Lorsque Simon rentra chez lui, Élisabeth fit une sieste salutaire qui lui permis de récupérer suffisamment pour qu'elle fut en mesure de se rendre à son rendez-vous de 15h00 avez Roseline. Une fois rendue sur place, Élisabeth lui fit passer un test très difficile afin de s'assurer que son élève puisse capable de supporter la pression que représenterait sa première soirée de travail dans le bar «**Les Déchaînés**».

_-Très bien. Si tu réussis à faire la même chose ce soir, je serai satisfaite, mais tu dois également savoir que tu n'auras franchi qu'une étape. _

_-Oui. Je sais._

_-Méfie-toi des autres barmans. Certains sont territoriaux et tellement possessifs qu'ils peuvent devenir dangereux s'ils craignent que tu leur prennes leur clientèle._

_-Je sais. De toute façon, on se rencontre toujours demain, non?_

_-Oui. Et les autres jours aussi, si tu en ressens le besoin._

_-Merci Élisabeth. À demain donc. On se retrouvera dans les bureaux de Fitzwilliam._

_-À 10 heures, oui. J'y serai sans faute._

Le mardi matin, lorsque Roseline retrouva Élisabeth au bureau de la compagnie, elle avait bien hâte de lui raconter sa première soirée dans le bar.

_-Élisabeth, tu as bien fait de me faire travailler aussi fort. J'ai dû me tromper au moins dix fois de drinks tellement j'étais nerveuse. J'ai été bien surprise lorsqu'ils m'ont dit qu'ils allaient me garder à la fin de la soirée. Je m'attendais tellement à être licenciée._

_-Que veux-tu, des filles bien moins talentueuses que toi sont engagées quotidiennement. Mais cela ne veut pas dire non plus que tu peux continuer à te tromper comme ça. Tu vas devoir retravailler chacun des drinks que tu as ratés._

_-Cinq de ces échecs ont été faits au moment où j'ai vu entrer une personne que je connaissais dans le bar._

_-Qui?_

_-William Darcy! Il est entré vers 10h00. Je ne l'ai pas vu tout de suite. Il était assis au bar, silencieux et me dévisageait sans arrêt. C'est mon collègue Joshua qui m'a obligée à tenir compte de ce nouveau client qui attendait depuis dix minutes…_

_-Bien fait pour lui._

_-Je l'ai reconnu tout de suite. Il faut dire qu'il m'a fait un de ces sourires. J'aurais tellement aimé le mériter, j'aurais aimé qu'il fût réellement pour moi, _précisa-t-elle en battant des cils. _Je ne lui ai pas demandé ce qu'il voulait. J'ai fait comme tu m'l'avais appris et j'ai commencé à préparer un verre de rhum & Coke. Il a ri aux éclats lorsque je le lui ai apporté._

_-Bien joué…._ la félicita Élisabeth.

_-Ensuite, il m'a regardée travailler sans m'adresser la parole pendant au moins une bonne demi-heure. Finalement, lorsque je suis repassée près de lui pour aller servir un autre client, il m'a arrêté une autre fois et m'a demandé à quelle heure je terminais. Je lui ai répondu que je finissais trop tard pour lui._

_-Tout à fait mon genre d'humour. Très bien, _l'approuva-t-elle.

-_Du tac au tac, il m'a répondu qu'il savait être très patient. Pendant que je cherchais une réplique cinglante à lui jeter au visage, mon attention a été détournée par l'arrivée soudaine de l'homme dont je suis censée surveiller les allées et venues. _

_Il faut croire que William a senti ma nervosité monter d'un cran puisqu'il s'est tourné lui aussi pour examiner le nouveau venu. Lorsqu'il a remarqué que je ne le quittais pas des yeux, il s'est tourné vers moi, s'est redressé lentement et m'a dit : «je vais vous laisser avec votre petit ami. Désolé de vous avoir dérangée Cindy.» À peine ai-je eue le temps de songer à lui demander pardon qu'il était déjà près de la sortie. Avant de la franchir, je l'ai vu regarder dans ma direction une dernière fois. Il a refermé la porte uniquement lorsqu'il a vu que celui qu'il prenait pour mon amoureux s'assoyait au bar devant moi. _

_-Pauvre William, _le plaignit Élisabeth avant de poursuivre :_ Mais c'est mieux ainsi, vraiment. Crois-moi, Roseline. L'avoir là dans le bar, autour de toi alors qu'une mission périlleuse est en cour, pour lui comme pour toi cela aurait pu devenir très dangereux._

_-Crois-tu qu'il reviendra?_

_-Ça m'étonnerait. Je le vois mal insister. Ce n'est pas son genre._

_-Surtout que la mission s'avère plus dangereuse que ce que je croyais. Joshua est très gentil, tout comme Pablo, mais trois autres barmans sont plutôt louches. Je les soupçonne même d'être impliqués dans cette histoire de contrebande. Sans compter que ce Sanchez, que je dois mettre dans ma poche, est de nature méfiante et difficilement impressionnable. J'ai essayé différentes tactiques pour attirer son attention et il ne m'a même pas adressé la parole. Monsieur Sanchez est un homme très intelligent._

_-Sais-tu, plus j'y pense, plus je crois qu'il serait bon que je n'attende pas trop avant de te remplacer. Ne serait-ce que pour un soir._

_-Pourquoi?_

_-Histoire de connaître les lieux moi aussi. Sans compter que c'est justement alors que tu commences à travailler là que ça paraîtra normal que la mémoire te fasse défaut. Si je dois prendre ta place beaucoup plus tard alors que tu occupes le poste depuis longtemps, non seulement je risque de faire des erreurs mais également, à ce moment-là, celles-ci attireraient trop l'attention sur toi. Alors que maintenant, mes gaffes comme les tiennes d'ailleurs passeraient pour des erreurs de débutants. Sans compter que nous serions fixées immédiatement, à savoir si nous sommes interchangeables._

_-Bons arguments. Tu amènes de très bons points et c'est effectivement une bonne stratégie… _

_-D'autant plus que William ne reviendra pas._

_-Tu as raison. Je vais appeler Fitzwilliam. Nous devrions lui en parler tout de suite._

Lorsqu'elles en rediscutèrent avec Fitzwilliam une heure plus tard, celui-ci ne tarda pas à se ranger de leur côté et passa quelques coups de fil afin qu'elles puissent même procéder à l'échange le soir même.

_-Vous savez quoi les filles, je m'arrangerai pour être présent ce soir. _

_-Dans le bar?_

_-Non, sur la rue. Je passerai la soirée dans une voiture aux vitres teintées. Si pour une raison ou pour une autre, tu en venais à craindre pour ta vie, tu n'aurais qu'à sortir à l'extérieur et je te cueillerai aussitôt, _la prévint Fitzwilliam ne se rendant même pas compte qu'il venait de tutoyer Élisabeth pour la première fois.

Lorsque la jeune femme quitta enfin les bureaux un peu plus tard en compagnie de Roseline, elle sentit la panique la gagner tout d'un coup. Elle rentra chez elle pour se préparer, mais n'arriva pas à manger tant elle était anxieuse. Quelques minutes avant de partir pour le bar, Élisabeth mit son costume, sa perruque, ses verres de contact et se maquilla adéquatement. En arrivant devant l'établissement, elle s'engagea dans le passage de côté et pénétra dans le bar en passant par la porte arrière comme Roseline avait commencé à la faire la veille.

Ramassant un tablier sur la tablette mentionnée par son amie, Élisabeth salua d'un signe de tête celui qu'elle reconnut comme étant Samuel, l'un des trois barmans dont Roseline semblait se méfier. Derrière le bar, s'activait un second barman que la jeune femme prit pour Joshua à cause de la couleur de sa peau. Roseline avait omis de lui dire à quel point celui-ci était beau. Était-ce pour cela que Roseline était si bien disposée à son égard? Il y avait tout lieu de le croire. En ce qui la concernait par contre, Élisabeth préférait le mettre temporairement dans le même panier que les autres. Elle ne lui ferait pas plus confiance.

_-Tu es un peu tôt Cindy_? La nargua Joshua en jetant un œil surprit sur sa montre bracelet.

_-Il me tarde d'être aussi bonne que toi pour faire les mélanges, _prétendit-elle, se faisant volontairement flatteuse.

_-Ça viendra avec le temps ne t'en fais pas_, l'encouragea-t-il.

_-J'ai survécu à une première soirée, c'est déjà ça… _

_-Ouais, mais méfie toi! La deuxième fois est toujours plus difficile… _

_-Je n'ai pas peur…_

_-Pourtant…. _

_-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire exactement? Allez, sois direct._

_-Je cherche simplement à te mettre en garde… _

_-Contre quoi…_

_-Contre qui tu devrais dire…_

_-Si tu parles de Sanchez. Sache que j'en ai vu d'autres… _

_-Si tu le dis…_

_-Je n'ai pas l'intention de travailler comme barman toute ma vie Joshua. Et si pour cela, je dois composer avec tous les Sanchez de la terre… je le ferai…_

_-C'est beau, j'ai compris. Moi je disais ça pour t'aider, c'est tout…_

_-Très bien. Merci Joshua. Je suis un peu nerveuse, je crois… _

_-Ne t'en fait pas. Le patron est déjà très content de toi. Il me l'a dit hier soir, après ton départ. _

_-Pourquoi n'est-il pas venu me le dire en personne?_

_-Oh, mais il est venu. Seulement, tu ne pouvais pas savoir que c'était lui le patron. Tu lui as servi son drink sans faire d'erreur. Il fait toujours passer ce genre de test aux nouvelles serveuses. Il va sûrement venir se présenter ce soir, maintenant qu'il sait ce que tu vaux._

Dans la demi-heure qui suivit, le dénommé Pablo arriva à son tour, suivi de près par les deux autres serveurs que Roseline avait soupçonnés : Dominique et Jonathan. Élisabeth comprit très bien en quoi ces deux individus firent naître un sentiment de méfiance chez sa nouvelle amie. Ils étaient tout deux bedonnants, empestaient l'alcool à plein nez et fumaient comme des cheminées. Dominique passa même son temps à lui mettre la main sur les fesses, tandis que Jonathan n'arrêtait pas de presser son ventre protubérant contre elle chaque fois qu'il devait la contourner pour aller prendre des bouteilles ou des instruments. La première heure, Élisabeth toléra ces deux comportements, puis à bout de patience, elle prévint Dominique d'arrêter de lui toucher les fesses. Faussement outré, celui-ci l'accusa alors d'avoir inventé tout ça. Le ton monta d'un cran entre les deux collègues de travail.

_-Si Cindy te dit de lui lâcher les fesses, tu lui lâches les fesses, compris Dominique?_ L'apostropha un homme au visage basané qu'Élisabeth n'avait pas encore vu, mais qu'elle devina important à cause de la rapidité avec laquelle le barman s'était tu pour l'écouter.

_-Si je comprends bien, vous n'êtes pas qu'un simple client, monsieur._

_-En effet, je me nomme Diego et je suis le patron. Enchanté Cindy. Si Dominique vous embête encore, n'hésitez pas à venir me voir. Je me chargerai de lui._

_-Je sais me défendre vous savez._

_-Je n'en doute pas. Maintenant soyez gentille, préparez-moi donc un verre. _Les yeux fixés sur elle, il ajouta gentiment :_ Servez-moi la même chose qu'hier. Vous l'avez si bien réussi…_

Élisabeth sentit la panique la gagner. Elle avait beau posséder un instinct sûr pour deviner quelle était la boisson préférée d'un client, l'enjeu qui se cachait derrière le choix présent était beaucoup plus grave. Réfléchissant à la vitesse de l'éclair, Élisabeth repensa à Roseline et à tout ce qu'elle lui avait raconté. Prenant une décision, elle commença à sortir les bouteilles nécessaires à la préparation d'un «**bloody mary**», tout en surveillant le patron du coin de l'œil. Comme celui-ci ne laissait transparaître aucune émotion, Élisabeth termina son mélange, puis posa le verre devant lui, affichant une assurance qu'elle était loin d'éprouver.

Diego ramassa le verre, y trempa légèrement les lèvres puis laissa l'alcool descendre tranquillement dans sa gorge. Un sourire vint ensuite transformer son visage légèrement ridé.

_-Vous êtes un ange descendu vers moi. Vous êtes allée à la meilleure école, je n'en doute plus maintenant._

Il se redressa, ramassa son verre et se dirigea vers l'arrière boutique où se trouvait nécessairement son bureau.

_-Je t'avais dit qu'il viendrait se présenter..._

_-J'ai intérêt à t'écouter si je veux travailler longtemps ici… _le flatta Élisabeth en s'approchant de lui.

_-Si tu as compris cela… tu as tout compris._

_-Comment on s'organise ce soir? Qui sert au bar et qui sert dans la salle?_

_-Je vais te laisser la salle pour ce soir. Ça te permettra de te familiariser avec la clientèle la plus fidèle. Certains clients viennent ici tous les soirs depuis presque 10 ans._

_-J'ai hâte de voir ça._

20 minutes plus tard, une quasi-routine s'était installée. Élisabeth naviguait entre les tables, prenait les commandes et revenait préparer les drinks au bar.

Un certain plaisir la gagna même pendant assez longtemps. Elle s'imagina travaillant avec Charlotte et repensa au stress qui la gagnait certain soir, juste avant de monter sur scène pour aller offrir ses chansons au public du bar chantant.

_«Oh, nostalgie quand tu nous prends…» _songea-t-elle en réalisant qu'elle avait beau être passée à autre chose, avoir effectué un virage important et exercer un métier très satisfaisant, la nostalgie de tout ce temps investit dans le bar chantant où elle avait appris le métier la saisit lui faisant aussitôt apprécier à leur juste valeur les instants qu'elle passait dans ce bar aussi malfamé fût-il. Elle y voyait des jeunes à la recherche de sensations fortes; des couples se former le temps d'un verre alors qu'ils savaient très bien que leur amour ne survivrait pas une fois passées les portes du bar; des trafiquants qui vendaient leur marchandise sans savoir qu'ils étaient surveillés et qu'ils seraient même arrêtés aussitôt qu'ils prendraient leur commerce trop au sérieux. Tout cela était familier et même rassurant pour Élisabeth.

«_Sans doute ne se passera-t-il rien ce soir,»_ se convainquit-elle après une autre heure de travail acharné.

Élisabeth commençait presque à croire que Fitzwilliam s'était trompé et qu'aucun événement important lié à leur affaire n'allait se produire dans la soirée lorsqu'elle remarqua trois hommes qui pénétraient dans le bar d'un air conquérant. D'après la description précise qu'elle avait obtenue de Roseline et des photos que lui avait montrées Fitzwilliam, l'homme auquel elle devait s'intéresser était bien et bien là et marchait entre les deux autres comme s'il s'agissait de ses gardes du corps.

En observant Sanchez de plus près, Élisabeth comprit pourquoi Roseline avait eu peur de lui. Il suintait le risque et le danger à grosses gouttes. Roseline avait eut raison de le trouver dangereux. Élisabeth ressentait la même chose. Le peu d'intérêt qu'elle suscita chez lui en lui demandant ce qu'il voulait boire, lui prouva qu'il devait être ardu d'être distinguée par lui. Roseline croyait d'ailleurs avait échoué la veille.

Tout en préparant le verre de Margherita qu'il avait commandé, Élisabeth se demanda quoi faire pour attirer son attention, mais sans exagérer. Elle s'affaira à finir de préparer leurs drinks lorsque le contexte idéal se présenta à elle de manière tout à fait naturelle. Son collègue Jonathan pressa son ventre protubérant contre elle une fois de trop. Prenant le verre de vitre qu'elle tenait déjà à la main, elle le cassa brutalement sur le bord du comptoir et pressa la partie coupante qu'elle avait gardée dans sa main contre sa jugulaire alors qu'elle le maintenait contre elle. Celui-ci se mit à gémir et appela à l'aide. Tous les clients sans exception la fixaient maintenant avec étonnement, curieux de voir jusqu'où elle irait. Sanchez semblait savourer le spectacle avec plus d'intérêt que les autres.

Comme la table où il était assis avec ses deux acolytes se trouvait en ligne directe avec la porte d'entrée du bar, le regard d'Élisabeth fut attiré par le mouvement que fit la porte en livrant le passage à une autre personne qui la fixa avec au moins autant de surprise que Sanchez.

«_Pourquoi est-il revenu?»_ se demanda-t-elle en fixant William Darcy, puis Sanchez successivement tout en se demandant comment elle allait se sortir de cette situation on ne peut plus complexe.

_-Un problème Cindy? _L'interrogea Diego en arrivant sur le côté.

Se tenant à la gauche du curieux couple que la jeune femme formait avec Jonathan, le patron du bar fixait sur elle deux yeux moqueurs.

-_Je veux qu'il cesse de me tasser dans le coin chaque fois qu'il passe derrière moi, hein petit vicieux?_ L'invectiva Élisabeth en effectuant une plus grande pression sur son cou avec le verre finement coupé.

_-Aie! Ça fait mal patron! Diego, dites-lui que j'ai compris, _brailla finalement Jonathan.

_-Ça va Cindy. Jonathan a compris. Il ne recommencera pas. J'y veillerai personnellement._ Puis, voyant qu'elle hésitait à obéir, il ajouta : _Cindy, vous faites peur à la clientèle._

Dès que la jeune barmaid eut relâché son collègue, celui-ci vint pour se jeter sur elle, mais fut arrêté par le patron qui avait prévu le coup. Ayant ramassé une bouteille sur le zinc, il la lui cassa sur la tête, puis ordonna à ses employés de poursuivre leur travail comme si de rien était.

Élisabeth se mit à l'ouvrage sans plus attendre essayant de résister à son envie de jeter un œil en direction de William. Très vite, grâce au miroir, elle vit qu'il s'était installé à l'autre bout du bar, là où Dominique faisait le service. Soulagée de ne pas avoir à lui adresser la parole, elle continua à s'occuper de ses clients tout en s'approchant stratégiquement de Sanchez et de son groupe.

_-Vos verres messieurs, _leur annonça-t-elle en vidant son plateau sur leur table.

_-Excellents réflexes, _la complimenta Sanchez en sortant son porte feuille.

_-J'aime choisir ceux qui peuvent me toucher… _rétorqua-t-elle en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

_-Vous êtes nouvelle, je crois? _Lui demanda son voisin de gauche.

_-Ça fait deux soirs seulement que je travaille ici, avant je travaillais dans un autre bar à Boston._

_-Diego a fait preuve de jugement en vous engageant, _reconnu Sanchez en portant son verre à sa bouche sans cesser de la dévisager.

_-Merci, vous me ferez signe lorsque vous voudrez commander autre chose._

Une fois de retour au comptoir, Élisabeth réutilisa le miroir pour surveiller les trois hommes et constata que Sanchez avait encore les yeux posés sur elle. Elle se retourna rapidement et lui adressa un grand sourire. Se sentant pris sur le fait, l'homme détourna la tête et se concentra à nouveau sur la discussion que menaient ses deux partenaires. Fière de la réussite de sa stratégie, la jeune femme jeta un œil vers la section de Dominique afin de savoir ce que devenait le client qui faisait battre son cœur, mais qui ne devrait pas être là. Elle soupira en constatant son absence, mais aurait été bien embêtée de dire si le sentiment qui la dominait relevait du soulagement ou de la déception.

_-Il n'y a pas à dire, vous savez comment remettre un homme à sa place… _L'entendit-elle rétorquer alors qu'il arrivait devant le bar où elle s'affairait toujours.

_-William? _répondit-elle un peu trop vite.

_-Oui, encore moi. Mais je vous en prie, ne cassez pas d'autres verres. Je m'en vais._

_-C'est mieux ainsi, croyez-moi, _approuva-t-elle.

-_Je sais, vous me l'avez dit hier aussi, mais que voulez-vous, je suis un spécialiste des situations désespérées. Je voulais seulement avoir une chance de vous connaître mieux, rien d'autre. Au revoir Cindy._

_-Au revoir monsieur Darcy._

Le suivant des yeux pendant qu'il franchissait l'espace qui le séparait de la porte, Élisabeth sentit ses yeux se gonfler de larmes. L'atmosphère glauque du bar qui lui avait presque parue agréable une minute plus tôt se teintait désormais d'un tel réalisme laissant entrevoir le danger qu'elle courait immanquablement à tout instant. Ravalant ses larmes, elle se redressa, termina les boissons sur lesquelles elle s'acharnait et continua à servir les clients qui devenaient de plus en plus ivres et désagréables. Lorsque Sanchez se leva pour quitter le bar à son tour, il l'étonna en venant la saluer directement au comptoir et en lui offrant à coup sûr la meilleure compensation de la soirée, mais qui était pleinement méritée compte tenu de la peine qu'elle s'est donnée.

_-J'ai cru comprendre qu'il vous arrivait de travailler pour une compagnie privée? Un service de traiteurs, je crois? En tout cas, c'est ce que vous m'avez dit hier soir._

_-C'est exact. Nous y faisons de tout. Des fêtes privées, party de bureau, nous organisons même des mariages et des enterrements._

_-Tenez, voici ma carte. Je veux que votre patron m'appelle. Il se peut que j'aie besoin de votre aide._

_-Je lui passerai l'information. Et il me fera plaisir de vous revoir dans un autre contexte._

Rentrée chez elle, Élisabeth nota méthodiquement dans un ficher texte l'ensemble de ses observations et le déroulement de la soirée afin de ne rien oublier en prévision du rapport qu'elle aurait à faire à Roseline et Fitzwilliam le lendemain. Ensuite, elle prit une longue douche pour se débarrasser de l'odeur d'alcool et de cigarettes et s'écrasa dans son lit morte de fatigue.

Le lendemain matin, première journée où normalement elle aurait repris sa routine habituelle des jours de représentations, Élisabeth se prépara plutôt à aller rendre visite à son agent afin d'organiser avec lui, l'horaire des auditions à venir. Après tout, ne venait-elle pas de joindre les rangs serrés de toutes les chanteuses talentueuses et disponibles qui allaient devoir se battre pour les quelques petits rôles intéressants qui surgissaient de temps en temps.

_-Élisabeth, tu oublies que ta participation à Notre-Dame de Paris a fait couler beaucoup d'encre. _

_-Oui, mais tout de même, 5 auditions ce n'est pas rien._

_-Alors voilà! Inscris ces dates et ces heures là dans ton agenda… _lui demanda-t-il.

De retour chez elle, après avoir mangé légèrement, elle passa un coup de fil à Fitzwilliam pour le prévenir que contrairement à ce qu'elle avait cru, elle serait en mesure d'aller les rencontrer en fin d'après-midi afin de discuter de son rapport.

Ouvrant son agenda pour noter les dates d'auditions obtenues par son agent, Élisabeth s'étonna de découvrir qu'elle avait reçu des offres sérieuses pour quelques rôles chantés pour le cinéma. Elle étudia attentivement chacune de ces propositions, sélectionna au moins trois rôles qui l'intéressaient davantage puis appela son agent pour lui demander d'entrer immédiatement en communication avec les maisons de production concernées afin de prendre rendez-vous en son nom. La jeune femme se préparait à mettre fin à la communication avec son agent lorsqu'il lui apprit que la compagnie American Idol souhaitait la réserver pour la première émission télévisée – celle où la nouvelle cohorte de concurrents serait présentée au grand public. Nyeem voulait également savoir si elle accepterait de chanter la chanson «**Vivre**» tirée de la comédie musicale Notre-Dame de Paris. Sachant qu'elle aurait ainsi une excellente occasion de revoir William, même de loin, la jeune femme accepta sans hésiter une seule seconde.

Un peu plus tard dans le bureau de Fitzwilliam.

_-Roseline sera là dans deux minutes. Je viens de la faire prévenir. Alors, quelles sont tes impressions?_

_-Je crois avoir réussi à me faire remarquer par notre ami Sanchez. Il m'a demandé de remettre sa carte d'affaire à notre service de traiteurs. _

_-Bien joué. Si tu permets, je vais appeler Abdel tout de suite, pour le prévenir, _s'excusa le jeune homme.

Pendant que Fitzwilliam communiquait avec le patron de la compagnie de traiteurs, Élisabeth sortit la clé USB sur laquelle elle avait enregistré le fichier texte contenant son rapport de la soirée et utilisa l'ordinateur de Fitzwilliam pour en imprimer une copie.

Dix minutes plus tard, Roseline et Fitzwilliam la bombardaient de questions afin de mieux comprendre l'ensemble des informations qu'elle avait notées dans son rapport.

_-Génial, nous avançons bien. Bonne idée d'avoir remis Dominique et Jonathan à leur place. J'avoue que j'aurais probablement été plus dure que toi, mais l'important est que tu aies réussi à surprendre Sanchez._

_-Moi, c'est votre patron qui m'inquiète. Ce Diego. Il ne me semble pas aussi «__**clean**__» que ce que vous pensez. Nous avons très peu de chose sur lui. C'est comme s'il n'existait pas en fait. Il va falloir jouer de prudence avec lui._

_-Quand à William Darcy, je suis désolée Élisabeth. J'avoue que j'étais certaine qu'il avait compris la veille._

_-Il faut croire qu'il était bien accroché. Toutefois, vous pouvez le croire sur parole. Je crois qu'il ne reviendra plus._

_-Espérons-le. Vraiment._

_Bon, maintenant je suggère que Roseline travaille seule pendant quelques semaines. Chaque fois, par contre, elle te fera un rapport très détaillé de ses activités. Quand à Sanchez, si comme prévu, il engage la compagnie de traiteur, je crois que vous devriez y aller toutes les deux. Élisabeth en Cindy et Roseline? Et bien en toi-même, comme lorsque vous êtes allées travailler chez William._

_-Très bien. Bonne idée._

Deux jours plus tard, suite à une audition pour laquelle elle s'était beaucoup préparée, Élisabeth décrocha un rôle chantant dans un film. Elle était d'autant plus heureuse qu'elle savait maintenant qu'elle allait avoir son ami Steve comme partenaire masculin.

Ce dernier allait jouer son amoureux à l'écran dans une histoire d'amour des plus étranges. Il s'agissait de l'histoire d'un homme qui tomba amoureux d'une chanson au point ou il ne cessât de poursuivre toutes celles qui l'interprétaient. Seule sa rencontre avec l'auteur de la chanson en question lui apportera la paix et l'amour qu'il recherchait. Toutefois, lorsqu'il la rencontrera enfin, il apprendra qu'elle est mourante. Restant à son chevet et lui offrira une chanson à son tour.

En plus de travailler et répéter en prévision du tournage qui allait bientôt commencer, Élisabeth retourna dans les bureaux de la compagnie American Idol à deux reprises afin de discuter de son éventuelle participation avec Nyeem. Ils s'entendirent finalement pour qu'elle chante un air tiré de Notre-Dame de Paris lors de la soirée de présentation des 24 nouveaux candidats, puis qu'elle effectuerait une visite à la villa afin de répondre aux questions des nouveaux participants.

Le jour de sa première rencontre avec les candidats, Élisabeth fut très étonnée de les trouver si jeunes. Après avoir répondu à leurs nombreuses questions et leur avoir donné une foule de conseils pratiques, elle revint vers l'entrée pour attendre la voiture qui devait la ramener chez elle. S'attendant à voir arriver la fameuse limousine, elle se retourna lorsqu'un klaxon la fit sursauter. Elle reconnut William Darcy au volant de son véhicule. Celui-ci lui faisait même signe de venir le rejoindre.

_-Ça vous dérange si c'est moi qui vais vous reconduire? _Lui demanda-t-il d'une voix incertaine.

_-Non. Pas du tout. Je suis surprise c'est tout. J'aime beaucoup mieux rentrer avec une personne que je connais personnellement._

_-Alors, comment trouvez-vous la nouvelle cuvée?_

_-Ils sont si jeunes… Avions-nous l'air aussi naïfs il y a deux ans? _

_-Et comment! Oh, en passant, j'ai appris pour votre nouveau rôle. Félicitations!_

_-Oui, je suis assez contente. D'autant plus que je j'aurai la chance de travailler avec Steve._

_-Le succès de ce jeune homme confirme ce que j'ai toujours dit : même ceux qui sont éliminés peuvent réussir s'ils fournissent les efforts nécessaires. _

_-Et vous William? Êtes-vous content de reprendre votre rôle de juge détestable?_

_-Je préfère __équitable__ à __détestable__!_

_-Très drôle. Des nouvelles de Fitzwilliam?_

_-Non, pas vraiment. La dernière fois que je l'ai vu c'est au moment où est venu voir Notre-Dame de Paris. _Mentit-elle contente qu'il fut obligé de regarder devant lui._ Je sais toutefois qu'il travaille sur un nouveau projet… Allez-vous participer à ce projet vous aussi?_

_-Non. Je vous l'ai déjà dit. Je n'ai pas l'habitude de participer à ses missions._

_-Dommage. J'aurai aimé révéler à tous les paparazzis qui vous pourchassent que vous êtes un véritable héros._

_-Désolé alors, il vous faudra trouver un autre scoop à vendre._

_-Votre petite amie alors?_

_-Je n'ai pas de petite amie. Il n'y a peut être pas que le juge qui est détestable._

_-Et qu'en est-il de cette jeune femme pour qui vous aviez fait réserver deux billets un soir? Un vendredi soir si ma mémoire est bonne? _Ne put-elle retenir.

_-Oh, ça c'est une triste histoire … Elle n'a pas voulu de moi._

_-Chacun son tour alors._

_-Là c'est vous qui devenez détestable._

_-Peut être, mais ça rend la situation plus équitable maintenant._

_-Dites-moi Élisabeth? Vous ne souffrez plus à cause de moi, j'espère?_

_-Parce que vous croyez avoir le droit de le demander?_

_-Je croyais que nous étions devenus amis._

_-Ce n'était pas votre amitié qui m'intéressait._

_-La situation n'était pas ce qu'elle semblait être Élisabeth…_

_-Votre position était très claire au contraire… Mais c'est de l'histoire ancienne n'est-ce pas?_

_-Si l'on veut, oui… _admit-il en retombant dans le silence.

_-Oui, c'est ça, c'est bien ici. Et bien, merci d'être venu me reconduire William. On se reverra en studio la semaine prochaine._

_-Ce sera un plaisir, bonne chance Élisabeth. _La salua-t-il en la regardant sortir de son véhicule.

_**... À suivre ...**_

_**D'après-vous, quelle sera la réaction de William lorsqu'il découvrira qui se cache derrière Cindy Bloom?  
**_


	12. Une clause étonnante

**Chères lectrices et commentatrices, voici l'ultime chapitre de cette longue saga_._ Je me sens triste comme à chaque fois qu'une histoire se termine. J'espère que vous avez éprouvé en la lisant, autant de plaisir que j'en ai eu à l'écrire. Je m'adresse maintenant à celles qui m'ont si gentiment laissé des traces de leur appréciation tout au long des chapitres ou encore une seule et unique fois, sachez que vous m'avez fait rire, réagir et surtout, vous m'avez donné de goût de continuer à écrire. De plus, sachez que ce n'est pas parce qu'une histoire est terminée depuis quelques temps qu'il faut renoncer à écrire un petit mot à son auteur. Sachez que sur le coup ou encore longtemps après, un commentaire c'est le plus beau cadeau que vous pouvez me faire. Alors sans plus tarder... voici la conclusion de Rhum & Coke. Miriamme.**_**  
**_

_**Douzième partie**_

Une fois entrée chez elle, Élisabeth prit ses messages et s'empressa de retourner l'appel de Roseline. Celle-ci était très énervée. Fitzwilliam venait de lui confirmer que dans deux jours, elles devaient toutes les deux se rendre chez Sanchez en tant qu'employées de la compagnie de traiteurs. Elles établirent aussitôt un plan complexe qui leur permettrait d'être présentes toutes les deux. Roseline irait en tant qu'elle-même alors qu'Élisabeth personnifierait Cindy. Leur objectif ultime, permettre à Roseline d'explorer la résidence de Sanchez et de prendre des photos.

Lorsqu'elles se présentèrent en compagnie de tous les autres employés de la compagnie de traiteur à l'adresse indiquée par Abdel, Élisabeth réalisa qu'elle tremblait comme une feuille. Elle avait beau avoir lu et relu le long rapport des derniers entretiens entre Cindy et Sanchez et être retournée travailler au bar pendant deux autres soirées, elle craignait tout de même de faire une bévue et savait qu'une erreur, même minuscule pouvait leur être fatale. Heureusement pour elle, durant la première heure, aucune trace de l'homme en question. Élisabeth et Roseline en profitèrent pour installer leurs instruments et se familiariser avec les lieux. Elles inspectèrent la cuisine, le salon et la salle à manger. Le bar se trouvant partagé en deux lieux distincts, Abdel envoya Élisabeth tenir le bar dans le sous-sol alors que Roseline devint responsable de celui qui se trouvait au rez-de-chaussée. Pendant qu'elles s'entraidaient pour s'installer au rez-de-chaussée et au sous-sol, Élisabeth s'occupa de mettre les bouteilles et les instruments en place, permettant ainsi à Roseline de prendre des clichés discrètement.

Lorsque le Sanchez fit enfin son entrée, descendant du premier étage, vêtu d'un costard sombre qui mettait bien en évidence son teint basané, Élisabeth sentit son regard se poser directement sur elle et ne put se retenir de frémir. Roseline avait beau l'avoir prévenue que l'homme avait jeté son dévolu sur elle et qu'il avait même essayé de l'embrasser à deux reprises lorsqu'il était venu discuter avec elle près du bar, rien ne l'avait concrètement préparée à cette noirceur qu'elle découvrait en temps réel dans les prunelles dilatées de l'homme qui lui faisait maintenant face et qui la dévisageait avec convoitise.

_-Merci d'être venue Cindy, _lui susurra-t-il avant de lui saisir la main et la tirer vers lui pour lui glisser à l'oreille : _J'espère que ma maison vous plait?_

_-Elle est parfaite, _rétorqua Élisabeth en essayant de calmer les battements désordonnés de son cœur. Fidèle à son personnage, elle ajouta d'une voix mielleuse : _Comme tout ce qui vous appartient d'ailleurs._

-_Je dois aller accueillir mes invités, _roucoula-t-il d'une voix rauque avant de poser sa bouche chaude et humide sur sa joue et lui confier dans un souffle à deux millimètres de son oreille : _Je reviendrai vous voir plus tard._

Frissonnant de dégoût au moins autant que d'effroi en sentant sa main caresser son postérieur avant de partir, Élisabeth se détourna, essaya de se concentrer sur les hommes et les femmes qui déambulaient tout autour d'elle et réalisa rapidement qu'ils étaient tous du même acabit. Les hommes traitaient des affaires plutôt louches dans diverses langues (principalement en espagnol), tandis que les femmes, installées à l'écart, faisaient des allers et retours entre deux pièces d'où elles ressortaient les yeux rouges et vitreux. Un sentiment de déjà vu lui paralysa l'esprit faisant monter d'un cran la panique qui l'habitait depuis que Sanchez l'avait touchée.

Au terme de plusieurs voyages d'une pièce à l'autre, certaines femmes devinrent si «**High**» en raison de la cocaïne qu'elles se mirent à danser au centre de la pièce en retirant même certaines pièces de vêtements. Au début, leurs excès et leurs danses ne semblèrent pas intéresser les hommes, mais, dès que l'alcool eut assez coulé dans leurs veines et que leurs discussions d'affaires furent réglées, ces mêmes individus vinrent terminer de dévêtir ces danseuses énergiques. Élisabeth s'inquiéta tout à coup de ce qui pouvait se passer à l'étage supérieur et dont était témoin son amie Roseline.

Laissant la place à un collègue barman qui arrivait vers elle pour la remplacer pendant sa pause, Élisabeth remonta l'escalier tenant dans ses mains un alibi solide au cas où elle aurait à justifier sa présence au rez-de-chaussée (un plateau rempli de verres sales). Poussant la porte du salon en appuyant sur celle-ci à l'aide de son dos pour éviter d'échapper les verres qu'elle transportait, Élisabeth ne fut pas en mesure d'apercevoir à temps le signe discret que lui fit Roseline. Ce n'est donc qu'en se retournant qu'elle fut en mesure de comprendre que l'absence de bruit était dû au fait que six hommes d'affaires étaient attablés pour jouer une partie de poker et que les enjeux étaient si importants que personne n'osait parler. Sanchez figurait parmi les joueurs avec cinq autres messieurs qu'elle n'avait jamais vus. Ne voulant pas attirer davantage l'attention sur sa personne, elle posa le plateau sur une petite table et vint faire le pied de grue directement à côté de sa collègue à côté du second bar.

-_C'est l'heure de ta pause_… murmura-t-elle à Roseline espérant que celle-ci saurerait sur l'occasion et en profiterait pour aller prendre un maximum de photos.

Prenant la place de son amie tout en observant la partie qui se jouait devant elle, Élisabeth suivit des yeux le signe discret que lui fit l'un des joueurs en lui désignant son verre vide. Acquiesçant d'un léger signe de tête, Élisabeth croisa le regard de Sanchez que l'échange entre elle et le joueur avait distrait. Lorsqu'il sembla enregistrer qu'elle avait changé de place avec sa collègue, il fronça les sourcils. D'un geste impérieux, il lui fit signe d'approcher. Nerveuse et craintive, Élisabeth se dirigea vers lui, tout sourire.

_-Où est votre collègue? _Lui demanda-t-il à voix basse.

_-Mon patron est venu me demander de la remplacer quelques minutes. C'est l'heure de sa pause._

_-Très bien. Apportez-moi un autre verre, mais après le retour de votre collègue, vous retournez en bas, d'accord. J'irai vous y rejoindre après ma partie. Je vous promets qu'on va s'amuser tous les deux._

Sans dire un seul autre mot, Élisabeth repartit vers le bar et prépara une Margherita pour Sanchez et attendit avec anxiété le retour de sa collègue. Quinze minutes plus tard, lorsque Roseline revint vers elle en désignant discrètement la poche intérieure de son veston de service, Élisabeth comprit qu'elle voulait lui faire savoir qu'elle venait de prendre tout un lot de photos et que celles-ci étaient stockées dans sa poche. Sans plus attendre, Élisabeth alla ramasser son plateau de verres sales, alla les porter à la cuisine où des domestiques les prirent en charge et regagna le sous-sol. Lorsqu'elle arriva en bas, plusieurs couples avaient quitté la pièce centrale pour s'enfermer dans des chambres mises à leur disposition par leur hôte. Le cœur au bord des lèvres, Élisabeth retourna vers le bar et libéra son remplaçant. 30 minutes plus tard, après avoir craint plus souvent qu'à son tour que Sanchez ne descende à chaque fois que quelqu'un arrivait d'en haut, Élisabeth reçut un message texte de Roseline.

_«Rendez-vous, 10 min, dehors._»

Devinant que les choses allaient se corser, Élisabeth fut à peine surprise d'entendre le claquement sec d'un coup de feu et se mit à craindre pour la vie de son amie.

Un long silence suivit, brisé ensuite par un second coup de feu, qui claqua encore plus près de l'escalier. L'estomac noué et la bouche sèche, la fausse rousse se concentra sur sa respiration, tandis que des bruits de pas se multiplièrent et que de faibles gémissements faisaient concurrence aux autres bruits ambiants. Ne sachant pas du tout quoi faire, Élisabeth attendit tout simplement que les minutes s'égrènent d'elles-mêmes, avant de remonter l'escalier en avançant lentement.

La première à l'accueillir fut Roseline. L'air de rien, celle-ci continuait à circuler dans la pièce, ramassant les verres vides et offrant de nouvelles consommations à tous ceux qui s'étaient entassés dans le salon. Comprenant que l'agente voulait ainsi avoir une occasion de s'éloigner vers l'entrée, Élisabeth l'imita et la suivit en marchant directement derrière elle. Lorsqu'elles passèrent devant la pièce où tout semblait s'être joué, Élisabeth s'étonna de découvrir que la partie de Poker n'était pas terminée. N'eut-été de la présence d'une domestique qui nettoyait une section de la table de poker en portant des gants et de Sanchez qui était au téléphone et parlait avec animation en espagnol, tout aurait pu sembler parfaitement normal.

Une fois dehors, Élisabeth attendit que Roseline abordât elle-même le sujet au cas où cette dernière ne serait pas en mesure de le faire.

_-Il faut qu'on change de costume. Tu vas rentrer immédiatement. Je trouverai une excuse pour expliquer ton départ… heu, je veux dire pour expliquer mon départ._

_-Mais non voyons, tu ne peux pas rester là Roseline. C'est trop dangereux._

_-Élisabeth. Contrairement à toi, je suis entraînée pour ce genre de situation. Je sais quoi faire dans les circonstances. _

_-Je peux toujours rester et…._

_-Non, la situation est trop dangereuse. Il y a eu mort d'homme ne l'oublie pas. Tu ne peux pas rester ici. On va utiliser le camion de la compagnie pour se changer et tu vas retourner chez toi. En arrivant, tu vas appeler Fitzwilliam et tu lui expliqueras que je viens de lancer la phase 3 de la mission. Il sait ce que cela veut dire._

_-Mais Roseline, Sanchez veut… il a l'intention de… _

_-Coucher avec Cindy… _compléta-t-elle en souriant._ Je l'sais Élisabeth. Mais crois-moi quand je te dis que puisque ma mission n'est pas terminée, je vais devoir composer avec ça…_

_-Tu iras jusqu'à coucher avec lui?_

_-Je ferai tout ce qu'il faut pour survivre… Mais vite, pressons-nous. Il faut à tout prix échanger nos costumes maintenant. _

Une fois dans le camion, Élisabeth sentit la panique la gagner définitivement. Elle retira une première pièce de vêtement d'une main tremblante et la passa à sa collègue. Leurs morceaux passèrent de l'une à l'autre en prenant plus de temps que nécessaire à cause de l'énervement. Une fois habillées à peu près convenablement, les deux filles se serrèrent l'une contre l'autre une dernière fois avant de sortir du camion et se séparer.

_-Prend ma voiture. _Lui ordonna Roseline en lui lançant ses clés._ Et ne traîne pas en chemin._

Une fois arrivée chez elle, Élisabeth stationna la voiture de Roseline sur le coin de la rue sachant pertinemment que le gardien de sécurité surveillait immanquablement ceux et celles qui tentaient de s'installer dans les espaces réservées de l'immeuble via la caméra et gravit les marches au pas de course plutôt que d'attendre l'ascenseur. Aussitôt entrée, elle réussit à composer le numéro de Fitzwilliam malgré le tremblement qui agitait toujours ses doigts. Le Colonel écouta attentivement le rapport paniqué que lui faisait la jeune femme puis, reprenant la parole, lui ordonna de bien cacher l'appareil photo miniature que Roseline avait pris le temps de lui refiler.

_-Maintenant, Élisabeth, je ne veux pas vous faire peur, mais vous allez devoir quitter votre appartement. Si Sanchez est aussi bien équipé que je le pense, ses hommes ont déjà relevé le numéro de la plaque d'immatriculation de la voiture de Roseline et…._

_-Vous croyez qu'ils pourraient venir jusqu'ici? _Paniqua-t-elle.

_-C'est une éventualité que je me dois d'envisager, _confirma Fitzwilliam.

_-Mais où voulez-vous que j'aille?_

_-N'importe où, mais surtout, vous ne devez pas rester seule…_

_-Votre bureau?_

_-Non… il n'y a personne là-bas en ce moment. Réfugiez-vous dans un lieu public, cherchez un endroit où il y aura beaucoup de clients et attendez de mes nouvelles._

_-Très bien. _

_-Rappelez-moi une fois que vous serez en sécurité, histoire que je sache où vous êtes._

Après avoir raccroché, Élisabeth ramassa ses effets personnels à une vitesse folle, enfila son manteau, ramassa son cellulaire, hésita quelques secondes en regardant l'appareil photo de Roseline qui reposait au creux de sa main, puis, mue par je ne sais quel instinct, le ramassa pour le glisser dans la poche intérieure de son veston.

«_S'ils avaient des caméras dans toutes les pièces, ils ont certainement vu Roseline prendre des photos et c'est ce qu'ils voudront récupérer en venant ici.»_ comprit-elle en fermant la porte de son immeuble après avoir jeté un dernier regard à l'intérieur.

Regardant par la fenêtre minuscule qui se trouvait sur la façade avant de l'immeuble, juste à côté de l'ascenseur, Élisabeth remarqua alors une camionnette qui s'arrêta tout juste derrière la voiture de Roseline.

Sachant que si elle accélérait le pas, elle aurait peut être une chance d'atteindre le stationnement arrière sans que les passagers de ce véhicule ne l'aperçoivent, Élisabeth descendit les deux étages au pas de course et resta cachée quelques secondes avant de franchir les portes arrières de l'immeuble. Elle monta dans sa voiture, mit le contact et avança lentement vers la sortie du stationnement, en sachant qu'ainsi, elle passerait à la droite de la voiture de Roseline. Puisque la camionnette était toujours arrêtée à gauche, Élisabeth coupa le moteur de sa voiture, la plaça comme si elle était stationnée et se baissa suffisamment pour surveiller la camionnette tout en réfléchissant aux différentes options qui s'offraient à elle. Elle entendit les portières s'ouvrir et attendit de les entendre se refermer pour risquer un œil par la vitre. Elle remarqua alors qu'ils étaient cinq et tous armés de longues carabines, à moins qu'il ne s'agisse de mitraillettes.

«_Qu'est-ce que j'en sais de toute façon.»_ paniqua-t-elle avant de se baisser à nouveau. Aussitôt qu'elle eut la confirmation qu'ils venaient d'entrer dans son immeuble, la jeune femme fit démarrer sa voiture, puis quitta le stationnement en essayant de ne pas attirer l'attention sur elle en accélérant trop rapidement.

Arrivée dans le parking arrière d'un restaurant de la chaine McDonald où elle avait l'avantage d'être entourée d'une trentaine d'automobiles, Élisabeth tenta de joindre Fitzwilliam, mais tomba sur sa boîte vocale.

Poussant un cri de rage tout en frappant sur son volant, elle retrouva son calme juste à temps pour lui laisser un message aussi incohérent que la tempête qui faisait rage dans son esprit.

«_Et si j'allais à son_ _bureau? Non, Idiote! Il a pris la peine de te dire qu'il n'y serait pas»_ se souvint-elle de plus en plus découragée.

Prenant tout à coup conscience de ses mains qui tremblaient sans arrêt, de sa chevelure emmêlée à force d'avoir été recouverte par la perruque rousse qu'elle avait portée toute la soirée et de son visage duquel s'écoulait le mascara et les couleurs voyantes qu'elle avait appliqués avant d'aller travailler, Élisabeth s'appuya confortablement contre le dossier derrière elle et laissa des larmes d'impuissance nettoyer ses joues mieux que ne l'aurait fait l'eau froide qu'on retrouve normalement dans les toilettes de ce type de restaurant.

Quelques minutes, plus tard, après s'être essuyé le visage pour la première fois, Élisabeth laissa son esprit dériver vers un moyen assez simple – malgré qu'il nécessitait plusieurs étapes – qui lui permettrait peut être d'obtenir l'adresse de la résidence de Fitzwilliam.

«_Ça vaut la peine d'essayer_» se convainquit-elle.

Sortant son portable, elle composa le numéro de son ami Lucas et lui demanda s'il pouvait lui donner le numéro de téléphone de Georgianna afin qu'elle puisse lui demander conseil pour une amie (fictive il va de soi) qui désirait aller étudier en Europe. Lucas, qui n'avait aucune raison de douter des paroles de son amie obtempéra et raccrocha aussitôt après qu'Élisabeth eut prétendu recevoir un autre appel important. Après s'être excusée une bonne dizaine de fois pour avoir réveillé Georgianna, Élisabeth prit finalement l'adresse de Fitzwilliam en note et s'y rendit en roulant le plus vite possible.

Arrivée dans son secteur, elle passa une première fois devant sa maison, puis décida de laisser son véhicule deux pâtés de maisons plus loin afin de ne pas prendre de chance. Elle descendit de son véhicule, marcha d'un pas rapide jusque chez lui puis appuya sur la sonnette après avoir vérifié une bonne trentaine de fois si elle était suivie.

Lorsqu'après ce qui lui paru une éternité la porte s'ouvrit enfin sur un Fitzwilliam franchement étonné, Élisabeth n'attendit pas qu'il réagisse, le contourna et lui fit signe de refermer la porte.

_-Ils sont dans mon immeuble en ce moment même, _lui apprit-elle d'une voix franchement énervée.

_-Tu les as vus?_

_-Oui, ils sont armés et parlaient espagnol entre eux. Ils doivent être à la recherche des photos et comme elles étaient chez moi, _enchaîna-t-elle le souffle court.

_-Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire? _Claqua alors derrière elle, une voix qu'elle aurait reconnue entre mille.

_-Je suis désolée de débarquer comme ça…_ bredouilla-t-elle en guise d'excuse en direction de Fitzwilliam avant de hausser les épaules et ajouter en soupirant : _Je ne vois pas ce que j'aurais pu faire d'autre… _

_-Ça va Élisabeth. Mais où sont les photos maintenant? _

_-Après t'avoir parlé… je m'apprêtais à les cacher dans un endroit sûr, mais quand j'ai vu la camionnette s'arrêter derrière la voiture de Roseline, j'ai préféré les garder sur moi… J'ai tenté de t'appeler, mais je suis tombée sur…_

_-Qu'est-ce qui se passe au juste? _Insista William en entrant brusquement dans son champ de vision.

_-Rien de grave William. Laisse-nous régler cela tout seul, _prétendit Fitzwilliam avant de reporter son attention sur Élisabeth.

_-Je parle d'un appareil photo qu'une employée de Fitzwilliam m'a demandé de lui remettre… _expliqua-t-elle tout de même à William.

_-Rien de grave? _Ironisa William en dévisageant Fitzwilliam. _Elle arrive ici à 11h00 du soir dans un état épouvantable, elle transporte un appareil photo auquel s'intéressent un groupe d'espagnols armés et tu espères me faire croire qu'il ne se passe rien de grave?_

_-William, tiens-toi en dehors de ça pour l'instant, _intervint Fitzwilliam d'une voix ferme et autoritaire.

_-Ne me dis pas que tu l'as embarquée dans ta dernière mission?_

_-Oui, voilà, tu es content_? L'invectiva Fitzwilliam en haussant le ton.

_-J'étais d'accord. C'est même moi qui ai insisté pour en faire partie, _l'excusa Élisabeth en mettant les mains dans ses poches pour ne plus être dérangée par le tremblement qui les agitait.

_-Laisse-moi faire mon travail maintenant, _lui ordonna son cousin pressé d'en venir au fait et de se concentrer uniquement sur la situation qui le préoccupait. Il se tourna rapidement vers Élisabeth et s'enquit :_ Alors, où sont les photos en ce moment?_

_-Je les ai laissées dans la voiture, _répondit la jeune femme en baissant les yeux.

_-Vous faites tout ce chemin pour apporter des photos à Fitzwilliam et vous les oubliez dans votre voiture… _s'exaspéra William comme s'il était content de prendre la jeune femme en défaut.

_-Je ne savais plus quoi en faire, _l'apostropha-t-elle en se retournant brusquement vers lui.

_-Calmez-vous tous les deux! _S'emporta le Colonel à son tour les prenant par surprise._ Bon, voilà qui est mieux. Élisabeth, je dois absolument aller passer un coup de fil à mes patrons. Je veux que tu suives William jusque dans le salon – il va t'y conduire – ensuite, je veux que tu lui expliques ce qui se passe de A à Z. _La voyant rouler des yeux, son ton se fit plus insistant :_ Nous devons penser à Roseline, le temps nous est compté maintenant. Je donne mon coup de fil puis je viens vous rejoindre._

Suivant William pas à pas tandis qu'il lui ouvrait le chemin pour la conduire jusque dans un salon qu'en d'autres temps elle n'aurait pas manqué d'examiner en détail, Élisabeth prit conscience de son apparence et tenta de remettre de l'ordre dans sa chevelure indisciplinée.

_-Ça dure depuis combien de temps vous deux?_

_-Nous deux? Nous deux comme dans Fitzwilliam et moi? _S'esclaffa Élisabeth croyant qu'il faisait allusion à une histoire d'amour.

_-Je parle de la mission, voyons, _la méprisa-t-il s'attirant une œillade assassine de sa part.

_-Cinq semaines! Oui, à peu près cinq semaines… Mais je n'y ai jamais participé directement… enfin, pas jusqu'à tout récemment._

_-Et où se passe cette mission?_

_«Oh, non, tout mais pas cette question» _geignit-elle mentalement avant de lui répondre _Dans un bar quelconque du centre ville _en espérant qu'il ne chercherait pas plus loin.

_-Lequel? _Osa alors William jetant sur elle un regard soupçonneux.

_«Allez, tu ne peux plus reculer ma fille…» _s'encouragea-t-elle, sachant qu'elle ne pouvait plus rien faire pour éviter l'affrontement._**Les déchaînés**__… _lâcha-t-elle d'une voix qui se voulait neutre, incapable de soutenir son regard.

Se voyant confirmer son pire cauchemar, William accusa le coup et se releva brusquement, propulsé par un trop plein d'émotion. Le suivant des yeux tandis qu'il marchait de long en large, Élisabeth sut avec certitude que la colère avait gagné sur tout autre sentiment lorsqu'elle le vit serrer les poings.

Laissant échapper un rire sec et cassant, William l'accusa vertement :_ Lorsque vous avez évoqué cette Roseline tout à l'heure, j'aurais dû comprendre tout de suite._

_-Comprendre quoi? _L'interrogea-t-courageusement, même si elle savait exactement où il voulait en venir.

_-Que c'est vous qui l'avez entraînée. C'est ça hein?_

_-Oui, _admit-elle d'une voix incertaine, mais tout de même soulagée.

Poussant un profond et bruyant soupir, William reprit son souffle, alla se placer devant la fenêtre et poursuivit son interrogatoire_ : Vous est-il arrivé de travailler avec elle?_

_«Nous y voilà!» _se moqua une voix vengeresse qui lui appartenait._ Une fois ou deux seulement… puisque Roseline travaille pour Fitzwilliam._

_-C'est faux, Roseline travaille pour un traiteur, _la coupa-t-il d'une voix hargneuse.

_-Élisabeth te dis la vérité, William, _intervint Fitzwilliam en revenant auprès d'eux._ Roseline travaille pour moi. Élisabeth avait comme mission d'entraîner Roseline à devenir une barmaid convaincante. Et elle a bien réussi._

_-Donc, lorsque Roseline s'est retrouvée à faire le service chez moi en compagnie d'une collègue, cela faisait partie de son entraînement?_

_-Bien sur, _acquiesça Fitzwilliam.

_-Et Roseline est en danger maintenant, _précisa Élisabeth. _Elle travaillait ce soir chez un homme que l'équipe de Fitzwilliam espionnait depuis quelques temps. Il semble que… les choses ont mal tournées. _

_-Bien, maintenant que tu sais tout William, laisse-moi travailler. Élisabeth, je viens d'envoyer des hommes chez toi. Et chez le client aussi, _expliqua Fitzwilliam en dévisageant la jeune femme.

_-Ils vont te rappeler pour faire leur rapport, j'espère? _Lui demanda-t-elle.

_-Tu travailles sur ce dossier depuis quand? _L'interrogea également William.

_-Ça fait des mois que mon équipe et moi y travaillons, mais Élisabeth vient tout juste de s'impliquer…_

_-J'aurais dû le savoir, _explosa tout à coup William en s'écrasant sur le plus grand des deux fauteuils qui occupaient l'espace central du salon. Le corps penché par en avant, la tête entre les mains, il semblait en état de choc.

_-Comprendre quoi? _L'interrogea Élisabeth d'une voix anxieuse.

_-Que c'était vous… _Laissa-t-il sortir dans un souffle et sans même relever la tête_._

Le téléphone portable de Fitzwilliam se mit à vibrer détournant l'attention d'Élisabeth quelques secondes. Lorsque ce dernier se fut éloigné pour y répondre, la jeune femme osa jeter un œil en direction de William. Ce dernier s'était redressé, mais avait gardé une main devant sa bouche. La tête penchée sur le côté, il semblait remonter le fil du temps et revoir différentes scènes impliquant la jeune femme en tant que Cindy.

Soudain, après avoir laissé sortir un petit rire de dépit, il la dévisagea à nouveau et remarqua : _C'est pour ça que vous avez deviné aussi facilement ce que mes invités aimaient boire : le martini de Steve, la bière de Lucas. C'était facile pour vous puisque vous les connaissiez déjà. Tout comme mes propres goûts, _comprit-il.

Incapable de soutenir son regard plus longtemps, ni même d'intervenir, Élisabeth s'était statufiée et souhaitait le retour de Fitzwilliam avec impatience.

_-Sans compter que si vous ne pouviez pas accepter mon invitation c'est parce que vous jouiez dans la même pièce que moi, _poursuivait le jeune homme plus pour lui-même que pour elle cette fois.

_-Roseline n'est toujours pas rentrée, _déplora Fitzwilliam en revenant vers elle après avoir raccroché. _S'est-il passé quelque chose d'anormal ce soir pendant que tu étais là?_

_-Non, rien de plus que ce que je t'ai déjà dit : la partie de poker entre les 6 hommes et les deux coups de feu que j'ai entendus alors que j'étais au sous-sol. _

_-Fitz, je n'arrive pas à croire que tu aies pu être d'accord pour l'envoyer là-bas ce soir! _S'exclama William en dévisageant son cousin, éberlué.

_-Passe-moi les clés de ta voiture, je vais aller chercher l'appareil photo, _lui demanda Fitzwilliam en ignorant volontairement la dernière pique de son cousin._ Je vais devoir en extraire les images pour les transmettre à mes supérieurs. Nous croyons tous que Sanchez et ses hommes vont tenter de négocier la libération de Roseline. Tu as été très chanceuse de t'en tirer comme ça Élisabeth. Et tu as eu un excellent réflexe en venant ici._

_-Heureusement que j'ai pensé à appeler Lucas. Il m'a donné les coordonnées de Georgianna. C'est elle qui m'a refilé ton adresse, _lui expliqua-t-elle tout en lui remettant ses clés.

_-Toutefois, tu ne peux pas rester ici non plus. Pas plus que toi, William. Je ne veux pas que vous soyez mêlés à la suite de cette histoire. _

Toujours assis dans le fauteuil, William haussa les épaules et laissa échapper un autre petit rire sec en ayant l'air de dire : «_Il est trop tard.»_

_-Élisabeth, je vais te faire réserver une chambre à l'hôtel Royal. Demain matin à la première heure, une équipe ira vérifier ton appartement et faire place nette s'il le faut. Quand à toi, William, rentre chez toi. De toute façon, le reste de mon équipe est déjà en route. D'ici quelques minutes à peine, ils vont débarquer ici._

_-Je peux prendre ma voiture alors? _Lui demanda Élisabeth pleine d'espoir.

_-Non. Elle va monter dans la mienne, _intervint William,_ On ne sait jamais. _Se tournant vers la jeune femme, il ajouta pour essayer de le convaincre :_ Je me sentirais plus tranquille, si je vous savais en sécurité, bien que je ne cautionne pas vos mensonges, _ajouta-t-il en les incluant l'un et l'autre.

_-Je préfère me rendre à l'hôtel toute seule_, réagit-elle en se tournant vers Fitzwilliam espérant le gagner à sa cause.

_-Ce n'est pas à l'hôtel que j'avais l'intention de la ramener, _précisa William en s'adressant à son cousin.

_-Effectivement, si tu pouvais la garder chez toi le temps que les choses se tassent, ce serait beaucoup plus sécuritaire. _Convint-il avec empressement avant de se tourner vers la jeune femme pour ajouter : _Élisabeth, William a raison, à l'hôtel, ils auraient tôt fait de te retracer._

_-C'est la meilleure solution. _Insista William.

_-Pas question, _s'opposa Élisabeth.

_-Vous n'aviez qu'à y penser avant. _Rétorqua William.

_-Élisabeth, quand Sanchez et son groupe verra que tu ne rentres pas chez toi, ils vont nécessairement poursuivre leurs recherches dans tous les hôtels du coin, _plaida Fitzwilliam en espérant que ce serait suffisant pour finir de la convaincre.

_-On dirait bien que vous ne me donnez pas le choix? _S'enquit-elle en les englobant tous les deux.

_-C'est la meilleure solution, crois-moi, _conclut le Colonel en lui faisant un sourire contrit.

_-Alors soit, mais tu m'appelles dès que tu as des nouvelles de Roseline?_

_-Promis._

Une fois dans la voiture, sagement assise à côté de William dont les gestes secs et brusques soulignaient les émotions bien plus clairement que ne l'eussent fait ses paroles, Élisabeth ressentit le besoin de se justifier.

_-William, bien que les apparences soient contre moi, sachez que je ne voulais pas agir dans votre dos. Les choses ne devaient pas aller se passer comme cela. Le moins que l'on puisse dire c'est que je n'avais pas du tout prévu que la compagnie de traiteurs serait engagée par vous._

_-Et me dire la vérité était trop difficile aussi, j'imagine?_

_-Vous auriez été contre ma participation à la mission._

_-Et vous vous demandez pourquoi? _Ironisa le jeune homme sans même poser les yeux sur elle.

_-Écoutez William, je me suis déjà excusée, même si, je ne vous dois rien. Je suis libre de faire ce que bon me semble. Entraîner une jeune femme à devenir une bonne barmaid dans le but de lui sauver la vie, n'est pas un mauvais choix en soi. _

_-Sauf si le mensonge et la tromperie viennent avec! _Argumenta William en lui jetant un bref regard réprobateur.

_-Ça vous a blessé uniquement parce que Cindy vous plaisait et qu'elle vous a rejeté… _

_-Pfff! _Se moqua William en la dévisageant de biais une seule seconde.

_-D'ailleurs, je suis assez contente que vous ayez souffert à cause de son refus. Cela vous permettra de mieux comprendre ce que j'ai pu ressentir moi pendant le concours._

_-Parce que vous croyez que vous tenir à distance ne m'a pas demandé d'efforts à moi aussi?_

_-Si tel est le cas, alors vous ne valez pas mieux que moi : vous aussi vous m'avez menti. Ce n'est rien de moins que ce que j'ai dû faire en tant que Cindy._

_-Vous oubliez le motif._

_-Le motif?_

_-Oui. Il faut toujours tenir compte de la raison laquelle on a été obligé de mentir._

_-Bon, vous allez encore utiliser cette vieille excuse : vous étiez __**juge**__ et moi __**concurrente**__… _

_-Elle ne vous paraît peut-être pas bonne, mais croyez-moi, professionnellement parlant, si je n'avais pas mis un frein à mon désir… à mon envie de mieux vous connaître, nous y aurions perdu tous les deux. Sans compter qu'avec mon expérience et ma connaissance du métier, je n'ai fait que mon devoir en vous protégeant des complications qu'une telle situation aurait nécessairement engendrées._

_-Je comprends votre point de vue, mais alors, accordez-moi le même bénéfice, essayez de voir les choses à ma façon: comment auriez-vous voulu que je supporte de vous fréquenter en tant que Cindy, alors que dans la vie vous m'ignoriez moi : Élisabeth Bennet? Alors que vous m'évitiez. Tant qu'à être aimée… je voulais que ce soit pour moi-même, pas à travers mon interprétation d'un personnage que j'aurais crée de toutes pièces… et que nous étions deux à jouer en plus. La première fois que vous êtes allé au bar, c'est Roseline qui était Cindy, pas moi._

_-J'ai été intrigué par une différence étrange ce soir là. Votre voix, enfin la voix de Cindy n'était pas la même, mais j'ai mis ça sur le compte du bruit qui régnait dans le bar. J'ai vraiment été naïf. Sans compter que Fitz et ses hommes vous ont montré à la modifier._

Un silence lourd de sens régna pendant une longue minute.

_-Je n'ai pas joué ce rôle le Cindy pour vous faire du mal William…_

_-Je sais. Ce qui est blessant c'est d'avoir été trompé… et ça je ne vous le pardonnerai jamais._

_-Je n'ai que faire de votre pardon. Vous n'êtes rien pour moi… _

Suite à cette dernière boutade d'Élisabeth, William garda résolument silence. Accotant sa tête contre la vitre froide afin de soulager la migraine qui gagnait du terrain dans sa tête, Élisabeth garda les yeux fermés. De son côté, William ne quittait par la route des yeux. Seule la brusquerie avec laquelle il changeait les vitesses témoignait de son irritation.

Lorsqu'il arrêta son véhicule devant sa résidence, Élisabeth ouvrit les yeux et sortit de la voiture très rapidement afin d'éviter qu'il vint lui ouvrir la portière. Une fois à l'intérieur, le jeune homme déposa les clés sur la petite table qui se trouvait dans l'entrée puis se tourna à moitié vers son invitée avant de s'adresser à elle en utilisant un neutre et froid : _Vous n'avez qu'à utiliser la première chambre que vous trouverez à votre droite en haut de l'escalier. Vous y aurez votre propre salle de bain. Bonne nuit. _Il termina son explication en lui indiquant l'escalier.

Le suivant des yeux tandis qu'il quittait la pièce, Élisabeth comprit qu'il se dirigeait vers le salon et monta à l'étage pressée de se retrouver seule. Après être entrée dans la chambre désignée par William, elle posa le veston de Roseline sur le lit et entra dans la salle de bain où elle se mit en quête d'aspirines. Heureusement pour elle, il y en avait un flacon dans la pharmacie. Elle avala deux cachets puis se fit couler un bain. Malgré l'heure tardive, elle tenait absolument à se détendre dans un bon bain chaud.

Une fois de retour dans la chambre, elle regarda autour d'elle et ouvrit le premier tiroir de la commode par curiosité. Celui-ci était plein de vêtements. Deux pyjamas et une robe de nuit trônaient sur le dessus. Saisissant le premier des deux pyjamas, elle retira ses vêtements et les plaça sur le fauteuil avant de s'allonger sur lit, complètement nue attendant patiemment que le bain se remplisse. Quelques minutes plus tard, une sonnerie familière se fit entendre. Se levant rapidement, elle fouilla dans la poche du veston qu'elle avait déplacé sur le fauteuil avant de s'allonger sur le lit et répondit à l'appel qui entrait sur son portable.

_-Allô?_

_-Élisabeth, c'est Fitzwilliam. Mauvaise nouvelle, ma belle._

_-Quoi?_ Soupira-t-elle en s'asseyant sur le lit.

_-Ils détiennent effectivement Roseline et veulent qu'on leur envoie les photos en échange… mais ça, on s'en doutait, pas vrai?_

_-Oui, bien entendu. Qu'est-ce qui se passe alors?_

_-C'est à propos de ton immeuble. Il est en feu. Une violente explosion… _

_-Quoi? _Se décomposa-t-elle en s'asseyant sur le bord du lit.

_-Les pompiers ont beaucoup de mal à lutter contre les flammes._

_-Mes voisins? _Haleta-t-elle d'une voix étouffée.

_-En fait, s'ils étaient chez eux, ils ne peuvent pas avoir survécu._

_-Oh, non, _s'effondra Élisabeth en sentant un barrage céder en elle. La vision de sa voisine enceinte et de son époux calcinés lui donna un haut le cœur.

_-Je vais te trouver une cachette dès demain… laisse-nous simplement le temps de nous organiser. Mais il y a aussi une autre complication…_

_-Laquelle? _Balbutia-t-elle tout en retenant son souffle.

_-Ils savent qui tu es, ils connaissent ton identité…_

Tandis que ses yeux se remplissaient de larmes et avant que Fitzwilliam n'ait le temps de la réconforter, quelques coups légers furent frappés à la porte de sa chambre.

_-Fitzwilliam, attend. On frappe à ma porte. Oh, mon Dieu, le bain, _réalisa-t-elle, hésitant entre les deux directions.

Jetant l'appareil sur le lit et dédaignant celui qui continuait à frapper à la porte, Élisabeth se dirigea vers la salle de bain pour fermer le robinet.

Exaspéré de ne pas obtenir de réponse alors qu'il savait très bien que son invitée ne dormait pas, William finit par oser ouvrir la porte et balaya la pièce du regard à partir du pallier, étonné de ne pas la voir. Intrigué par l'absence de la jeune fille et surtout par la voix éteinte qui semblait surgir du lit, William entra dans la pièce en marchant à pas feutrés. Arrivé près du lit, il baissa les yeux et découvrit le portable de la jeune fille d'où émergeait une voix de plus en plus audible qu'il reconnaissait.

_-Fitz! C'est moi, William. Élisabeth n'est pas là._

_-Elle m'a dit qu'elle devait aller arrêter l'eau. C'est donc toi qui frappais à la porte de sa chambre._

_-Oui. _

_-Très bien! Je viens de lui apprendre de très mauvaises nouvelles._

_-Lesquelles? _

_-Ils ont fait sauter une bombe dans son immeuble et ils nous font officiellement chanter avec Roseline. Mais, le pire, maintenant, c'est que depuis qu'ils ont fouillé son appartement, ils connaissent son identité._

_-J'ai bien fait de la ramener ici sans sa voiture alors._

_-Oh oui, tu as eu un excellent réflexe. En passant, j'ai donné des ordres pour qu'elle soit remorquée. Il va falloir jouer dur. Il faudrait qu'elle reste cachée quelques temps._

_-Elle peut rester ici aussi longtemps qu'il le faudra. Je vais m'occuper d'elle. Occupe-toi de mettre Sanchez et son groupe sous les verrous._

_-Merci William. Je savais que je pouvais compter sur toi._

Après avoir raccroché, William s'approcha de la salle de bain. Il interpela Élisabeth à trois reprises sans obtenir de réponse. Posant son oreille contre la porte, il distingua finalement les sanglots étouffés de celle-ci.

_-Je vais entrer, Élisabeth… _la prévint-il, la main sur la poignée.

Il ouvrit la porte et trouva la jeune femme accroupie sur le sol, les genoux appuyés contre la baignoire et remontés devant elle. La baignoire était pleine jusqu'au bord, mais le robinet ne coulait plus. Élisabeth laissait son bras zigzaguer doucement dans l'eau tandis que des larmes cascadaient le long de ses joues. Ému et attendri, William s'agenouilla derrière elle et vint s'appuyer dans son dos. Posant sa tête contre la sienne, il lui murmura des paroles d'apaisement dans l'oreille tout en la serrant contre son torse. Lorsqu'il la sentit enfin se détendre complètement contre lui, il la souleva lentement et la transporta jusqu'au lit, sans cesser de la rassurer en lui promettant de prendre soin d'elle.

S'asseyant sur le bord du matelas et tenant toujours la jeune femme contre lui, William réussit tant bien que mal à écarter les couvertures et à y déposer son précieux fardeau. Comme elle s'accrochait à lui fermement, William n'eut d'autre choix que de s'allonger à côté d'elle. Rabattant les couvertures sur eux, William laissa Élisabeth venir nicher sa tête dans son épaule tandis que ses sanglots diminuaient lentement. Au bout d'une quinzaine de minutes, il reconnut les signes évidents de son départ vers le sommeil, mais fut incapable de se détendre suffisamment pour s'endormir à son tour. Résigné à quitter la chambre pour regagner la sienne, William se dégagea lentement, puis réussit à se relever sans la réveiller. Une fois debout, il la recouvrit et quitta la pièce en marchant à tâtons.

Lorsque le soleil le réveilla le lendemain matin, William se leva aussitôt et se pressa de mettre en application ce qu'il avait décidé durant la nuit. Il contacta Nyeem au siège social de la compagnie et lui demanda de rayer Élisabeth Bennet de la liste des invitées de la première émission qui allait être enregistrée vers le milieu de l'après-midi. Il évoqua une maladie quelconque qui obligeait la jeune femme, non seulement à garder le lit, mais également à quitter la ville pour se retirer dans un centre de santé. Complètement paniqué devant la difficulté de trouver une vedette de remplacement aussi rapidement, Nyeem n'étira pas la conversation et raccrocha aussitôt. Satisfait du succès de sa démarche, William passa un coup de fil à Fitzwilliam, à sa sœur puis passa sa robe de chambre pour se rendre à la cuisine afin de préparer un déjeuner pour deux personnes. Quinze minutes plus tard, portant un plateau remplis d'un déjeuner copieux, il entrait dans l'ancienne chambre de Georgianna. Comme la jeune fille dormait encore, il posa le plateau sur la table qui se trouvait devant la fenêtre et s'approcha doucement du lit. S'asseyant précautionneusement sur le bord du matelas, il l'interpela à voix basse.

_-Élisabeth? _

_-Hein quoi? Oh, mon Dieu, quelle heure est-il?_ Lui demanda la jeune femme en se redressant aussitôt.

_-Seulement 10h00, j'ai préféré vous laisser dormir, _lui expliqua William.

_-Mais je dois être au studio pour 13h00. Il faut que je passe chez moi. Oh, non. Mon appartement? Mes affaires? _Réalisa-t-elle en faisant un peu trop vite, tous les liens dramatiques dont son sommeil l'avait protégée.

_-Ne vous en faites pas. J'ai annulé votre passage à l'émission…_

_-Pourquoi?_

Tout en répondant à sa question, William se redressa et installa deux chaises autour de la table. Il ramassa une robe de chambre dans le garde robe et revint vers Élisabeth : _Ils savent qui vous êtes maintenant. Je suis certain qu'ils avaient prévu faire surveiller le studio. Je vais devoir m'y rendre, mais vous, vous allez rester sagement ici._

_-Et s'ils s'en prennent aux autres?_

_-Lorsqu'ils verront que vous ne participerez pas à l'émission, ils vont se rabattre sur la rumeur que j'ai déjà commencé à faire courir : vous êtes malade et vous vous soignez quelque part. Rien ne pourra les mener jusqu'ici…_

_-Je ne veux surtout pas vous déranger William, pas après…_

_-Ne vous en faites pas pour ça. Vous ne me dérangez pas.… En fait, je suis même plutôt content de vous avoir ici puisque cela me permettra de m'excuser pour mon comportement d'hier soir. Je vous ai dit des choses que je regrette vraiment. _

_-Idem pour moi! _Rétorqua-t-elle quelques secondes avant de rougir violemment repensant à cette autre fois où elle avait utilisée la même expression pour copier l'affirmation véhémente qu'il avait laissé échapper pour la convaincre qu'il n'était pas amoureux d'elle._ En fait, je n'aurais pas dû participer à cette mission. J'ai été stupide._

_-Venez Élisabeth, prenons donc un bon déjeuner entre gens «__**stupides et repentants**__»._

Après s'être levée et avoir passé la robe de chambre que William avait déposée sur le lit à son intention, Élisabeth s'exclama : _J'ai vraiment de la chance que Georgianna et moi ayons la même taille._

_-Oui. Parlant de vêtements, j'ai demandé à ma sœur de jeter un œil dans ses affaires afin de vous apporter quelques tenues. C'est elle qui viendra vous tenir compagnie lorsque je devrai me rendre au studio. Vous regarderez l'émission d'ici, toutes les deux. Si vous le souhaitez, bien entendu. _Conclut-il d'un ton gêné.

_-Bonne idée!_ Acquiesça-t-elle entre deux bouchées, avant de prendre un air horrifié pour s'exclamer : _Oh, non, mes parents!?_

_-Oui, j'ai aussi discuté de ça avec Fitzwilliam, tôt ce matin. Il estime qu'il vaut mieux que vos parents ignorent où vous êtes. Mon cousin craint que Sanchez et ses hommes ne tentent d'obtenir des informations en passant par votre famille._

_-Je pense comme Fitzwilliam, mais le problème c'est que mes parents vont écouter l'émission cet après midi. S'ils appellent à la station pour savoir pourquoi je ne suis plus au programme, ils vont nécessairement s'inquiéter lorsqu'on leur apprendra que je suis malade. Ça ou bien, c'est la syncope assurée si les informations présentent des images de mon immeuble en feu. _

_-Fitzwilliam a réussi à obtenir des médias qu'ils ne mentionnent pas l'adresse exacte de l'incendie et qu'ils passent votre nom sous silence. _

_-Vous avez vraiment pensé à tout. Quoique, en ne me voyant pas à l'émission, mes parents vont certainement tenter de m'appeler… _

_-Alors vous allez les devancer. Vous leur donnerez un coup de fil lorsque je serai parti. Vous n'aurez qu'à inventer une raison quelconque pour laquelle vous ne participez plus à l'émission. En fait, vous devriez dire que la compagnie préfère vous réserver pour la finale de l'émission. Oui, c'est ça. C'est mieux même que vous assistiez plutôt à la finale en tant que gagnante d'une autre année. Je proposerai cela à Nyeem._

_-Est-ce à dire que je vais devoir rester cachée longtemps?_

-_Tant que Roseline ne sera pas tirée d'affaire et que le groupe de Sanchez ne sera pas hors d'état de nuire…_ Décodant la panique par l'expansion spontanée que prirent les pupilles d'Élisabeth, William changea de discours et enchaîna sur un ton qui se voulait nettement plus rassurant que réaliste:_ Élisabeth, avec les preuves que vous avez apportées sous forme de photos, les choses vont nécessairement évoluer rapidement._

_-Puissiez-vous dire vrai._

Une fois le déjeuner terminé, William laissa Élisabeth seule afin qu'elle puisse prendre le bain qu'elle avait tant désiré prendre la veille. Se rendant dans sa propre chambre, William prit une douche, sa rasa de près et termina sa toilette avant de mettre le type d'habit qu'il passait toujours lorsqu'il se transformait pour devenir le plus sévère critique que l'émission American Idol ait jamais connue.

«_Il me tarde d'en finir avec ça_ _aussi_, s'exclama-t-il en s'adressant à son reflet dans le miroir. _C'est ta dernière saison mon bonhomme»_ répliqua-t-il n'attendant aucune réponse.

Lorsqu'il fut prêt à partir pour se rendre au studio, il repassa par le salon et s'étonna de découvrir Élisabeth assise devant la télévision. Elle passait d'une chaîne à l'autre sans prendre intérêt à aucune émission. Lorsqu'il apparût devant elle, elle sursauta puis laissa échapper un petit rire nerveux en prenant conscience qu'il était vêtu aussi cérémonieusement.

_-Avoir su que le juge Darcy vivait ici avec vous… je ne vous aurais jamais suivi William._

Le rire de celui-ci se joignit au sien. Retrouvant son sérieux la première, Élisabeth eut toute les peines du monde à détacher son regard du visage harmonieux de son compagnon alors qu'il lui continuait à lui sourire chaleureusement. Lorsqu'il se tut à son tour quelques secondes plus tard, il déglutit, reprit son sérieux et lança : _Faites comme chez vous en mon absence Élisabeth. Georgianna a sa propre clé. Elle devrait arriver d'ici une dizaine de minutes. _

_-Et vous, vous allez rentrer à quelle heure? _S'enquit-elle incapable de camoufler totalement la panique qui la gagnait à l'idée de rester seule, même quelques minutes.

_-D'après-moi, le studio nous libérera autour de 18h00. Je passerai un coup de fil à Fitzwilliam avant de rentrer comme ça j'aurai des nouvelles fraîches à vous donner en revenant._

_-Très bien, merci pour tout William. _

Puisqu'il devait passer derrière elle pour se diriger vers le garage, William en profita pour se pencher et déposer un léger baiser sur sa joue. Aussitôt redressé, il lui ébouriffa les cheveux qu'elle avait encore mouillés et se dirigea vers la sortie.

Restée seule, Élisabeth continua à «_**zapper**_» d'une station à l'autre, incapable de supporter le silence qui régnait dans la maison depuis le départ de William. Elle repensa alors à ses parents et se releva pour aller chercher son cellulaire qu'elle avait laissé à l'étage.

Elle était encore en ligne avec eux lorsque Georgianna fit son entrée. La jeune sœur de William attendit sagement qu'elle ait terminé sa conversation avec ses parents avant de s'approcher d'elle. Les deux jeunes femmes s'étreignirent affectueusement.

_-Regarde donc si ce que je t'ai apporté fait l'affaire?_ Lui suggéra Georgianna en jetant un œil critique sur le vieux pyjama qu'Élisabeth avait passé sous son ancienne robe de chambre.

Après avoir attentivement examiné le contenu des deux gros sacs que Georgianna avait déposés dans l'entrée, Élisabeth leva les yeux vers la jeune femme : _C'est vraiment parfait, mais il y en a beaucoup trop. _Se moqua-t-elle en extrayant un pantalon noir et un chemisier bleu royal du sac. S'excusant ensuite auprès de la jeune femme, Élisabeth quitta la pièce pour aller se changer à l'étage. Georgianna mettait un terme à une conversation téléphonique lorsque la chanteuse redescendit quelques minutes plus tard.

_-Fitzwilliam voulait que tu saches que personne n'est mort dans l'incendie de ton immeuble finalement. Tes deux voisins immédiats ont subi un choc nerveux en revenant d'une soirée à l'extérieur, c'est tout. Il m'a aussi dit qu'il a obtenu une confirmation de tes assurances, ils vont tout rembourser. _

_-Dieu merci!_ S'exclama Élisabeth en s'asseyant à côté de Georgianna.

Durant les deux heures qu'elles eurent à tuer avant que ne débute la nouvelle édition du concours, les deux jeunes femmes discutèrent des années d'études de Georgianna et de ses amours avec Lucas qui allaient très bien.

La nervosité gagna Élisabeth lorsqu'elle entendit le thème de l'émission. Elle se sentait aussi nerveuse que les candidats que Nyeem présentait les uns après les autres à l'aide d'une petite capsule vidéo.

_-Ça fait vraiment étrange de suivre l'émission après être passée par là. Tu sais quoi Georgianna, je détestais tellement ton frère durant les premières semaines. En fait, il me mettait tellement en colère._

_-Je me souviens de certaines de tes réponses à ses critiques. Toi aussi tu lui en as fait voir de toutes les couleurs. Il lui est arrivé très souvent de parler de toi, ici après l'enregistrement. Tu le faisais enrager toi aussi, crois-en ma parole._

_-Bien fait pour lui._

_-Pourtant, un beau jour, son discours a changé totalement. Du jour au lendemain, fini les sarcasmes. Plus rien. Ça s'est passé autour de la sixième semaine à peu près, enfin, je crois. Ce qui est sûr toutefois, c'est qu'à partir de ce moment là, il a totalement arrêté de parler de toi._

-_La sixième semaine, vraiment? _Sans le dire à Georgianna, Élisabeth savait à quel événement associer le changement survenu dans le comportement de William, il s'agissait de la semaine où elle était allée à cette fameuse soirée pour sauver Josie. Celle où William lui avait sauvé la mise et l'avait embrassée. _Bof, ça correspond au moment où j'ai commencé à recevoir des menaces. J'imagine qu'il s'inquiétait pour le show, pour l'émission… _supposa Élisabeth.

_-Oui, Lucas m'a raconté à quel point William vous a aidés, comment il avait prévenu Fitzwilliam et tout ça…_

_-Personne à part nous deux ne doit savoir ce qui se cache dans ce «__**tout ça**__»._

La suite de l'émission fut décevante. Georgianna et Élisabeth n'arrivèrent pas à déceler un talent marquant ni même une personnalité intéressante dont elles auraient le goût de suivre l'évolution durant les semaines à venir. Une fois le générique commencé, Élisabeth proposa à Georgianna de l'aider à préparer un bon repas pour William. Il faut dire qu'elle gardait un souvenir impérissable de la cuisine qu'elle avait déjà utilisée lorsqu'elle était venue travailler pour la compagnie de traiteurs.

Tout en racontant cet épisode amusant à Georgianna, les deux jeunes femmes en profitèrent pour fouiller dans les armoires et dans le réfrigérateur afin de choisir le plat qu'elles allaient préparer. Mettant la main sur des steaks et des pommes de terre, les deux complices se mirent en quête des condiments nécessaires pour préparer une salade qui pourrait accompagner leur repas. Très rapidement, les pommes de terre furent coupées en fines tranches par Élisabeth, puis mélangées avec tout ce qu'il fallait pour faire excellent gratin dauphinois. Pendant ce temps, Georgianna s'occupa de laver la salade, de la mélanger puis de la recouvrir d'une bonne rasade d'huile d'olive et de vinaigre de vin. Seuls les trois morceaux de steak assaisonnés attendaient dans une assiette l'arrivée de William pour être cuits.

Lorsque le juge arriva enfin vers 18h30, il surprit les deux filles en train de danser dans la cuisine sur un air de Jazz très entraînant. S'arrêtant sur le seuil pour les admirer, William fut subjugué par elles puis séduit par les odeurs alléchantes qui flottaient dans les airs.

L'apercevant enfin, Élisabeth le fit tourner sur lui-même afin de l'orienter vers le comptoir où reposait la bouteille de vin rouge qu'elle avait sélectionné pour l'occasion encouragée par Georgianna. Comprenant ce que la chanteuse attendait de lui, William s'exécuta avec entrain tout en surveillant les manœuvres exécutées par Élisabeth tandis qu'elle jetait la viande rouge dans la poêle chaude.

_-Wow! C'est tellement rare que je rentre chez moi et qu'un bon repas m'attend._

_-Tu n'as qu'à inviter des femmes plus souvent._

_-Mais Georgie, un homme n'invite pas toujours une femme pour qu'elle lui fasse la cuisine. _Se moqua Élisabeth.

William s'esclaffa en découvrant la rougeur qui colorait maintenant les joues de sa jeune sœur. Il répliqua finalement qu'il cuisinait lui-même très bien.

Le repas se déroula sous le couvert de la taquinerie et la joie. Au fil de la conversation, William confirma qu'il avait parlé avec Fitzwilliam et que les choses avançaient plus rapidement que prévu.

_-Plusieurs hommes de Sanchez sont déjà sous les verrous et des indices sérieux pourraient les mener vers Roseline et le grand patron lui-même dès demain, si tout se déroule comme prévu, évidemment._

Élisabeth avait beau être soulagée puisqu'elle pourrait reprendre ses propres activités, elle comprenait aussi qu'elle n'aurait plus aucune raison valable de rester dans la maison de William.

Comme pour faire écho à cette triste pensée, Georgianna lui offrit spontanément de l'aider à se trouver un nouvel appartement et lui proposa également de l'accompagner lorsqu'elle irait magasiner pour se trouver des nouveaux meubles. William lui rappela alors qu'elle pouvait rester chez lui jusqu'à ce qu'elle se soit trouvé un nouvel appartement. Lorsqu'ils passèrent finalement au salon après avoir ramassé la table et rempli le lave-vaisselle, les trois étaient rassasiés, mais tout de même un peu fatigués.

En arrivant dans l'immense pièce où trônait un magnifique piano à queue, Georgianna alla immédiatement s'asseoir sur le banc qui était installé devant l'instrument et commença à jouer des mélodies tirées des cahiers qui étaient entassés sur le lutrin avant. Sans s'en rendre vraiment compte, Élisabeth commença à fredonner certaines mélodies au fur et à mesure qu'elle les reconnaissait. D'un signe de tête discret, Georgianna encouragea William à joindre sa voix à celle de la jeune femme qui s'était finalement levée pour aller se placer derrière la pianiste pour mieux lire les paroles. Le plaisir que la jeune femme tira de ce moment privilégié où sa voix se mélangeait à celle de William fut si grand qu'elle en vint à craindre de se mettre à pleurer. Au bout de la troisième chanson, toutefois, Georgianna s'arrêta subitement pour aller les embrasser l'un et l'autre.

_-William! Élisabeth! C'est… C'est tellement beau! Vous devriez chanter ensemble plus souvent. Vos voix, elles sont absolument compatibles._

Au bout de quelques autres chansons durant lesquelles le plaisir fut constamment renouvelé, Georgianna finit par se déclarer trop fatiguée pour continuer.

Elle prit congé non sans avoir promis à Élisabeth de venir la retrouver dans l'après-midi du lendemain. Après avoir embrassé William et étreint une dernière fois la chanteuse, Georgianna ressortit par où elle était entrée.

Une fois seule avec William, mal à l'aise, Élisabeth poussa un grand soupir puis retourna prendre place devant la télévision. S'asseyant silencieusement à ses côtés, William brisa le lourd silence qui régnait depuis le départ de sa sœur pour lui demander ce qu'elle avait pensé de son émission.

_-William, il y a longtemps que j'aurais dû vous demander cela, mais puisque l'occasion ne s'est jamais présentée…_

_-Me demander quoi?_

_-De qui vous venaient ces fleurs que vous receviez chaque semaine et que vous laissiez immanquablement trainer dans votre loge?_

William rougit violemment à l'évocation des bouquets colorés qu'il recevait tous les vendredis soirs et qu'il avait détestés. Il garda le silence pendant quelques longues secondes avant de déglutir puis admettre : _De Caroline, malheureusement._

_-Caroline? Vous sortez avec Caroline depuis quand?_

_-J'ai fait la gaffe de sortir avec elle une fois l'an dernier, tout de suite après la clôture du concours et j'en ai payé le prix pendant quelques temps._

_-Pauvre femme._

_-Caroline n'est pas à plaindre. Maintenant, heureusement pour moi, elle a jeté son dévolu sur Nyeem. _

_-Vraiment?_

_-Oui._

Un long silence régna quelques secondes.

_-William, il y a un autre sujet délicat dont il faut vraiment que je discute avec vous. _

_-Allez-y, je vous écoute._

_-C'est à propos de George._

_-Wickham? _Compléta William, s'assombrissant instantanément.

_-Oui. Ce qu'il y a c'est que… il m'a raconté une histoire assez troublante qui vous concerne et comme je n'ai jamais entendu votre version des faits…_

_-Je suis curieux d'entendre ça._

_-Il affirme que vous lui avez délibérément nui lors du concours et que c'est à cause de vous qu'il aurait été éliminé._

_-Ça ne m'étonne pas de lui. Et de quelle manière suis-je supposé m'y être pris pour lui nuire?_

_-Selon lui, vous lui auriez donné un titre de chanson erroné lors de la semaine des défis._

_-Rien que ça?_ S'esclaffa William.

_-Il affirme que c'est seulement deux heures avant l'enregistrement de l'émission qu'il a compris qu'il avait été trompé. Il a dû choisir une nouvelle chanson à la dernière minute._

_-Bon. Et j'aurais fait ça pourquoi selon lui? J'imagine qu'il m'a trouvé un mobile aussi?_

_-Vous vous seriez disputés pour Anne Debourg, votre fiancée. _

_-Quoi?_

_-Wickham m'a dit qu'il était à l'origine de votre rupture._

_-Je n'en reviens pas. Il a vraiment mêlé Anne à ça. Sincèrement, il m'impressionne. Il est fort. Vraiment fort. Mais Élisabeth, honnêtement, vous l'avez cru?_

_-Au moment où il m'a raconté tout ça, j'avoue que ça faisait mon affaire d'y croire. _Admit-elle en rougissant._ Oui, honnêtement, à ce moment là, j'y ai cru. _

_-Ne vous en faites pas. Je connais cet homme. George est passé maître dans l'art de déformer la réalité. Il est très convainquant ou en tout cas, il fait tout pour cela. _L'excusa William.

_-Toutefois, maintenant que je vous connais mieux, je sais que votre sens de l'éthique est trop développé pour avoir recours à la fourberie ou au mensonge._

_-Oh, mais attention, ne me faites pas meilleur que je ne le suis. J'ai des défauts moi aussi. _Poussant un profond soupir, William fronça les sourcils puis se frotta les yeux comme s'il s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose de très important, mais qu'il n'arrivait pas à se décider.

-_George devait avoir l'intention de coucher avec vous. Wickham utilise toujours le mensonge pour obtenir ce qu'il veut des femmes. _

Prenant une grande inspiration, William se releva et alla s'installer devant l'une des grandes fenêtres, se tournant pour faire face à la jeune femme, il reprit enfin : _Ce que George ne vous a pas révélé, et ça m'étonne d'ailleurs, c'est que nous nous connaissons depuis très longtemps. En fait, George a été adopté par mes parents à l'âge de 3 ans. Nous avons pour ainsi dire été élevés ensemble lui et moi._

_-Quoi?_ S'exclama Élisabeth en se rapprochant spontanément de lui.

_-J'avais cinq ans lorsque mes parents ont ramené George à la maison. Sans connaître tous les détails, je sais que mes parents avaient entamé des démarches pour adopter un enfant après avoir tenté sans succès pendant plusieurs années d'en concevoir un autre. À son arrivée, George avait donc deux ans de moins que moi. Sept années plus tard, toutefois, un miracle se produisit, ma mère tomba enceinte pour la seconde fois. Malheureusement, elle mourut en mettant Georgianna au monde._

_Bien des années plus tard, lorsque je débutai ma carrière de chanteur et que je commençai à gagner ma vie en donnant des spectacles, mon père mourut des suites d'une sévère crise cardiaque. Georgianna venait tout juste d'avoir 14 ans et je venais de lancer mon troisième disque. Avec son héritage, George se paya des cours de chants et quitta le domicile familial. Il alla jusqu'à changer de nom afin de s'assurer qu'il ne serait pas associé à moi. Il ne voulait pas bâtir sa renommée comme étant le petit frère de William Darcy. Ce que je peux fort bien comprendre._

_Pour faire une histoire courte Élisabeth, un an plus tard George avait dépensé l'importante somme dont il avait hérité et n'avait pas réussi à percer le marché américain. Les journaux locaux en ont parlé en long et en large. Pour ma part, j'étais en Arizona à ce moment-là. Il me restait deux jours avant de finir ma tournée. C'est alors je reçus un appel de l'hôpital. Un policier m'apprit que Georgianna avait été attaquée dans notre résidence et qu'elle reposait entre la vie et la mort. Je suis rentré sans perdre une minute… et je ne suis plus jamais reparti après cet incident._

Incapable de continuer, William pleurait maintenant à chaudes larmes, recroquevillé sur lui-même. Il revivait pour la énième fois ces pénibles instants simplement en les évoquant.

_-Wickham? William, dites-moi qu'il ne s'agissait pas de lui?_

_-Je ne sais pas. À son réveil, les policiers ont eu beau interroger Georgianna, elle ne fut pas en mesure de les aider puisqu'elle n'avait pas vu le visage de son assaillant. Elle a dit qu'on lui avait bandé les yeux. Personnellement, j'ai l'intime conviction que George est derrière tout ça. Après tout, il était le seul à connaître la maison de fond en comble et l'horaire de travail des domestiques. En tout cas, toujours est-il que faute de preuve et parce que Georgianna a toujours refusé de porter plainte contre lui, George n'a jamais été embêté par la police._

_-Avait-il dérobé quelque chose?_

_-Des bijoux d'une valeur inestimable de même qu'une importante somme d'argent. Mais tout cela n'est rien à côté de ce qu'il a fait subir à ma sœur. Il a lâchement abusé d'elle, _précisa William d'une toute petite voix et sans quitter Élisabeth des yeux.

Se voilant le visage à l'évocation du viol de Georgianna, Élisabeth laissa échapper quelques larmes à son tour, puis accepta la boite de papier mouchoirs que lui tendit William.

_-Merci… _Balbutia-t-elle après s'être emparé de la boite.

_-Ce qu'il vous reste à apprendre Élisabeth, c'est que Anne Debourg et moi nous n'avons jamais été fiancés. Elle ne s'est jamais intéressée à Wickham non plus. Et pour ce qui est de cette histoire de chanson, du défi truqué que j'aurais lancé à George et bien, sachez que les premiers défis furent instaurés il y quatre ans. _

_-Je ne sais pas quoi dire William, si ce n'est que je suis désolée…._

_-Georg aurait dû se faire acteur pas chanteur._

_-Je n'arrive pas à croire que vous ayez été élevés ensemble. Vous êtes si différents l'un de l'autre. George arrange les situations au gré de sa fantaisie en autant que ça sert sa cause, alors que – pour ce que j'en sais - jamais vous ne cherchez pas à enjoliver les choses. Vous les exprimez toujours comme elles sont._

_-Wow, ça ressemble presque à un compliment ça._

_-J'ai toujours pensé ça, même pendant le concours._

_-Merci, ça me réconcilie avec l'émission. J'avoue avoir souvent le goût d'étrangler Charles et Caroline tant je trouve qu'ils ne sont pas assez nuancés. Ils aiment toujours tout. Ils ne mentionnent que le bon côté des choses chez les candidats. Pourtant les jeunes chanteurs doivent aussi s'habituer aux mauvaises critiques._

_-Comme dans la vraie vie… _

_-Au final donc, si vous vous êtes retiré de la scène artistique, c'est un peu à cause de George?_

_-Non… c'est pour Georgianna. Je n'ai pas été assez présent pour elle. Je suis certain que si je n'avais pas été sans cesse en tournée, rien de tout cela ne se serait produit._

_-Comment avez-vous fait pour le côtoyer tous les jours pendant la production sans avoir le goût de lui donner un bonne raclée?_

_-Pourquoi croyez-vous que je partais si tôt?_

_-Je n'en reviens pas. En tout cas, merci de m'avoir fait suffisamment confiance pour me raconter tout ça._

_-Ne vous en avais-je pas déjà fait la promesse?_

_-Oui, c'est vrai. Toutefois, vous ne devriez pas vous sentir coupable de ce qui s'est produit. Seriez-vous resté ici, auprès de votre sœur, que la même chose aurait pu se produire. Vous ne pouvez pas être partout à la fois. _

_-J'aimerais bien vous croire, mais malheureusement il n'en reste pas moins que j'étais presque toujours absent. _

Un autre long silence régna pendant quelques secondes pendant lesquelles Élisabeth devint de plus en plus mal à l'aise. William quant à lui, semblait à mille lieux de là, perdu dans ses pensées. Que n'aurait-elle donné pour être assez proche de lui pour aller l'aider à se changer les idées? Elle lorgna une dernière fois dans sa direction avant de feindre un léger bâillement et le laisser saisir cette occasion pour lui proposer : _Allez-donc vous coucher Élisabeth, vous tombez de sommeil. Je ne tarderai pas à faire de même. Je m'occupe de quelques courriels puis je me mets au lit._

Sans plus attendre, Élisabeth se leva, vint lui prendre la main qu'il avait toujours posée sur le dossier du fauteuil et la serra fermement. Passant derrière lui, elle monta les marches d'un pas légèrement lent – n'oubliant pas qu'elle avait prétendu être fatiguée et se rendit dans la chambre qu'il lui avait assignée la veille. Aussitôt entrée, elle gagna la salle de bain où la baignoire semblait la narguer. Elle ouvrit les robinets, ajusta la température de l'eau et repassa dans l'autre pièce pour fouiller dans le sac que Georgianna avait pris soins de lui apporter dans sa chambre avant de les quitter.

Une fois dans la baignoire, Élisabeth repensa à William, à Georgianna et même à George Wickham. Le fait de savoir qu'il était possible qu'il eut abusé de la jeune femme, changeait totalement le souvenir qu'elle conservait de l'instant où il s'était retrouvé nu devant elle dans son appartement.

«_Ce n'était sans doute pas un accident?»_ Comprit-elle en se remémorant que le regard qu'il avait posé sur elle à ce moment là fut ce qui lui avait fait peur. En y repensant bien, elle estima que le réflexe qui avait été le sien et qui l'avait poussée à courir pour s'enfermer dans sa chambre avait dû prendre Wickham par surprise au moins autant qu'il lui avait sans doute épargné d'en être la victime.

Repensant ensuite à la jeune sœur de William, Élisabeth songea au fait que, malgré la présence de son frère dans la distribution de Notre-Dame de Paris, celle-ci n'était jamais venue assister au spectacle.

«_Même après son retour d'Europe»_ Réalisa-t-elle en songeant que Lucas et Steve étaient venus deux fois la voir, mais jamais Georgianna.

Élisabeth repensa à cette courte conversation qu'elle avait tenue avec Lucas lors de sa deuxième visite en coulisse et à l'excuse inspirée qu'il lui avait lancée lorsqu'elle lui avait demandé pourquoi Georgianna ne l'avait pas accompagné. Il s'était penché vers elle et lui avait soufflé tout contre son oreille : «_Il y a une trop grande concentration de testostérone ici pour que j'accepte qu'elle vienne»._

La chanteuse s'était contentée de rire, alors que maintenant, avec le recul, elle comprenait que Lucas essayait tout simplement de protéger son amoureuse.

_«Et c'est pour ça aussi qu'il a refusé de se mêler à notre petite troupe lorsque nous sommes allés au bar». _ ès tout, comment aurait-il pu aller prendre un verre avec celui qui avait été soupçonné d'avoir violé Georgianna? Il avait tout simplement décliné leur invitation et avait entraîné Steve avec lui.

«_Je ne pouvais pas savoir._»

Revenant au temps présent, la chanteuse s'empara du savon et se mit à chercher la meilleure façon de décrire la relation qu'elle entretenait avec William. En y réfléchissant bien, l'image qui s'imposa à son esprit fut le tango. Cette danse langoureuse par laquelle l'homme et la femme peuvent exprimer toute une série d'émotions complexes comme la domination, l'abandon, le désir et la peur pour ne nommer que celles-là. Élisabeth réalisa que toutes ces couleurs se mélangeaient en eux et teintaient leur relation depuis le début.

«_Sucrée, salée!» _Échappa-t-elle à voix haute tandis qu'elle s'extrayait du bain.

Autant il leur était arrivés de partager des moments extraordinaires, comme la fois où en parfaite communion d'esprit ils avaient travaillé conjointement sur une chanson (semaine des défis), autant ils avaient vécu des situations d'une telle complexité psychologique, que même avec le recul, Élisabeth n'arrivait pas les analyser convenablement.

«_Pourtant je ne me sens vivante que lorsque je suis en sa présence…_» S'avoua-t-elle en sentant son corps se couvrir d'une foule de petits frissons qui ne s'expliquaient pas uniquement par son extraction de l'eau.

Si Jane ne lui avait pas déjà mentionné comment son corps pouvait réagir à la seule présence de Simon dans une pièce et de quelle manière un simple effleurement du bout des doigts faisait frémir son épiderme, Élisabeth n'aurait pas su à quoi attribuer les papillons qui se chamaillaient dans son ventre lorsqu'elle pensait à William. Elle l'avait dans la peau et depuis très longtemps. Elle savait aussi qu'elle avait un certain pouvoir sur lui. Qu'elle était capable d'éveiller son désir.

Ne lui avait-il pas prouvé à quelques reprises? Comment expliquer alors qu'ils ne soient pas ensemble aujourd'hui? Depuis qu'elle était chez lui, mis à part la nuit de son arrivée où il l'avait tenue dans ses bras pour la consoler et l'aider à s'endormir, William ne se permettait plus aucun contact physique. Il était cordial, chaleureux même, mais n'initiait aucun rapprochement et ne semblait même plus rechercher sa compagnie. Alors qu'elle se languissait de lui à chaque instant.

Poussant un soupir d'exaspération tout en sortant de la salle de bain, Élisabeth passa une robe de nuit et grimpa sur le lit pour entrer sous les couvertures.

_«Hors que question que je reste ici dans ces conditions» _décida-t-elle.

Avant de s'endormir, elle se fit la promesse de trouver un moyen de partir de chez William quitte à aller s'installer temporairement chez Simon, Steve ou même Josie.

«_Sans compter que_ _Fitzwilliam aura peut-être une idée_» Espéra-t-elle avant de fermer les yeux. _«Je l'appellerai demain matin après le départ de William._»

À son réveil, le lendemain, elle constata que contrairement à la veille, elle était la première debout. Elle mit la cafetière en marche, plaça le couvert pour deux personnes, fit rôtir son pain, puis ramassa le journal qui était devant la porte d'entrée.

Elle était assise là depuis au moins 45 minutes lorsqu'elle entendit des pas dans l'escalier. William sortait de la douche et ses cheveux étaient encore mouillés. Il sursauta en la découvrant dans la cuisine, mais bifurqua pour venir s'asseoir à ses côtés lorsqu'elle lui fit comprendre que tout était prêt d'un geste de la main.

-_Vous êtes matinale!_ Remarqua-t-il en s'installant à ses côtés.

Sans rien dire, Élisabeth lui passa le journal et lui versa une tasse de café.

_-Page A7, on mentionne votre émission dans la section télé. Il y a une photo de tous les candidats avec une courte description. Je connais l'un d'eux personnellement, mais je ne l'aime pas particulièrement. Il est talentueux certes, mais refuse la critique. Vous aurez du fil à retordre avec lui. Bien plus qu'avec moi._

_-Je garde plutôt un bon souvenir de nos échanges en directs… _Protesta-t-il en prenant une gorgée de café.

_-Tiens, tiens… qui l'eut crû?_

_-L'esprit, l'intelligence m'ont toujours convenus. Le manque de talent par exemple, ça peut me mettre hors de moi. _Se justifia-t-il.

_-Pourtant, vous pourriez mettre un peu de crémage dans vos jugements. Les enrober un peu. Ça se digérerait mieux._

_-Sans doute, mais ce ne serait plus moi… _

Dix minutes plus tard, William avait terminé de manger. Il prit congé d'Élisabeth pour aller téléphoner à Fitzwilliam. Lorsqu'il revint, Élisabeth enregistra immédiatement qu'il semblait de très bonne humeur.

_-Tout est fini! Dès ce soir vous pourrez vous montrer à nouveau. _Lui annonça-t-il tout sourire.

_-Vraiment? Comment? _S'enquit-elle en calquant son ton enthousiaste.

_-Sanchez est sous les verrous. L'équipe d'intervention vient de remettre la main sur Roseline. La menace est donc définitivement écartée. _

_-Dieu merci. Enfin, je vais pouvoir rassurer mon agent. Il devait croire que j'avais disparu de la surface de la terre. _Blagua Élisabeth en feignant d'être plus heureuse qu'elle ne l'était en réalité.

_-Je vais m'ennuyer de vos bons petits plats… _Blagua William à son tour en ramassant son couvert et en désignant les restes de leur déjeuner.

_-Ah, vous avez eu votre chance maître Darcy! Maintenant c'est trop tard. _

_-Il n'est jamais trop tard pour bien faire…_

Tout de suite après avoir lâché cette phrase énigmatique, William prit congé d'Élisabeth en s'excusant. Il regagna son bureau où il s'enferma pendant presque deux heures. De son côté, Élisabeth passa le maillot de bain qu'elle avait trouvé dans le sac de Georgianna et se rendit faire des longueurs dans la piscine chauffée qui se trouvait au sous-sol. Elle nageait depuis un bon moment lorsque Roseline apparut devant elle suivie de près par le Colonel Fitzwilliam. Dès qu'elle les découvrit, elle bondit hors de l'eau, ramassa sa serviette et sauta dans les bras de sa nouvelle amie.

_-Roseline, Dieu merci tu es vivante!_

_-Grâce à toi surtout. Sans les photos que tu as eues le bon sens de garder sur toi, qui sait si je serais ici…_

_-Que s'est-il passé avec toi? Que t'ont-ils fait?_

_-Ouf, c'est une très longue histoire. Je te raconterai tout ça plus tard. Pour l'instant si je suis ici, c'est pour te proposer de venir habiter avec moi, le temps que tu t'organises autrement. J'habite quand même assez près du centre ville, pas trop loin de ton ancien appartement._

_-C'est une bonne idée… _Convint Élisabeth en sachant qu'elle venait de trouver une excellente solution au problème que lui causait le fait d'habiter chez William.

_-Je peux t'aider à t'installer dès cet après midi si tu veux? Je peux même attendre maintenant le temps que tu rassembles tes affaires? Fitzwilliam doit discuter avec William pendant quelques minutes de toute façon. _Ajouta-t-elle pour achever de la convaincre.

_-Très bien. Donne-moi 15 minutes. Ça devrait suffire._

Élisabeth, Roseline et Fitzwilliam quittèrent le domicile quelques minutes avant le départ de William pour le studio. Lorsque la chanteuse lui fit ses adieux elle songea au fait qu'elle le voyait sans doute pour la dernière fois. Après l'avoir serré rapidement contre elle et lui avoir fait la bise, elle s'attrista de le voir l'air aussi heureux et satisfait de son sort. À croire qu'elle représentait un poids dont il était content de se départir. Le cœur lourd et en proie à une grande détresse, Élisabeth grimpa à l'arrière de la voiture de Roseline, déterminée à mettre le plus de distance entre elle et le jeune homme.

Les deux semaines qui suivirent furent tellement remplies qu'Élisabeth ne sut jamais où donner de la tête. Le jour elle répétait intensément la comédie musicale qu'elle allait bientôt tourner avec Steve alors que le soir et les fins de semaine, elle faisait des courses pour habiller son nouvel appartement. En effet, Roseline avait réussi à lui dénicher un charmant petit logement dans le même immeuble que le sien. Grâce aux achats qu'elle avait effectués avec l'argent des assurances, les lieux commençaient à lui convenir et à lui ressembler.

Au début de la troisième semaine suivant l'incendie de son immeuble, le tournage débuta enfin pour la plus grande satisfaction du producteur qui commençait à s'impatienter. En deux mois, le tournage fut bouclé, le réalisateur rassuré et les chanteurs épuisés. Pendant que le montage se réalisait et en attendant que ne débutât la période de promotion qui leur demanderait de participer aux émissions de grande écoute, Élisabeth et Steve durent se rendre en studio à quelques reprises pour enregistrer leurs chansons.

Parallèlement à ce travail exaltant, Élisabeth ne manquait aucune des transmissions de l'émission que l'avait fait connaître n'étant vraisemblablement pas capable de se passer de ces brefs moments où elle pouvait écouter et puis apercevoir William Darcy à l'écran.

«_Pathétique. Je suis vraiment et irrémédiablement pathétique,_» se jugea-t-elle sévèrement lorsqu'elle se retrouva rivée devant le petit écran pour regarder un groupe dont le talent n'était pas à la hauteur de la réputation de l'émission.

La magie finit tout de même par opérer puisque son anxiété augmenta au fur et à mesure que le concours approchait de la fin. Le fait de savoir qu'elle allait bientôt devoir y faire une courte, mais essentielle apparition en tant qu'invitée d'honneur n'était certainement pas étranger à l'état d'excitation qui la gagnait. Au cours des négociations qui se tinrent entre son agent et Nyeem, Élisabeth arriva à faire accepter aux concepteurs de l'émission qu'elle s'y présente avec Steve afin de profiter de leur passage pour faire la promotion du film dont ils avaient la vedette et qui allait incessamment sortir sur les écrans.

En arrivant au studio le jour J en compagnie de Steve, Élisabeth sentit que son cœur allait éclater. Elle déplora le fait que Steve n'arrivait pas à lui changer les idées bien qu'il fît de nombreux efforts en se sens. Une fois maquillée convenablement et prête à rejoindre Steve pour aller répéter avec les musiciens, Élisabeth discuta avec les deux finalistes masculins. Elle savait pour avoir suivi l'émission religieusement que les deux chanteurs étaient aussi dissemblables qu'ils pouvaient l'être deux artistes. L'un chantait du «**country**» alors que l'autre était un «**rocker**» émérite.

Une heure plus tard, le thème musical de l'émission débuta sans qu'Élisabeth n'ait eue la chance d'apercevoir William une seule fois. En contre partie, Charles et Caroline étaient tous deux venus les saluer en coulisse avant l'enregistrement. Elle trouva d'autant plus étonnant que William demeurât invisible. Même Nyeem s'était manifesté et avait pris le temps de discuter avec elle pendant quelques minutes. Selon ce qui était planifié avec les concepteurs, Élisabeth et Steve chanteraient à la toute fin, peu de temps avant de révéler le nom du grand gagnant. C'est d'ailleurs Élisabeth qui devrait désigner le vainqueur devant les caméras.

L'émission était déjà commencée depuis 30 minutes lorsque les deux candidats chantèrent seuls pour la dernière fois. Des coulisses, Élisabeth écouta attentivement ce que les juges leurs disaient. Encore une fois, elle ne fut d'accord qu'avec l'analyse de leurs prestations faites par William. Caroline et Charles ne livrant que des commentaires généraux et sans intérêt. Toutefois, réalisant à quel point son anxiété venait de grimper d'un cran simplement parce qu'elle entendait la voix de William, la chanteuse ne put que conclure qu'elle avait fait une erreur en acceptant de participer à la finale de l'émission.

«_C'est pas ainsi que je vais arriver à l'oublier._» se gronda-t-elle tristement.

Réalisant qu'il lui serait impossible – même si elle le voulait très fort – de devenir insensible à sa présence et à sa voix, Élisabeth décida que désormais, elle l'éviterait totalement. N'avait-elle pas déprimé chaque semaine chaque fois qu'elle entendait le thème final de l'émission.

«_Élisabeth, qu'est-ce qui se passe?»_ Lui avait même demandé Roseline deux semaines plus tôt lorsqu'elle l'avait vue fondre en larmes sans raison tout de suite après la diffusion de l'émission.

-_J'aimais bien cette chanteuse là…_ avait-elle alors prétendu tout en se croisant les doigts en espérant que Roseline n'insisterait pas.

Bien camouflée par l'épais rideau délimitant les coulisses du studio, Élisabeth observait maintenant le va et viens des techniciens qui installaient les micros qu'ils allaient utiliser. Lorsque le thème recommença enfin et que Nyeem reprit la parole, les deux chanteurs invités furent appelés sur scène et firent leur entrée sous une impressionnante salve d'applaudissement. Nyeem les accueillit chaleureusement tandis que les applaudissements déclinaient. Lorsqu'ils commencèrent à chanter, les spectateurs se levèrent d'un bloc et se mirent à se trémousser avec euphorie. Dès que la chanson fut terminée, un long silence vint témoigner du profond respect que le public portait aux deux artistes qu'ils étaient devenus.

Nyeem revint devant en marchant intentionnellement lentement et s'approcha des juges afin de les questionner sur la performance que venait de livrer les deux anciens concurrents. Très bon public, ceux-ci se contentèrent de louer leur talent et souhaitèrent beaucoup de succès au film les mettant en vedette qui allait bientôt sortir sur les écrans.

Lorsque Nyeem demanda plus précisément à William ce qu'il avait à dire, celui-ci posa un regard moqueur sur Élisabeth avant de prendre la parole : _Mademoiselle Bennet est excellente, comme toujours, mais comme je la connais mieux maintenant que nous avons partagé la scène dans la production Notre-Dame de Paris, je sais que comme Esméralda, elle possède le pouvoir de capturer l'âme de tous les spectateurs en même temps. Quand à vous jeune homme, je constate que grâce à la maturité, vous êtes devenu un grand artiste maintenant. Si vous pouvez tous tourner comme cela au terme de cette magnifique expérience, je serai aussi satisfait que ce soir._

_-Wow!… Enfin une bonne critique_… blagua Steve tout joyeux.

-_Alors, sur ces belles paroles, Élisabeth, je vous demande de vous approcher pour nous donner le nom du grand gagnant de cette année._

_-C'est un honneur que je céderais volontiers à une autre personne, mais puisque vous attendez tous impatiemment, je n'attendrai pas davantage n'en déplaise à votre animateur. _Se tournant vers les deux candidats, Élisabeth s'adressa directement à eux :_ Messieurs, sachez que vous méritez de gagner tous les deux. Alors voilà, le gagnant de cette année est monsieur Grégory Janson-Payne._

L'hystérie collective qui régna dans la salle fut telle que la jeune femme dû s'éloigner avec Steve. Regagnant les coulisses, elle écouta Grégory tandis qui s'adressait à ses admirateurs, le regarda faire signe à sa famille de monter sur scène et reprendre son plus grand succès **country **de la saison. Dès que celui-ci eut terminé son tour de chant, Élisabeth fut très surprise de constater que Nyeem revenait à l'avant et faisait signe à la foule de se rasseoir.

-_Mesdames et messieurs, ce soir est un soir spécial, vraiment très spécial même. En plus de couronner Grégory ce soir, vous aurez droit à une primeur. J'aimerais que vous accueilliez d'une manière toute spéciale le dernier invité de cette saison et j'ai nommé monsieur William Darcy._

La foule en liesse se mit à hurler à tue tête tandis que William prenait son temps pour quitter sa place afin de venir rejoindre Nyeem sur scène.

_-William a pris une grave décision cette année. Il quitte définitivement l'émission American Idol. Après six ans de critiques scandaleuses, il accroche ses patins pour reprendre sa carrière là où il l'avait laissée. Je vous avoue avoir tout fait pour l'en dissuader, mais sa décision est irrévocable. Alors, cette année, exceptionnellement, le mot de la fin lui appartient._

-_Merci mesdames et messieurs. Je vous remercie pour ces six années de joie et de bonheur. Puisque cette émission sert de plate forme aux talents, je voudrais vous quitter en vous interprétant une chanson que vous retrouverez dans mon tout prochain disque. Cette chanson a été composée par Charles Bingley lui-même et s'intitule «J'ai laissé passer ma chance»._

L'éclairage descendit, la musique débuta, douce et lente. Figée par la nouvelle au moins autant qu'assommée par son retrait de l'émission, Élisabeth fut incapable de porter attention aux paroles de la chanson. Sa belle voix rauque provoqua l'émergence de cris stridents et de hurlements hystériques dans la salle. Lorsqu'il termina sur un décrescendo très lent, la foule se leva d'un bloc et l'applaudit à tout rompre. Nyeem vint lui serrer la main pendant que le générique défilait tout en projetant des images puisées à même ses six années de participation à l'émission. Toujours prisonnière des coulisses, Élisabeth eut besoin que Steve intervienne à quelques reprises avant d'accepter de redescendre vers les loges.

Une fois entrée dans la sienne, elle s'y enferma après avoir promis à Steve de le rejoindre à l'extérieur et s'accota contre le mur frais en fermant les yeux.

«_C'est à n'y rien comprendre_» s'exclama-t-elle en fixant son reflet hébété dans le miroir. Son téléphone se manifesta bruyamment la réveillant aussitôt. Elle s'empressa de répondre et engagea la conversation avec Roseline qui ne cessait de la harceler de question sur William et sur les raisons de son retrait de l'émission. Elle était toujours au téléphone avec elle lorsqu'on frappa à la porte de sa loge.

_-Oui?_ Demanda-t-elle à Nyeem qui la fixait tout souriant.

Réalisant que son cellulaire était ouvert, l'animateur se pressa de lui demander : _Je voulais savoir si vous alliez venir à la fête donnée à la villa?_

-_Heu, oui. _Répondit-t-elle, plus pour avoir la paix que parce qu'elle le désirait vraiment.

_-Tout le monde sera là, _précisa-t-il._ Essayez de convaincre Steve, d'accord?_

_-Je ferai de mon mieux._ Lui promit-elle avant de remettre son portable sur son oreille pour engueuler son amie qui ne cessait de hurler depuis qu'elle avait répondu à Nyeem.

_-Tu vas y aller Élisabeth. Promet-moi que tu vas y aller? _Insista Roseline en même temps que Nyeem refermait la porte derrière lui.

_-Comme si j'avais le choix, _déplora Élisabeth en haussant le ton pour faire taire son amie.

Mettant finalement fin à sa conversation avec Roseline, Élisabeth termina de ramasser ses effets personnels et alla frapper à la porte de la loge de Steve.

Celui-ci était en ligne avec sa mère lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte. Dès qu'elle le put, Élisabeth lui demanda s'il avait l'intention de passer à la villa. Steve accepta aussitôt, termina de rassembler ses affaires et se rendit à sa voiture en compagnie d'Élisabeth.

Juste avant de monter à bord de la voiture de Steve côté passager, Élisabeth aperçut William debout à côté de la sienne. Il lui envoya la main de loin avant de lui demander d'une voix forte si Steve et elle iraient à la villa. Comme elle acquiesçait, William lui fit un signe de la main pour lui faire comprendre qu'il lui parlerait une fois sur place.

En entrant dans la villa, Élisabeth s'arrêta quelques minutes pour discuter avec les membres du personnel qu'elle connaissait bien et qu'elle avait appréciés lors de son séjour. Le garde de sécurité était particulièrement content de la revoir. Lorsqu'elle traversa la pièce principale quelques minutes plus tard, des souvenirs remontèrent à la surface, la forçant à ralentir le pas. Steve qui entrait de l'extérieur au même instant, vint la serrer contre lui.

_-Ça m'a fait quelque chose à moi aussi. Allez viens. Les gens dansent déjà dehors. Sans compter qu'il y a aussi des invités de marque… n'a-t-on pas toujours besoin de bons contacts, _insista-t-il en l'entraînant derrière lui en la tenant fermement par la main.

_-De quelle personnalité parles-tu?_

_-Lady Catherine Debourg et sa fille… _

_-Anne Debourg est là?_

_-Lucas et Georgianna aussi… D'après ce que Georgianna m'a dit, William préparait sa sortie depuis quelques temps. Ils sont ici pour fêter ça._

_Ah, bon… _enregistra Élisabeth.

Arrivée de l'autre côté, la chanteuse scruta la foule des yeux à la recherche de Georgianna et de Lucas. Elle eut beau chercher partout, ils étaient introuvables. Par contre, elle repéra rapidement Anne Debourg qui était toute aussi élégante que dans son souvenir. Évidemment, elle était accrochée au bras de William comme une liane autour d'une branche de bambou. Le cœur serré en découvrant qu'ils étaient aussi près l'un de l'autre, Élisabeth demanda à Steve de la faire danser. Dans les minutes qui suivirent, Élisabeth décida qu'elle ne ferait rien pour parler à William.

_«Pour une personne qui prétendait avoir quelque chose à me dire… il ne fait aucun d'efforts pour venir me voir…» _constata-t-elle avant de céder du terrain à sa mauvaise habitude d'excuser son comportement : _C'est la vedette de cette soirée… Il vient de rompre son contrat… Tous les journalistes en veulent un morceau…_»

Fâchée contre cet «_avocat du diable_» qui cohabitait en elle et presque résignée à s'en aller, Élisabeth accepta toutefois de danser avec Charles curieuse de voir s'il allait lui demander des nouvelles de sa sœur.

_-Alors, ça été un choc pour vous comme pour nous, hein? _Lui demanda-t-il après quelques secondes, prenant totalement Élisabeth par surprise.

_-Parlez-vous du départ de William? _Lui demanda-t-elle.

_-Oui. Elle a bien de la chance celle qui a su gagner son cœur… _Commenta-t-il tout sourire.

_-De quoi parlez-vous? _Se risqua Élisabeth en haussant les sourcils.

_-Vous ne savez pas? _S'étonna-t-il en la dévisageant avec curiosité.

_-Qu'est-ce que je devrais savoir?_

_-Je parle de la clause «__**célibat obligatoire»**__ qu'on retrouve dans nos contrats… _précisa-t-il.

_-Qu'est-ce que c'est au juste?_

_-En tant que juges et actionnaires de l'émission, aucun d'entre nous que ce soit Caroline, William, Nyeem ou moi, n'avons le droit d'être en couple. _Lorsqu'il constata que ses propos eurent l'effet escompté – Élisabeth le fixant bouche ouverte et yeux écarquillés – Charles poursuivit :_ Et oui, c'est écrit noir sur blanc dans nos contrats. C'est idiot, mais c'est comme ça. William a laissé l'émission pour pouvoir se marier, mais ça vous devriez le savoir…_ Conclut-il en lui faisant un clin d'œil aussi surprenant qu'inapproprié.

_-C'est à cause de cette clause là que vous avez abandonné ma sœur? _L'interrogea-t-elle préférant changer de sujet plutôt que de l'entendre parler du futur mariage de William avec Anne – après tout, celle-ci était la fille de la directrice de la maison de production qui était derrière toute la compétition.

-_En partie, oui. Dès que mes employeurs ont compris qu'avec elle ça devenait sérieux… ils m'ont obligé à honorer mon contrat… _

_-Et vous avez accepté ça?_

_-Oui et non. OUI en prenant une pause – le temps de voir où me mèneraient mes sentiments et le NON c'est parce qu'au moment où j'ai revu votre sœur… dans les coulisses de Notre-Dame de Paris, elle m'a affirmé être amoureuse d'un autre. C'est à cause de ça uniquement que je me suis résigné._

_-Comme c'est bête. Mais dites-moi Charles, comment ça se fait-il que vous ayez accepté de signer une clause comme celle-là?_

_-Le fait qu'on soit tous célibataire influence directement les cotes d'écoute de l'émission._

_-Tant que ça?_

_-De longues études le prouvent. J'ai beau ne pas être d'accord, ne pas aimer ça… c'est un fait établi._

_-Et bien! Le milieu artistique est bien plus complexe que ce que je croyais._

La musique se terminant, Élisabeth se rapprocha de Charles pour lui faire la bise avant de lui annoncer qu'elle allait rentrer : _Merci pour cette danse Charles. Ça m'a rappelé de bons souvenirs. Oh et puis en passant, si vous voyez William, souhaitez-lui bonne chance de ma part._

_-Bonne chance pour quoi?_ Lança derrière elle, la voix qui la faisait toujours et encore autant frémir. Elle se prépara à se retourner en plaquant sur son visage un sourire neutre qui se voulait presque naturel.

_-Oh, vous êtes là?_

_-Vous m'accordez cette danse?_

_-En fait, non. Désolée William, mais j'allais partir._

_-Sans même danser au moins une fois avec moi?_

_-Je saurai m'en passer. De toute façon, vous ne manquiez pas de partenaires que je sache… Alors que moi, je suis épuisée._

_-Alors, attendez-moi. Je vais aller vous raccompagner._

_-Non, ce n'est pas nécessaire. Je m'étais entendu avec Steve pour rentrer avec lui._

_-Steve demeure tout près d'ici non? Pour aller vous reconduire, il devra faire un détour alors que moi, je passe directement devant chez vous._

_-Mais n'avez-vous pas encore des gens à voir? La fête n'est pas terminée pour vous. C'est davantage votre soirée que la nôtre… _

_-Plus rien ne m'oblige à rester ici maintenant. Et plus d'ailleurs, j'ai à vous parler… Allez, venez donc._

_-Allez-y Élisabeth. _L'encouragea Charles en la poussant vers William.

Prise dans un tourbillon d'émotions contradictoires, Élisabeth se laissa fléchir et promit à l'ancien juge de le rejoindre dans l'entrée de la villa. Laissant là les deux hommes, Élisabeth alla saluer ceux et celles qu'elle connaissait très bien avant d'aller embrasser Steve et lui confirmer ce que Charles lui avait déjà appris c'est-à-dire que William s'était offert pour aller la reconduire chez elle.

_-Oui, je sais. Ils sont venus me prévenir l'un après l'autre. Alors on se revoit à la première du film dans deux jours?_

_-Bien entendu._

Une fois dans la voiture, Élisabeth tenta de trouver un sujet de conversation qui serait sans danger pour elle, mais préféra garder le silence lorsqu'elle constata que William se concentrait sur la programmation de son GPS.

_-Vous avez vraiment pris tout le monde par surprise ce soir William. _Osa-t-elle finalement lui dire, pressée de briser le lourd silence qui régnait dans la voiture depuis leur départ de la villa.

_-Ma décision était prise depuis quelque temps. J'attendais juste le bon moment._

_-Charles m'a également parlé de la clause __**célibat obligatoire**__ que vous avez tous signée dans vos contrats. Le __**célibat **__**obligatoire**__… Comment peut-on exiger cela d'une personne? Et surtout mettre ça dans un contrat?_

_-En fait, honnêtement, ce n'était pas si pénible au début. Tant que notre cœur est libre, ça peut aller, vraiment. Mais quand on tombe amoureux, alors là, c'est la torture à chaque instant. _

_-J'imagine, oui._

_-Alors imaginez à quel point ça peut être souffrant s'il s'agit d'une personne qui gravite autour du nous. Une personne qu'on doit côtoyer assez souvent. On est incapable de la prendre dans nos bras, on ne peut pas lui avouer nos sentiments…_

Pensant immédiatement à Anne à cause de la description que William faisait de la situation, Élisabeth s'empressa de lui couper la parole_ : Je vous en prie William, épargnez-moi les détails, je n'ai pas de problème à imaginer à quel point ça peut être difficile… _

_-Quelques fois, il nous faut même repousser cette personne… tout faire pour la décourager… utiliser le mensonge… _

_-Je l'imagine fort bien… _

_-En tout cas, maintenant c'est terminé. Je suis enfin libre de faire ce qui me plaît…_

_-Elle doit être folle de joie… _commenta Élisabeth en qui la curiosité l'emportait légèrement sur la peine qui lui serrait le cœur.

_-Je le suis pour deux…_

_-Mon immeuble est là, le deuxième sur la droite. _L'informa-t-elle en pointant son doigt à travers le pare-brise._ D'après ce que Charles m'a confié, vous avez même l'intention de vous marier?_

_-Ça me plairait bien, en effet, _admit-t-il en tournant le volant dans la direction indiquée par la jeune femme.

_-Félicitations, c'est une bonne nouvelle. _Convint Élisabeth d'une voix qui se voulait joyeuse.

_-Mais attention, il ne faut pas ébruiter la chose. Elle n'a pas encore dit oui. _La prévint William en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

_-À la voir se promener à votre bras tout à l'heure, je dirais plutôt qu'elle agissait comme si c'était déjà fait… _commenta Élisabeth incapable de ne pas laisser poindre une pointe de jalousie.

_-C'est vrai? _L'interrogea-t-il en la dévisageant intensément après avoir arrêté sa voiture devant son immeuble.

_-En tout cas, difficile d'imaginer couple mieux assorti, _concéda-t-elle en repensant à ce qu'elle avait ressenti en les voyant circuler ensemble dans la cour.

_-Vous le croyez vraiment? _Insista William.

_-Oui, sans aucun doute. _Ajouta-t-elle avant de s'enquérir :_ Voulez-vous monter prendre un café?_

_-Oui, j'aimerais bien… _

_-Alors passez à la droite de l'immeuble. J'ai une place pour mes invités dans le stationnement arrière. _

_-Roseline demeure dans le même immeuble que vous n'est-ce pas?_

_-Oui, c'est ma voisine. Oh, en passant, elle m'a fait promettre de vous transmettre un message. _Se souvint Élisabeth en portant la main à sa bouche et en fronçant les sourcils à cause de l'effort qu'elle faisait pour se souvenir des mots exacts prononcés par son amie.

_-Lequel? _Lui demanda William en coupant le moteur.

_-Elle m'a dit de vous féliciter. _Répondit Élisabeth avant d'ouvrir la portière et s'extraire de la voiture. _Pour être plus précise, elle m'a dit de vous dire que vous n'aviez pas besoin de chance. _Ajouta-t-elle en refermant la porte derrière elle.

_-Elle a vraiment dit ça? _S'étonna William en la suivant de près tandis qu'elle franchissait la distance qui les séparait de l'entrée arrière de l'immeuble.

_-Textuellement, oui. _

_-Avez-vous aimé ma nouvelle chanson Élisabeth? _Lui demanda William tandis qu'elle arrivait devant la porte de l'immeuble. _Oh, non, après vous, _insista-t-il en la lui tenant ouverte. _Alors, qu'avez-vous pensé des paroles? _Insista-t-il en la suivant de près.

_-Je ne saurais vous répondre puisque j'étais déjà redescendue dans ma loge, _mentit-elle._ «Pas question qu'il sache à quel point celles-ci m'ont émue…» _songea-t-elle avant d'ajouter :_ Je n'ai pas vraiment porté attention aux paroles…. mais la mélodie me semblait vraiment très bien… _lui apprit-elle en le voyant réprimer un sourire et fixer les portes de l'ascenseur qu'elle venait d'appeler en appuyant sur le bouton.

Leur court déplacement dans l'étroit habitacle se fit dans un silence total. Arrivée à son étage, Élisabeth fit signe à William de la suivre, inséra la clé dans sa serrure et l'invita à entrer dans son appartement d'un geste de la main.

_-Alors, nous y voilà. C'est mon nouveau chez moi. Oh, c'est vrai. J'oubliais que vous n'avez jamais vu mon ancien logement…_

_-En effet… J'aime bien. Cet endroit vous ressemble beaucoup. C'est coloré._

_-Faites comme chez vous William, le temps que j'aille mettre la cafetière en route. _

_-Puis-je mettre de la musique?_

_-Faites comme chez vous William… _répéta-t-elle en lui offrant son premier vrai sourire de la soirée.

Lorsque la jeune femme revint au salon après être allée préparer le café, William était sagement assis sur le divan et tenait dans sa main la commande à distance de son lecteur de disques compacts.

_-J'aimerais vous faire entendre ma chanson… si ça ne vous dérange pas évidemment?_ Lui proposa-t-il pendant qu'elle lui versait une tasse de café.

_-Mais pas du tout, allez-y, _l'encouragea-t-elle tout en lui tendant sa tasse.

Fuyant son regard dès que possible, Élisabeth s'occupa de sa propre tasse tout en écoutant les paroles de la chanson avec attention.

_J'ai fermé la porte, tourné la page _

_Je veux effacer ton image _

_Vider mon esprit de tes mots, tes sourires_

_Effacer tous ces souvenirs_

_Comme un ouragan tu es arrivée_

_En moi tu as tout chamboulé_

_Je n'étais plus moi, pour la première fois_

_Et je ne pensais qu'à t'aimer_

_Je me suis imaginé, vivre à tes côtés_

_Mais l'homme que je suis n'a pas su s'abandonner_

_J'ai laissé passer ma chance _

_Et l'espoir de t'avoir à mes côtés_

_De pouvoir aimer, de pouvoir t'aimer_

_Avoir la vie dont j'ai toujours rêvé _

_Transformer ma vie si bien réglée_

_Que ta folie aurait su enchanter_

_J'avais beau t'aimer, j'ai beau t'aimer_

_Des murs devant nous se sont dressés_

_Ils n'étaient pas insurmontables_

_Mais moi, je les ai rendus infranchissables_

_Tant de gens nous attendaient au tournant_

_Et mon respect des règles a pris le devant_

_Ce respect renforcé par ma volonté de te protéger_

_T'aimer de loin me semblait assez_

_Mais au fond, ces conventions ne valent rien_

_Car sans toi, ici, je ne suis rien_

_J'ai laissé passer ma chance _

_Et l'espoir de t'avoir à mes côtés_

_De pouvoir aimer, de pouvoir t'aimer_

_Avoir la vie dont j'ai toujours rêvé _

_Transformer ma vie si bien réglée_

_Que ta folie aurait su enchanter_

_Regardez l'être stupide que je suis_

_Qui a voulu te protéger à tout prix_

_Rendre tes rêves possibles, _

_Et t'aimer me semblaient incompatible_

_Pitié, faites taire ce cri en moi,_

_Qui n'a de cesse de dire qu'il a besoin de toi_

_J'ai laissé passer ma chance _

_Et l'espoir de t'avoir à mes côtés_

_De pouvoir aimer, de pouvoir t'aimer_

_Avoir la vie dont j'ai toujours rêvé _

_Transformer ma vie si bien réglée_

_Que ta folie aurait su enchanter_

La voix de l'homme en chair et en os qui était à ses côtés se joignit à la voix enregistrée pour conclure la chanson :

_J'ai fermé la porte et pris mes clés_

_Je n'abonne pas, je ne t'abandonne pas_

_Mon amour, je viens te chercher …_

Posant sa tasse d'une main tremblante, Élisabeth se tourna lentement vers William incapable de mettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées. Une telle confusion régnait dans son esprit. L'espoir et l'incertitude se battaient à mort dans sa tête déjà tourmentée. L'issue du combat étant son cœur, Élisabeth accrocha le regard de son vis et vis et se sentit fondre à cause de l'intensité avec laquelle il la dévisageait.

Un silence gêné se prolongea entre eux. Incapable de respirer adéquatement, Élisabeth paniqua davantage encore lorsqu'elle réalisa qu'il s'approchait lentement mais sûrement d'elle. Lorsque sa bouche ne fut plus qu'à quelques millimètres de la sienne, elle se recula et déglutit : _Il vaudrait mieux que vous partiez._

_-Oh, non… _la prévint-il alors en fixant ses lèvres avec appétit.

_-Mais vous devez pensez à Anne… _lâcha-t-elle enfin en se raidissant._ Après tout, c'est pour elle que vous avez renoncé à votre contrat…_

_-Élisabeth, il n'y a qu'une vérité dans ce que vous venez de dire… et c'est que j'ai renoncé à mon contrat… _Ricana-t-il en lui soulevant le menton et en la dévisageant tendrement.

_-Vous n'êtes pas amoureux d'elle?_ Lui demanda-t-elle une fois que l'idée eut fait son chemin dans son esprit fiévreux.

_-Élisabeth, as-tu seulement porté attention aux paroles de ma nouvelle chanson? _Lui demanda-t-il tout en posant un petit baiser sur sa paupière gauche.

_-Oui, heu, honnêtement… non, pas assez, _bégaya-t-elle_. J'étais sous le choc… _admit-elle d'une voix tremblante, réalisant qu'il venait de la tutoyer pour la première fois.

_-Tu aurais dû. _La gronda-t-il en l'embrassant un peu plus bas sur la joue._ Ma chanson parle de celle que j'aime. Tu es la seule à ne pas avoir compris qu'il s'agit de toi._

_-De moi?_

_-Même Roseline l'a deviné. Je le sais à cause du message qu'elle t'a demandé de me transmettre… Elle semble penser qu'il y a de fortes chances pour que tu veuilles de moi. _Quittant sa joue gauche, les lèvres de William descendirent lentement vers la bouche d'Élisabeth en frôlant légèrement sa peau chemin faisant.

_-Non! _Protesta-t-elle en utilisant ce qui lui restait de volonté_. Roseline se trompe totalement. Je refuse d'être responsable de ta démission… _

_-Élisabeth, ce qui est fait est fait. Je ne quitte pas l'émission pour toi. Je la quitte pour moi. Pour être libre de faire ce que je veux… et avoir le droit de t'aimer. _Tenta de la rassurer William juste avant de fondre sur ses lèvres déjà consentantes.

_-C'est impossible, tu ne peux pas être amoureux de moi? _Lui souffla Élisabeth quelques secondes plus tard après avoir repris son souffle.

_-Et pourquoi ça?_

_-Parce que tu es le grand William Darcy… et que moi… je ne suis qu'une vulgaire chanteuse à la noix…_

_-Élisabeth, tu es la plus belle femme que j'ai jamais vue de ma vie, _admit-il en lui caressant le visage sans la quitter des yeux._ Je suis tombé irrémédiablement amoureux fou de toi lorsque je t'ai vu asperger cet imbécile de musicien avec de la bière à Boston. Et si j'ai tout fait pour te décourager alors que tu étais encore là-bas c'est que je ne voulais pas avoir à composer avec toutes les complications que j'envisageais à cause de cela._

_-Mais William… _

_-Chut! Nous avons assez parlé pour l'instant. _

Joignant le geste à la parole, William tira Élisabeth vers lui et posa ses lèvres sur ses joues l'une après l'autre afin de recueillir les larmes qui coulaient abondamment depuis qu'il avait admis être amoureux d'elle. Lorsque ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent d'elles-mêmes, Élisabeth passa ses deux bras autour du cou de William afin de se rapprocher de lui. Sans plus attendre, William la força à se lever et la souleva dans se bras.

_-Ma chambre est à gauche, première porte après l'escalier._

_-Élisabeth, je te désire il est vrai, mais je peux attendre si c'est ce que tu souhaite… _

_-Non, _protesta-t-elle._ Il y a trop longtemps que j'attends ce moment. Toutefois, il faut que tu saches que je n'ai jamais fait l'amour de ma vie…_

_-Quoi?_

_-Je n'ai jamais eu d'amants… _rougit-elle violemment en cachant sa tête dans son cou.

_-Heu…_

_-Ça te pose un problème?_

_-Non… au contraire. Ce qu'il y a c'est que c'est plutôt rare de nos jours…_

_-Surtout dans le milieu artistique, je sais… mais que veux-tu? Je ne suis pas comme tout le monde! _

_-Je sais! Et c'est pour ça que je t'aime. _

_-Mais là… je suis prête… j'ai déjà trop attendu. J'ai été trop sage. _Admit-elle en l'embrassant dans le cou.

_-Nous pourrions aussi attendre d'être mariés…_

_-Et laisser un autre contrat dicter nos vies… Non, pas question!_

_-Très bien… patronne… _

Arrivé dans la chambre, William déposa Élisabeth sur le lit. Sans plus attendre, il s'allongea à ses côtés. Ses lèvres virent explorer l'ensemble de son visage, lentement d'abord, puis de plus en plus passionnément. Lorsqu'il prit possession de sa bouche et qu'elle répondit à son baiser avec autant d'ardeur que lui, William comprit qu'il devait prendre le contrôle de la situation. Il recommença à l'embrasser doucement tout en l'encourageant à poser ses mains là où elle le désirait. Rapidement, il constata qu'elle cherchait à le dévêtir. Elle détacha ses boutons, fit remonter sa chemise, saisit la ceinture de son pantalon et commença à le détacher. William lui prit les deux mains et les lui fit remonter en haut en les plaquant sur le matelas.

_-Pas si vite… il faut que tu ralentisses le tempo… la première fois… il faut savourer l'instant…_

_-Oui… mais ça fait tellement longtemps que je désire cet instant… c'est difficile d'attendre…_

La faisant taire d'un baiser, William commença à la dévêtir lui aussi, convaincu que ce jour allait être le plus beau jour de sa vie et déterminé à ce que son amante éprouvât la même chose.

Au bout de quinze minutes, ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait entendu le téléphone portable d'Élisabeth vibrer, ni même les pas décroissants de la personne qui était venue sonner à l'entrée deux minutes plus tôt.

_«J'en connais au moins un autre qui va être content…» _songea Roseline juste avant de regagner son propre logement.

Quelques minutes plus tard, un verre de Rhum & Coke à la main, l'agent Clark écarta une dernière fois le lourd rideau qui couvrait la fenêtre de son salon, jeta un œil amusé à la voiture qui était stationnée à côté de celle de son amie, laissa le rideau retomber lentement et porta son verre à sa bouche. Juste avant de prendre une petite gorgée, elle entendit un bruit en provenance de la chambre et déclara à voix haute : _Tu avais raison Fitzwilliam. Il est encore là. Qu'est-ce que tu veux boire mon amour?_

Une voix endormie lui répondit indistinctement en direction de la chambre à coucher.

_-Non… tais-toi! Je m'en souviens maintenant, tu n'aimes pas le Rhum & Coke… _

**_FIN_**

**_Mesdames, une question pour vous... comme je l'ai mentionné au début du chapitre 11, j'ai deux autres histoires prêtes à être publiées. À vous de choisir: La première s'intitule : lettres de noblesse et se passe au Moyen-Âge dans un monde imaginaire (Élisabeth est une princesse alors que William est le général de l'ennemi); La seconde s'intitule: Le vieux grimoire et mélange Buffy contre les vampires et Orgueil et préjugés (Élisabeth est la tueuse de vampire alors que William est un... avec une âme... ). Les deux seront publiées, toutefois, faites-moi savoir par laquelle vous voulez que je commence... _**

**_Et si ce n'est pas trop vous demander, j'aimerais aussi savoir quel est votre bout préféré de Rhum & Coke...  
_**

**_Merci à l'avance...  
_**

**_Miriamme  
_**


End file.
